les kage de konoha
by Tsunade senpuu
Summary: Naruto a ramené Sasuke à Konoha. Malheureusement, tout son monde s'écroule et il finit par déserter. Mais il ne se laisse pas aller pour autant et il reviendra plus fort que jamais. Mais qui est donc son mystérieux compagnon ? /!\ R*** de spoil, je lis les scans ! /!\
1. prologue

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tout droit sortis de l'imagination du génial Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne mettrai le disclaimer qu'au début de l'histoire car le refaire à chaque chapitre me fatigue d'avance ( galère, j'avoue je suis une Shikamaru dans la vie de tous les jours).**

**PROLOGUE**

Je ferme les yeux et tout me revient.

La course sans fin dans les couloirs sombres et glauques... Je suis si fatigué, je n'en peux plus. La dernière transformation a laissé pas mal de traces sur mon organisme. Une explosion, je me redresse et cours vers son origine. Saï l'a trouvé, j'espère ne pas m'être trompé en lui accordant ma confiance, qu'il ne va pas nous trahir. Non, c'est bon, il dit à Sasuke qu'il veux le ramener. On engage le combat et je dois faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas me laisser laisser déborder par Kyûbi. Je refuse cela, j'ai déjà blessé Sakura et Jiraya, je refuse de blesser d'autres personnes !

Soudain, Sasuke apparaît dans cette pièce au fond de mon esprit, cet endroit où se trouve Kyûbi. Je suis choqué, je ne croyais pas cela possible. Et il repousse Kyûbi si facilement, le renvoyant dans sa cage. Mais Sasuke disparaît en plein milieu d'une phrase et je reprends conscience de la réalité. Puis réalise que Sakura vient de tenter de l'assommer avec sa force monstrueuse.

Je suis dans un état second, en plein bug, je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir là-dessus car on se fait attaquer par Orochimaru et on le combat, c'est finalement Sasuke qui parvient à le tuer. Nous arrivons à le capturer et le ramenons à Konoha. C'est après que tout a dégénérer.

\- Arrête ça, gamin, cela ne sert à rien de tout ressasser, on ne peut pas changer le passé. La voix rauque de Kyûbi me sort de mes souvenirs.

\- Je sais bien.

Je m'interromps pour regarder le village une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans mon appartement.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Il n'y pas d'autre solution,c'est trop dangereux pour eux, comme pour moi, de rester ici. Ce soir Naruto Uzumaki va disparaître.

Je me déshabille lentement, enlevant ces vêtements oranges que j'aime tant, fixant un instant l'insigne du tourbillon, symbole du clan de ma mère. Je mets des habits noirs. J'enlève mon collier, cela me fait mal de devoir le laisser derrière moi... Il représente tant pour moi. L'acceptation et la confiance de Tsunade, sa foi en moi. Je lui avais demandé si elle savait que j'étais un jinchûriki quand elle m'avait confié son collier. Je souris en me souvenant de sa réponse : « Je le sais depuis le début, quand on s'est rencontré dans cette auberge, et alors qu'est-ce que cela change que tu aies Kyûbi en toi ! Idiot ! ».

Pour elle aussi je dois partir, pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Car je sais qu'elle ne m'abandonnera pas, qu'elle mettra sa vie en danger pour me protéger, comme lors du combat contre Orochimaru. Je ne veux pas la perdre comme ça, je ne veux pas la voir mourir en me défendant contre les gens du village. Je retire mon bandeau frontal et le pose à côté du collier, j'ai moins de mal à m'en séparer. Ce bandeau symbolise mon appartenance à Konoha, mais je ne pense pas y avoir vraiment appartenu, à part pour quelques personnes. Le seul regret que j'ai en l'abandonnant, c'est que c'était Iruka qui me l'avait donné, lui aussi m'avait accepté. Il lui avait fallut un peu de temps pour le faire, Kyûbi avait tué ses parents après tout.

Je prends le sac que j'ai préparé et ferme la porte de mon appartement. Je respire l'air frais de le nuit et me dirige vers la sortie du village. A la grande porte, je me retourne et regarde la falaise où sont sculptés les portraits des Hokage et, doucement, je dis au revoir a mon père. Kyûbi m'a appris pour mes parents et pour ce qui s'est passé le jour de ma naissance... On s'est beaucoup rapproché tous les deux depuis le retour de Sasuke.

\- Alors tu t'en vas.

Le murmure de Neji me fait me retourner ,pour apercevoir qu'il se tient aux côtés d'Hinata.

\- Oui, il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Vas-tu tenter de m'arrêter ?

\- Non, car si tu reste, ils vont te tuer.

\- Je ne suis pas si facile à tuer.

\- En temps normal, non. Mais tu refuseras de faire du mal à quelqu'un du village. Alors on préfère encore te voir partir que mourir comme cela.

\- Vous savez, je continuerai à protéger le village. D'ailleurs il y a des avantages a ce que je disparaisse, Konoha ne craindra plus d'attaque de l'Akatsuki, et je ne risquerais pas de perdre le contrôle en plein village.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui perd le contrôle, c'est lui qui s'amuse à te faire ça. Il ne se rend pas compte du danger qu'il te fait courir. Ça devrais être à lui en train de partir, pas toi !

La voix d'Hinata était pleine de tristesse et de colère.

\- Ne juge pas Sasuke, Hinata, il ne sait plus où il en est. Je voudrais vous demander une chose.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on ne te refusera rien, Hinata et moi.

\- Je le sais. Ne dites pas à Tsunade que je déserte, je ne veux pas lui faire plus de peine qu'elle n'en aura déjà. Vous ne savez rien, vous ne m'avez pas vu.

\- On fera comme tu souhaites. Mais où vas-tu aller ?

\- Loin. Normalement ils ne devraient pas se rendre compte de ma disparition avant un jour ou deux. Ã§a me laissera le temps de brouiller les pistes et d'ici 6 mois on retrouveras mon cadavre, un faux bien sur.

\- Tu as pensé à l'autopsie ? Ils verront que ce n'est pas toi.

\- Kyûbi m'a parlé d'une technique. Officiellement, je serais mort à la suite de son extraction par l'Akatsuki. Et je peux te garantir que celui qui fera l'autopsie n'y verra que du feu.

\- Tu vas faire du mal à certains. Nous, on saura que c'est faux mais les autres non. Tu as pensé à Tsunade ? Elle va en souffrir.

\- Je le sais et ça me rend malade de lui faire cela, mais vaut-il mieux qu'on lui fasse du mal ou qu'elle soit destituée de son poste car elle refusera de m'abandonner ?

\- Une question... comment peux-tu être sûr que ton cadavre sera retrouvé ?

\- T'es pas un génie pour rien Neji. Je pensais vous demander à vous puisque, maintenant, vous êtes au courant.

\- On s'en chargera.

\- Je vous enverrais une grenouille messagère avec les coordonnées géographiques du corps. Je le laisserais près de Konoha.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment vous remercier de tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Car si cela venait à se savoir, vous risqueriez gros. C'est à la limite de la trahison.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier. Et ce n'est pas de la trahison, car on sait que tu ne trahiras jamais Konoha, et que si tu fais cela, c'est avant tout pour protéger le village.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, avant qu'on se fasse repérer.

J'avais du mal à retenir mes larmes devant leur affection et leur confiance. Je pris doucement Neji dans mes bras, avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il y a bien longtemps qu'on est plus ensemble mais on a garder une tendresse profonde l'un pour l'autre, même si il n'y plus de sentiments amoureux . On s'était mis ensemble par la force des choses, on était deux ados marqués par des sceaux qui nous privaient de notre liberté, et cela nous avait rapproché. Je pris ensuite Hinata dans mes bras pour calmer ses larmes, pour elle aussi j'avais beaucoup d'affection, et c'est réciproque. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de moi, mais de l'image qu'elle avait de moi. Et puis, quand je ne serais plus là, Kiba pourra enfin lui dévoiler ses sentiments, donc je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, vu qu'elle sera heureuse avec lui.

Je me retourne vers Neji et lui demande de prendre soin d'elle. Pas à cause de ce sceau qu'il porte et qui me dégoûte, mais par ce qu'il l'a décidé. Et je disparais, passant la porte de Konoha, et m'enfonçant dans la nuit.

**Un peu plus de 6 mois plus tard**

Aujourd'hui on m'enterre. Enfin, pas moi. Mon subterfuge a marché à merveille. Ils ont mis une semaine à se rendre compte de ma disparition, moi qui avais pensé que je n'aurais pas plus de deux jours grand maximum. Je suis dans le village, métamorphosé en un homme aux longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux marrons, qui sera désormais ma nouvelle apparence aux yeux du monde. Désormais je suis Akuma, chasseur de nukenin.

Je regarde autour de moi, et je vois l'ambiance festive, les gens débordent de joie de se savoir débarrasser définitivement de Naruto Uzumaki, le démon Kyûbi. Car pour eux je n'ai jamais été autre chose. Cela me dégoûte aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus que du mépris pour eux.

Je me détourne pour repasser la porte du village, car je sais que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas faire un massacre. Je sais que si je reste, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'aller voir Tsunade et Jiraya ainsi que tous ceux que ma mort rend triste. Il y a en plus que ce que je croyais mais à d'autres, cela ne leur a rien fait. Mon équipe, par exemple, qui a brillé par son absence à mon enterrement.

\- T'occupes pas d'eux, gamin, le jour où on est parti on savait déjà qu'on ne pourrait plus compter que l'un sur l'autre.

Kyûbi essaye de me réconforter comme il le peut.

\- Je sais bien, mais quand même. Je pensais pas qu'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de moi à ce point-là.

\- Ils ne te méritaient pas, et tu sais au moins que certains tenaient à toi.

\- Je sais et je n'aime pas leur faire de la peine. Jiraya avait l'air à bout, il a perdu ces deux disciples, moi et mon père, ainsi que son maître, le Troisième. Tsunade, c'est pas mieux. Après son frère et son fiancé, c'est moi, celui qu'elle considère comme son fils adoptif, et les autres c'est pas mieux. Même si c'est pour leur bien à tous, c'est dur de les voir dans cet état.

\- Je sais mon renardeau, notre lien s'est tellement raffermi que je ressens tes émotions.

\- Au moins, je suis pas tout seul. Je t'ai, Kyû'.

\- Si je n'avais pas été là, tu ne serais pas passé par là et tu aurais eu une autre vie, une belle vie.

\- Comme tu me l'as si bien dit Kyûbi, on ne ne peut pas changer le passé. Et puis ma vie me convient comme elle est, c'est juste un petit coup de cafard, je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi.

\- T'as pas toujours dit ça, kukukuku.

\- C'est ça, ricane, tu sais bien que si j'étais en colère ce n'était pas contre toi mais à cause de la situation. Je n'en veux même pas à mon père d'avoir fais ça, car s'il l'a fait c'est parce qu'il plaçait ses espoirs en moi.

\- Et en cela, il a eu totalement raison.

\- C'est rare que tu me fasses des compliments.

\- Si je t'en fais trop tu ne vas plus te sentir. Toujours sûr pour le pacte ? On le fait demain.

\- Plus sûr que jamais. Il faut qu'on devienne fort pour aller _le _voir. Je dois aller le voir pour savoir, mais au cas où on doit devenir plus fort, pas envie qu'il me livre au reste de l'Akatsuki et qu'on nous sépare. Pour le coup je serais mort pour de bon.

\- Plaisante pas avec ça. Mais tu as raison, je ne pense pas qu'il nous veuille du mal, trop d'incohérences dans son comportement, c'est comme s'il voulait que Jiraya et les autres te protègent.

Naruto passa les portes de Konoha et partit sans se retourner. On ne le verrait plus dans ce village avant longtemps.

**petit mot de fin****: je me suis rendue compte en relisant mes chapitres que je n'avais pas expliquer le titre de mon histoire. Je le fais donc maintenant : je joue sur le sens du mot ''kage". Son sens premier est l'ombre, d'ailleurs Hokage signifie ombre protectrice du feu. Donc mon jeu de mot est basé à la fois sur le sens du mot et sur le poste. Tout cela sera plus détaillé dans un de mes chapitres avec l'apparition surprise d'une guess-star.**


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

**Suna, 5 ans plus tard**

Je suis poursuivi par Temari, qui me harcèle pour me présenter une fille. Je cours dans les couloirs pour tenter de l'esquiver, Kyûbi sur mes talons, même si je sais que c'est inutile. Au moins on arrivera plus vite dans le bureau du Kazekage. Pour Kyûbi, il faut que je vous explique. Depuis le pacte, je peux faire sortir une partie de son chakra qui prend la forme d'un renard. C'est plus sympa pour lui de pouvoir se balader à l'air libre que d'être enfermé au fond de moi, et puis ça me permet d'avoir un semblant de normalité. Parce que parler à une autre personne dans sa tête, c'est pas vraiment normal : on en a enfermé à l'hôpital psychiatrique pour moins que ça.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Autant parler à un sourd, cette furie à couettes ne veut rien entendre.

– Je sais que tu es bi et non gay.

– C'est pas le problème, tu le sais très bien.

– Ton soi-disant amour mystère, c'est des conneries. Tu refuses juste une relation sérieuse. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que t'as un coup tout prêt dans chaque village caché ou presque ? Ils te connaissent sous le nom de Akuma et il n'y a pas que des mecs.

– Tu crois savoir, mais si tu te renseignes, tu sauras que je n'ai pas été les voir depuis plus de deux ans. Et si je garde le mystère, c'est juste que ça ne te regarde pas.

Je pousse la porte du bureau et je vais vers le rouquin.

– Gaara, je t'en supplie. Fais taire ta sœur et dis-moi qu'il y a des nukenins à bousiller dans le coin, c'est ça ou c'est elle que j'étripe.

Seul un grand silence me répond. Je me retourne et bloque en voyant les trois personnes qui se tiennent devant le bureau. Merde pas eux, surtout pas eux, je ne veux surtout pas les voir. Alors je me téléporte jusque dans ma chambre dans la maison de Gaara. Pratique le ninjutsu spatio-temporel de papa quand on veut se faire la malle rapidement. Par contre, je suis parti tellement rapidement que j'ai oublié mon renard préféré. C'est pas grave il me rejoindra, même s'il est autonome il sait toujours où je suis, comme je sais toujours où il est, nous ne formons qu'un. Il voit ce que je vois et entend ce que j'entends, et pareil pour moi. D'ailleurs il vient de faire une grosse boulette et je dois le rejoindre.

**POV de sasuke**

Nous étions sous le choc, nous venions de voir un fantôme, Naruto venait de passer devant nous parlant à Gaara, avant de disparaître. C'était juste impossible, il était mort cinq ans, l'Akatsuki avait frappé, mon frère m'avait encore enlevé une personne qui m'était chère.

– Gaara, je sais que tu me tiens pour responsable de la disparition et de la mort de Naruto. Et que tu m'en veux énormément. Mais si tu veux me le faire payer, fais-le mais n'implique pas le reste de l'équipe là-dedans. Ce n'est pas la peine de les faire souffrir comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse lui ressembler autant, mais je trouve que c'est de très mauvais goût.

Ma voix tremblait sans que je puisse me maîtriser.

– Regarde dans quel état ils sont.

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient mauvaise mine. On avait l'impression que Kakashi venait de recevoir un coup mortel et qu'il allait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Sakura était à genoux et sanglotait. Mon attention est attiré par une forme animale qui me fixe de ses yeux orangés. Je connais ce regard, c'est celui de Kyûbi. J'ai dû sombrer dans la folie. Si je me mets à voir le démon renard à neuf queues, c'est que ça va vraiment plus du tout. Au moins, je finirais pas comme Itachi à massacrer tout le monde, moi je vois juste des fantômes.

– Alors Sasuke Uchiha, on dirait que tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille. Tu regrettes peut-être ce qui s'est passé il y cinq ans.

La voix rauque du Kyûbi est moqueuse.

– Kyûbi ta gueule, si tu m'avais rejoint Gaara aurait pu trouver une explication, mais non il faut que tu l'ouvres et maintenant avec tes conneries on est grillés.

Le blond venait de réapparaître aussi vite qu'il avait disparu et il nous fixait d'un regard froid.

– Na... Naruto c'est vraiment toi ? Ce n'est pas possible tu es mort, j'ai vu ton corps.

Ma voix tremblait de plus en plus, pour le flegme Uchiha on repassera. Mais là c'est juste impossible de me contrôler, mon meilleur ami se tenait devant moi.

– Oui c'est moi, mais oublie que tu m'as vu après tout je suis mort depuis cinq ans. Maintenant c'est Akuma qui se tient devant toi, plus Naruto. Sur ce, adios et au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

Et il disparu à nouveau avec son renard.

Je fixe les autres membres de la team pour voir s'il ont compris quelque chose à ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais rien. La voix grave de Gaara nous détourne de nos pensées, il nous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé.

FLASH BACK DE GAARA

Je suis triste et en colère, mon premier ami, la personne qui me comprenait le mieux est morte, celui qui m'avait rendu mon humanité et qui, plus tard, m'avait sauvé la vie n'hésitant pas à se mettre en danger pour me tirer des griffes de l'Akatsuki qui le recherchait lui aussi pour son démon. l'Akatsuki l'a finalement attrapé après qu'il soit parti de Konoha. On dit qu'il avait déserté, ça m'a étonné et dans un premier temps je n'y ai pas cru. Naruto était bien trop attaché à son village pour faire ça, il avait même réussi à ramener Sasuke au village, son obsession depuis plus de trois ans. Mais quand j'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé après le retour du glaçon... j'ai compris que Naruto avait dû quitter le village pour son propre bien car il aurait finit assassiné par les ninjas de son village.

C'est vrai que les jinchûrikis doivent composer avec leur démon et faire attention à ne pas se laisser déborder par celui-ci au risque de perdre le contrôle et de tuer ceux qui sont à côté d'eux. Naruto le savait parfaitement, surtout depuis qu'il avait perdu le contrôle et blessé sa coéquipière. Kyûbi était dorénavant enfermé à double tour. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur l'Uchiha qui connaissait maintenant l'existence du bijû et pouvait aller le titiller quand bon lui semblait avec ses Sharigans sans que Naruto ne puisse rien y faire.

Résultats des courses, Naruto se faisait régulièrement avoir et se retrouvait en mode bijû avec deux voire trois queues de sortie, ce qui l'obligeait à s'enfuir pour trouver un coin désert pour se calmer et reprendre le dessus. Le pire de tout, c'est que l'Uchiha faisait ça en plein Konoha et que les villageois voyaient tout. Ce qui se passa ensuite est logique, la haine que ressentait Konoha envers le Kyûbi à recommencer de plus belle. Surtout que l'Uchiha avait révéler l'homosexualité de Naruto, après qu'il l'ait surpris avec Neji qui tentait de le réconforter. Naruto a été obligé de fuir le village, mais seul, il n'a pas pu se défendre contre l'Akatsuki.

Je continue de maudire l'Uchiha, j'ai failli le trucider ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais eu de telles pulsions meurtrières. Mais là, c'était plus fort que moi, quand j'ai vu son air impassible, il se foutait complètement que Naruto soit mort. La seule chose qui m'a retenue c'est que nous étions au milieu de Konoha et que les gens se seraient interposés. Pas que ça m'aurait dérangé de les tuer, ils se réjouissaient de sa mort. Mais si je faisais un massacre, je risquais de déclencher une guerre entre Suna et Konoha. Naruto n'aurait jamais voulu ça. J'ai donc rejoins ceux qui le pleuraient et qui se rappelaient qui il était et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour ce village. Avec Kankuro et Temari, aussi endeuillés que moi, nous avons quitter Konoha trois jours après l'enterrement, pour rejoindre Suna.

Je devais reprendre mes fonctions de kage, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ce poste. Je rentre donc dans mon bureau, accompagné de mon frère et de ma sœur, pour stopper net devant la silhouette blonde qui se tient devant moi et qui nous salue calmement malgré son air amusé.

– Salut Gaara, salut Kankuro, salut Temari. Vous devriez voir vos têtes, c'est trop drôle.

– C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être toi, tu es mort.

– T'inquiète, je suis pas un fantôme.

– Comment as-tu fait pour te faire passer pour mort, avec cadavre à l'appui ? tu peux nous expliquer Naruto ?

Kankuro s'était remis du choc avant moi.

– Je veux bien vous expliquer, mais je voudrais savoir d'abord si vous allez prévenir Konoha. Parce que si c'est le cas, je serais dans l'obligation de repartir pour ne pas être attrapé.

– Si on les prévient, tu seras déclaré nukenin et condamné à mort. Pas que ça change grand chose pour toi, vu qu'il te feront la peau s'ils le savent, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es parti, je me trompe ?

– Vous savez donc pourquoi je suis parti de Konoha. Avant tout, je ne suis pas venu pour vous mettre dans une situation délicate, mais parce que Gaara a failli pété un câble ,ce qui aurait pu entraîner des conséquences graves, telle la rupture de l'alliance Suna - Konoha voire peut-être une guerre, ce que je ne désire pas.

– Comment sais-tu ça ?

– J'ai mes sources. Mais j'aimerais savoir si oui ou non, vous allez me vendre à Konoha ?

– Cela dépend de tes intentions. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

– Devenir plus fort. Pas pour me venger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je continuerais à protéger Konoha comme je l'ai toujours fait. Me faire l'Akatsuki, c'est aussi à cause d'eux que je suis parti. Je ne voulais pas mettre le village en danger car, un jour ou l'autre, ils seraient venus me chercher au village, comme pour toi.

– Dans ce cas, tu as la parole du Kazekage, je ne te dénoncerais pas. De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas fais, quelque soit tes intentions. La manière dont Konoha t'a traité me rend malade, tu ne mérites pas ça et ils ont vite oublié ce que tu as fait pour eux. Mais comment comptes-tu devenir plus fort ?

– Merci de ton soutien Gaara. Pour devenir plus fort, je viens de passer un pacte avec Kyûbi.

– TU AS FAIS QUOI ?

– Je savais bien que tu flipperais. Mais en fait Kyûbi n'est pas si méchant que ça, et puis, si on veut survivre tous les deux, on n'a pas trop le choix. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a expliqué la technique pour créer un cadavre me ressemblant.

– Tu oublies qu'il a fait un massacre dans ton village.

– Tu crois que je peux oublier ça ? Mes parents sont morts ce jour-là je te rappelle. Mais Kyûbi n'y est pour rien : on l'a obligé à le faire. Il ne voulait pas ça, retrouver sa liberté oui, mais pas faire un massacre. Et je peux te jurer que c'est la vérité, car il ne peut pas me mentir sans que je le sache.

– OK, je te crois volontiers et je te remercie de nous faire assez confiance pour te dévoiler. Tu es le bienvenu à Suna.

– Va falloir le cacher, parce que je suis d'accord avec tes décisions Gaara, mais le conseil va vouloir le dénoncer.

Temari venait de résumer la situation.

– Je suis d'accord avec elle, ajouta Kankuro.

– Vous en faites pas pour ça, j'y ai déjà pensé. Je suis trop reconnaissable en temps ordinaire, alors que dites-vous de ça ?

A la place de Naruto se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux bruns. Même ses moustaches avaient disparu.

– Effectivement tu es méconnaissable. Ça résout le problème.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

– Donc vous êtes au courant depuis 5 ans qu'il est en vie, qu'il a passé un pacte avec Kyûbi et qu'il chasse l'Akatsuki et les nukenin tout seul. Et vous ne nous avez pas prévenu.

Kakashi venait de résumer parfaitement la situation

– Vous auriez au moins pu prévenir Tsunade, vous savez combien il compte pour elle.

La voix de Sakura était chargée de venin.

– Il a menacé de me tuer si je la prévenais et il était sérieux. Il est parti pour la protéger aussi, il ne voulait pas l'entraîner dans sa chute. De plus, il a ajouté qu'elle avait déjà pleuré sa mort une fois et que s'il lui arrivait malheur, elle n'aurait pas à connaître de nouveau cette douleur.

– Tu nous as dit qu'il avait une source a Konoha, qui est-ce ?

Je voulais savoir qui était au courant et foi d'Uchiha, il allait regretter de nous l'avoir caché.

– Il y a trois personnes, Sasuke. Deux qui savaient pour sa fuite, et une qui l'a découverte par hasard plus tard. Mais vous ne saurez pas leur noms, car ils ne sont pas des traîtres. Ils ont simplement compris que cette mise en scène est bénéfique pour tout, le monde que ce soit pour Naruto ou pour Konoha. C'était sa volonté et je comprends pourquoi il a fait ça.

Gaara était parfaitement calme.

– D'ailleurs, le nombre de problème a diminué autour de Konoha. Vous n'avez plus de tentatives d'infiltrations ou de nukenin. C'est normal, Naruto se charge d'eux.

– Tout seul ?

– Il ne risque rien, et il n'est pas seul : il a Kyûbi avec lui. A eux deux ils valent une armée.

– Kazekage-sama, pourrais-je vous demander une faveur ?

– Que de politesse, Uchiha, tu veux quoi ? Lui parler ? Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça ? Pourquoi je te laisserais faire, surtout que tu risque d'y laisser la vie, il t'en veut énormément.

– Je veux juste m'excuser pour ce que je lui ai fait, je le regrette vraiment.

– Requête accordée, mais à vos risques et péril. Juste une chose, il ne vous répondra pas si vous l'appelez Naruto, appelez-le Akuma.

– Je ne vois pas la raison de ça, c'est Naruto, un point c'est tout.

– Non car pour lui, il a changé de nom le jour de l'enterrement. C'est une manière de faire une croix sur son passé et sur les souffrances qu'il a endurées. Pour lui, Naruto ne peut exister qu'au sein de Konoha. Il n'y a que quelques personne qui peuvent encore l'appeler Naruto et vous n'en faites pas partie. Savez-vous ce que signifie Akuma ?

– Cela signifie démon.

Kakashi avait murmuré la réponse.


	3. chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2 corrigé**

Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Là c'est vraiment la merde ! Pourquoi j'ai pas vérifié le chakra des personnes présentes dans le bureau ?Mais si je l'ai fait ! Temari m'a vraiment mis les nerfs en pelotes, pour que je capte pas que je devais me métamorphoser. Je vais la tuer, l'étriper, l'éparpiller aux quatre coins de ce foutu désert !

\- Hé, gamin, oh gamin putain, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Qu'est qu'il y a Kyû ?

\- T'es bien vulgaire, depuis quand tu parles comme ça ?

\- De une je parle pas, je pense. Et je suis vulgaire si je veux. Et de deux, c'est toi qui vient de dire putain, alors me donne pas de leçons s'il te plaît !

\- Calme toi, mon renardeau, on y arrivera pas si tu t'énerves comme ça.

\- Oui t'as raison. Se calmer. Une douche pour commencer, ça pourra me détendre.

Je me concentre sur la sensation de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps, il faut que je fasse redescendre mes émotions pour pouvoir trouver une solution.

\- Comme si tu étais doué pour réfléchir et surtout pour être zen mon renardeau, ricana Kyûbi.

\- C'est ça, moque toi de moi,

Je me détends malgré moi grâce à l'humour sarcastique de ma moitié démoniaque.

\- Mais en attendant on est dans la merde, je comptais me poser une ou deux semaines pour souffler avant de repartir à la chasse à l'Akatsuki.

\- ...

\- Kyû, t'es pensif d'un coup, qu'est ce que t'as ?

\- Je m'étonnais que tu ne ressentes rien à les revoir comme ça.

\- Franchement, c'est le passé. J'en ai plus rien à faire d'eux, et en plus ça m'énerve de les voir jouer les faux-culs. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas été heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de moi.

\- Tu as sans doute raison .

\- De toute façon, dans ce monde, je ne peux compter sur moi-même, sur toi et sur _lui._

\- Bien obligé on est coincé ensemble de toute façon. Mais je suis heureux que ce soit avec toi Naruto. Tu es bien le seul qui se soit comporté avec moi comme ça.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tu t'es adressé à moi comme à une personne.

\- Kyûbi, tu sais au début, j'ai été en colère. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment contre toi, c'était contre la situation.

\- Je sais, t'inquiète pas pour ça. En plus tu étais trop drôle, tentant de me menacer et me traitant de goupil mouillé, kukukuku.

\- C'est vrai, franchement, il m'a toujours manqué une case.

Le blond riait doucement à l'évocation de ses souvenirs.

\- Oui mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime mon renardeau.

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur Suna, éclairant de ses chauds rayons la maison du Kazekage. J'entre dans la pièce suivi de Kyûbi. Ce dernier s'affale de tout son long sur le carrelage pour profiter de la fraîcheur de celui-ci.

\- Il est le beau le grand Kyûbi, vautré comme ça, c'est fou ce que tu fais peur. Je devrais prendre des photos tiens, parce que là t'es trop trognon. Nan sérieux, on croirait pas en te voyant comme ça que t'es une terreur. Celui qui a combattu les plus grands ninjas de ce monde.

\- Bah faut bien se relâcher de temps en temps. Et toi, regarde-toi avec ta gueule d'angelot et tes grands yeux bleus. À l'instant, tu parais pas franchement dangereux non plus. Ici on est en sécurité alors on peut être tranquille et se laisser aller.

\- T'as raison. Et puis, autant en profiter vu que c'est la dernière fois qu'on vient. On peut pas attirer plus d'emmerdes à Gaara. Déjà qu'on aurait pas dû accepter son offre de revenir ici quand on voulait. Mais c'est agréable d'avoir un endroit où se poser et pis, on se sent bien un peu comme, bah je sais pas comme quoi, j'ai jamais connu ça avant.

\- Comme une famille.

Temari venait d'entrer et répondais à ma question.

\- Et ça c'est grâce à toi. Je pense que personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu changer Gaara. Tu sais, on te considère tous comme notre frère : t'as beaucoup fait pour nous.

\- Au fait, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. J'aurai pas dû te menacer de t'étriper, encore.

\- Pas grave, je sais bien que t'es pas sérieux. Pourquoi tu dis que tu ne peux pas revenir ? C'est vrai qu'il sont au courant que tu es en vie et qui vont vouloir te ramener à Konoha, mais tu sais qu'on s'y opposera si tu ne veux pas y retourner.

\- Et vous allez faire quoi ? déclencher une guerre ? Non Temari, je veux pas de ça.

\- Alors tu vas rentrer ?

\- Pas d'autre choix. Je vais y aller, mais je ne resterais là-bas que le temps de régler une ou deux choses.

\- Tu seras déclaré nukenin et tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

\- Oui je sais, c'est la peine de mort. Mais ils auraient fini par me tuer de toute façon, je me serais fait trancher la gorge dans mon sommeil. Mais je doute qu'ils arrivent à me tuer.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi ils t'ont traité comme ça. Ça me rend malade quand on voit tout ce que tu as fait pour eux. Si tu n'avais pas été là pendant l'examen chunin pour arrêter Gaara, il y aurait eu encore plus de dégâts. Et tu leur as ramené Tsunade. Je pense qu'elle te protégera quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Justement, je veux pas ça, ni pour Tsunade, ni pour ceux qui tenaient à moi. De toute façon, quand ils verront ce que je suis devenu, ils seront sûrement dégoûtés. Et les autres j'en ai plus rien à faire. Au moment où il ont su que j'étais un hôte il ont fui. Au fait, toi qui parlait de famille, c'est pas un peu incestueux de loucher sur son frère ? Et dis pas le contraire, tes phéromones te trahissent.

\- Toi et tes sens sur-développés, T'as qu'à arrêter de te balader torse-nu aussi.

\- OK,OK, je vais passer un t-shirt !

**PDV DE TEMARI**

Temari ne dit rien mais l'observa pensivement quitter la pièce. Elle savait qu'il avait fait exprès de mettre fin à la conversation. Malgré son ironie et sa colère, elle avait senti dans son regard une tristesse d'avoir été rejeté par les siens. Elle était en colère, pour ce qu' ils lui avaient fait. Elle se rappela cette soirée, un peu trop arrosée, où il avait commencé à parler de son enfance. Il n'en parlait jamais, comme il était rare qu'il parle de lui. Il ne baissait jamais sa garde sauf quand il buvait.

flash back :

Ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une table, la soirée était bien avancée et les bouteilles de saké aussi. Ils parlaient de souvenirs d'enfances et Naruto commença à leur raconter combien il avait été heureux quand un ANBU l'avait un jour sauvé d'un des passages à tabac qu'il recevait régulièrement de la part des villageois, elle lui avait répondu :

\- En quoi ça a a pu te rendre heureux ? Il a juste fait son travail.

\- Il a pris ma défense, c'était la première fois qu'on faisait ça pour moi. Il ne les a pas seulement repoussé pour me protéger, il les a aussi engueulés en leur disant que je n'étais pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé, qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en prendre à moi pour quelque chose dont je n'étais pas responsable, et que je n'avais pas pu avoir le choix. Il parlait de Kyûbi, mais a l'époque je n'étais pas au courant. Après il m'a emmené chez le 3ème Hokage pour qu'il me soigne. J'en ai pleuré. Pas de la raclée, mais de la gentillesse qu'il m'avait témoigné en s'occupant de moi, comme en prenant ma défense. Tu sais, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'occupait de moi comme ça, à part le 3ème.

Naruto venait de dire les dernières phrases d'un ton un peu honteux. Temari s'était alors mise à pleurer, ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Même Gaara n'avais jamais été traité comme ça, d'ailleurs, si elle avait vu quelqu'un faire ça à son frère, elle serait intervenue. Pourtant le rouquin n'était pas un ange, enfant. Le pire étant que c'était Naruto qu'il l'avait consolée, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il avait eu de bons moments. Les autres le laissaient parfois jouer avec eux.

Fin du flash back

\- Temari ça va ?

C'était Kankuro qui lui demandait cela d'un air inquiet. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait les poings serrés et qu'elle tremblait de colère.

\- Oui ça va, j'étais juste en train de repenser à l'histoire qu'il nous avait raconté avec l'ANBU.

\- Je t'ai rarement vu pleurée comme ce soir-là. Mais je comprends, moi aussi j'en étais malade.

\- Le pire c'est qu'il m'a consolé cet idiot. Il prend toujours soin des autres avant lui. Même maintenant, il dit qu'il va retourner à Konoha juste pour nous éviter des ennuis.

\- Mais s'il fait ça, ils ne vont pas le laisser repartir. Et ils risquent lui faire du mal.

\- Il a dit qu'il ne resterait pas, de toute façon, je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient le retenir.

\- Enfin on verra si on est encore vivant après ce soir. Naruto risque de péter un câble, les trois autres viennent le voir. Ça risque d'être joyeux, ça va tourner au chantage affectif.

\- Tss, je m'en foutais s'il était sincère mais je le crois pas.

\- Dis pas ça. Sakura était en pleurs, Sasuke était en plein pétage de câble, lui qui n'a jamais aucune émotion. Je l'avais jamais vu énervé à ce point. Et puis c'est toi qui disait que Shikamaru en avait pris un coup à sa disparition.

\- Oui, c'est vrai Shikamaru il voit toujours les choses à sa manière, il regardera Naruto pour ce qu'il est. Mais tu crois que les autres vont accepter son lien avec Kyûbi, le fait qu'il fait ami-ami avec lui. Moi j'en doute.

\- T'as sans doute raison, mais bon on verra et de toute façon on ne peut rien y faire, à part avoir confiance en lui.


	4. Chaptitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Je me suis habillé et je me prépare pour la discussion a venir avec mon ancienne team. Je rentrerais a konoha mais a mes conditions, de toute toutes façons, je sais qu'il aurait fallu que je le fasse mais je reculais toujours. Il faut que je trouve ces documents, ils sont les preuves de son innocence, et c'est pas en m'infiltrant discrètement avec l'aide de neji ou d'hinata comme je le faisait avant que j'y arriverai.

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, je me demande comment ils m'ont reconnu. J'ai beaucoup changé, je mesure 1m85 maintenant, avec une belle carrure et des muscles bien dessinés. C'est les moustaches qui leur auront permis de m'identifier, sans elles on croirais voir mon père, j'ai le même visage, les mêmes yeux bleus océan,la même tignasse blonde avec les deux mèches encadrant le visage,et juste une petite tresse de quelques mèches pour le style. Je suis vraiment devenu un beau gosse, mais le must ce qui fait que personne ne me résiste, c'est aura sauvage, animale que j'ai grâce a kyu. Que je sois métamorphosé en la copie de masculine de ma mère ou non, cet aura ne me quitte jamais elle attire les gens homme ou femme, hétéro ou gay. Avant on ne me voyais jamais j'ai toujours été dans l'ombre de sasuke, alors je vais pas mentir j'en ai profité et même plutôt deux fois qu'une. Je les sens arriver, va falloir y aller, d'ailleurs gaara m'appelle.

Je les rejoins dans le salon et je tombe sur une scène vraiment comique,la team 7 ébahi qui fixe kyubi qui est toujours affalé sur le carrelage,ils ont des yeux comme des soucoupe, alors que gaara temari et kankuro se retienne comme ils peuvent de rigoler devant leur tête. Je rejoins kyu et m'installe a coté de lui, et lui arrache un soupir de bien être quand je me met a le caresser entre les oreilles. J'entends le hoquet de stupeur des ninjas de konoha se qui nous fait ricaner intérieurement mon renard et moi.

\- Tu te joins a nous naruto, me demande gaara en insistant bien sur mon prénom.

\- Hn.

Mon homme commence a déteindre sur moi, voilà que je met à parler comme un uchiwa.

\- ...

\- J 'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?j'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère mais ça marche pas, les ninjas de konoha n'ont apparemment plus d'humour, au contraire de kankuro et temari qui éclate de rire même gaara a un ricanement vite réprimé.

\- C'est vraiment kyubi?naruto. Demande kakashi.

\- Oui, par contre je croyais vous avoir dit que maintenant je m'appelle akuma.

\- Mais gaara, t'as appelé naruto, je comprend pas. Le petit génie uchiwa qui comprend pas c'est une première.

\- Gaara, temari et kankuro sont ma famille ils ont droit de m'appeler par mon nom, pour vous c'est akuma. Mon ton froid vient de faire descendre radicalement le température de la pièce.

\- On est quoi pour toi alors ? Je me lève et me dirige vers sakura d'une démarche féline pour lui répondre les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Rien, vous n'êtes personne pour moi. Comme je n'étais personne pour vous.

\- ...

\- Temari, kankuro, on va les laisser.

\- Gaara, ce n'est pas prudent.

\- Kankuro si il avait voulu les tuer ils seraient mort depuis longtemps, alors on s'en va. La dessus les ninjas de suna quittèrent la pièce.

\- On va faire simple et clair, je vous suis a konoha mais j'y met des conditions. De une, vous direz rien sur le fait que gaara étais au courant pour moi, je n'ai jamais été a suna. Je pense que vous comprenez les difficultés diplomatique que cela impliquerais ?

\- Tu vas nous suivre comme ça, tout simplement ? Sans aucune résistance ?

\- Oui, uchiwa je vais faire ça, tu crois quoi ? Que je vais vous tuer pour reprendre tranquillement ma vie, je ne suis pas comme toi

\- Pourquoi t'est parti ? Pourquoi tu t'es fait passer pour mort?t'as pas pensé a nous ?

\- T'es gentille Haruno, mais le coup des larmes t'oublie, avec moi ça marche pas ! A l'époque je me faisait peut être avoir par ça, mais plus maintenant. Fait pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose a faire de moi, je sais très bien que c'est faux. Pour preuve t'étais même pas à mon enterrement. Ni aucun de vous d'ailleurs

\- Comment sais- tu ça ? Ce sont tes sources qui te l'ont dit ?

\- Même pas Hatake, j'y étais tous simplement. Je fais mon henge qui me fait ressembler a ma mère, et je vois kakashi blanchir. Donc vous saviez pour mes parents ?

\- Oui, je savais mais je n'avais rien droit de te dire ordre du conseil. C'était la condition pour que je puisse être ton senseï. J'enclenche mon don sensoriel, avec ça je peux savoir les émotions que les personnes autour de moi ressente. Tous les uzumaki l'ont plus ou moins, chez moi c'était latent mais quand j'ai pactisé avec kyubi j'ai pu le développer.

\- Et pourquoi vous auriez voulu de moi comme élève ?

\- De une parce que tu es son fils. Et de deux parce que je sais ce que ça fait de devoir grandir seul quand tous le monde vous hait pour une faute qu'on pas commise. Même si j'ai échoué a te soutenir comme il l'aurait fallu. De plus je vais te dire si je n'ai pas été a ton enterrement, c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas supporter. J'avais juré sur la tombe de ton père que je pendrais soin de toi. Mais comment as tu su pour tes parents ? Il disait la vérité et la tristesse qu'il dégageait me perturbais.

\- C'est moi qui lui est dit. Kyubi avait pris la parole sentant que j'avais du mal. Le petit avait le droit de savoir la vérité plutôt que les mensonges que certains lui ont servi, lui disant qu'il n'était que le fils de traites qui s'était allié a moi pour détruire konoha.

\- Kakashi, je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé en disparaissant, je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez tenir a moi avec kyubi.

\- Tu me crois ?

\- Oui, parce que je peux lire vos émotions j'en ai la capacité.

\- Tu peux faire comme mito uzumaki, le premier réceptacle de kyubi ?

\- Tout a fait, mais je ne pensais que vous saviez ça, c'est ce qui se passe quand on croise les pouvoirs uzumaki avec le pouvoir de kyubi. Juste une chose kyu n'est pas responsable de l'attaque qui a causé la mort de mon père, mais j'expliquerais ça a konoha j'aime pas a en parler et encore moins y repenser. Kyu se colle a moi, je sais qu'il s'en veut encore même s'il n'est pas responsable.

\- Mais c'est qui ton père, putain !

\- Sois poli uchiwa et puis ça te regarde pas.

Avant que j'ai le temps de dire ouf, il active ses sharigans je le laisse faire, je sens que je vais me marrer. Et il se retrouve au fond de mon esprit, sauf que contrairement a ce qui se passait autrefois kyubi l'attend de pied ferme. Il sort de la cage et le chope pour le plaquer au sol. Je les rejoint et lui dit simplement de ne plus jamais refaire ça sous peine de se faire bouffer par le démon sans que je ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher. Kyubi le relâche et je repars a la réalité, en rigolant devant la frayeur qu'il vient d'avoir. Kyu est mort de rire ça faisait longtemps que ça le démangeait de foutre la trouille a sasuke c'est un juste retour des choses pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- T'as compris maintenant, uchiwa, t'as joué avec le feu et tu t'es brûlé. Sache juste que je t'ai laisser faire pour te donner une leçon, tes sharigans ne font plus rien sauf si je le décide.

\- La la la cage elle est ouverte, il a failli me bouffer. Sasuke bégaye, je le sens terrorisé ( autatrice :normal il vient de se faire menacer par un renard de 25 mètre vous auriez pas les jeton, vous? Moi je ferais sans doute une crise cardiaque)

\- La cage est ouverte depuis qu'on a pactisé, maintenant tu comprend ce qui se serait passer si le sceau avait lâché, tu n'aurais jamais maîtrisé kyubi, tu as vu sa puissance. Le village n'en serait pas sorti indemne.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Kakashi nous interromps visiblement perdu

\- Tu ne leur pas dit qui étais responsable de mes sois disant pertes de contrôles de kyubi ?

\- Dis pas de bêtises, sasuke n'a rien a voir avec ça c'est ton sceau qui était fragilisé et toi qui ne savait pas maîtriser tes émotions c'est pour ça que tu te transformais. Jiraya t'avait dit de faire attention, d'ailleurs t'as bien failli le tuer et tu m'as blesser. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle me rappelle que j'ai manqué de tuer mon parrain et que sans _lui _on ne s'en serait pas sorti. Sous le coup de la colère je relâche une aura meurtrière qui fait les fais tous trembler.

\- Écoute moi bien Haruno, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me rappeler ses événements. Alors maintenant ton sasuke- kun va raconter ce qui s'est vraiment passer . Je me réinstalle a coté de kyubi qui se colle a moi pour me réconforter et me calmer.

\- Je suis désolé c'est de ma faute. Heureusement que je suis assis sinon j'en serais tomber sur le cul, sasuke qui s'excuse je croyais pas ça possible en plus il est sincère je le sens. Naruto ne perdais pas le contrôle c'est moi qui le faisait se transformer.

\- ... sakura est complètement choqué, et je sens la colère monter en kakashi qui met une belle droite a sasuke avant de se mettre a l'engueuler ce qui nous fait ricaner kyu et moi. Je me retourne vers sakura et me concentre pour percevoir ses émotions, tristesse colère indignation et incompréhension.

\- C'est la vérité ? Il t'as vraiment fait ça ?

\- Tu crois quoi la rosée ? Après que je t'ai blessée il m'a enfermé a double tour. Il aurait préféré crever plutôt que de me laisser sortir et blesser un de ses proches. Par contre reparle encore une fois de ce qui c'est passer avec jiraya et je te jure que je te fais la peau,tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer ce jour là . Dernière chose t'as enfin atterri de ton petit nuage de fan-girl l'uchiwa nain n'est plus si parfait ? Kyubi a parfaitement résumer la situation.

On est interrompus par l'arrivée de baki qui m'engueule car il a senti mon aura meurtrière depuis l'entrée du village avant de s'interrompre quand je lui explique le pourquoi de ce léger dérapage et lui aussi dégage d'un coup une belle aura bien sanglante et après il me fait la leçon. Je lui demande de prévenir la fratrie subaku que je dois leur parler demain a l'aube avant le départ, il est OK a condition que se soit moi qui réveille gaara. Et oui, maintenant que le kazekage peut dormir il n'apprécie pas du tout qu'on le réveille et le tombeau du désert ça fait mal. Je rejoins ma chambre car j'ai des personnes a prévenir avant d'aller me coucher.


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Le lendemain matin porte de suna**

J'avance avec la fratrie sabaku et de baki, je dois rejoindre mon ancienne team, bien sur je suis sous l'apparence d'akuma quoique je ne pense pas que se soit nécessaire les villageois m'adore ou du moins naruto, au moins eux n'ont pas oublier ce que j'ai fait dans le passé et ils se rappelle que j'ai affronté l'akatsuki pour sauver leur kazekage. Mais on avait décidé avec gaara de garder le secret c'était plus prudent, cela pour éviter que l'info ne filtre par mégarde. On est tous silencieux, pour gaara c'est pas étonnant il a jamais été causant mais les autres. Faut dire que je leur est lâcher une sacré bombe ce matin je leur est révéler qui était ma source a l'akatsuki ainsi que son histoire lié a la mienne, il y a de quoi les faire réfléchir.

\- C'est quand même incroyable comme histoire, je veux dire si c'est la vérité. Il a porter le chapeau pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas commis et faire ça ensuite. J'ai même pas de mots pour décrire ? Baki est choqué je le sens et lui répond.

\- C'est la vérité baki, je peux te l'assurer. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je rentre a konoha, je dois arrêter ça. Et les mots que tu cherche c'est sacrifice de soi, et je connais peu, voir personne qui serait capable de faire ce qu'il a fait. Nous sommes peu être des shinobi formé et éduquer au sacrifice, prêt a mourir au combat, mais lui c'est toute sa vie qu'il sacrifié après avoir vu tous ce à quoi il tenais partir en fumée. Une telle mission moi je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu l'accepter ni la réussir. Je sais que vous voudrez sans doute en savoir plus mais ne le harceler pas avec ça, c'est assez difficile pour lui d'en parler.

\- On comprend, m'assure gaara. Ne t'inquiète pas nous respecterons son choix si il désire en parler il pourra le faire mais j'en doute c'est des huîtres ces mecs là. D'ailleurs je me demande comment t'as fait fondre un glaçon pareil, puisque vous êtes ensemble ?Je m'étouffe à la dernière remarque de mon rouquin favori, ce qui le fait ricaner.

\- Comment tu as fait pour savoir ça ? C'est kyu qui te l'a dit. Je me retourne vers mon bijuu qui est en train de se foutre de moi et m'assure que ce n'est pas lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton renard pour savoir ça. Je te connais par cœur, même si maintenant tu sais mieux dissimuler tes sentiments, pour moi tu es un livre ouvert. Et si j'ai réussi a savoir c'est que tu une petite lueur dans les yeux quand tu parle de lui.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais, mais ton sixième est effrayant, tu arrive toujours a savoir mon état d'esprit. Et bientôt tu vas être capable me dire depuis combien de temps on est ensemble ?

\- Depuis deux et demi, t'as d'autres question comme ça ? Me répond gaara en rigolant. Je viens de beuguer comment peut-il être au courant.

\- Sale raton laveur, t'as trouver un juteuse qui te permet de lire les pensées c'est ça ?

\- Non, sale renard. Je fais simplement des déductions, depuis deux et demi t'as arrêter tes coups occasionnels, c'est donc que tu avais trouver quelqu'un, maintenant je sais qui c'est.

\- Tu sais gaara, des fois tu me vraiment fais peur. Il y a des fois ou je préférerais que tu sois rester un gamin psychopathe. Et je tiens a te remercier de les accueillir et de les protéger, ils ne pourrons plus rester a l'akatsuki maintenant. Mais bon on va arrêter là notre conversation, vu qu'on est arriver c'est plus prudent.

\- Tu as raison, en tout cas le rouleau seras donné a qui de droit si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, bien que je ne soit pas sur que se soit une bonne idée. Les infos qu'il contient risque de le faire changer de camp, ce que je comprendrais. Alors débrouille toi pour ne pas mourir.

A ce moment nous entendons un boum. Nous nous retournons tous d'un blocs pour voir temari victime d'une hémorragie nasale conséquente et on l'entend murmurer un yaoi powaaaaa. Je viens de mettre a terre une des plus puissante kuniochi du pays du vent, elle juste eu a imaginer notre couple pour être H.S. faut dire qu'avec deux bombe sexuelle comme nous, ce n'est que le début. Finalement j'ai déjà fait plus fort que ça j'ai bien vaincu le troisième hokage avec un sexy jutsu a 12 ans. J'entends mon renard rigoler comme un dément à mes pensées et approuver, oui les êtres humains sont pervers. La laissant se remettre de ces émotions, nous saluons les ninjas de konoha. Puis je prend chacun des ninjas du sable dans mes bras pour leur dire adieux et remercie encore une fois baki de ses enseignements et du cadeau qu'il m' a offert ce matin, un magnifique sabre qui a une lame de chakra idéal pour le futon qu'il m'a enseigner. Puis nous prenons la route pour konoha avec l'équipe 7. C'est parti pour trois jours de route où ils vont essayer de me tirer un maximum de d'infos, mais ils peuvent toujours rêver, je ne leur dirais que ce je veux.

Je me stoppe a l'entrée du désert et je me pense pour ramasser du sable dans ma main avant de me tourner en direction du village d'ame, là où se trouve la statue de scellement des bijuus. D'instinct je sais où elle se trouve, car je ressens les démons scellés a l'intérieur, cependant je ne peux entrer en contact avec eux. Il faut que je vous explique, du fait de mon pacte avec kyubi nous avons fusionné et je peux utiliser ses capacité, dont celle d'entrer en contact télépathique avec les autres bijuus. Mais ceux qui ont été scellés je peux sentir où ils sont mais pas communiquer avec eux pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. Kyubi interromps ma tentative qui est de toute façon est voué à l'échec.

\- Ça sert a rien, renardeau, tu crois quoi, qu'il va y avoir un miracle et qu'ils vont nous répondre. Il s'adresse a moi de manière brusque mais c'est pour mieux tenter son inquiétude, chose inutile vu que nos esprits sont liés.

\- On trouvera un moyen de les libérer et il pourra revenir ici. Quoique je ne suis pas sur d'avoir très envie de le revoir, la seule fois où je l'ai vu on a quand même failli y passer. Mais je peux te jurer kyu une chose, c'est que je trouverais un moyen de les libérer même si ça doit me prendre toute ma vie, je n'abandonnerais pas.

\- Je le sais, et puis une fois libérer il sera content il reverra le désert avant de se faire capturer a nouveau.

\- Tu sais très bien que Gaara le protégera, on n'en a déjà parler avec lui.

\- Vous parlez de qui ? Un ami a toi?si tu veux on peut t'aider, apparemment il a des problèmes. Sakura interromps notre conversation, pour assouvir sa curiosité maladive.

\- Je doute que tu veuille aider a le libérer, maintenant lâche nous le chewing-gum et mêle toi de tes affaires. Comme vous l'avez deviner mon cher renard n'aime pas sakura, il ne lui a pas pardonner la manière dont elle m'a traiter.

\- Nous parlons de shukaku, l'esprit du sable qui était scellé dans gaara. Je les vois blêmir.

\- Tu veux libérer shukaku ?

\- Oui, kakashi je veux le libérer lui et les autres, ceux dont je n'ai pu empêcher la capture. Et non, je ne suis ni fou ni possédé par kyubi. Et j'expliquerais tous ça a konoha.

\- Tu peux pas nous dire des trucs pareils, et ne rien expliquer ensuite. Sasuke me parle encore avec ce ton supérieur qu'il avait quand nous étions enfants, comme si j'étais juste un déchet.

\- Les uchiwas sont toujours aussi orgueilleux, mais tu n'est l'hokage ni le daïmo, tu n'es qu'un simple chunin, donc je ne répondrais pas.

\- Et toi un pauvre guenin, doublé d'un déserteur. Tu parle des uchiwas mais qu'est ce que tu en sais. Tu as vu mon frère, c'est ça ? Si tu as toucher a un seul de ses cheveux, je te jure que je vais te le faire regretter, tu entend il n'y a que moi qui est droit de le tuer. Il n'a pas changer d'un pouce, sasuke est toujours le même, capricieux et obsédé par son frère, s'il savait. Je vais le faire enrager un peu.

\- Qui sait, il est peut être déjà mort. Je me retourne avec un sourire énigmatique et recommence a marcher. Ça loupe pas il m'attaque avec un chidori que je neutralise aisément avec mon futon. Tu sais sasuke , tu t'énerve trop vite et tu pars sur de fausse conclusion.

\- Tu viens de dire que tu as tué mon frère.

\- Non de une j'ai parlé des uchiwas et tu as penser a ton frère, et ensuite j'ai dit que peut être il étais mort. Je ne t'ai pas dit que je l'avais tué. Mais toi tu me saute a la gorge. je vais être gentil et te te faire un cadeau selon mes dernières infos ton frère est toujours en vie. Donc à moins que vous ayez envie de prendre racine ici, je propose qu'on y aille parce je n'ai pas que ça a faire de ma vie. Je reprend la route et je les sens me suivre.

Deux jours de voyage on a monter le camp pour la nuit, plus qu'un jour de voyage et nous serons a konoha. Je sens le stress monter, retourner là-bas ne m'enchante pas, surtout maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire. Mais je n'ai pas le choix il n'y que moi qui puisse agir contre ces traîtres, je dois trouver des preuves de leur culpabilités et les faire juger pour leurs crimes, même si je sais que c'est dangereux pour moi, puisque avant que je ne déserte ils avaient prévu de me vendre a l'akatsuki. Kyubi grogne de mécontentement il est aussi tendu que moi et même plus car il sais que si il tente de me protéger cela se retournera contre nous. Je le prend sur mes genoux et le serre dans mes bras et dans cette étreinte nous avons la même pensée quoiqu'il arrive nous serons ensemble. Je vois les membres de mon ancienne team nous regarder bizarrement, c'est vrai que l'on doit former un drôle de tableau. Je me moque de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, mon renard a toujours été là pour moi. Je vois kakashi me regarder avec tristesse et je sais ce qu'il pense que je ne dois pas avoir toute ma tête pour chercher du réconfort auprès d'un démon. Sakura elle nous fixe avec répulsion et sasuke avec intérêt, il se demande s'il ne pourrais pas se servir de nous pour son frère, si seulement il savait. Kakashi rompt le silence :

\- naruto, pourquoi accepte- tu de revenir a konoha ? Ce n'est pas seulement pour ne pas apporter de problème a suna, il n'y a pas que ça sinon gaara ne t'aurais pas laisser partir. L'alliance a failli être rompu a ta '' mort '', alors j'aimerais savoir pourquoi le kazekage qui t'as protéger pendant cinq ans accepte aujourd'hui de te laisser partir avec nous sachant ce que tu risque.

\- Contrairement a ce que vous pouvez croire je n'ai pas été me réfugier a suna, après être parti, j' ai été mis au courant de certains faits concernant gaara et ne voulant pas faire dégénérer la situation j'ai été les voir, pour les rassurer. Après j'avoue qu'il m'a été agréable d'avoir un endroit où je pouvais aller sans risque et que régulièrement je suis retourner là bas mais rien de plus.

\- Je n'ai pas sous entendu que tu as été te cacher a suna, ce n'est pas ton genre. De plus il nous a dis pourquoi tu y est aller ainsi que ce que tu faisais, mais l'excuse de l'alliance suna-konoha ne suffit pas. Tu aurais très bien pu ne pas nous suivre et dans ce cas il n'avait qu'a dire que tu t'étais enfui ou autre chose de ce genre. Les relations entre nos deux villages se serais dégradé pendant un temps mais pas au point de rompre l'alliance. Alors pourquoi accepte-tu de revenir alors que visiblement cela te déplaît .

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler mais bon je doute que je puisse vous endormir avec de fausses excuses. Donc je vais vous dire la vérité et pourquoi gaara a accepter. Je lui est révélé certaines choses le matin de notre départ et il a compris la nécessite de mon départ pour konoha. De toute façons il n'y a pas mille manières de dire ça, alors autant le faire sans détour. Je prend une grande inspiration et lâche ma bombe. Il y a des traîtres alliés a l'akatsuki a konoha.

\- Il y en a aussi eu a suna, tu en a été témoin lorsque nous avons été sauver gaara. On a d'ailleurs fait des recherches dans konoha a l'époque mais on a rien trouver.

\- Le cas de suna est différent de celui de konoha, l'homme de suna étais soumis a un jutsu comme kabuto même si pour lui il a été brisé par orochimaru. Heureusement il n'y pas d'espion dans ce cas dans le village, car on ne peut les trouver que lorsque le jutsu est activé et qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Non les gens que je veux démasquer sont des traîtres qui agissent de leur plein grès.

\- Comment peut-tu avancer ça, je te l'ai dit après la capture de gaara nous avons enquêter.

\- Je dis ça parce que j'ai une source au sein de l'akatsuki qui m'a informé. Et si vous voulez tous savoir je suis parti du village au bon moment car j'allais être vendu a l'organisation. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question ma source connaît ma véritable identité et je ne vous dirais pas qui c'est. Donc maintenant que vous savez la raison de mon retour je propose qu'on aille se coucher on a encore de la route demain. Et ne vous inquiéter pas pour la garde kyubi veille.

Je m'allonge et me blotti contre kyubi, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour éviter les cauchemars quand je suis seul. Il vaut que je n'en est pas cette nuit car s'ils m'entendent hurler _son_ nom et l'appeler à l'aide je suis sur qu'il me tueront dans la seconde. Sur ses douces pensées je glisse dans les bras de morphée.


	6. chapitre 5

**Note **

**Parole de Kyubi**

_pensée de naruto_

_**pensée de kyubi**_

**CHAPITRE 5**

**Camp dans la forêt du feu**

Je sens Sasuke s'approcher de moi, il a attendu que les autres s'endorment. Je fais semblant de dormir et demande mentalement a kyu d'en faire autant, et je prend discrètement une de mes lames de chakras. Quand il se penche sur moi, je lui met ma lame sous la gorge, ce qui le fait reculer. Je me relève et met du chakra futon dans ma lame pour qu'elle ne quitte pas son cou. Je commence donc a l'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il me veut:

\- Tu comptais faire quoi sasuke, finir ce que tu n'as pas fait a la vallée de la fin et me tuer pour obtenir le mangekyou sharigan ? C'est idiot pourtant tu sais si tu me tue, je pourrais plus servir d'appât pour ton frère.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, je t'assure je voulais juste te parler, par contre si tu pouvais arrêter de me tenir en joue avec ta lame, tu risque de me blesser.

\- Recule alors, je préfère avoir une distance de sécurité, je ne te fais pas confiance.

** \- Ni moi, mais rappelle toi, uchiwa nain, ce que je t'ai dit chez le serpent. Si tu tue naruto je te le ferais regretter amèrement.**

\- Il recule, je baisse alors ma lame, mais ne la range pas.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te tuer, naruto. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir comment tu sais pour le mangekyou.

\- J'ai simplement fait des recherches au cas où j'aurais du combattre ton frère et j'ai appris les secrets de son obtention._ Joli mensonge sortie a l'improviste, je vais quand même dire que c'est itachi qui me l'a révéler. _Donc comme je tiens a ma peau et que je doute qu'un asocial comme toi se soit fait un meilleur ami autre que moi, je me méfie... _kami-sama __c'est yeux c'est impossible ! Le mangekyou il l'a. _Sasuke qu'est ce que t'a fait !

\- Il y a plusieurs moyen d'obtenir ce sharigan. Ce que tu as a entendu pour son obtention est a peu près exact, il faut être responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami. M'interromps pas, je dis bien responsable, pas forcément l'avoir tuer de ses propres mains. Le meilleur exemple est kakashi.

\- Hein, t'as fumé sasuke, t'entend les bêtises que tu me sors.

\- Je sais que tu as déjà vu kakashi exécuter son kamui notamment quand vous étiez à la recherche de gaara. Le kamui est le mangekyou sharigan de kakashi, il l'a obtenu car il se sent coupable de la mort d'obito uchiwa son coéquipier et meilleur ami.

\- Je veux bien te croire, car j'ai vu sa pupille changer quand il exécute cet technique et même si j'avais pas tilter sur ce fait pendant mes recherches, c'est plutôt logique, mais quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Je suis pas sur que t'es vraiment compris, la clé c'est la culpabilité ressenti.

\- Ça je l'ai compris mais je vois pas le rapport avec moi.

\- On a ramené ton corps a konoha vidé de son bijuu ou du moins ce que l'on croyais être ton corps. Maintenant tu capte ?

\- Nan, toujours pas.

\- Je me suis senti responsable de ta mort.

\- Mais oui, bien sur et moi je suis le fils caché de jiraya et tsunade.

** \- Et moi, je suis une belette**

\- une belette kyu, pourquoi parmi tous les animaux qui existe tu choisi celui-là ?

** \- Bah on est en train de parler de sharigan, donc d'uchiwa, de là arrive itachi **(autatrice : juste au cas où itachi veut dire belette, quand j'ai su ça j'en ai voulu une. Mais personne ne veut m'en offrir une, apparemment ils on peur pour la pauvre bête. Ils sont dingue, je suis peut être raide dingue d'itachi mais je suis pas zoophile. Lol, même si les belette c'est très mignon comme animal)

\- T'es itachi, joli métamorphose. Je n'ai rien vu arriver, mais j'aimerais bien que tu me rende mon renard avant de m'emmener a l'akatsuki. Je m'y suis attaché tu vois.

** \- Renardeau, on va arrêter de délirer, uchiwa nain n'a pas l'air de trop apprécier.**

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini votre plaisanterie, qui par ailleurs est de très mauvais goût. J'étais donc en train d'expliquer que je me sentais responsable de ta mort et que ça a fait évoluer mes yeux.

\- OK, et je peux savoir en quoi tu t'es senti responsable de ma ''mort'' ?

\- C'est a cause de moi si tu as déserter, si je n'avais fait le con en te faisant te transformer en kyubi. Tu serais pas parti et tu te serais pas fait tuer. Enfin tu comprend ce que je veux dire t'es pas vraiment mort.

\- Hn, et alors qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

\- Gaara a dit que soit disant tu traquais l'akatsuki, alors j'aimerais savoir si tu as des infos sur mon frère ?

\- Des infos sur itachi, j'en ai, mais rien que tu ne sache déjà a mon avis. Quand a sa localisation ça ne sert a rien, les binômes bougent tout le temps. Mais de toute façon, il finira par venir a konoha, le kyubi est son objectif. _Tu le verras ton frère, mais je ne te laisserais le tuer et quand il rentreras a konoha se sera la tête haute.__** Bien dit renardeau et imagine la tête de l'uchiwa nain quand il saura que tu l'avais planquer a suna. En tout cas tu t'améliore niveau mensonge.**_ En attendant avant que l'on se recouche, j'aimerais que tu sorte de ta cachette ero-senin. J'avais élevé la voix sur la dernière phrase.

\- Naruto, il n'y a personne et surtout personne pas jiraya. La voix de kakashi a fait tressaillir sasuke qui ne l'avais senti se réveiller.

\- Si vous le dite senseï, cherchez-le et toi aussi sasuke après tous le sharigan permet de voir de nombreuses choses.

Ils n'ont apparemment pas apprécier l'ironie de mes propos, après avoir enclencher ses sharigans pour l'un et découvert son œil pour l'autre, ils cherchent a détecter la présence de mon pervers d'ancien senseï. Au bout de deux minutes ils se retournent vers moi et m'assure qu'il n'y a personne. Suite a une remarque acerbe de sakura sur mes hallucinations. Je ricane, eux ne savent pas que la technique de camouflage de jiraya est quasi-parfaite, seul un uzumaki ayant développés ses dons de perceptions peut le détecter. Je prend plaisir a les voir sursauter a l'apparition du sanin, et regarde leurs mines déconfites pour sasuke et sakura, étonné et approbateur pour kakashi, qu'ils admirent mes progrès. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais, mes deux ex -coéquipiers me prenaient pour un boulet venant de sasuke s'était compréhensible fierté uchiwas oblige, mais venant de sakura qui a passer des années a chouiner et me rabaisser ça m'énerve, elle étais et est toujours la moins puissante de nous trois. Je me tourne vers celui que je considère comme mon grand-père.

\- Salut naruto.

\- Yo parrain, la forme depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Comment tu fais pour me repérer à tous les coups alors que je suis indétectable ça finit par être frustrant, même eux n'ont pu me trouver. Mais au moins tu mets du temps a me trouver, je m'améliore.

\- Pff, n'importe quoi ça fait une heure que tu espionnes, je t'ai senti arriver mais je pensais que tu ne faisais que passer. Et tu crois vraiment m'avoir avec une technique que je t'ai montrer, d'ailleurs je me demande si j'ai bien fait de te la montrer celle-là je suis sûr que tu t'en sert pour aller mater les femmes.

\- Mais non qu'est ce que tu imagine encore ?

\- Je n'imagine pas, je sais. J'ai vraiment été idiot de t'apprendre cette technique de camouflage, mais je me se suis dit que ça pourrait te servir pour obtenir des infos pour le village, mais tu t'en sers pour tes ''collectes d'informations'' pour tes bouquins pervers. Sinon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je rentre avec toi à konoha

\- Tu rentre avec moi à kono... mais ça va pas la tête. Si je t'ai prévenu c'est pour que tu puisse partir du village, tu te rends compte que tsunade va te tuer quand elle saura.

\- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner une deuxième fois. Et c'est non négociable je rentre avec toi un point c'est tout, c'est mon rôle de parrain.

\- Très bien, fait ce que tu veux moi je retourne me coucher c'est ma dernière nuit tranquille avant un bout de temps. Alors bonne nuit. Je retourne auprès de kyubi et me love contre lui il entoure sa queue autour de moi pour me tenir chaud et dans un geste protecteur. Je me sens bien,en sécurité et je ne tarde pas a sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

**POV de kyubi :**

Je regarde le corps de naruto roulé en boule contre moi, son esprit m'a rejoint dans la salle du sceau, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça, il le faisait dans les derniers temps où nous étions a konoha et qu'il avait besoin de réconfort après s'être fait insulter toute la journée. Après notre départ du village il l'a fait moins souvent car quand il est avec moi au fond de son esprit il se coupe du monde extérieur, cela pouvait être dangereux il aurait mis du temps a réagir en cas d'attaque et cela peut être fatale.

Je sais que s'il m'a rejoint c'est parce qu'il est angoissé de retourner au village, mais je le protégerais. Je ne veux pas le voir être détruit par konoha, ils lui ont déjà fait trop de mal. Je ne comprend toujours pas comment il a pu garder sa pureté avec tout ce qu'il a subit. Mon renardeau est un ange même si lui même se considère comme un démon, foutu villageois se sont eux les monstres de l'histoire et je compte bien leur demander réparation pour le petit, ils devront s'excuser platement pour tout.

Il est le seul avec qui je m'entend depuis longtemps , j'ai été obliger de reconnaître sa valeur. J'aurais préférer continuer a le haïr et essayer de me libérer du sceau qui n'emprisonne en lui. Au lieu de ça il m'a libérer de ma haine envers l'espèce humaine, enfin pas toute l'espèce humaine une partie de celle-ci, ce qui est déjà un exploit. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il libère une personne de ses ténèbres, il l'a fait avec neji, gaara et d'autres encore. Pourtant je sais combien il est fragile, son esprit est comme l'acier, il ne plie pas mais casse. Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver je ne le laisserais pas se faire briser. J'agirais avant, je me suis attaché a lui malgré moi et il est comme un fils pour moi. Je soupire, ils y en a beaucoup qui rigolerais s'ils pouvais lire dans mes pensées. Ils n'y croiraient pas, le grand kyubi ni yuko, le plus puissant des bijuus, en train de gagatiser sur son hôte, si seulement ils savaient.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Note 1**

**Parole de Kyubi**

_pensée de naruto_

_**pensée de kyubi**_

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Aux environs de konoha **

Konoha est en vue, je peux voir les portes du village avec le kanji du feu inscrit dessus et plus loin le mont hokage. Je peux paraître impassible de l'extérieur, mais a l'intérieur ça bout. J'ai peut être appris a masquer mes émotions avec un des maîtres du genre, pour lui c'est dans ses gênes, mais je ne trompe ni kyu qui a accès a mon esprit ni jiraya qui sais que ma poker face n'est qu'une façade, en plus il sait combien c'est compliqué pour moi de revenir ici . La team 7 s'est arrêter derrière moi, et avant qu'il n'ai pu me demander la cause de mon arrêt, mon parrain s'approche de moi et me posant une main sur l'épaule en me disant.

\- Le plus grand combat que peut mener un homme c'est quand il se bat contre lui même.

Je tourne la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard, et dans ses yeux je vois la confiance et le soutien qu'il me porte. Je vois qu'il accepterais que je fasse demi tour et que je reparte. Il connaît mon passé on ne lui a pas cacher même ce que peu de personnes savent. Il sait et comprend combien c'est dur pour moi de revenir et de devoir faire face aux fantômes de mon passé. Kyu aussi viens m'apporter son soutien en frottant a ma jambe. Je perçois un mouvement du coin de l'œil et vois un corbeau poser un rouleau sur une branche puis s'éloigner en se fondant dans la nature environnante. Je m'empresse de m'éloigner du groupe pour prendre le rouleau et l'ouvre pour lire le message qui m'est adresser.

**Je suis bien arriver a suna, je n'ai pas eus de chance à la pêche. Je viendrais te voir pour ton anniversaire, rester dans konoha seras beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi ce jour là, d'ici là fait attention a toi. Ta mort signifierais l'échec de ma mission et ce n'est pas admissible.**

**PS : gaara temari et kankuro te passent le bonjour et t'interdisent de mourir car ils doivent te tuer eux même pour leur avoir cacher ton passé, j'en est parler car je croyais que tu leur avais dit. **

Je me tourne vers jiraya qui m'a suivi et lis par dessus mon épaule. Il me regarde et rit pendant que j'esquisse un sourire. On pense tout les deux la même chose. Il ne changera jamais, un glaçon certes mais qui se préoccupe des autres, il n'hésiteras pas à venir si je suis en danger. Son message m'a fait du bien. Et je sais que je ne suis pas seul je rentre a konoha pour lui, pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa place. Cet pensée me donne la force, j'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça. Je ne bats jamais mieux que quand j'ai des personnes chères a protéger . Je relis une dernière fois le message avant de le faire brûler, et je me tourne vers ero-senin pour lui faire signe de descendre de l'arbre dans lequel nous sommes percher. Nous sautons de concert pour rejoindre les autres. Je m'approche de Kyubi qui me sourit , lui comprend après tout c'est l'esprit de meute, on protège les membres de la troupe. ( autatrice : je ne sais pas si les renards vivent en meute mais j'avais besoin de l'image, donc pour les besoin de la fic ils vivrons en meute)

** \- Alors renardeau tu me rend ma taille habituelle, là je suis un peu trop grand pour un renard, ou bien tu me fait rentrer.** Je fixe mon renard c'est vrai que pour dormir il prend cette taille comme ça je peux dormir contre lui, et on croise pas souvent des renards de la taille d'akamaru .

\- Non seulement tu vas garder ta taille actuelle, ça feras réfléchir a deux fois ce qui voudrais notre peau et qui aimerais bien te voir en carpette. Mais en plus tu vas sortir toutes tes queues, tu n'es pas ichibi tu es le kyubi et tu en a neuf.

** \- Naruto si on fait ça, c'est comme si on se mettait une cible dans le dos avec écrite ''chasse au renard ouverte, venez attraper le bijuu''.**

\- Si à la base tu as restreins tes queues au point de passer pour un banal renard, c'est pour garder notre identité secrète, c'est sur que si akuma s'était baladé avec un kyubi miniature, ça se serait vite su que je n'étais pas aussi mort que je voulais le faire croire. Mais on peut quasiment être sûr que les traîtres ont prévenus ou préviendrons l'akatsuki, donc plus besoin de se cacher, à moins que tu ne veuille passer pour un tanuki ? Mon ton moqueur ne lui échappe pas et après un grognement il vient poser son museau sur ma main et aussitôt ses neufs queues apparaissent.

** \- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été vu sous cette apparence, depuis ta naissance. Même si je suis en modèle réduit**

\- Et c'est comme ça que tu es le plus beau. _C'est vrai qu'il est beau comme ça, beau avec un air dangereux. Je doute que quiconque à konoha oseras nous attaquer, les ravages qu'il a fait à l'époque sont bien ancrer dans les mémoires. __**C'est rare que tu me complimente renardeau mais ça fait plaisir.**__ T'as déjà un ego redimensionné si je te complimente tu te sentiras plus. __**Tss sale gosse.**_ Bon maintenant que tout est OK si on y allait.

Je joins le geste à la parole, Jiraya se met à ma gauche et kyubi à ma droite, l'équipe 7 passe devant nous et c'est comme ça que nous passons les portes de konoha. J'entends une exclamation et tourne la tête pour voir d'où elle vient se sont les éternels gardiens izumo et kotetsu qui ont parlé d'une manière synchrone, ma main a couper qu'ils sont ensemble ces deux là, ils sont toujours coller. Ils sont accompagné de gemna mâchouillant son senbon. Je ne sens aucune hostilité émaner de ces trois là plutôt de la surprise.

\- Alors c'est vrai, tu t'es vraiment vivant, naruto.

\- Oui comme vous voyez les gars, pas encore mort, même si ça en arrangerais beaucoup ici.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti ? Sérieux on aurait jamais cru que tu déserterais

\- Tss, les gars dites pas n'importe quoi , il a simplement fait preuve d'instinct de survie.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Gemna je suis pas sûr de comment je dois le prendre. Je lui demande curieux malgré tout

\- Je dit juste que t'as senti que tu n'étais plus en sécurité et que tu risquais de te faire tuer donc tu t'es parti c'est tout. Je te juge pas j'aurais sans doute fait pareil à ta place. En tout cas heureux de te revoir petit. Il y en a un qui à dut se retourner dans sa tombe. (gemna doit être au courant que le quatrième est le père de naruto puisqu'il faisait partie de sa garde rapproché vu qu'il peut utiliser le Shuishin-No-Jutsu avec deux autres ninjas)

\- C'est sur que mon père ne doit pas avoir apprécier la situation. Mais t'inquiète pas gemna si je suis revenu c'est pour faire ce que mon père aurait fait si il était encore en vie.

\- Tu sais donc, remarque t'as juste à te regarder dans un miroir pour comprendre. Juste une chose si tu veux faire du mal au village que tu soit son fils ou non ne changera rien, tu me trouvera sur ta route. Quand à ce qu'il ferait aujourd'hui je n'en sais rien, après tout ses dernières volontés n'ont pas été respecter

\- C'est pas mon intention, sinon j'aurais pas attendu cinq ans pour agir. Je vais aider Konoha en faisant le ménage, je vais vous débarrasser de traîtres. Mais j'expliquerais tout ça devant l'hokage et le grand conseil ( conseiller de l'hokage et les chefs de clans).

\- Alors tu n'auras pas attendre longtemps, ils ont été convoqué pour cet après midi pour statuer sur ton cas et tu devras t'expliquer devant eux.

\- Tant mieux j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire et je doute qu'ils apprécient tout ce qu'ils vont entendre.

\- En tout cas il est beau ton renard. _Kotetsu vient de nous clouer tous sur place avec sa remarque_

\- Vous avez piquez la réserve de saké de tsunade ? _Bah oui ils doivent s'embêter a garder la porte depuis je ne sais plus combien d'années et ça expliquerais pourquoi il vient de faire une remarque aussi stupide._

** \- Misérable humain, tu viens de comparer à un vulgaire renard. Je suis le grand kyubi et tu me compare à un vulgaire canidé.**_Faut que je l'arrête avant qu'il menace de l'étriper, il ne faut pas croire que mon bijuu est devenu gentil, il est juste cool avec moi et quelques personne sinon il redevient comme il était et le prendre pour un renard ça heurte son ego du coup il s'énerve à mort_

\- Du calme kyu, va pas faire peur aux rares personnes qui ne me sont pas hostiles. Les gars c'est kyubi pas un renard. (Et deux mâchoires qui tombe au sol). Vous inquiétez pas y va rien vous faire, il est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air. En tout cas gemna ton flegme est à toutes épreuves.

\- Tss, de une j'avais compris que c'était kyubi, il a neufs queux ça ne peut être que lui, et de deux c'est pas si extraordinaire que ça, tu maîtrisais son chakra à treize ans, donc aujourd'hui t'arrive juste a leur faire sortir. Tant que tu le contrôle il n'y a pas de problème. Maintenant, dépêchez vous pour rejoindre la tour de l'hokage sinon vous allez être en retard même si vous avez kakashi avec vous je doute que ça passe. D'ailleurs je dois vous accompagner c'est pour ça que je suis là. Le grand conseil commenceras dans une heure. Donc en route.

Nous traversons donc le village en direction de la tour, je sens les regards lourds de haine des villageois sur moi, j'entends leurs murmures ''monstres, démons, crève '' et autres joyeusetés dans le même genre, mais je sens leurs peurs quand ils voient kyu à mes côtés. J'avais raisons ils n'oseront pas nous attaquer. J'étais déjà nerveux mais là mon stress monte en flèche même si je doute qu'il m'attaque je suis tendu et prêt au combat. J'avais raison hier, je ne pourrais jamais dormir paisiblement ici. Je vais devoir en plus gérer les retrouvailles avec ceux que j'ai abandonné il y a cinq ans, je le savais je n'aurais jamais du revenir mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. On arrive devant la tour, et je me tourne vers jiraya pour lui dire que je vais sur le toit et lui demander d'aller la chercher pour qu'elle me rejoigne. Après son départ kakashi me demande qui doit me rejoindre.

\- Tusnade, je préfère la voir seule avant le grand conseil

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Les retrouvailles ça se fait en privé, de plus je ne veux pas que si elle craque elle le fasse en public, se ne serais pas bon pour son image, un hokage ne pleure pas. Et contrairement a ce qu'a dit sakura je sais très bien le mal que je lui ai fait en désertant. Si elle pleure je veux pouvoir la consoler, elle a toujours beaucoup compter pour moi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de venir Jiraya sera avec elle, elle ne risque rien. Allez dans la salle du conseil.

Je ne rajoute rien, concentre mon chakra dans mes pied pour escalader le mur et ainsi je grimpe jusqu'à la terrasse du bâtiment, kyubi sur mes talons. J'appréhende vraiment de la revoir, elle est ma grand mère de cœur. Je regarde le portrait de roche de mon père pour passer le temps, c'est vrai que je lui ressemble énormément. J'entende soudain un cri qui m'a manqué durant toutes ces années ''NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO '' suivi d'un monumental coup de poing qui me fait voler à cinq mètre . Au moins elle a toujours autant de punch et je la vois lever la jambe et je bloque son coup de pied.

\- baa-chan, je veux bien le coup de poing, il est mérité mais le coup de pied tu vas détruire le bâtiment, vaudrait mieux éviter, non? Quoique t'aurais une bonne excuse pour esquiver ton travail

\- tait toi sale gosse, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça et encore plus de m'appeler grand-mère, tu as perdu ce droit il y a cinq ans quand tu t'es fait passer pour mort. D'ailleurs je devrais te tuer tout de suite pour avoir fait ça.

\- Pardon, je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine quand je suis parti mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait de la peine, tu méritais pas ça.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? pourquoi tu t'es fait passer pour mort ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'inflige ça ?

Les pleurs ont remplacé la colère et je ne peux que la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler, en lui demandant inlassablement pardon. Je sens les larmes monter mais je les retiens tant bien que mal, la voir dans cet état me tue. C'est que je l'aime ma tsunade malgré son caractère violent, elle est la présence maternelle que je n'ai pas eus dans mon enfance, elle est celle qui a toujours cru en moi. La voir pleurer à mon enterrement m'avait fait mal, mais là j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on me broie le cœur. Je la sens ce calmer contre moi, et je me rend compte que je la sers à l'étouffer. Je relâche légèrement mon étreinte et nos regard se croisent. Elle me pose une seule question mais la pire

\- Pourquoi jiraya est au courant mais pas moi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez l'un ou l'autre que j'étais en vie, mais jiraya m'a découvert par hasard il y a trois ans. Ne lui en veux pas de ne pas te l'avoir dit, je lui est interdit, si tu l'avais su tu aurais été en porte à faux. Je ne serais pas rentrer au village et en tant que hokage tu aurais du me faire tuer car je suis déserteur, et si tu m'avais couvert et que ça s'était su, tu aurais été au mieux destituer au pire exécuter pour haute trahison. Je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça.

\- En gros tu as voulu me protéger, c'est l'inverse qui aurait du se passer. Je suis l'hokage, c'est a moi de te protéger.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas pu me protéger du village sans risquer ta place ou ta vie. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis parti, me faisant passer pour mort. Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de voir les gens auquel je tient pleurer à mon enterrement. Et oui j'étais là, je voulais voir si malgré tout je pouvais revenir au village, je savais bien que ça ne serait pas le cas mais je voulais être sûr.

** \- Ne le blâmez pas tsunade, je l'ai vu déprimer pendant des jours suite à ça, et je sais le mal qu'il a eu a vous voir tous pleurer . C'est ça qui a été le plus difficile pour lui, pas de voir le village fêter sa mort mais de voir ses proches le pleurer. De savoir qu'il vous faisait encore une fois revivre le deuil d'un être cher, il s'est bien assez maudit pour ça, n'en rajouter pas, sa culpabilité est bien suffisante.**

\- Kyubi ? Kakashi m'avait écrit que tu étais dehors, mais je ne pouvais y croire.

** \- Moi-même, ne vous inquiétez pas on va tout vous expliquez, mais on va être en retard pour le conseil, donc il faudrait y aller.**

\- Tu as raison allons-y.

C'est ainsi que j'accompagnais les deux sanins jusqu'à la salle du conseil.

**Note de fin :**

Un gros chapitre, je ne pouvais pas le couper en deux, de plus à la base izumo kotetsu et gemna ne devait pas apparaître. Mais j'adore ces trois gars, le petit couple gay ( après on dit que naruto n'est pas un manga a tendance yaoi sous-jacente, il suffit de regarder ces deux pour savoir qu'ils sont ensemble. Pour ceux qui ont encore des doutes il faut regarder l'épisode de l'animé où ils court après l'autruche ninja dans la réserve, là c'est plus que flagrant) et gemna je le trouve juste cool comme gars. Comme après tout on écrit des fics pour se faire plaisir j'ai donc décidé de les faire apparaître. Attention au prochain chapitre plusieurs révélations et remise en place.

Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimer les retrouvailles entre tsunade et naruto. Je voulais faire un moment tendresse entre eux, (on sait qu'ils s'adorent ces deux là malgré les apparences, c'est juste de l'amour vache) ce qui n'aurait pas été possible lors du conseil. Je ne pense pas que le grand conseil existe dans le manga mais là encore pour les besoins de ma fic ça existera.

Un grand merci a tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, et qui la suivent ou la mette en favoris ( je ne vais pas mettre tous les noms se serait trop long). Je tiens a remercier aussi ce qui me commente, ça m'aide beaucoup et ça me fait plaisir et j'essaye de répondre a chacun. J'aimerais d'ailleurs passer un message a thor94 et aya31 merci pour vos coms, j'aimerais vous contacter directement mais je n'y arrive pas.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyûbi**

_Pensée de Naruto_

_**Pensée de Kyûbi**_

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Devant la salle du grand conseil**

Tsunade et Jiraya ont passé les portes de la salle et je me stoppe un instant. Il faut que je retrouve mon calme, sinon je risque de faire un massacre. Surtout si je vois ces traîtres. Bien sûr que je vais les voir, ils sont derrière les portes, attendant leur heure, croyant pouvoir faire ce qu'ils veulent de moi :me vendre, me tuer ou me dresser. Ils nous prennent pour des pions ou des objets, que ce soit Itachi ou moi. Ils peuvent toujours rêver pour nous avoir, ce ne sont pas eux qui mèneront la danse mais moi. Cette simple pensée m'apaise, savoir que je pourrais les voir tomber de leur piédestal à la fin, que tous verront leurs vrais visages, oui ils seront jugés pour leurs actes. _C'est parti pour le show. _**_Oui renardeau, montrons-leur de quoi on est capable. _**_Reste calme, toi aussi. _**_Ne t'inquiète pas Naru' je serais sage comme une image, ça fait longtemps que j'attends. Ils paieront aussi pour le manque de respect qu'ils ont eu envers ta mère._**

Je passe la double-porte et là, je vois beaucoup de monde. Je résume. Il y a dans le pièce Tsunade qui siège en tant que Hokage, Danzo, Homura et Koharu en tant que conseillers ainsi que les chefs de clans de Konoha. Tout ce petit monde forme le grand conseil du village, mais ils ne sont pas seuls. Il y a aussi tous les ninjas de ma générations, derrière leurs parents quand ils font partis d'un clan, ainsi que Jiraya, Kakashi et Iruka et d'autres. Je sens aussi quelques anbus qui se cache dans le faux plafond, sûrement prêt à m'abattre au moindre signe des trois vieilles croûtes qui servent de conseillers. **_Comme si ces pauvres anbus pouvaient nous tuer ! _**_Je ne veux pas montrer la puissance que j'ai maintenant, alors on va être de bons petits renards et on va être sage. _**_Ok ok, je ne bouge sous aucun prétexte et, au pire ,on a toujours le __Shuishin-No-Jutsu pour se téléporter en urgence._**_ Mouais, en tout cas bonjour l'ambiance... il y a un silence de mort et ils te fixent tous, mon renard chéri. _**_Normal je suis tellement beau. _**_Pff t'as le don de me faire rire toi, en attendant ils ont l'air de s'être enfin remis du choc._

Jinchûriki, avance toi ! _Koharu, vieille peau si tu crois que je vais t'obéir quand tu me parles comme cela. _Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?! Avance toi !

J'ai un nom, vous savez. Je considérerais l'option de vous obéir quand l'utiliserez. **_Et pan dans les dents, montre lui qui est le patron mon renardeau !_**

Pour qui te prends-tu pour me parler sur ce ton, misérable ?!

Je ne me prends pour personne, sauf moi-même. Et je pense qu'au vu de ce que j'ai fait pour Konoha depuis ma naissance et de ce que vous vous m'avez fait je n'ai pas à vous obéir. _Si je continue comme ça, elle va finir par s'étouffer d'indignation cette vielle peau. __**Vas-y, tue la. Comme ça, ce sera le meurtre parfait, pas d'arme et devant témoin. **__T'es vraiment sadique Kyû'.__** Zut, elle a réussi à reprendre son souffle.**_

Ce que tu as fait pour Konoha ?! A part être un monstre que nous avons accueilli alors que nous aurions du te tuer, qui en plus est une bombe à retardement ?! Tu devrais savoir le plaisir qu'a eu le village quand ton corps a été ramené, nous étions enfin en sécurité.

Ça suffit ! _**Grrrr. **_

La voix de Tsunade claque sèchement, intimant le silence à Koharu. Je m'occupe cependant de Kyû' en premier, je touche son échine hérissé. Il n'a jamais supporté qu'on me traite comme ça, qu'on me prenne pour lui.

Calme toi Kyû', ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça. _Tu ne sens pas l'hostilité de la salle qui diminue à mon encontre ?! Ils sont choqués par la manière dont elle me parle, elle s'énerve et m'attaque tandis que moi, je suis calme alors fais-le aussi, et on aura les chefs de clan dans la poche. _Tu vois Tsunade, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je suis parti, et bien maintenant tu dois comprendre que je suis traité de cette manière d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

Effectivement, je comprends mieux. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça avant.

C'était déjà comme ça avant, mais ils le faisaient dans le dos du troisième, ainsi que dans le tien, car ils savaient que vous aviez un certain attachement pour moi.

Je m'approche de Kakashi et, lentement, j'enlève mon katana ainsi que mes autres armes avant de les lui confier.

Comme je le montre, je fais preuve de bonne volonté en déposant mes armes, ce qui aurait d'ailleurs du m'être demandé dès que j'ai pénétré dans cette salle. Mais on a préféré m'agresser.

Tu ne vas pas nous apprendre à traiter avec des choses dans ton genre ! _Homura vient en renfort de Koharu, il veut se donner l'air assuré, mais il empeste la peur tout comme l'autre vieille peau depuis que mon bijû s'est mis à leur grogner dessus._

Je vous ai déjà demandé de vous taire. Naruto, je veux ton rapport, tout de suite ! Et je ne tolérerais aucune interruption de son compte rendu, suis-je bien claire ?! _Je serais eux, je me tairais vu la grosse veine qui apparaît sur son front._

**Récit de Naruto :**

Avant de vous raconter ce que j'ai fait pendant les cinq dernières années, je voudrais rétablir certaines vérités. La première concerne mes parents, car je sais pas qui dans cette salle est au courant. Je suis sûr que ma génération est ignorante de la vérité. Cela j'en suis sûr, après je ne sais pas qui parmi vous est au courant, à part l'Hokage, Jiraya, ainsi que Gemna à mon plus grand étonnement. Sachez d'abord que j'ai appris la vérité peu de temps avant de quitter Konoha, de la bouche-même de Kyûbi.

Oui, les vieilles peaux, je connais aujourd'hui la vérité et les mensonges que vous m'avez servi dans mon enfance comme quoi j'étais le fils de traîtres ne fonctionnent plus. A ce que je vois, vu l'expression des chefs de clan, vous leur avez dit la même chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le troisième Hokage a jugé bon de me cacher la vérité, mais je sais aujourd'hui que j'aurais dû lui dire que c'était vous qui m'aviez dit ce mensonge, quand il m'a demandé d'où me venait l'idée que mes parents étaient des traîtres. Mais à l'époque, je pensais qu'il cherchait juste à me protéger, et vous m'aviez donné une raison de pourquoi les villageois pouvaient me haïr. La deuxième vérité est liée à la première, et elle concerne l'attaque de Konoha par Kyûbi.

Je vais donc vous raconter ce qui s'est passé, mais je dois commencer quelques heures avant l'attaque. Je vous demande juste de me laisser m'asseoir, et surtout de ne pas m'interrompre avant la fin car que ce soit pour moi ou pour Kyûbi, c'est éprouvant de s'en souvenir. _Je rejoins Kyû' qui s'est couché devant le bureau de Tsunade et je m'assois entre ses pattes. Il appuie sa truffe contre mon visage et me caresse de ses queues pour me donner du courage. Il va m'en falloir pour ne pas craquer au milieu de mon histoire. Je me mets à le caresser machinalement, pour lui aussi ce ne sera pas facile de se rappeler tout ça. Il a toujours autant de regrets._

Ce fameux dix octobre, une femme sur le point d'accoucher a été éloignée de Konoha pour des raisons de sécurité. Cette femme était ma mère et s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki. _Le bruit des souffles coupés et des hoquets de stupeur me renseigne qu'ils comprennent l'ampleur de ce que je m'apprête à révéler._ Je vais expliquer pour les ninjas de ma génération qui était cette femme, car ils ne savent pas qui elle était. Elle était la compagne du quatrième Hokage. Je suis donc donc le fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki. _Je regarde les rookies, et je les vois passer par à peu près toutes les émotions que j'avais imaginées : stupeur, étonnement, colère, indignation et tristesse._ Si ma mère a été éloigné du village pour accoucher, c'est pour une excellente raison. Elle était la précédente hôte de Kyûbi. _Et re-hoquets de stupeur parmi tout le monde. Apparemment, même les chefs de clans ne savait pas tout ce qu'elle était. Jiraya s'approche de moi et me met la main sur l'épaule et alors que je tourne mon regard vers lui._

Naruto, je peux continuer de raconter à ta place. Tu m'as déjà dit ce qui s'est passé et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu es à revivre ça encore une fois.

C'est gentil à toi, parrain, mais si je t'en ai parlé quand on s'est revu, c'est parce que tu avais le droit de savoir le pourquoi de mes choix vis-à-vis de Kyû. Et aussi parce que tu considérais le quatrième comme un fils tout comme tu avais beaucoup d'affection pour ma mère. Mais c'est mon passé et c'est à moi de le raconter, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être.

A ceux qui se disent que je suis monstrueux d'avoir accepter de m'associer avec Kyûbi alors qu'il est coupable du meurtre de mes parents, je vous demande d'attendre la fin de mon récit avant de me juger. Comme je l'ai dit, on a éloigné ma mère par mesure de sécurité. C'était une bonne décision sur un plan stratégique, mais elle a mené à la catastrophe qui a eu lieu. Une bonne décision car elle a été éprouvée par le premier Hokage pour les accouchements de Mito Uzumaki, sa femme et, accessoirement, la première hôte de Kyûbi. Car durant la grossesse, et plus particulièrement au moment de l'accouchement, le sceau qui maintient un bijû s'affaiblit et il y a alors un risque qu'il se brise.

L'accouchement de ma mère n'a pas fait exception à la règle, mais le quatrième était là pour aider le sceau à tenir. Je suis donc né, ma mère allait, avec l'aide de mon père, repousser Kyûbi pour refermer le sceau. En toute logique, tout était bientôt fini et s'était bien passé. Mais c'est à ce moment que tout a basculé. Et que la tragédie est survenue._J'avale ma salive et je sais que cette fois encore, je ne pourrais pas empêcher ma voie de trembler. Je sens Kyûbi pousser un léger gémissement, en réponse je me sers un peu plus contre lui._

Un homme est apparu dans la salle d'accouchement, passant outre les anbus et le kekaï qui avait été mis en protection. Après avoir tuer les personnes qui assistaient ma mère pour l'accouchement, il m'a pris en otage. Mon père put retirer les parchemins explosifs qui me couvrait avant leurs explosions et m'emmena en sécurité grâce à son Shuishin-No-Jutsu. Seulement cette raclure avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait réussi à éloigner mon père et, grâce à ça, il a pu emmener ma mère. Il a alors mis ma mère sous contrôle de son Sharigan et libéré Kyûbi pour le contrôler avec ses yeux maudits. Il est ensuite revenu au village et a invoqué Kyû' qui, sous contrôle, n'a eu d'autres choix que d'attaquer. Mon père a été cherché ma mère et l'a amené près de moi. Il avait compris qu'il devait libérer Kyûbi de l'emprise du Sharigan mais malheureusement c'était trop tard. Le temps qu'il y arrive, Kyû était acculé et il a du le combattre. Le reste de l'histoire, vous la connaissez. Mon père a réussi a scellé Kyû' au prix de sa vie, cependant il n'a pas pu tuer le responsable de ce malheur. Cet homme était trop puissant pour lui, et bien que je doute que vous me croyez, je vais vous révéler son identité. Il a été l'Uchiha le plus puissant que Konoha a connu. C'était d'ailleurs le seul qui a pu contrôler Kyûbi, car ils se connaissaient déjà avant l'attaque. Il s'agit de Madara Uchiha, le fondateur de Konoha avec le premier Hokage.

**Fin du récit**

__J'ouvre les yeux, que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir fermé, et je tente de détendre mes muscles contractés par le stress. J'attends les réactions qui tardent à arriver. En levant les yeux, je comprends pourquoi... toute la salle est sous le choc.

**NOTE DE FIN **

Je suis une grande sadique de m'arrêter là, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais que voulez-vous, il faut couper à un moment et quoi de mieux que le faire maintenant pour le suspense ? Pour le prochain chapitre, comme vous l'avez devinez, il y aura les différentes réactions face aux révélations de Naruto. Plus d'autres révélations sur le passé de Naruto dans le village.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyubi**

_pensée de naruto_

_**pensée de kyubi**_

**CHAPITRE 8**

Dans la salle du grand conseil

J'ouvre les yeux, que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir fermés, et je tente de détendre mes muscles contractés par le stress. J'attends les réactions qui tardent à arriver. Et en levant les yeux, je comprends pourquoi : toute la salle est sous le choc.

\- Mensonge ! hurle Koharu. Po_urquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit cette vieille pie qui soit la première à m'accuser ? _Tu tentes de déstabiliser Konoha avec une histoire fausse ! Tu espères nous faire croire que Kyûbi n'est responsable de rien et que Madara est vivant, alors qu'il est mort en se battant contre le premier Hokage !

\- Ça c'est la version officielle : Madara est mort dans la vallée de la fin. Mais dois-je dire que, moi aussi, je suis officiellement mort ? Alors si moi j'ai réussi à vous le faire croire, lui aussi le peut. Et avant que vous ne recommenciez à hurler, je dois dire que, quand Kyûbi m'a révélé la vérité, j'ai refusé d'y croire. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas me mentir puisque nos esprits sont liés, pourtant ça me semblait impossible. Alors je l'ai cherché et je l'ai retrouvé. C'est bien Madara, c'est son chakra, je ne comprends pas moi-même comment c'est possible. Il devrait être mort ou bien réduit à l'état de débris vu l'âge qu'il a, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Tu mens. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Il ne ment pas.

\- La voix de Sasuke a claqué, froide (ndla : comme d'habitude, après tout c'est plus un glaçon ce mec c'est la calotte polaire à lui tout seul). Je ne sais pas si c'est Madara, mais il y a bien un troisième Uchiha en vie. Mon frère m'en a fait part le jour du massacre, et il a le Mangekyô Sharigan comme Itachi. Je ne sais rien de plus._ Oh, Kyû, t'entends ce silence religieux ? Moi je le dis on ne me croit pas, mais quand c'est un ancien traître qui quittera à nouveau le village dès qu'il saura où est son frère... __**A qui le dis-tu renardeau ?! En plus toi tu n'as jamais tué de ninjas de Konoha tandis qu'il ne peut pas se vanter de ne pas avoir essayé, notamment sur toi. **__Mais s'il avait réussi à me tuer je suis sûr qu'on lui aurait donné une médaille pour service rendu.__** Même si ça m'énerve de le dire, on lui doit une fière chandelle, on aurait mis des heures à le convaincre.**_

\- Je te remercie Sasuke de bien vouloir confirmer mes dires. C'est très gentil à toi.

** \- Kukuku, il n'y a pas à dire Naruto, plus tu vieillis, plus tu t'améliores. Maintenant tu manies même l'ironie.**

\- J'ai toujours manié l'ironie Kyû, tu devrais le savoir. Mais avant, je ne le faisais pas à haute voix, préférant m'écraser. D'ailleurs, ce que je viens de dire tient plus du sarcasme que de l'ironie. Mais je crois que tu viens de mettre toute la salle en mode bug en parlant, ils ne devaient pas t'en croire capable.

\- Naruto, puis-je te poser une ou deux questions ? fit une voix.

\- Mais bien sur Shikaku-sama (ndla : Shikaku est le père de Shikamaru). Si on me demande poliment, je réponds.

\- C'est à propos de l'attaque ainsi que de ta naissance. Rassure toi, je ne doute pas de ton ascendance, tu ressembles bien trop à ton père pour que quiconque puisse le nier. Tout d'abord, est-ce que le fait que tes origines t'aient été cachées et que certaine personnes t'aient menti a joué sur ton départ de Konoha ? Je sais que ta situation à cette époque était précaire, à cause de tes pertes de contrôles sur Kyûbi.

\- Franchement, vous voulez savoir si j'étais en colère ? A vrai dire, non, depuis le jour où j'ai su que j'avais Kyûbi en moi, j'ai compris que l'histoire qu'on m'avait si gentiment raconté n'était sûrement qu'un mensonge. Par contre, je me serais mis des baffes quand j'ai su parce car c'était tellement logique. En plus, comme vous le dites, je lui ressemble énormément et ça depuis l'enfance. Il n' y a pas beaucoup de blonds à Konoha, à part les Yamanaka, je me suis même demandé pendant un temps si je n'étais pas un bâtard de ce clan. De plus, d'après ce que je sais de mon père et de sa mentalité, il n'aurait pas puni un enfant pour le crime de ses parents. Après si voulez savoir pourquoi il a choisi son fils pour enfermer un bijû... Il y a plusieurs raisons, mais la seule que vous devez connaître c'est que j'étais le seul à pouvoir contenir Kyûbi.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Si la lignée de mon père est prestigieuse, celle de ma mère n'a rien à lui envier. Les Uzumaki sont un clan puissant, bien qu'il n'en reste que peu puisque leur pays a été rasé. Les caractéristiques de mon clan sont des cheveux rouges. On n'a surnommé pas ma mère Habareno la sanglante que pour son caractère mais aussi pour ses cheveux. De même m'a-t-on appelé Akuma le démon rouge pour la même raison. Nous avons aussi une grande réserve de chakra qui permet pour les plus puissants de contenir un bijû dans leur sein, et même de contenir Kyûbi car je ne pense que vous imaginer la quantité de chakra que le sceau demande. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

\- Oui, tu as dit qu'il y avait d'autres raisons ?

\- Ah, celle-là je ne vous répondrais pas, car elle est du domaine privé. La seule chose que je vous dirais, c'est que voir votre père vous demander pardon de devoir enfermer Kyûbi en vous, ça choque. D'ailleurs, j'ai menti tout à l'heure. Quand j'ai su la vérité, ça a joué dans ma décision de partir mais pas dans le sens où vous l'entendiez. Je me suis fait violence pour rester trois mois de plus.

\- Tu as parlé de Akuma le démon rouge tout à l'heure. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

\- Je préférerais savoir si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions sur l'attaque avant, Shikaku-sama. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas répondre, c'est juste que ça va amener à ce que j'ai fait ces cinq dernières années et je préfère finir avec cette histoire avant.

\- Non. Pour ma part, au vu de ce que tu as raconté, de ce que Sasuke a ajouté, ainsi que pour avoir été présent ce jour-là, je pense que tu dis la vérité.

\- Je vous en remercie, mais en quoi le fait que vous étiez présent joue ?

\- Tout simplement parce que j'étais de garde cet nuit-là. J'ai vu Kyûbi apparaître soudainement au milieu du village, j'ai pensé à l'époque qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'hôte et qu'il avait perdu le contrôle. Mais comme c'était ta mère, ce que je ne savais pas alors, et qu'elle étais hors du village, Kyûbi aurait dû donc logiquement apparaître là-bas et non dans Konoha. Ou tout du moins on l'aurait vu arrivé vu sa taille. Donc cela confirme ce que tu as dit, qu'il était contrôlé par Madara et que celui-ci l'a invoqué.

\- Merci Shikaku-sama, d'avoir bien voulu me répondre._** Tu deviens tout mielleux et poli, c'en est écœurant.**__ D'une, si je fais ça c'est pour montrer à ceux qui sont présents que si l'on me traite correctement je suis correct. Ça marque la différence avec les vieilles croûtes. Et de deux, j'ai du respect pour lui, il ne m'a jamais rien fait contrairement à d'autres villageois.__** Ok ok, ne t'énerves pas gamin, je disais juste que c'est étrange de te voir donner du « sama » aux gens.**_ _T'es en train de dire quand temps normal je ne suis pas respectueux ?__** J'ai pas dit ça, je disais juste que tu es plus guindé que d'habitude. Et je te prierais de ne pas passer tes nerfs sur moi. J'ai pas demandé à revenir dans ce village et si je le pouvais, je serais ailleurs.**__ De toute façon t'as pas le choix, t'es obligé d'être avec moi. Et moi aussi j'aimerais être ailleurs, mais on doit bien ça à Itachi après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. __**Grmph.**_

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu as répondu à mes questions avec franchise. Est ce que quelqu'un dans l'assemblée à quelque chose à ajouter ?

Seul le silence répond. Je profite de cet instant pour pousser un peu plus mon don sensoriel. Savoir ce que les autres ressentent est peut-être pratique, mais ça finit par jouer sur mon humeur. Quand je ne me sers pas de ma capacité, elle reste latente, elle me permet juste de sentir l'hostilité. Pas besoin de vous dire que depuis que je suis arrivé a Konoha je ne sens que ça, à part quelque rares exceptions. Je scanne vite fait la salle, et c'est le bordel des émotions en veux-tu en voilà. Tsunade est partagée entre tristesse et soulagement, les conseillers eux bouillent de rage, tu m'étonnes, ça ne doit pas leur plaire ce que je viens de faire... ils sont en train de comprendre qu'ils ne pourront pas de débarrasser de moi comme ils le veulent. Les chefs de clan ne me sont plus hostiles, ils semblent même éprouver de la sympathie et des regrets, c'est vrai que mon père était très apprécié et ils doivent se sentir mal d'avoir si injustement traiter son fils. Et pour les autres, c'est à peu près pareil, sauf pour Jiraya qui éprouve un fort sentiment de fierté. Il attendait depuis longtemps que je puisse faire valoir mes origines et que je rétablisse la vérité.

J'hésite à lire les sentiments d'une seule personne, j'aurais vraiment mal si je sens qu'elle me rejette, lui que je considère comme un père, le premier à s'être occupé de moi, Iruka. Je pose enfin mon regard sur lui et me concentre : tristesse. Je ne ressens que de la tristesse émanée de lui, aucune colère. C'est encore pire quand nos regards se rencontrent. Puis je sens Kyûbi se lever. il veut parler à Iruka.

\- Kyû, tu n'as pas à faire ça, t'étais pas responsable.

** \- Je sais renardeau, mais je tiens à le faire. Pour lui, et pour lui seul je le ferais. **

Il se plante devant mon tuteur qui le regarde horrifié, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu que ses parents sont morts lors de l'attaque.

\- Très bien, fais-le, mais je ne pensais te voir un jour faire ça.

** \- Je le fais pour lui et pour toi. Et tu as raison, c'est sans doute la seule fois où je m'inclinerais devant un humain. **

Il joint le geste à la parole et s'incline. Je suis aussi horrifié qu'Iruka, même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Voir Kyûbi, si fier, faire cela, ça me donne envie de pleurer et j'en maudis encore plus Madara car cela devrait être lui à la place de Kyûbi. Les ninjas se tendent, prêt au combat, et je les rassure.

\- Il ne va pas faire de mal, je le contrôle. Et s'il y a bien une seule personne dans cette salle à qui nous n'attaquerions pas, c'est bien Iruka.

** \- Iruka Umino, je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour vos parents, je n'ai pas souhaité cela. Et je tiens aussi à vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de Naruto, vous plus que tout autre auriez pu le rejeter. Vous aviez tout perdu lors de l'attaque, pourtant vous avez pris soin de mon renardeau.**

\- J-Je... Naruto n'était pas toi et il était seul comme je l'ai été. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. De plus, tu n'as pas à t'excuser puisque tu as été manipulé pour nous attaquer.

La voix d'Iruka tremble et il est au bord des larmes.

** \- Je tenais quand même à le faire, au moins à vous. Vous comptez énormément pour Naruto, il vous considère comme son père.** **Même quand il a appris la vérité sur ses parents, ses sentiments n'ont pas changé. Quand il a dû quitter le village sachant qu'il devrait se faire passe pour mort, il s'est senti vraiment mal de devoir vous faire souffrir.**

Le trop plein d'émotion fait tomber Iruka, et je le vois commencer à pleurer. Kyû s'approche encore et lui donne un petit coup de truffe pour le réconforter. Je vois alors la chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir... Iruka enlaçant mon bijû. Je pensais qu'au mieux, il accepterait Kyûbi, mais garderait ses distances. Je m'approche alors d'eux pour les prendre également dans mes bras, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher les larmes que j'ai aux coins de yeux.

\- Je suis désolé Iruka, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Naruto, tu n'avais pas le choix. Kyûbi, je tiens à te remercier d'avoir pris soin de Naruto ces cinq dernières années.

** \- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour ça. Si j'ai pris soin de Naruto, c'est parce que j'ai appris à le connaître et l'apprécier. Et s'il est comme ça, c'est grâce à vous, car vous avez été là quand il a en eu besoin, l'empêchant de sombrer quand Mizuki lui a tout révélé. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous révéler une chose que de rares humains connaissent... mon nom.**

\- Votre nom ? Ce n'est pas Kyûbi ?

** \- Kyûbi est la manière dont les humains m'appellent, ce n'est pas le nom qui m'a été donné à la naissance. Et sachez que je ne l'ai donné qu'à peu de personnes au cours de mon existence. Car peu s'en révélaient dignes.**

\- Mais Naruto t'appelle Kyû ou Kyûbi. Si tu dois donner ton nom à quelqu'un donne-le-lui plutôt qu'à moi.

\- C'est très gentil à toi Iruka de penser à moi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Je connais déjà son nom et si je l'appelle comme cela, c'est affectueux.

** \- Il ne m'appelle par nom que dans son esprit, car il sait que pour moi, donner mon nom est une preuve de confiance. Je refuse qu'il soit révélé à tous. Donc je vais vous le dire, mais je voudrais que vous m'appeliez Kyûbi s'il y a du monde autour de nous.**

\- Je le ferais.

** \- Je m'appelle...**

Kyû se rapproche de l'oreille d'Iruka pour que lui seul puisse entendre la suite.

** \- ...** **Kurama.**

**Le petit mot de la fin :**

Je suis en train de virer guimauve. Non je plaisante. Mais je tenais à mettre la scène entre Kyûbi et Iruka, pour moi le fait qu'Iruka accepte la relation entre Kyûbi et Naruto est très important, puisque Naru le considère comme son père. En tout cas, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir la larme à l'œil en écrivant cette scène que j'avais déjà imaginée. Il y a quelques scènes comme ça que j'ai en tête pour mon histoire elles me viennent à l'esprit comme ça, par contre il y en a une que j'aurais du mal a écrire sans noyer mon clavier sous des tonnes de larmes tellement elle est triste mais elle sera quand même belle, enfin je l'espère, il faudra que j'arrive à décrire ce que je vois dans mon imagination.

J'ai regardé le nombre des mots que compte ma fic sans ce chapitre et pour l'instant j'en arrive à plus de 18 500, et je suis en train de rendre compte que ma fic sera longue et palpitante ( longue : oui palpitante : j'espère)

Bon je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mon blabla, prochain chapitre vous pourrez enfin savoir une partie de ce que Naruto a fait durant son absence ainsi que des révélations sur son passé, bien que j'ai déjà dit ça le chapitre d'avant, mais celui-ci a été plus long que prévu.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyubi**

_pensée de naruto_

_**pensée de kyubi**_

**CHAPITRE 9**

Dans la salle du grand conseil:

Je tiens toujours iruka et kyubi dans mes bras, et je sens que mon stress descendre. L'hostilité des villageois je n'ai quasiment connu que ça durant ma vie au village et j'ai appris a ne pas m'en soucier ou du moins a ce que ça ne m'affecte pas trop. Ce qui me stressais le plus dans le fait de revenir au village c'était de devoir me confronter aux personnes auxquelles je tiens, j'avais peur de leur réactions, qu'ils me rejettent et se mettent a me détester pour ce que je suis devenu. Le fait qu'iruka m'accepte me soulage énormément et en plus il m'a énormément manquer durant ces cinq dernières années.

\- Naruto, je sais que tu es heureux de voir ton tuteur, mais les câlins se seras pour plus tard. Même si cette petite scène est très touchante, on n'a pas toute la journée. Je te rappelle que tsunade t'as demandé de faire un rapport.

\- Parrain tu râles parce que tu es jaloux. J'entends encore les hoquets de stupeur de l'assistance quand j'appelle jiraya parrain.

\- Oui naruto est mon filleul, après tout j'étais le senseï de minato.

Il se tourne alors vers moi pour continuer.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux mais je te ferais quand même remarquer qu'iruka a droit a un câlin alors que moi j'ai eu droit à un kunaï sous la gorge.

\- Attend c'est pas ma faute, t'a attaqué en premier et je te signale que j' étais de dos, je savais pas que c'était toi, en plus quand j'ai compris je t'ai immédiatement relâché.

\- Et tu croyais que j'aurais laissé un membre de l'akatsuki en vie, comment je pouvais savoir que tu discutais avec ton informateur, t'était sensé être mort trois ans auparavant.

\- Je t'aurais bien dit on se renseigne avant d'attaquer mais avec l'akatsuki si tu fais comme ça t'es mort. Finalement ta manière de faire est la meilleure, t'attaque par surprise pour avoir une chance de donner le coup de grâce avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ce qui se passe.

\- Bon t'arrête de tourner autour du pot, et tu fais ton rapport a tsunade. Sinon je te met une trempe.

\- Pff comme si t'était capable de me toucher.

\- Prends le comme ça, naruto, et je l'appelle _lui _pour qu'il te mette ce que tu mérite a ne pas respecter tes aînés.

\- Non non, c'est bon ero-senin, t'énerve pas je vais le faire, mais tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir recours a de telle procédés contre ton pauvre filleul sans défense. J'ajoute mes chibis-eyes pour renforcer le tout. _Je préfère pas qu'itachi apprenne ça parce que il peut vraiment sadique dans ces cas là.__** Ridicule gamin tu aplatis comme une crêpe. **__Je ne veux surtout pas voir ce qu'itachi pourrais trouver pour me punir._

Je me tourne vers l'assemblée et réalise mon henge, je deviens un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux marron, je touche kyubi pour qu'il prenne sa forme de renard simple. J'entends les hoquets de stupeur de l'assemblée quand il comprenne que devant eux se tient Akuma le démon rouge, le célèbre chasseur de nukenins. (narunette : sont pas très doué ces ninjas ils sont pas sensés savoir dissimuler leurs émotions. Les ninjas : mais on sait le faire c'est toi qui nous fait faire n'importe quoi espèce de fanfiqueuse dégénérée. Narunette : taisez vous où je vous fait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Les ninjas : gloups on a rien dit, continue ton histoire). Je rompt ma métamorphose et rend son apparence à kurama.

\- Vous vouliez savoir ce que j'ai fait ces cinq dernières années, vous venez d'avoir votre réponse.

POV d'asuma:

Ce que je suspectais depuis que j'ai su que naruto était en vie c'est révélé véridique. Je me demande comment on a pas compris avant qu'akuma et lui n'était qu'un. Tout concorde l'apparition de sa nouvelle identité un ou deux mois après sa pseudo mort, le renard qui l'accompagne, le fait qu'il chasse l'akatsuki et les nukenins hostile a konoha, sans compter le fait qu'il n'ai jamais un pied au village alors qu'il a été régulièrement vu dans les autres villages cachés. J'y avais pensé quand nous l'avons vu lors de l'affrontement que nous avons eu contre hidan et kakusu mais a ce moment là, je me suis dit que c'était simplement les remords qui me travaillaient.

Flash back:

On viens d'affronter hidan et kakuzu, et je sais que je vais mourir je le sens, d'ailleurs ino fait signe a shikamaru et choji qu'elle ne peut rien faire. Alors que je m'apprête a faire part de mes dernières volontés au trio ino – shika - cho, je veux que shikamaru prenne soin de kurenai et de mon fils quel dommage je ne le verrais pas mon enfant grandir, un ninja aux long cheveux rouge apparaît au milieu de nous et il se met a jurer :

\- Merde, j'arrive trop tard, enfoiré de hidan. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas un ennemi, je veux juste vous aidez.

\- Comment on pourrait te croire tu apparaît de nul part et tu as l'air de savoir qui nous avons affronter. Shikamaru interpelle le ninja d'un ton dur, qu'il a parfois depuis la mort de naruto il n'a jamais vraiment digérer la perte de son ami et surtout la réaction du village, ça a été une réaction comune chez les rookies mais chez lui c'est plus violent que chez d'autres.

\- Asuma vous êtes vraiment en mauvais état, il ne vous a pas loupé, mais je vais essayer de vous aider quand même mais je garantie rien.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider je suis mourant, le ninjutsu médical ne peut plus rien pour moi. A moins que ton aide consiste a m'achevez et je préférerais que tu évites.

\- Taisez-vous et gardez vos forces, se serait dommage que vous mourriez avant que j'ai pu commencez.

Ce jeune ninja se met alors a marmonner dans ses dents et la seule chose que j'entends c'est un « s'il te plaît, mon ami, j'ai besoin de toi pour le sauver »

\- kami- sama je suis tombé sur un schizophrène.

Il approche alors ses mains imprégnés de chakra de moi et je sens mes blessures se résorber mais plus incroyable encore j'entre en connexion avec l'esprit de ce ninja et ce que je vois me stupéfie. J'ai devant moi naruto accompagné de kyubi, il me sourit. Cela ne dure qu'un instant, je pense que j'ai du rêver, ça doit être ça les remords me travaille. Qu'aurait dit mon père s'il avait été là, ils ne nous aurait jamais pardonné la mort de l'uzumaki, oui il en aurait été malade, lui l'a toujours vu pour ce qu'il était un enfant portant un fardeau bien trop grand pour lui sans personne pour l'y aider, il nous a tous sauver en prenant kyubi en lui et en retour il n'a reçu que mépris et haine. Pourtant il était gentil ce gamin braillard, hyperactif et blagueur certes mais pas méchant pour deux sous, il aurait pu tourner mal comme gaara mais non il avait le cœur sur la main toujours prêt a aider, et moi qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour lui ? Rien je me suis dit que c'était a son équipe de s'occuper de lui. C'est sûr que le troisième ne vas pas être fier de moi, au moins je vais pouvoir m'excuser de suite de mon comportement vis-à-vis du petit. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir...

Le trio ino – shika – cho , ino et choji pleure et shikamaru pousse un soupir accompagné de son habituel « galère » mais je sens le soulagement dans sa voix. Je vois plus loin ce jeune ninja qui viens de me sauver la vie me faire un sourire et je ne peux n'empêcher de lui demander :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis akuma, un chasseur de nukenin. Vous avez eu de la chance asuma, beaucoup de chance. Que j'ai été prévenu, même si je suis arrivé trop tard pour le combat, j'ai au moins pu vous aider, et qu'hidan et kakuzu soit parti, il a dut se passer quelque chose pour qu'il vous abandonne alors qu'il ne vous avez pas achevez. Maintenant si vous permettez je vais partir et je serais vous j'en ferais autant et j'éviterais a l'avenir de me mesurer a l'akatsuki. En plus ces deux là ne seront bientôt plus un problème.

Je remarque seulement maintenant son état, il est pâle et transpire. Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quelque chose il avait disparu.

On avait donc suivit son conseil et nous sommes rentrer a konoha et nous avons fait notre rapport à l'hokage, je n'ai jamais parlé de cette vision que j'avais eu, ni a mon équipe, ni à l'hokage, c'est d'ailleurs la dernière personne à qui je l'aurait dit, autant l'achevez tout de suite, elle avait très mal pris la mort de naruto. J'ai passer des test médicaux qui ont été sans appel akuma m'avait sauvé la vie mais je ne serait plus jamais ninja.

Fin du flash back

\- Alors c'est bien à toi que je dois la vie, naruto, j'ai toujours cru que j'avais rêver.

\- Oui c'était moi, je n'avais pas prévu que le jutsu que j'ai utilisé sur vous, vous monterais ma véritable apparence. J'ai d'ailleurs angoisser que vous en parliez à l'époque mais vous n'en avez rien fait.

\- J'ai cru que j'avais rêver. Mais maintenant je me dis que j'aurais du savoir que c'était toi, trop de choses se recoupent.

\- L'avantage que l'on vous croit mort, vous avez penser que c'était moi mais vous avez rejeter l'idée préférant croire à un rêve. Drôle de dernière vision d'ailleurs, si un être cher devait venir vous chercher je pense que se serait le troisième plutôt que moi.

\- En tout cas, je te remercie de ce que tu as fait pour moi, j'aurais bien voulu le faire à l'époque mais tu as disparu trop vite. Et je veux te féliciter pour ton ninjutsu médical, il est excellent, je crois que même tsunade n'aurait pu me sauver mais toi tu as réussi.

\- Ninjutsu médical ? Dépasser tsunade ? Je vous détrompe tout de suite asuma-senseï je n'ai jamais su faire de ninjutsu médical. Je n'ai jamais chercher a apprendre à soigner, à quoi ça me servirais kyu me soigne et de toute façon mon contrôle du chakra est trop mauvais pour cette discipline. De plus ça n'aurait servi a rien dans votre cas, ino n'a rien pu faire.

\- Mais tu as fait comment, alors ?

\- La technique que j'ai exécuter sur vous, je l'ai reproduis après avoir vu une personne pour qui j'ai énormément de respect la faire pour sauver une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

-La vielle chiyo.

Le murmure de sakura attire l'attention sur elle, elle est blanche mais elle poursuit en regardant son coéquipier dans les yeux.

\- Naruto c'est de cette technique que tu parles. De celle qui a sauvé gaara ? C'est impossible si tu l'avais utilisé tu en aurais subi les séquelles et tu serais diminué ce qui n'est pas le cas.

\- Je l'ai pourtant fait, je suis d'accord avec toi sakura pour une personne normale c'est impossible d'utiliser cette technique sans en subir les conséquences mais pas pour moi. Tout simplement parce que cette technique induit que tu transmette ton énergie vitale à la personne sur laquelle tu lance le jutsu. Ce n'est pas mon énergie que j'ai utilisé mais celle de kyubi, il est immortel, donc il ne craint rien, je me suis contenté de servir de catalyseur et de transformer le chakra de kyu pour le donner a asuma parce que s'il l'avait reçut tel quelle il en serait mort.

\- C'est pour ça que tu marmonnais naruto, tu demandais de l'aide à kyubi

\- C'est ça asuma-senseï sans son accord je n'aurais pas pu exécuter cette technique.

** \- Arrête de faire ton modeste renardeau, ils vont finir par croire que tu peux utiliser cette technique sans risque. Déjà je ne donnerais pas mon énergie pour n'importe qui et en plus dois-je te rappeler ce que ça t'as coûter quand tu l'as utiliser. Ok tu n'avais pas encore récupérer de ton combat contre l'autre enfoiré de blondinette, mais on a quand même failli y rester et on a mis plus d'un mois a s'en remettre complètement, et je ne parle pas de la première semaine qu'on a passer dans un trou a rat morbide parce que tu n'était pas en état de rejoindre notre camps de base pour te faire aider. **

\- Naruto j'ai bien vu que ça t'avais coûter d'utiliser cette technique même si je ne me suis as douté que se sois à ce point là et je pense aussi que c'est pour ça que tu es parti aussi vite. Tu devais avoir du mal a tenir ton henge et ça ne t'aurait pas arrangé qu'on découvre ton identité. Mais alors pourquoi t'affaiblir a utiliser cette technique qui te met en danger. Tu cherchais apparemment hidan et kakuzu, tu as vu qu'il n'était plus là tu aurais pu repartir et me laisser comme j'étais.

\- Vous n'étiez pas le premier ninjas de konoha que j'avais sauver. Je suis sur que tsunade a de nombreux rapport sur les interventions que j'ai faite ces dernières années pour sauver des shinobis de ce village. C'est vrai que vous êtes un cas extrême et que je ne referais pas cette technique pour n'importe qui. Si je l'ai fait pour vous c'est en souvenir du passé et de ce que je vous doit à vous et à jiji-sama (surnom du troisième hokage). Vous n'avez sans doute pas fait attention a mes armes mais je me bats avec des lames de chakras comme vous. Pourquoi des lames, parce que quand j'ai su que je maîtrisais le futon comme vous, c'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Je me rappelle que petit vous me laissiez assister a vos entraînements. En plus j'avais beau connaître ma nature élémentaire de chakra, je ne connaissais aucune technique futon, et à part vous je ne connaissais que temari qui maîtrise cet élément je n'avais donc personne pour m'enseigner sinon les souvenirs que j'avais.

\- C'est vrai que petit, tu assistais parfois a mes entraînements. Au début je ne voulais pas trop parce que j'avais qu'avec ton caractère excité j'avais peur que tu finisses blessé mais tu étais étrangement calme. Je me souviens que tu m'avais demandé comment je faisais pour me battre avec mes lames et que je t'avais expliquer, tu m'avais d'ailleurs dit que tu trouvais ça trop cool et que quand tu serais grand tu voudrais te battre comme moi. A l'époque ça m'avait rire car les manieurs de futon sont rare, comme quoi on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir réserve. En tout cas je suis content que ça pu t'être utile et surtout que tu t'en sois souvenue après toutes ces années.

** \- Vous prenez tous naruto pour un débile, même pour ceux qui ont un minimum d'estime pour lui. Pourquoi, parce qu'il avait du mal en classe ? C'était normal qu'il n'arrive à rien, il n'avait personne pour lui expliquer,pas de parents pour l'aider ou l'entraîner, et les professeurs refusait de l'aider. En plus il avait du mal a contrôler son chakra à cause de moi, essayer donc vous d'apprendre a maîtriser votre chakra avec un chakra étranger dans le corps, et ça sans compter sur les réserves énormes qu'il avait. Si il était aussi idiot que vous le pensez, il n'aurait pas pu apprendre le multi-clonage, qui est une technique de niveau supérieur, aussi vite.****Mon renardeau n'a simplement pas eu d'enseignement adapté et pourtant avant même qu'il quitte konoha il a maîtrisé l'orbe tourbillonnant qui est aussi une technique de niveau supérieur que seul lui et jiraya savent réaliser. Lequel d'entre vous, si sûr de votre supériorité sur mon idiot de réceptacle peut se vanter d'avoir réaliser la même chose que lui, aucun je pense. Quand a son caractère, oui il a une tendance hyperactive, mais il sait être calme et sérieux comme il vous l'a montrer lorsque vous entraîniez asuma. Il a toujours surjoué son rôle d'idiot car il savait inconsciemment qu'on ne lui pardonnerais pas de réussir. Quand a ces blagues c'était son moyen de faire voir qu'il existait a ceux qui l'ignorais et au moins quand il se prenais des regards de travers ou des insultes il savait pourquoi. Vous croyez que ça été facile pour lui de grandir comme il l'a fait. Je sais moi ce que cacher ses sourires, sa détresse, vous trouvez normal qu'un enfant de 5 ans arrive à la conclusion qu'il doit sourire tout le temps et qu'il ne doit jamais montrer sa peine parce que quand il pleure ça réjouit les adultes qui l'entoure. Je vais vous dire moi naruto il vaut mieux que vous tous réunis, et c'est pour ça que j'ai accepter de me lier a lui , de lui donner ma force. De plus alors qu'il aurais eu toutes les raisons de vous haïr,quand il a été obligé de fuir, il a pris la décision que ce n'était pas parce que ce village ne voulais pas de lui, qu'il ne continuerais pas a le protéger, il le ferait simplement dans l'ombre.**

POV Naruto :

Je suis touché par le discours de kyu, je savais qu'il m'appréciais mais pas à ce point là, je ne suis pas d'ailleurs pas le seul, plus d'une personne a baisser la tête dans la salle et je sens qu'ils ont honte. Les seuls qui osent me regarder sont sasuke, mais lui il a toujours su que je portais un masque tout comme je savais que son attitude froide n'étais qu'une façade. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'on avait des rapport conflictuels plus jeunes, on voyais chacun à travers les apparences et du coup on devenait vulnérables ce qu'on ne supportais ni lui ni moi. Dans le regard de mon meilleur ami je vois de l'acceptation et un peu de colère dirigé contre lui et les autres, il doit regretter certaines paroles qu'il m'a adresser plus jeune. Iruka lui aussi me regarde et me sourit, il est content de ce qu'a dit kyu, il aurait sans doute aimer faire la même chose mais sa gentillesse naturelle l'en a empêcher. Jiraya lui caresse mon bijuu c'est sa manière de dire qu'il l'approuve. Quand a tsunade elle a l'air mitigé entre peine et colère, elle n'a jamais su le pourquoi de mon comportement quand j'étais plus jeune, aujourd'hui elle comprend et j'en viens a appréhender si elle apprend le reste, elle va faire un massacre. De toute façon je préfère que personne ici ne sache. Kurama qui suit mes pensées, se lève et vient se frotter a moi.

\- T**u sais renardeau, j'aurais voulu continuer a te protéger de ça, que ses souvenirs ne puisse jamais refaire surface, cette souffrance tu n'aurais jamais dû la connaître, c'est moi qui était visé pas toi.**


	11. Encore un petit mot de l'autatrice

**Encore un petit mot de l'autatrice**

Ce petit mot pour vous dire plusieurs choses :

Tout d'abord merci a tous mes lecteurs, vous êtes de plus en plus a me lire et suivre ma fic, vous la mettez même en favorite ! j'en suis très touchée. C'est ma première fic et je suis ravie du succès qu'elle rencontre c'est le plus beau des remerciement et ça m'encourage a continuer a donner le meilleur de moi même pour continuer a vous combler. Merci aussi pour tout vos commentaire ils me font chaud au cœur qu'ils soit pour m'encourager ou qu'ils me fasse part de vos théorie (certaines sont d'ailleurs juste mais je ne l'ai pas dit au concernés pour ne pas leurs gâcher le suspense).

Ensuite je tiens a remercier ma bêta lectrice, bien que je la remercie souvent par mail pour le temps qu'elle prend a corriger mes chapitres, je vais maintenant le faire publiquement :

_**MERCI KLYWEN !**_

Le dernier chapitre publié n'a pas été corrigé et les prochains ne le seront peut être pas car klywen est en période d'examen mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne dureras pas.

Ensuite vous allez voir que j'ai modifié une partie des événements du manga comme vous pouvez le voir Asuma n'est pas mort j'adore ce personnage et je trouvais ça trop triste qu'il ne puisse pas connaître son fils. Je changerais d'autres choses aussi, les événements auront toujours lieu mais les protagonistes seront différents mais le résultat seras le même.

Il y aura une seule chose qui changera se sera le massacre uchiwa, que se soit sur les causes j'avais eu cette idée en voyant une couverture de chapitre (je l'ai retrouvé il n'y as pas longtemps dans une fic et je me suis dis mince elle aussi a eu le même idée je vous dirais pas laquelle sinon ça va me tuer une partie de ma fic mais vous inquiétez pas c'est pas du spoil c'est juste qu'on a eu la même idée).

Dernière chose après je vous embête plus promis, je publierais mes chapitres tout les quinze jours à moins d'avoir un imprévu.


	12. chapitre 10

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyubi**

_pensée de naruto_

_**pensée de kyubi**_

**CHAPITRE 10**

Dans la salle du grand conseil :

\- « T**u sais renardeau, j'aurais voulu continuer à te protéger de ça, que ses souvenirs ne puisse jamais refaire surface, cette souffrance tu n'aurais jamais dû la connaître, c'est moi qui était visé pas toi. »**

Jiraya se rapproche de mon bijuu et le caresse, lui sais de quoi parle kyubi et compatit car lui aussi se sent responsable. Les conseillers aussi savent mais eux s'en moque, c'est limite s'ils n'encourageaient pas ce qui se passait a l'époque. Comme chaque fois que j'y repense la colère me gagne, sans itachi qui m'a protégé quand il le pouvais qui sais combien de fois ça se serait produit. Il n'y a que lui qui sache tout de mon passé, il n'y a qu'a lui que j'ai avoué et c'est pour lui que je ne trucide pas tout de suite ces trois vieux tordus, car ils doivent être jugés pour qu'itachi soit innocenté et puisse rentrer au village.

Je vois certaines personnes tiquer aux propos de kurama, eux ne savent pas mais se rappelle comment le village m'a rejeté durant toute mon enfance entre les insultes, l'indifférence et les jets de pierre, j'ai vraiment eu une enfance heureuse. L'ironie de mes propos me fais sourire et grogner kyu, lui n'apprécie pas que je rie de cela.

\- « Tais-toi démon, nous avons traité naruto comme il le méritais. »

Koharu encore cette vielle peau ******( excusez la suite des propos de naruto a été censuré pour cause de langage plus que violent et grossier).

\- « Non c'est vous qui allez vous taire. »

Jiraya explose lui sait une bonne partie de la vérité, le pire je n'ai pas pu lui raconté je craignais trop la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Je sais qu'il réagiras violemment quand il saura, pas contre moi mais contre ceux qui m'ont fait ça.

« Il n'a rien fait, à part nous sauvez en prenant kyubi en lui. Et vous qu'avez-fait ? Vous n'avez fait qu'empirer la situation, vous n'avez même pas respecter la volonté de son père au contraire vous avez tout fait pour qu'il soit isolé et maltraité. »

\- « ça suffit Jiraya, on ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire, tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas en parler et surtout pas devant autant de monde. De toute façon tu peux toujours rêver qu'ils montrent un quelconque signe de regret, il est encore plus probable que tsunade t'épouse que ça arrive. »

Je préfère le faire taire tout de suite, sous le coup de la colère il pourrais révéler plus que je ne le désire. Je sais que cet événement pourrais m'attirer la sympathie de beaucoup de monde, mais je n'ai pas envie de sentir l'horreur et le dégoût qu'ils ressentirons.

\- « Juste une chose, chers conseillers, ma mémoire est revenue, je me rappelle toute mon enfance. »

\- …

J'apprécie de voir les voir blanchir quand ils comprennent la mesure de mes paroles, quoique le sourire de Danzo ne plaît pas du tout, il est en train de préparer quelque chose ce vieux renard. _**Hé ! T'es prié de ne pas comparer ce malade à un renard c'est m'insulter.**__ Excuse moi kurama, mais t'as compris le fond de ma pensée, ce tordu nous réserve une mauvaise surprise. Tiens il prend la parole voyons voir ce qu'il va nous sortir. __**Laisse moi le tuer ce salaud il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite en plus tu as senti au niveau de son bras. **__Tu ne tue pas et oui j'ai senti ça peut être problématique pour nous il va falloir prévenir itachi qu'il pue le mokuton._

\- « Naruto, je suppose que jiraya et toi faites allusion à ce qui c'est passé quand tu avais cinq ans. »

_Houla ! Je sais pas où il veut en venir mais son ton mielleux m'inquiète plus qu'autres choses._

\- « Effectivement nous parlons de cet événement. »

\- « Je comprend que tu ne souhaite pas que se soit étaler sur la place publique, cependant j'ai quand un infime doute sur le fait que tu as retrouvé la mémoire, pourrait tu me dire qui t 'es venu en aide cette nuit là ? »

_**Oh le fils de p*** c'est comme ça qu'il veut te coincer.**_

\- « Je ne pense pas que se soit approprié d'en parler maintenant. »

\- « Et moi, je pense que si, jiraya était là ce soir là et il aurait pu te parler de cet incident, mais il ne t'auras certainement donné l'identité de ton sauveur car il est aujourd'hui une personne dangereuse pour toi. »

\- « Je ne pense pas que ça aurais changé, ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'as sauvé que je le laisserais me tuer. Je ne suis pas idiot a ce point là. »

\- « Je ne pense pas que tu sois idiot au contraire, tu nous as prouvé le contraire en cinq ans. Mais nous savons tous combien tu es quelqu'un de gentil, et le fait qu'il t'est sauvé aurait pu te faire hésiter ne serait ce que légèrement et cela pourrait t'être fatal lors d'un combat. Donc je sais que jiraya ne t'aurais rien dit car il tient beaucoup à toi et refuserais de prendre un tel risque. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'enlève le dernier doute sur ta mémoire, je ne demande qu'as te croire mais je dois vérifier, tu comprends ? »

\- « Je pensais que vous vous auriez compris que je souhaitais pas révéler cette information par égard pour certaines personnes, mais je vais le faire puisque vous insister. » _Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça Danzo, c'est que tu me sous-estimes , regarde un peu comme je vais retourner la situation._

Je me retourne vers sasuke et je prend une grande inspiration comme si je cherchais le courage de parler.

\- « Si je ne voulais pas parler de ça devant cette assemblée, c'est aussi pour toi. Car d'une certaine manière tu es concerné. Voilà on va faire court, quand j'avais cinq ans j'ai eu quelque problèmes avec des gens du village, il se disais qu'il serais bien de donner une leçon au kyubi, et un jeune ninja est intervenu pour me protéger, ensuite il m'a amener a l'hokage pour qu'il puisse soigner les blessures que j'avais reçu. Ce ninja c'était ... ton frère Itachi. »

\- « Quoi ! »

Sur le coup de la surprise sasuke a crié tandis que les ninjas présent sont stupéfait mais je les comprend quand on connaît la réputation d'itachi après tout il sensé être un tueur sanguinaire qui a massacré tout son clan qui en plus appartient a l'akatsuki qui cherche a capturer les bijuus et leurs hôtes, donc pas étonnant qu'ils aient du mal.

\- « Alors avant que tu t'énerves, je te rappelle qu'à l'époque il était encore normal. Il a pété un câble deux ans après, et j'avoue que je comprend pas trop comment quelqu'un comme lui a pu passer du tout au tout, même si j'ai quelques idées là dessus je n'ai aucune certitude, seul itachi pourrait me répondre, mais je suis pas assez dingue pour aller le voir. »

\- « Naruto, tu ne m'as pas caché d'autres choses ? »

« Si je t'en ais pas parler c'est que de une ce n'est pas facile et de deux tu réagis toujours violemment quand on parle de ton frère. Ensuite je ne t'ai rien caché je t'ai bien dit que pour ton frère tu te devrais te débrouiller seul, que je ne servirais pas d'appât, et bien maintenant tu connais la dernière de mes raisons. Comme l'as dit Danzo je suis peut être trop gentil mais il est vrai que ça me resterais en travers de la gorge de tuer un homme à qui je dois la vie, même si il est devenu un monstre. Donc je reste neutre, mais ma gentillesse n'iras pas jusqu'à lui laisser kyubi, si il m'attaque je me défendrais et je me débarrasserais de lui, du moins si j'y arrive, se seras le seul cas où je ferais quelque chose le reste c'est pas mon problème. Quand a son localisation je ne sais pas exactement, je te l'ai dit ils bougent tout le temps et en plus c'est ta vengeance moi j'ai rien à voir la dedans et je vais pas risquer ma peau pour toi pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. »_** Oh la tête de l'autre**_** rat**( narunette: je sais que j'utilise baucoup l'expression rat comme insulte mais j'aime beaucoup les rats donc ça ne veux rien dire mais j'avais d'autres idées,j'ai d'ailleurs une rate apprivoisée chez moi)_** de Danzo, regarde le sourire crispé qu'il a, il aime pas ce qui se passe. Il pensais attirer la suspicion sur toi en t'obligeant a dire que tu as des liens avec itachi, mais avec la magnifique prestation que tu viens de nous faire, c'est le contraire tu viens d'embobiner la salle en te posant comme la victime de l'histoire poursuivi par l'homme qui t'as sauvé la vie et qui est torturé par ses scrupules. **__Yep c'est moi le meilleur, mais ça m'énerve de devoir dire des choses pareilles sur itachi, comme si je pouvais tuer mon homme, se serais plutôt le contraire je tuerais quiconque essayerais de lui faire du mal. _

\- « Tss, je comprend. De toute façon même si tu ne fais rien il viendras pour toi. »

\- « Bon je vais quand même raconté en gros ce que j'ai fait durant mon absence et pourquoi j'ai accepter de revenir au village. C'est simple si je suis revenu c'est tout simplement parce qu'il y a des traîtres au sein du villages, qui ? Je ne sais pas, sinon je ne me serais fatigué a revenir et à dévoiler que je suis toujours vivant, mettant ainsi en danger le village et moi aussi. Sachez juste que ces personnes sont liés a l'akatsuki et qu'ils devaient me livrer a eux quand j'ai déserté, pour le coup j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Je suis sûr de cet information car j'ai un indic au sein de l'aka et il est catégorique là dessus . Donc pour plus de sécurité, je ne vais pas révéler toutes les infos que je possède, et je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi. Après mon départ j'ai fait un pacte avec kyubi, qui se base sur le principe qu'on se bat tout les deux pour notre survie et surtout qu'il arrête de tenter de se libérer. Les avantage pour moi c'est que je dispose de plus de chakra et qu'il me libère de tout gengutsu dans lequel je pourrais être pris, Pour lui l'avantage c'est qu'il a moins de chance de se faire attraper par l'akatsuki si il est au fond de moi. »_ Enfin il y a plus que ça, mais si ils connaissaient mon niveau réel ils me mettraient a mort aussi sec, ,c'est sûr. Si on voulait kyu et moi on pourrait raser le village sans qu'ils rien faire à part regarder konoha se faire réduire en cendre avant de mourir, étant donner que pour stopper un bijuu il faut le sceller ce qui est impossible vu que kyu est déjà sceller en ... moi ._

\- « **C'est sur renardeau qu'il y a moins de chance qu'ils me trouvent si je suis dans ton bide que si je me baladais en liberté c'est pas avec mes vingt-cinq mètres de haut que je peux me faire discret. » **

\- « c'est vrai que dans le genre discret, tu repasseras, t'aurais du mal à te planquer. Bon j'en étais où ? Oui donc après le pacte j'ai pris l'identité d'akuma et je me suis fait chasseur de nukenins. J'ai éliminé diverses menaces qui planaient sur le village, je me suis aussi occupé de surveiller oto, avec eux on ne sait jamais mais pour l'instant ils ne sont pas un danger. Je me suis aussi occupé de l'akatsuki, les empêchant de capturer les hôtes quand c'était possible, et j'ai éliminer les membres que je pouvais. C'est a peu près tout ce que j'ai fait, mais personnellement je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal. »

J'adore, il n' y a pas a dire je viens de foutre un bordel monstre avec mes révélations. Entre ceux qui crise depuis que j'ai dis qu'il y avait des traîtres et ceux qui me regarde bouche bée, ils ont du mal a se dire que j'ai pu éliminer des membres de l'aka qui sont les criminels les plus dangereux au monde, pas un qui ne soit pas nukenin de rang S .C'est limite vexant de voir combien ils me sous-estiment, enfin ils pensent vraiment que j'aurais pu survivre depuis cinq ans si j'étais vraiment le nul qu'ils croient, je suis pas parti en vacances chez les bisounours ( narunette : me demander pas d'où me viens cette expression j'en sais rien mais imaginer naru aux milieu des bisousnours me fait rire.), j'ai côtoyé les pires raclures du monde shinobi, le genre auquel tu ne tourne jamais le dos sauf si tu ne tiens pas à tes fesses et à ta vie.

\- « Prouve tes dires, jinchûriki, tu crois vraiment que nous allons croire la parole d'un démon. »

Encore et toujours Koharu, décidément elle a vraiment une dent contre moi.

**Petit mot de fin :**

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Maintenant vous en savez plus sur le début de la relation entre itachi et naruto.

Je me suis rendu compte que c'est souvent koharu qui attaque naruto, ce n'est pas fait exprès, normalement les attaques devaient être réparti entre les trois conseillers. Je le fais inconsciemment et je pense savoir d'où ça vient ma voisine est une vieille peau qui passe sont temps a nous prendre la tête du coup je crois que je fais un transfert et que je me venge d'elle dans ma fic, mais bon c'est pas grave puisque les fics nous servent de défouloir autant se faire plaisir.

**Une petite remarque sur le manga:**

Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ce qui va suivre car ça concerne le chapitre 682. Que ce qui disent que naruto n'est pas un shonen avec tendance yaoï caché ( et on me l'a dit à moi et que j'avais juste l'esprit tordu, c'est pas faux mais là je suis sûr de moi) aillent regarder ce chapitre et me disent que ce n'est pas vrai après. Après izumo et kotetsu le couple gay ( qu'on me dise pas le contraire et regarder l'animé dans next gén quand ils court après l'autruche si c'est pas de l'amour c'est quoi alors?), le fait que naruto court après sasuke pendant la moitié du manga ( on fait pas ça pour son ami même si on le considère comme son frère mais bien pour la personne dont est amoureux). Il y a aussi les retrouvailles chez orochimaru, sasuke colle quand même de très très près naruto ( pour pas dire qu'il lui saute dessus ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs du haut de son mur, il était si content que ça de le revoir naruto, mais si il te manquais ton chéri fallait pas te barrer) dans une tenue plutôt dénudé ( aucun hétéro ne porterais ça même dans un manga). Bon maintenant passons au chapitre 682 c'est quoi cette technique, on s'attend a un truc de malade hyper puissant vu qu'il dit qu'il s'entraîne depuis longtemps et il nous sort un ...

REVERSE HAREM NO JUSTSU que des mecs a poil ( j'ai eu une grosse goutte d'eau derrière la tête, WTF t'as fumé quoi masashi? en tout cas ça devait être de la bonne. J'ai rien contre l'idée mais là c'était pas franchement le moment, ça a cassé l'ambiance) Regardez les réactions de sakura et kakashi ils psychotent mais par contre sasuke lui ça a pas l'air de le déranger.( à part qu'il fait un peu la gueule, jaloux?) Bon y en a qui me diront que c'est pas le premier sexy jutsu sauce yaoï (pitié plus de saï/sasuke, ça brûle la rétine même pour une fan de yaoï)

Et après ça osez encore me dire que naruto n'est pas un yaoï caché.


	13. chapitre 11

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyubi**

_pensée de naruto_

_**pensée de kyubi**_

**CHAPITRE 11**

Dans la salle du grand conseil :

« - Prouve tes dires, Jinchûriki. Crois-tu vraiment que nous allons croire la parole d'un démon ? »

Encore et toujours Koharu. Décidément, elle a vraiment une dent contre moi.

J'ignore cette mégère et me tourne vers ma grand-mère de cœur. Certains dirons que les seuls liens qui comptent sont ceux du sang mais je ne suis pas de cet avis : pour moi ce qui compte vraiment, ce sont les liens du cœur. Il n'y a qu'à voir Hinata et Neji : ils sont cousins mais ils ne se sont pas toujours entendus. Mon point de vue est peut-être faussé par le fait que je sois orphelin et que j'ai passé de nombreuses années dans l'ignorance de mes origines. Oui, je serais prêt à mourir pour Tsunade. Elle est la figure maternelle que je n'ai jamais eue d'ailleurs elle a la même tendance violente que ma mère, alors que nous ayons des liens de sang est secondaire. Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que sa grand-mère soit Mito Uzumaki ? Que ma baa-chan ait du sang Uzumaki ? Absolument rien. Rien que son regard me montre combien elle est inquiète et je lui réponds par un regard tendre avec une lueur de malice. Elle me sourit et rentre dans mon jeu. Elle non plus n'aime pas beaucoup les anciens et encore, si elle savait tout ce dont ils sont coupables, ils deviendraient très complices avec le mur avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

« - Alors, Monsieur Namikaze, depuis le temps que je rêve de t'appeler comme ça, tu agis pour le compte de Konoha sans qu'on soit au courant ? Ça ne m'étonne même pas, tes parents doivent être fiers. Et en plus tu t'amuses à chasser l'Akatsuki, tu es vraiment le ninja le plus imprévisible que je connaisse.

\- Tu veux vraiment de l'imprévisible, baa-chan?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous sortir ? Vu ton air amusé, ça doit être pas mal. »

Le silence s'est fait durant notre échange, les ninjas se sont fait attentifs, ils se sont détendus. Ils doivent enfin avoir compris que je ne suis pas une menace pour eux. Je sens l'amusement de Jiraya, Neji et Hinata. Eux savent ce que je m'apprête à révéler.

« - L'Aka a essayé de me recruter. Tordant, non ? Moi j'aurais bien rigolé si je n'avais pas eu aussi peur de me faire découvrir à ce moment-là.

\- Quoi ? T'embaucher ? Ils savent que tu es en vie, alors !

\- A l'époque non, mais aujourd'hui oui. Je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils savent que je suis en vie. C'est Akuma qu'ils voulaient embaucher, pas Naruto Uzumaki l'hôte de Kyûbi. Par contre j'ai eu chaud car ils ont envoyé Itachi et Kisame pour m'embaucher, accompagnés du bras droit de leur chef. »

\- I- Itachi comme Itachi Uchiha ?

\- Oui le seul et l'unique, je te promets que je n'en menais pas large. J'avais vraiment peur qu'il me reconnaisse. J'ai vu ma vie défilée et je me voyais déjà devant cette foutue statue pour me faire enlever mon renard. Heureusement il ne m'a pas reconnu.

\- Attends, il n'a peut-être pas vu à travers ton henge, mais il connaît ta signature de chakra et ça n'a pas pu lui échapper : il était quand même capitaine ANBU, on ne le trompe pas comme ça.

\- Effectivement il connaît ma signature de chakra, comme beaucoup de ninjas de ce village. Et je te signale que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser plusieurs d'entre eux et aucun ne m'a reconnu. Tout simplement parce que ma signature de chakra est fausse d'une certaine manière. »

Pour prouver mes dires je modifie mon chakra. Puis je repris :

« - Personne ne connaît celle-là.

\- Mais c'est impossible de changer sa signature de chakra à ce point... comment fais-tu ?

\- **Ce que vous venez de voir est la véritable signature de chakra de Naruto. Celle qu'il aurait eu si je n'étais pas là. D'une certaine manière, je ''pollue'' le chakra de Naruto. Il suffit que je ramène tout mon chakra à moi pour que le sien devienne pur. Bien que ça ait failli ne pas suffire pour Itachi. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu, mais mon petit renardeau a été malin sur ce coup-là. Il a dit qu'il nous avait sans doute croisé quand il était enfant car son tuteur l'avait emmené avec lui lors de l'un de ses voyages à Konoha car il voulait voir la montagne des Kage.**

\- Joli mensonge. Il n'a pas dû être facile à sortir à l'improviste. Le fait de parler de Konoha est intelligent. S'il avait un soupçon sur ton identité, il a été détrompé. Pour lui si tu étais Naruto, tu ne l'aurais pas orienté sur Konoha.

\- Comme quoi avoir peur booste l'imagination. Je te raconte pas, j'aurais pu remplir un sceau avec ma sueur tellement j'étais stressé, et j'ai eu des courbatures pendant deux jours. Aujourd'hui, j'en rigole mais je te jure que sur le coup je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle. Quant à Jiraya j'ai cru qu'il allait s'étouffer tellement il riait quand je lui aie raconté.

\- Reconnais que c'est drôle gamin ! Ils viennent te recruter pour chasser les hôtes, toi, l'hôte de Kyûbi, celui qu'ils cherchent le plus et qui a soi-disant disparu. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils t'envoient Itachi, celui qui est censé te capturer. Et toi tu leur passes sous le nez, ni vu ni connu. C'est quand même ironique. Il n'y a qu'à toi qu'un truc comme ça peut arriver, pas vrai Tsunade ? »

Jiraya rigole en disant ça.

« - Je confirme, il n'y a que Naruto pour avoir des histoire pareilles. Mais tu n'as pas dit que tu avais chassé l'Akatsuki ?

\- Si, mais à l'époque je n'avais encore rien fait contre eux. Ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard que j'ai réussi à coincer Deidara. Par la suite j'ai eu Hidan et Kakuzu, après avoir aider Azuma. En fait ma première priorité est d'empêcher les jinchûriki d'être capturé, après les éliminer c'est seulement un bonus. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer les corps, je les ai. Mais il faudra au moins me redonner celui de Deidara : le Tsuchikage m'en voudra si je ne lui ramène pas, et ce vieillard est encore plus irascible que toi et frappe encore plus fort.

\- Naruto ! Je suis quoi ? Irascible ?

\- Calme-toi baa-chan, la veine de ton front va exploser ! Et à part ça tu n'es pas soupe au lait !

\- Sale gosse, un jour je t'apprendrais le respect ! Et ce jour-là, je te promets que tu vas le sentir passer. En attendant après la réunion, tu iras me chercher les corps pour prouver tes dires. Je te les rendrais après les avoir vu.

\- Pas besoin d'attendre, je les ai sur moi. »

Je prends l'un des rouleaux attachés sur moi et lui lance. Tsunade l'ouvre et fronce les sourcils en regardant les sceaux qui couvre le papier.

« - Ils sont bizarres ses sceaux. J n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça, ils servent à quoi ?

\- Ce sont des sceaux d'invocations. Ils servent à enfermer les corps, ils sont dérivés des sceaux d'invocations d'armes et d'animaux. Je les ai inventés en mixant les deux.

\- Tu maîtrise le fuuinjutsu ? C'est pourtant une discipline très complexe.

** \- Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez. Bien sûr qu'il maîtrise le fuuinjutsu, il est un Uzumaki, un des deniers qui reste en ce monde, vu que Konoha n'a strictement rien fait lors de la destruction d'Uzishio, alors que vous étiez leur allié. L'art des sceaux est naturel pour lui : il a ça dans le sang. Tsss renardeau, j'en ai marre. C'est à cause de paroles comme ça que tu n'as aucune confiance en tes capacités et que tu m'as regardé comme si j'avais perdu la raison quand je t'ai dit d'apprendre le fuuin'. Je te l'aurais pas fait faire si je savais que tu en étais incapable.**

\- C'est vrai que je me suis demandé si t'avais pas pété un câble ce jour-là. Pourtant, moi qui avait du mal avec la théorie, j'ai quasiment tout compris du premier coup.

** \- Arrête ça ! De te dévaloriser, t'es loin d'être un abruti. C'est juste qu'à force de faire l'idiot toute ton enfance, tu as pris l'habitude de ne pas faire marcher ta cervelle. Maintenant on part d'ici, je ne vois pas pourquoi on resterait avec des gens qui te prennent pour un idiot. On reprend notre vie comme avant.**

\- Oui et puis comme ça, le jour où l'on mourra, quand je verrais mon père, j'aurais juste à lui dire que je suis désolé si le village pour lequel il a sacrifié sa vie a été détruit par l'Akatsuki sans que j'intervienne : c'est juste parce que tu t'es vexé qu'on m'aie sous-estimé.

** \- C'est bas ce que tu fais Naruto... faire référence à Minato alors que tu sais très bien que je me sens coupable de ce qui s'est passé. De toute façon, je suis quasiment sûr qu'il te dirait que tu as eu raison de les laisser se débrouiller... vu tout ce que tu as subi. »**

Je regarde mon bijû sans rien dire, mais il sait très bien que je ne me laisse pas prendre par sa mauvaise foi.

**« - OK, OK, il ne serait peut-être pas super heureux, mais je sais qu'il ne nous en tiendrait pas rigueur. Après tout, tu en as déjà assez fait pour ce village et ce depuis ta naissance. Ta vie même est une mission depuis que ton père m'a enfermé en toi. **(narunette : cette dernière phrase est une dédicace à tanita-gnd, j'ai adapté les propos de Kakashi dans sa fic ''tu es né shinobi'', fic que je vous conseille de lire, elle est très belle même si elle est triste, elle est sur ce site.) **De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fatigue... tu resteras ici quoi que je dise ou que je fasse. Mais je vais te dire une chose Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ce village ne te mérite pas. Et ton père doit pleurer de joie en voyant ce que tu es devenu, mais il doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant ce que son village tant adoré a fait et fait encore subir à son fils, alors que sa dernière volonté a été que tu sois traité comme le héros que tu es.**

\- Laisse donc mon père reposer en paix, enfin dans la mesure où cette éventualité lui est possible dans l'estomac du Shinigami, ce dont je doute fort. Je te jure que c'est chiant de tous vous entendre dire qu'il doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Si ça continue il va finir par faire des nœuds. Me regarde comme ça Kyû', c'est de l'humour noir et toi plus que quiconque sait combien je respecte le Yondaime.

\- Bien que votre conversation soit hautement intéressante, et que je n'ai pas envie de vous interrompre, j'aimerais quand même savoir comment je peux ouvrir ce parchemin ? fit Tsunade.

\- Tu ne peux pas baa-chan, il n'y a que moi qui puisse ouvrir ces sceaux. Mais je trouvais ça plus drôle de te voir essayer. Maintenant, donne-le-moi que je puisse l'ouvrir. Par contre je vous préviens, ce n'est pas forcément beau à voir : j'ai pas vraiment fait dans la dentelle, surtout pour Kakusu, lui il en reste plus grand chose. »

Je prends la parchemin et le pose au sol. Après m'être mordu le pouce, je le passe sur les sceaux pour que mon sang soit sur chacun d'entre eux puis j'injecte mon chakra. La salle est suspendue à mes gestes, il y en a même quelques-uns qui se sont levés de leurs chaises pour mieux voir. Les trois petites détonations retentissent et la fumée se dissipe, montrant les corps des trois Akatsukiens : Deidara, Hidan et Kakusu.


	14. Chapitre 12

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyubi**

_pensée de naruto_

_**pensée de kyubi**_

**CHAPITRE 12**

Dans la salle du grand conseil :

Trois petits poufs retentirent puis la fumée se dissipa, montrant les corps des trois Akatsukiens : Deidara, Hidan et Kakuzu. En revoyant les corps, je me rappelle les combats que j'ai menés contre eux. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'Akatsuki est considérée comme l'organisation criminelle la plus dangereuse du monde ninja. Je n'ai jamais eu de combats plus durs que contre eux, et encore, ces trois-là ne sont pas les plus puissants. Pourtant, j'ai bien cru y passer quand je me suis battu contre Deidara, sans Kyû je serais mort.

Je vois Tsunade s'approcher du corps de ce dernier et commencer à toucher le sceau qu'il a autour de la langue présente sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur. Sans plus réfléchir je me jette sur elle, réflexe de survie. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me fais plaquer au sol par les anbus de l'Hokage, qui étaient cachés comme ceux de la Racine dans le faux-plafond. Tous les ninjas sont en position de combat et les conseillers sont protégés par les hommes de Danzo. La tension est à son comble et je ne fais pas un mouvement. D'ailleurs, j'aurais du mal avec les armes qui me menacent : au moindre faux mouvement, je serais plus troué qu'une passoire et même Kurama ne pourrait pas me sauver. Ils ne visent que mes points vitaux : le cœur, la nuque et le foie. Je serais mort avant même de m'en rendre compte.

**« Si vous désirez manipulez le sceau, allez-y mais laissez-nous partir Naruto et moi avant. On n'a pas envie d'être pris dans l'explosion qui suivra et qui rasera tout sur dix kilomètres. On y a échappé quand Deidara a voulu se faire sauter avec nous, c'est pas pour mourir a cause de la curiosité d'une Hokage qui ne comprend pas ce qu'elle a sous les yeux.**

\- Kyûbi, n'insulte pas baa-chan. Comment pourrait-elle connaître le sceau d'entrave, c'est une technique oubliée. Il n'y plus qu'une personne ou deux spécialisées dans le fuuin' qui le connaissent encore.

** \- Je dis juste que, quand on sait pas, on touche pas. Surtout quand ça concerne l'art des sceaux.**

\- Anbus, relâchez Naruto. Il n'avait apparemment aucune mauvaise intention de me faire du mal, juste d'éviter une catastrophe. Merci Naruto, tes réflexes viennent apparemment de sauver le village. Par contre tu pourrais m'expliquer cette histoire d'explosion. »

Ils s'empressent de me relâcher et de disparaître pour retourner à leurs positions précédentes. Je me redresse lentement et remets mes vêtements en place, avant de faire craquer ma nuque. C'est qu'ils n'y ont pas été doucement ces brutes, je vais avoir des bleus. Je regarde les personnes présentes dans la salle et je les voient quitter leurs positions de combat et se détendre bien qu'ils soient tous un peu blanc, c'est vrai que savoir qu'on a failli tous mourir dans une explosion qui aurais tout raser sur dix kilomètres, a put légèrement les choquer. Le chef du clan Hyuga n'a pas résorber son byakugan et s'approche du corps de deidara. Je me retend aussitôt mais il me tranquillise aussitôt.

« - Calme toi, Naruto, je ne vais pas le toucher, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Il y a énormément de chakra au niveau de cette ... chose, c'est quoi d'ailleurs une langue ?

\- Tout à fait hiashi- sama, c'est une langue, regardez ces mains il en a une aussi à chaque. »

Je m'approche du corps et retourne les mains pour les mettre paumes vers le ciel.

« - Ces langues lui servaient pour créer son argile explosif. Celle au niveau de la poitrine lui as servi a effectuer une technique ultime qui aurais du lui permettre de concentrer tous son chakra dans une explosion.

\- Qui aurais tout raser sur un large périmètre, un attaque suicide, mais il ne savais pas qui tu était sinon il n'aurais pas déclencher ça, il devais te capturer vivant pour extraire kyubi.

\- Ce gars était complètement fou, il a dit qu'il allais me montrer la quintessence de son art, par contre il a oublier complètement sa mission, vu qu'il savait que j'étais naruto. Je me suis fait un plaisir de rompre mon henge au cours du combat. Je voulais qu'il sache qui j'étais avant que je le tue et ça lui a plu du tout. Faut dire que je m'était déjà bien foutu de lui avant en prenant une autre apparence que celle d'akuma pour passer repasser a celle d'akuma après, il as pas fallu plus pour lui faire péter un câble enfin c'est pas comme si il était net a la base, faire mumuse avec des explosifs a du lui abîmer le peu de neurone que ce taré pouvait avoir, d'ailleurs je me demande toujours si c'est un mec ou une nana. Je devrais peut être regarder ?

**\- Arrête tes bêtises, gamin, on s'en fiche, en plus c'est un mec. Et le Hyuga a une question a te poser. **

\- Tout à fait, j'aimerais savoir quelle apparence tu as pris autre que celle d'akuma et surtout pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais l'entraîner dans un combat prendre mon autre apparence n'aurait pas aider car à l'époque l'aka voulait me recruter, donc il n'aurait pas voulu se battre pour moi. J'ai donc du choisir l'apparence de quelqu'un contre qui il voudrais se battre. J'avais deux choix je pouvais me transformer en itachi, car d'après mes infos deidara lui en aurais voulu pour une sombre histoire de gengutsu où il a manqué de se faire sauter quand il a été recruter dans l'akatsuki, mais comme ils sont tout les deux dans la même organisation c'était pas sur qu'ils se battent. Alors j'ai choisi la deuxième option qui ne diffère pas beaucoup de la première étant donné que deidara était complètement obsédé par le sharigan et qu'en plus il voulais éliminer orochimaru lui-même.

\- Tu t'es fait passer pour sasuke, et apparemment ça a réussi.

\- Au delà même de mes espérances, j'ai juste eu a me montrer pour qu'il engage le combat. Et sasuke c'est pas la peine de faire le gueule pour t'avoir utilisé, je pouvais bien le faire après toute les fois où tu as voulu te servir de moi, en plus c'était juste un henge. _**Il a pas l'air d'apprécier ta remarque renardeau.** C'est fait pour.** Il culpabilise maintenant. ** Je viens de te dire que c'est fait pour._

\- Et tu as fait comment pour te sortir vivant dobe. Je te signale que mec a quand même vaincu gaara.

\- Je vais passer sur le ton méprisant que tu utilise sasuke et répondre de une je savais déjà de quoi ce gars(narunette : moi je ne suis toujours pas persuadé que se soit un garçon, il est quand même très androgyne)était capable ça aide pour mettre en place un minimum de stratégie. De deux j'avoue que pour une fois j'aurais bien aimer être toi ou du moins avoir le sharigan et une affinité raïton, ça m'aurais éviter de me faire prendre dans ce que j'ai cru être un jutsu raté et qui s'est avéré être des micros bombes impossible a voir, sans kyu qui as senti que j'en avais respirer et qui a limité les dégâts en englobant un maximum de ses saloperies avec son chakra on n'aurait rien retrouver de moi. T'as qu'a demandé a asuma il est entrer en connexion avec moi et il a vu les blessures internes que ses bombes ont fait quand il est entrer en connexion avec moi.

\- Je confirme t'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme, ça a fait pas de dégâts. En tout cas ça t'as pas empêcher de continuer vu que tu t'es débarrasser de deux autres aussi. » la voix grave du fils du troisième hokage retenti pour alléguer mes propos

« - Effectivement je pétais pas le feu, mais je regrette jamais de l'avoir éliminer et je suis sûr que le kazekage seras d'accord avec moi, je l'ai fait aussi pour lui._Tu m'étonne qu'il est d'accord avec moi vu la fête de malade qu'on a fait pour fêter ça après, cette cuite qu'on a pris avec baki et la fratrie shubaku. Par contre le lendemain ça été moins joyeux.** Tu m'étonne quel idée a bien pu te passer par la tête pour que tu couche avec gaara, remarque depuis que le temps que tu l'appelle ta moitié j'aurais du me douter que ça finirais comme ça, en plus quand tu étais a suna tu as dormi dans le même lit que lui jusqu'à que tu sois avec itachi. **Rah ta gueule kyu, tu sais très bien qu'on étais bourré tout les deux, en plus quand je dit que c'est ma moitié tu sais très bien que c'est dans le sens qu'on est pareil tout les deux on a grandi de la même manière et qu'il y a des choses que seul lui peut comprendre et quand au fait qu'on dormait ensemble c'est juste qu'ayant passé sa vie avec shukaku il avait peur de dormir, pas étonnant cette saloperie de tanuki profitais de son sommeil pour tenter de prendre possession de lui. Je l'aime comme un frère et pas autrement ils sont ma famille. **Alors c'est de l'inceste. **Je t'ai dit de te taire baka kitsune, c'était une connerie qui n'est arrivé qu'une fois et ça ne se reproduira plus jamais même si je ne regrette pas et lui non plus. **Arrête de t'énerver renardeau je sais très bien tout ça j'avais juste envie de me foutre un peu de toi.**_

\- Au final tu sais pourquoi hidan et kakuzu ont abandonné le combat contre nous ?

\- Oui, Asuma-senseï, le sanbi avait été capturé et ils ont été appeler pour le scellement. C'est le seul auquel je n'ai pas proposé mon aide pour diverses raison (1). En tout cas je dois vous remercier pour votre aide même si elle a été involontaire, quand je suis entrer en connexion avec vous j'ai vu le combat que vous aviez mener. Et grâce a ça j'ai enfin la solution que je cherchais pour me débarrasser de hidan, ça faisait des mois que je me creusais la tête sans résultat. »

\- ...

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je sais que vous me prenez tous pour un idiot. Mais comment vous tuer un immortel vous ? Parce que c'est bien ce qu'il était ce mec, on pouvais lui infliger toutes les blessures que vous vouliez il trépassais pas et si par malheur vous étiez touchez par son maléfice c'est vous qui y passiez.

\- Effectivement vu comme ça même nous les nara nous ne trouverions pas de solutions pour le tuer.

\- Je vous remercie shikaku-sama, si même les meilleurs stratèges au monde n'ont pas de solution, je ne vois pas comment un mec comme moi à l'intelligence moyenne aurais trouvé. Mais votre fils et asuma ont trouvé la solution. Contrairement à moi ils ne sont pas focalisé sur le fait de le tuer, ils suffisait juste de lui couper la tête pour le neutraliser.

\- C 'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de tête, je suppose que tu l'as donné pour obtenir la prime. Par contre pourquoi kakuzu est aussi abîmé ? C'est limite si on peut le reconnaître.

\- Je croyais l'avoir dit shika, j'ai pas fait dans la dentelle, Le plan que j'avais mis au point était très simple kyubi se chargeait de maintenir hidan hors combat puisque même s'il a une forme matérielle il est composé de chakra, il n'as donc pas de sang et ne pouvais pas être victime du maléfice. Pendant ce temps là il fallait que je me débarrasse de kakuzu le plus vite possible pour qu'il ne puisse pas aider hidan alors je lui est balancé ce que j'avais de plus puissant comme attaque _hormis l'orbe des bijuus_ _mais ça personne n'a besoin de savoir que je maîtrise cette attaque. _Ensuite j'ai coupé le tête et je l'ai entreposée dans un endroit où seul moi peut me rendre, comme ça même si on arrivais a me reprendre le corps il n'aurait servi a rien. D'ailleurs je vais pouvoir aller rechercher la tête puisque il a fini par mourir.

\- Il était génial ton plan, tu as pris en compte les spécificités de tes ennemis comme de tes alliés pour les adapter au mieux , tu as même pris en compte la suite. Quand a la simplicité, plus un plan de bataille est compliqué plus il y a de chance qu'il ne marche pas. Franchement je ne pense pas que j'aurais fait mieux que toi, et toi papa ?

\- Non je n'aurais pas fait mieux, ce plan est tout simplement parfait.

\- Vous me voyez honoré, être complimenté ainsi par les deux génies de konoha, ça flatte mon ego.

**\- Vas pas prendre la grosse tête, renardeau, de toute façon ce n'est pas la première fois que t'as des idées comme ça, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de te faire passer pour mort avec tout les avantages que ça comportais pour le village et pour nous. Moi je t'ai juste filé un coup de patte en te donnant la technique pour créer un cadavre a ton image. Maintenant si on pouvait passer à la suite je commence a en avoir marre d'être enfermé dans cette salle.**

(1) petites précisions a propos du sanbi et sa capture : comme je ne sais pas encore si je vais développer cette partie plus tard, je développe maintenant pour que vous compreniez. Dans le manga le quatrième Mizukage est l'hôte du sanbi après sans qu'on sache pourquoi le bijuu est libre quand il se fait capturé par deidara et tobi . Ensuite quand naruto entre en contact avec les bijuus enfermé dans la statue le Mizukage réapparaît (grosse incohérence ? ou c'est moi qui ai loupé un épisode ? si quelqu'un a compris qu'il me donne la solution). Donc je me retrouve coincé (non je plaisante j'y ai pensé dès le début car comme je l'ai dit soit il y a une incohérence soit j'ai rien compris et comme dans ma fic tout est logique j'ai décidé que ça se passerais comme ça) car j'ai déjà tué deidara, mais j'ai trouvé THE solution ! Il y a un autre point dans le manga que je n'ai pas encore abordé et c'est tadada suspense...

Le fait que le quatrième Mizukage est contrôle par tobi allias madara allias obito uchiwa (c'est du dédoublement de personnalité à ce niveau là faut qu'il aille voir un psy). Alors ma solution est simple tobi a amener le sanbi et son hôte auprès de la statue.

Autre chose je l'ai pas dit dans de manière explicite mais dans ma fic obito n'existeras pas, en fait son corps seras là mais il n'existe pas en tant qu'individu se sera madara qui aura pris possession de son corps comme le fait orochimaru.

Petit mot de fin:

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais j'ai changé l'image pour ma fic, c'est une image unique qu'une des lectrices de ma fic m'a envoyé et je tiens à lui faire un grand merci public, de une pour avoir créer ce dessin d'akuma et de deux pour m'avoir permis de l'utiliser pour les kages de konoha, donc

MERCI BAUCOUP ARROWDREAM TON IMAGE EST MAGNIFIQUE !

Sinon j'ai un petit problème je ne sais pas avec qui caser sasuke, (à part naru mais je vais pas faire de trheesome) donc je vous demande à vous lecteurs votre avis, ça peut être homme ou femme peut importe mais de préférence femme pour la continuité du clan uchiwa. Il y cependant quelques persos qui ne sont pas possible:

hinata et kiba sont déjà en couple

kyubi, pour moi c'est un renard je sais que sasuke n'as pas toujours tout de bien branché dans sa tête mais il est pas zoophile

iruka et kakashi sont eux aussi en couple

sakura c'est niet je hais le sasusaku.

j'attend vos propositions avec impatience, à dans quinze jours pour un nouveau chapitre


	15. Chaptitre 13

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyubi**

_pensée de naruto_

_**pensée de kyubi**_

**CHAPITRE 13**

Dans la salle du grand conseil :

** \- «** ... **Maintenant si on pouvait passer à la suite je commence a en avoir marre d'être enfermé dans cette salle.**

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas kyu, on a bientôt fini de toute façon je commence aussi a en avoir assez d'être cloîtrer comme ça pour discuter sans fin, aujourd'hui j'ai plus l'habitude faut dire que les nukenins c'est pas franchement des grands parleurs ( Itachi:atchoum). Donc si vous le permettez on va faire simple je vais vous exposer ma défense et vous prenez votre décision, vous votez et après on est tous libres de repartir faire ce qu'on a envie. Ça vous va ?

\- Pour qui te prend tu, jinchûriki, tu crois pouvoir nous dicter notre conduite, c'est admissible !

\- Homura-san, il ne sert a rien de vous énervez comme cela, il ne nous en aucun moment dicter notre conduite, naruto nous propose juste une méthode pour en finir plus vite avec cette réunion qui prend le temps de tous le monde. De plus je suis curieux de connaître les arguments qu'il va utiliser pour sa défense. » _Danzo sale vermine il m'énerve avec son ton doucereux, il a juste senti que le vent a tourner et que les ninjas présents éprouve de plus en plus sympathie pour moi alors il change son fusil d'épaule. Je sais très bien que t'hésiteras pas a tenter de me vendre a nouveau a l'akatsuki si ça peux te rapporter. Toi et les deux autres vous ne perdez rien pour attendre c'est moi qui vais vous faire tomber et vous paierez pour tous ce que vous avez fait._

-« Je vous remercie Danzo, bien quelqu'un d'autre voie une raison pour continuer a discuter pour rien? »

_ça me reste en travers de la gorge de devoir être sympa avec lui, je préférerais largement lui arracher la tête pour lui retirer son petit sourire supérieur._

\- « Non aucune naruto vas-y présente ta défense qu'on puisse enfin sortir d'ici pour retourner a nos occupations.

\- En manque de saké, tsunade-hime ? Non, ne t'énerve pas je plaisante et oui je sais un jour tu m'apprendras le respect et pour le faire tu vas me faire voir les murs de près, comme au bon vieux temps. Voilà je te préfère comme ça, avec le sourire. Kyu tu m'aide pour les arguments des fois que j'oublie quelque chose.

\- **Non tu te débrouille tout seul comme un grand, moi je vais faire une sieste parce que là j'en ais marre.** »

Sur ces belles paroles mon kitsune me tourne le dos et va se coucher aux pieds de la chaise de mon parrain. Il en profite pour attraper la main de jiraya avec une de ses queux pour la poser entre ses oreilles, c'est sa manière de demander des caresses, il ne feras jamais la demande a voix haute fierté oblige. Ero-senin qui a compris la demande commence a le grattouiller ce qui fait littéralement ronronner kyu et beuger la salle entière, ils tous la mâchoire au sol. Là ils vont avoir du mal a se remettre faut dire que ça doit l'image n'est pas banale : kyubi, le plus puissant démon tueur en puissance qui a détruit nombres de vies, est en train de ronronner comme un gros chat. Il vient de tuer son image de tueur sanguinaire, enfin c'est pas plus mal si ils peuvent admettre l'idée qu'il n'est pas un monstre.

-« Comme vous le voyez les bijuus ne sont pas aussi monstrueux qu'on le dit, si on les traites bien, ils nous le rende. Je ne suis pas l'exception qui confirme la règle, killer bee l'hôte de hachibi collabore avec son démon depuis longtemps mon père en a même été témoin. Pourquoi les bijuus auraient du respect pour nous si on les traites comme des armes de destruction massive ? Ils ont des sentiments et une morale ils en ont d'ailleurs plus que certaines personnes que je connais. Un exemple concret de cet morale pour kyu il est inconcevable qu'on s'en prenne à un enfant, c'est donc lui qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire sur certains épisode violent de mon enfance, il s'est servi des spécificités de mon sceau. La base de mon de sceau est la conscience que j'ai de kyubi, tant que je ne savais pas qu'il existais et surtout que j'acceptais qu'il soit en moi, il ne pouvait pas se libérer. Mais lui a retourner ce principe puisqu'il a toujours exister dans mon inconscient sans que je sache forcément qu'il était là il c'est dit qu'il pourrait profiter de cet aspect à son avantage, il a donc fait barrage au niveau de mon inconscient, il empêchait certains souvenirs trop traumatisants de remonter, et il a continuer même après que j'ai pris conscience de lui et il ne s'est jamais servi de ça alors que ça l'aurais sans doute aider a en prendre le dessus sur moi. Et voilà comment j'ai oublié jusqu'à mes 15 ans une partie de ma vie, le troisième pensait que je faisait de l'amnésie post-traumatique, mais il n'en était rien ,kyubi a du encore plus lutter après que j'ai rencontrer itachi la première fois car ça m'a fait l'effet d'un électrochoc de le voir. Et si ça ne tenais qu'a lui je ne m'en souviendrais toujours pas, mais suite à l'intervention de certaines personnes nous avons été obligé de nous rapprocher kyu et moi et à ce moment là nos esprit sont devenus si proche qu'il n'a pas pu continuer a me cacher la vérité.

\- Naruto quand tu parle d'intervention extérieur, j'avais avancer une théorie au sujet de tes pertes de contrôles à l'époque, je suppose que tu t'en souviens ? Bien qu'a l'époque tu es nié sa responsabilité dans cette affaire, tu peux me dire aujourd'hui si j'avais raison ? »

\- En effet tsunade, tu avais raison mais je m'en suis déjà occupé.

-Bien je réglerais ça avec la personne concerné, toi tu es trop gentil pour ça. »_ Adieu sasuke je t'aimais bien tu sais, mais là vu son sourire sadique elle va te faire la peau._

\- Maintenant j'aimerais que tu présente ta défense.

POV TSUNADE:

Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention quand je l'ai vu sur le toit mais il a vraiment bien grandi et il faut dire que ses vêtements l'avantage. Cette haut noir qui montre bien sa musculature et ce pantalon bleu marine le moule juste ce qu'il faut, ajouté a ça les différentes parties d'armures qu'il a sur le tronc et les membres. Je ne l'aimerais pas comme un fils je me laisserais bien tenter a en croquer un bout, il doit avoir qui il veut et à ce que je sais de la réputation d'akuma il n'as pas craché dessus. Il ressemble énormément à minato quoi que le yondaime n'a jamais eu autant de charme heureusement sinon kushina aurais massacrer une bonne partie des femmes du village. Fait attention uchiwa tu vas avoir de la concurrence, quoique je doute que tu sois encore vivant quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Je savais bien que tu était responsable de ses pertes de contrôles de kyubi mais à l'époque il a tellement nier que j'ai finir par croire que tu n'y était pour rien.

Mais le plus grand changement c'est son mental et si il ne m'avait appelé grand-mère et m'avait charrier j'aurais jurer que ce n'était pas naruto devant moi, il a donc toujours cacher ses capacités par peur des représailles. Aujourd'hui je vois toute son intelligence et même s'il n'as pas le QI d'un Nara il est loin de l'idiot qu'on connaissait tous ,il n'y a qu'a voir la manière dont il a présenter les choses quand Danzo a essayer de le coincer avec Itachi, il a retourné ça a son avantage.

Je suis encore étonné de la manière dont il a présenté sa défense, c'était clair net et logique, c'est limite s'il n'avait pas penser a tout ça avant de déserter, bon je sais bien qu'il y a une partie de ses idées qui lui sont venues plus tard mais même si il était parti que pour sauver sa peau c'est pas moi qui vais lui en vouloir.

En tout cas il a raison en disant que sa désertion et sa pseudo mort a empêcher l'akatsuki de s'en prendre au village, après tout ils n'ont pas hésiter a attaquer suna pour capturer gaara. Et il a encore raison quand il dit que la découverte de son cadavre a semer le trouble nous avons pensé automatiquement que c'était l'akatsuki qui était responsable, c'était le coupable le plus logique. Mais eux savaient que ce n'était pas le cas.

Donc après avoir stresser quand leur précieux kyubi a déserté et a disparu au point qu'ils ont été aussi incapable que nous de le trouver, ils apprennent qu'il est mort et que kyubi s'est fait extraire, eux savent qu'ils ne sont pas coupable et apparemment ça a foutu un beau bordel, ils étaient comme une « ruche dans laquelle on a mis un coup de pied » c'est les mots de naruto qui dit ça avec un petit sourire amusé, c'est sur qu'ils nous a tous gruger sur ce coup là. Apparemment sa source dit qu'ils ont été plus de six mois paralysés a cause de son tour de passe-passe.

En plus ils ont passés ces cinq dernières années a chercher qui a extrait kyubi. Mais comme il ne l'ont trouver nul part ils pensent qu'il n'as jamais quitter konoha et que ceux qui voulaient le vendre les ont trahis pour leurs propres intérêts. Ce qu'il dit sous entend que les traîtres sont haut placés et j'ai l'intuition que Danzo est mêler a tout ça.

Il est donc revenue car se faire passer pour mort ne sert plus a rien et il veux démasquer les traîtres pour qu'on ne se fasse pas poignarder dans le dos en cas d'attaque de l'aka. Il avoue quand que se faire ramener par son ancienne équipe comme si il était un « renard errant » n'était pas prévu. Il pensais avoir encore un peu de temps et comme il ne sautait pas de joie à l'idée de revenir ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu comment il a été traiter, il a fait traîner les choses un maximum espérant que sa source trouverais l'identité de traîtres et qu'il pourrais ainsi les donner a jiraya et éviter ainsi de se dévoiler.

Je reste quand même étonné, je crois que je vais avoir du mal a me faire au nouveau naruto et vu l'expression des autres personnes je ne suis pas la seule, il n'y a que jiraya qui a l'air content, il est fier de son filleul. Et bon sang naruto a raison je boirais bien une coupe de saké parce que voir kyubi comme ça en train de se faire grattouiller par mon pervers de coéquipier ça me retourne, il a quasiment l'air inoffensif et ça c'est dur a avaler, il n'y a bien naruto pour essayer de comprendre et faire ami-ami avec tout le monde même un bijuu, et ça a l'air d'être une bonne décision vu comme ils s'entendent. D'ailleurs pourquoi le gamin me fixe comme ça ? Il attend quelque chose. Oh j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'est pas remarqué que toute la salle attend que je prenne la parole.

« Bien, je pense que nous avons tous eu le temps de réfléchir et de prendre une décision concernant naruto. Nous allons donner chacun notre tour notre opinion en commençant par les chefs de clan. Aburame-sama à vous. »

« Au vu des différents éléments qui ont été présenter lors de cette réunion. Je ne pense pas que naruto uzumaki soit dangereux je ne suis donc pas opposé a son retour. »

« Hyuga-sama, votre avis ? »

« Je pense aussi que naruto doit être réintégrer, il n'as pas agis contre le village bien au contraire. Je crois cependant qu'il faudra mettre quelques conditions à cela comme le fait qu'ils doivent nous raconter plus en détail ce qu'il a fait depuis sa disparition et nous donner toutes information utile pour konoha qu'il détient. »

«La parole au clan inuzuka. »

« Moi tsume inuzuka je pense que naruto doit être réintégrer immédiatement et ceux sans conditions. Il seras j'en suis sur un élément fort sur lequel nous pourrons nous appuyer. De plus je trouve dommage que certaines informations sur lui nous est était caché quand on ne nous as pas carrément menti, ce qui a conduit à son rejet et sa désertion. Il fait et feras la fierté de son père et de konoha. En tout cas naruto bravo d'avoir réussi a apprivoiser kyubi et d'en avoir fait un partenaire et si tu veux une aide quelconque pour développer des techniques de combat avec lui, pense a notre famille, nous serons ravi de t'aider et nous sommes les spécialistes pour le combat avec un partenaire animal. »

Je vois naruto s'incliner pour remercier tsume, il rayonne littéralement car en plus d'avoir parler de son père, elle lui propose de l'aide, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle l'accepte pleinement et rien ne peux faire plus lui plaisir car c'est ce qu'il a toujours désirer. »

« Aux yamanaka de s'exprimer. »

« Je suis d'accord avec inuzuka-san, naruto a démontrer ses aptitudes et il se révéleras un atout pour le village, preuve qu'il a su se débrouiller ses cinq dernières sans l'appui du village. »

«Que pense le clan nara »

« Je pense que namikase-sama est fidèle au village, après tout il aurait pu nous, au mieux disparaître pour refaire sa vie ailleurs, au pire il aurait pu donner des informations a nos ennemis, voir même lâcher kyubi sur le village pour se venger de son passé. Il n'a rien fait de tout ça alors qu'il aurait eu toutes les raisons de le faire, il au contraire continuer a nous aider dans l'ombre. Et je suis sûr qu'il nous donneras toutes les informations utiles à konoha mais qu'il fait juste preuve de prudence et qu'il en fera part a des personne qui ne présenterons aucun risque de trahisons, n'est-ce pas naruto ? »

« Vous avez tout à fait raison shikaku-sama, j'ai d'or et déjà pu innocenter certaines personnes et je pensais demander l'autorisation a hokage-sama pour travailler avec eux. Et même si je vous remercie pour la preuve de respect que vous me montrer en m'appelant namikase-sama, cela me gêne appelez moi simplement naruto. »

« Pourtant il faudra que tu t'y fasse, si tu es innocenter, chose qui arriveras j'en suis certain. Tu siégeras au conseil de clan en égalité avec nous, tu seras même plus important car tu représenteras les namikase mais tu prendra aussi la place de ta mère pour le clan uzumaki. »

« l'avis des akimichi. »

« Je suis d'accord avec mes confrères, naruto n'est pas un danger pour le village et il peut même se révéler un atout. »

« Asuma s'exprimera au nom des sarutobi. »

« Je prône la réintégration immédiate et sans condition, je pense de plus qu'il devrais recevoir les excuses de tous les personnes de ce village et qu'on devrait le remercier pour tous les services qu'il nous a rendu. Je tiens aussi a te dire que je suis d'accord avec tsume ton père doit être fier, et je suis sûr que le mien est très heureux de savoir que tu es revenue parmi nous et que tu continue a porter la volonté du feu. »

Naruto ne peut pas parler tellement il est ému par les propos d'asuma il se contente de lui faire un sourire, mais un sourire comme on ne lui a jamais vu.

« Et pour finir sasuke donne ton avis car tu es logiquement le représentant du clan uchiwa. »

« Si on appliquais la loi à la lettre, logiquement naruto devrait être exécuter c'est la règle pour tout missin-nin. Cependant comme il n'apparaît dans aucun bingo book il ne peut pas être considérer comme nukenin. De plus se ne serais pas la première fois que konoha fait une exception, j'en suis la preuve et lui n'a pas nui aux intérêt du village. Donc je suis d'accord avec les autres, il n'est pas un danger pour nous et il peux peut être même nous être utile. »

« Bien j'aimerais maintenant connaître l'avis de mes conseillers. Koharu ? »

« Il doit être condamné et exécuter comme le déserteur qu'il est. Il a nui a konoha en rompant l'équilibre des forces dut à la répartition des bijuus. Et pour ça le kyubi doit être exécuter. »

« Je vais passer sur le ton haineux que vous utilisez pour vous adressez à lui mais cela que cela ne se reproduise plus. Je vous rappelle qu'il a un nom : naruto uzumaki-namikaze et vous lui devez le respect que vous donnez aux autres chefs de clan donc vous n'oublierez plus le sama. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu donne ton avis Homura ? »

« Je pense que nous devrions au moins lui infliger une peine de prison pour l'exemple, et qu'ensuite il soit sur surveillance de anbus. Si il ne montre aucun signe d'hostilité nous pourrons débattre sur sa réintégration au village et pourquoi pas en tant que ninja si il nous prouve qu'il peut maîtriser son bijuu et qu'il n'est pas un danger pour nous. »

« Oui se que tu propose c'est qu'on l'enferme et il ne ressortiras pas avant aux moins dix ans et après il pourras peut être redevenir ninja quand il auras plus de trente ans. Proposition ridicule l'akatsuki aura agi avant tu le condamne à mort tout autant qu'homura sauf que toi tu préfère que se soit nos ennemis qui le fasse. Il faudra au moins que t'ai le courage de tes opinions. Danzo à toi ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec les chefs de clan, naruto peut se révéler un atout pour le combat, surtout que je pense que ces capacités ont dut grandement augmenter. Cependant il devrait quand même être mis sous la surveillance de ninjas d'élite au cas où. » _Tu m'étonne que tu veux des ninjas d'élites pour me surveiller tu vas pas tarder a proposer de mettre la racine sur le coup, comme ça tu espères trouver une occasion de me faire disparaître ni vu ni connu. __**Il pense qu'il va pouvoir servir de nous renardeau.**__ Je sais kyubi l'idée de posséder un ''kitsune apprivoisé'' ne peut que lui plaire. Mais il peut toujours rêver plutôt me faire baiser par madara que de devenir le pion d'un mec comme lui._

Fin du POV de tsunade (retour a naruto)

Je suis fier de moi, j'ai bien mener ma barque, je vais être réintégrer au village, c'est une bonne chose de faite. Il y avait quand même des chances que je me fasse emprisonner ou qu'on tente de m'exécuter. Je n'aurais même pas besoin de sortir la carte des alliés politiques que je me suis fait au cours des dernières années. Tsunade va avoir encore plus de travail quand elle regagnera son bureau, les messages de soutien ont du commencer a arriver. Je me suis fait pas mal d'amis puissant ces cinq dernières années et je leur est envoyer a tous des messages révélant mon identité pour ce qui ne savait pas ainsi qu'une partie de ce qui se tramais a konoha. J'ai bien envie d'être une petite sourie pour voir la tête de baa-chan quand elle verras que j'ai nouer des liens avec les autres kages et que j'ai travailler parfois pour eux. Par contre pour le daïmo se seras plus long vu que je suis passer par un messager pour lui faire part de toutes les infos que je possède : ce qui s'est vraiment passer lors du massacre uchiwa, itachi, le noms des traîtres ainsi que leurs objectifs. J'espère que sora seras prudent et qu'il s'assurera qu'il n'y as personnes autour du seigneur quand il lui donneras ma lettre. Je me tourne vers tsunade pour écouter ce qu'elle va décider :

\- « A la majorité, nous avons décider que les charges te concernant ne sont pas fondés. Tu n'as pas trahis le village et en désertant et te faisant passer pour mort tu as permis de freiner les ambitions de l'akatsuki. Cependant tu seras mis sous surveillance des anbus ne serait-ce que pour ta sécurité car je ne pense pas que tout le village prennent bien ta réapparition et cela tranquilliseras aussi certaines personnes qui doute de toi. Par contre comme ton immeuble a été détruit, tu iras habiter dans le domaine uchiwa comme ça ça faciliteras le travail des forces spéciales chargés de ta surveillance. Est- ce que ça te pose problème sasuke ? »

Ils se contente d'un signe de tête négatif pour montrer qu'il est d'accord. Pas un mot remarque j'ai déjà été étonné qu'il parle autant pour faire part de son jugement.

\- « Et toi, naruto ? »

« Non aucun, hokage-sama. Je tiens a remercier le conseil de se mansuétude à mon égard et je compte me montrer digne de la confiance que l'on a placer en moi. »

« Sur ces bonnes paroles, je suggère que chacun de vous retourne a ses activités. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. La séance du grand conseil est levé. Bonne journée à tous.»

Petit mot de fin :

J'ai enfin fini ma fic, non je plaisante, j'ai juste a fini la partie du jugement de naruto par le grand conseil. Je pensais faire deux ou trois chapitres et je me retrouve avec sept chapitres dont le dernier est quand même long.

Bon naruto n'est pas condamné a mort, pas de grandes surprises dans cette décision, je pouvais pas le faire condamner sinon je peux plus continuer mon histoire. Quoique c'est faisable il est jugé coupable mais Itachi sur son cheval blanc arrive alors pour sauver son naru et ils s'enfuirent tout les deux pour aller vivre heureux dans un endroit reculé et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Je me suis trompé ça c'est les contes de fées mais je ne dirais pas non pour me faire enlever par un itachi en prince charmant je dirais même oui voir je l'enlève moi même (vous avez son adresse?). Bon je vais stopper mon délire et vous dire à la prochaine.


	16. Chapitre 14

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyubi**

_pensée de naruto_

_**pensée de kyubi**_

**CHAPITRE 14**

Je regarde les ninjas quitter la pièce, Tsunade a été la première à partir. Elle devait avoir une envie pressante de saké. Les conseillers ont suivi, Koharu m'a jeté un regard noir, Homura m'a ignoré et Danzo m'a fixé avec une lueur d'envie avant de me saluer d'un Naruto-sama qui a fait siffler Koharu de colère. Les chefs de clan ont à leur tour quitter la salle, me saluant plus ou moins chaudement selon leur caractère, c'est-à-dire d'un ton neutre pour Shibi Aburame et Hiashi Hyûga, d'un ton las pour Shikaku Nara. Pour les autres c'était d'un ton normal voire même amical ou très amical pour Tsume Inuzuka qui me donna l'accolade. Ils sont tous surexcités dans cette famille, c'est pas possible. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai maintenant droit au fils qui me saute sur le dos en me hurlant dessus que je ne suis qu'un lâcheur et un faux-frère de les avoir abandonnés et que j'aurais au moins pu lui dire que je me faisais passer pour mort.

« - Kiba, t'as vraiment pas changé, t'es toujours aussi excité. Et avec ta grande gueule je donnais pas plus de deux jours avant que tout le village soit au courant de tout. Descend de mon dos, je voudrais dire bonjour aux autres.

\- Hé, je suis pas un excité ! Et je sais garder un secret ! »

Je tourne la tête et hausse un sourcil.

« - Mais je te dis que j'aurais rien dit ! Après tout t'es mon pote, tu crois que je t'aurais vendu, t'aurais eu tous les Oinins au cul.

\- Ok mais avec toi, on aurait pas été à l'abri que tu fasses une gaffe, et maintenant descend de mon dos ou je t'éjecte sans avoir à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt.

\- Comme si t'en étais capaaaaable. Hé ! c'est de la triche ! »

Il n'a pas vu Kyûbi se rapprocher discrètement pour le tirer par les vêtements.

« - En quoi c'est de la triche, j'ai juste dit que je ne bougerais pas, pas que Kyû le ferait aussi. T'utilises bien Akamaru, pourquoi j'utiliserais pas mon renard ?

\- Faudra vous méfier maintenant, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis fait avoir de cette manière quand on s'entraînait tous les deux. »

La voix de Jiraya est moqueuse.

«- Bon Naruto, dis bonjour aux autres, on va pas passer la journée ici, j'ai autres choses à faire.

\- Comme aller espionner le bain des femmes.

\- C'est vraiment galère, mais je suis content de te voir. Mais je sens qu'on va avoir encore plus de boulot maintenant que t'es là.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Shikamaru, toi non plus t'as pas changé. T'es toujours un fainéant de première mais j'espère que tu sais toujours jouer au shogi, qu'on puisse se faire une partie même si je sais déjà que je vais perdre. »

Je salue Ino et Choji de loin, ce dernier est trop occupé à manger un paquet de chips : il devait être en manque, vu qu'il a pas pu mangé pendant la réunion. Ino quant à elle est agrippée aux bras d'un Sasuke qui n'a pas l'air très heureux. Faut dire qu'il a Sakura de l'autre côté et qu'elles sont en train de s'engueuler. Je me tourne vers Mini-Gaï qui déblatère sur ma fougueuse jeunesse qui vaincra tous les obstacles. Euh... j'aime beaucoup Gros sourcils mais je crois pas que je vais réussir à supporter son enthousiasme débordant. En plus, je suis sûr qu'il va vouloir m'embarquer dans un entraînement pour comparer nos fougueuses jeunesses, pardon, nos niveaux. Et là, je sais que je vais pas le supporter surtout si Gaï s'y met avec lui. Je sens une main qui me tape gentiment sur l'épaule, et je vois que c'est Shino qui me sourit, enfin je crois... plus ça va plus il joue à cache-cache avec ses vêtements. Je lui souris en retour et il quitte la salle, ça ne m'étonne même pas, il n'a jamais beaucoup parlé, au moins cette fois je l'ai reconnu. Je me tourne vers les derniers rookies, mais ils sont ceux que j'aime le plus : Neji et Hinata. Je donne un petit coup de poing à l'épaule de Neji qui me sourit en retour, Gaara a vraiment trouvé une perle et ils méritent tous les deux le bonheur qu'ils ont trouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et je finis par ma douce Hinata, ma petite sœur de cœur, elle me fait un sourire radieux, avant de prendre dans ses bras.

«- Je suis si heureuse de te voir Naruto-kun, tu m'as manqué. »

Je sens une aura meurtrière et sans même me retourner, je sais qu'elle vient de Kiba qui n'apprécie pas que je m'approche de sa fiancée.

«- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir et ta douceur m'a manqué, la vie avec les nukenins n'est pas drôle tous les jours. Ça manque de douceur et de gentillesse. Et Kiba j'aimerais que tu calmes tes envies de meurtres, je ne vais pas te piquer ta femme, pour moi elle est comme une petite sœur et c'est pareil pour elle.

\- C'est vrai Kiba, je ne ressens plus rien pour Naruto sinon une affection fraternelle. »

Je souris à ses propos et, après un baiser dans ses cheveux, je la pousse dans les bras de son fiancé. Je me décide à aller sauver Sasuke des griffes de ses deux fan-girls. À sa tête il va pas tarder à craquer. Finalement, je comprends pourquoi il est parti chez Orochimaru : moi non plus je n'aurais pas supporter de me faire harceler comme ça.

«- Bon Sasuke on y va ? Je voudrais bien m'installer et pouvoir prendre une douche.

\- Hn.

\- Je vous accompagne les garçons, maintenant que l'équipe 7 est réuni on ne va plus se séparer ! »

Je jette un regard blasé à Sasuke qui me le rend.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible Sakura, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

\- Alors je fais un bout de route avec vous, j'habite tout près. » _Mais oui bien sûr, t'habites à l'opposé du domaine Uchiha._

\- Si tu veux Sakura.

\- Nous en tout cas, on vous accompagne. »

Kakashi a parlé en désignant Iruka et Jiraya.

« - Hn, on y va, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

On sort tous de la salle et je vois un boulet de canon déboulé en hurlant « Naruto nii-san !». Je reçois Konohamaru dans mes bras. Je l'adore ce gosse, d'une certaine manière on a eu le même problème tous les deux. On ne nous a jamais vraiment vu, pour moi on voyait Kyûbi et lui, il n'a jamais été que le petit fils du troisième. On s'en est sorti de la même façon en faisant des blagues et en ayant le même rêve de devenir Hokage. Je me concentre sur ses paroles tout en le regardant, il a bien grandi. On dirait une réplique de son grand-père quand il était jeune, du moins d'après les souvenirs de Kyûbi qui l'avait vu au travers de Mito.

« - Je savais bien que tu pouvais pas être mort ! T'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? Je suis sûr que t'es devenu super fort. C'est Kyûbi ? Il a l'air cool... »

Sa dernière réplique me fait rire, il y a eu beaucoup de qualificatifs pour parler de Kyû, mais on ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était ''cool''. Par contre, ça a l'air de ne pas avoir plu à quelqu'un. Je ressens une personne dont l'hostilité vient de monter en flèche. Je tourne les yeux et tombe sur le pervers à lunettes, comment il s'appelle déjà celui-là... Ah oui, Ebisu, qui me fixe d'un air mauvais. Je lui rends son regard avant de regarder qui l'entoure : Moegi et Hudon, ils doivent être en équipe tous les trois. Il y a aussi Asuma, Kurenaï et leur fils. Je me tourne à nouveau vers mon petit frère honorifique et lui dit d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu par le petit groupe.

« - Tu devrais rejoindre ton équipe et ton senseï, otouto, ils t'attendent. »

J'ai le plaisir de voir Ebisu se raidir à l'entente du surnom affectueux. Je passe devant lui en l'ignorant mais je souris à Moegi et Hudon qui me le rendent bien. Je m'approche de Kurenaï et la salue, elle n'était pas présente durant la réunion, elle devait sûrement garder son fils. Je lui adresse d'ailleurs mes félicitations avec un peu de retard, ce qui la fait sourire. Asuma a dû lui faire un topo rapide car elle n'a pas l'air vraiment surprise de voir Kyûbi à mes côtés. Elle commence à me remercier d'avoir sauvé son mari quand on est interrompus par une voix fluette.

«- Il est zoli le renard, je veux le même, s'il te plaît papa.

**\- C'est pas possible ça, tu vois je suis unique et je suis déjà avec Naruto. »**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, Kyûbi est un vrai loukoum avec les enfants. Il est d'ailleurs devenu la mascottes de gosses de Suna. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû aller le chercher parce qu'il s'était fait embarqué par les gamins pour jouer. Et c'est vraiment un beau tableau de voir ce gosse haut comme trois pommes s'accrocher aux poils de mon renard, qui est deux fois plus grand que lui, pour lui faire un câlin comme s'il était une peluche géante. En voyant Kurenaï se tendre légèrement, je la rassure.

«- Ne vous inquiétez pas Kurenaï-senseï il ne lui fera pas de mal, il ne fait jamais de mal aux enfants. Et comment il s'appelle le bout de chou ?

\- Hiruzen, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

\- Comme son grand-père, avec un nom pareil pas de doute qu'il deviendra quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tu connais Papy-kage, moi aussi je voudrais bien mais il est au ciel.

\- Oui Hiruzen, je connaissais ton grand-père. C'est lui qui m'a élevé jusqu'à mes cinq ans. Pour moi c'était mon jiji-san.

\- Hm, Naruto, quand t'auras fini de gagatiser sur les petits-enfants du troisième on pourra y aller.

\- Oui, c'est bon Ero-senin, on y va et je gagatise pas ! Arrête de dire ça, c'est pas bon pour mon image. Bonne journée à tous. »

Après une caresse sur la tête du petit que j'ai pris dans mes bras pour le décoller de Kyû et le redonner à son père, nous repartons. Bon, je vous passe la traversée du village pour rejoindre le quartier Uchiha. C'est la même chose qu'à l'allée, hormis un homme plus courageux (ou idiot) que les autres qui s'est approché pour me cracher au visage, me dire de crever et de rejoindre en enfer les monstres comme moi. Un simple grognement de Kyûbi, assorti aux regard noirs de Jiraya, Iruka et Kakashi ainsi que le Sharigan sorti de Sasuke l'a fait détalé à une vitesse assez impressionnante. Pas de doute que celui-là survivra en cas d'attaque sur Konoha vu sa vitesse de fuite.

On est enfin devant le quartier Uchiha, ce qui nous a pris plus de temps que prévu, car j'ai refusé de passer par les toits après l'accrochage. Il faudra bien que les villageois se fassent au fait que je sois revenu et que, si ça leur plaît pas, c'est pareil. Sakura nous quitte devant les portes après m'avoir serré dans ses bras pour me murmurer qu'elle est heureuse de me revoir au village et qu'elle espère que je ne repartirais jamais. Chose que je ne peux pas lui promettre, on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Un frisson me parcourt en passant l'entrée du quartier maudit, mon instinct me commande de faire demi-tour et de partir le plus loin possible d'ici. Entre le passé commun et désagréable entre les Uchihas et Kyûbi, et le fait que qu'il y ait eu un massacre dans les rues que nous parcourons... je sens d'ailleurs l'odeur du vieux sang, sans savoir si c'est mon imagination ou mon flair plus développé que la moyenne qui me fait sentir cette odeur, je suis vraiment mal à l'aise. Le quartier est désert, ça me facilitera la vie pour sentir une attaque qui ne tardera pas à venir. Ce sera aussi plus simple pour les anbus qui seront chargés de me surveiller. On arrive enfin à la maison de Sasuke. Je comprends pas comment il a pu vouloir revenir habiter dans ce lieu maudit, pas étonnant qu'il finisse par devenir dingo.

Petit mot de fin :

Après le jugement retrouvailles entre les rookies, fallait bien passé par là. Par contre comme le nom du fils d'Asuma n'est pas mentionné dans le manga, j'ai décidé de le baptiser comme son grand-père. Il faut dire que j'aime beaucoup le personnage du troisième. Pour le prochain chapitre une apparition d'Itachi (enfin !). Du moins d'une manière d'une certaine manière (je vous laisse la surprise de comment). Je ne pouvais pas le faire apparaître en chair et en os vu que Sasuke n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'est vraiment passé (et vous non plus, il n'y a que moi qui sait niark niark niark). Bon je m'arrête là, parce que je sens mes oreilles de kitsune qui commence a sortir signe que je suis en train de basculer du coté obscur.

Et pour ceux qui trouve Kyûbi trop gentil, j'ai juste envie de montrer une image de lui apaisé comme il aurait été à sa création par le rikudo senin, puisque apparemment les bijûs n'était pas destiné à la destruction du moins c'est comme ça que je l'ai compris. Il est donc redevenu lui-même, Naruto ayant calmé sa haine.


	17. Chapitre 15

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyûbi**

_pensée de Naruto_

_**pensée de Kyûbi**_

**CHAPITRE 15 corrigé**

**Quartier Uchiha, maison de Sasuke :**

Après nous êtres déchaussés, nous entrons dans la demeure dans laquelle règne un silence religieux. J'ai la chair de poule, c'est comme si le massacre avait eu lieu la veille. Je m'attends quasiment à voir un cadavre au détour d'un couloir. Je ne peux d'ailleurs m'empêcher d'avoir un frisson quand on passe devant le porte de la chambre des parents de Sasuke. J'ai beau lutté, les souvenirs du massacre me reviennent et plus particulièrement celui de la mort des parents, la faute aux arcanes lunaires d'Itachi. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de me plonger dans ce souvenir, je l'ai réveillé quand il faisait un cauchemar et dans un réflexe défensif il m'a infligé le tsukoyomi, me montrant involontairement les images qui le hantent. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai appris que ce n'était pas lui qui les avait tués. Jusque là, je pensais qu'il avait agi sur ordre.

Je ne vous dis pas ma surprise. Enfin, j'ai d'abord vomi mes tripes devant l'horreur des images que j'ai eu sous les yeux. Pourtant, depuis que j'ai pactisé avec Kyûbi et que nos esprits se sont liés, j'en ai vu des souvenirs des massacres qu'il a fait. J'ai même vu ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'attaque de Konoha et j'avoue que j'ai pleuré de voir la mort de mes parents et de tant d'autres. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai été malade. Il m'a fallu une bonne moitié de la nuit pour me remettre et que j'arrête de trembler. Je me demande toujours comment Itachi a fait pour ne pas perdre la raison devant l'horreur de ce qui est arrivé à sa famille. Son clan tout entier a été détruit par la décision de quelques personnes qui craignaient leur puissance, le pire étant sans doute qu'ils se soient fait passer pour lui.

Nous avons passé la suite de la nuit, Itachi et moi, à parler. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il n'était pas le coupable. Je me rappelle encore la discussion que nous avons eu après que je l'ai retrouvé suite à ma désertion. Je lui ai demandé s'il était entré au sein de l'Akatsuki sur ordre et il a acquiescé. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait tué son clan sur ordre, il m'a simplement regardé. J'en avais déduit que j'avais raison. Après quelques heures, j'ai enfin réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. Les coupables du massacre étaient les mêmes que ceux qui voulaient me vendre à l'Aka. Ils ont approché Madara pour qu'il fassent le sale boulot, ce qu'il s'est réjoui de faire. Au pourquoi du massacre, ils voulaient éviter un coup d'état des Uchihas. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait croire à son frère qu'il était le coupable, et pourquoi il l'avait encouragé à se venger... je n'ai eu aucune réponse pendant deux heures, il s'est fermé comme une huître. Il est vrai que Sasuke était un sujet tabou entre nous. Je ne lui ai jamais dit pourquoi j'ai été obligé de déserter, c'est Kyûbi qui lui a tout raconté au bout d'un an. On avait jamais reparlé de lui depuis. Sa réponse m'a fait taire aussitôt, j'ai compris qu'il était en état de choc cette nuit-là, et que la seule pensée cohérente qu'il a eu était qu'il devait protéger son frère. Et que pour se faire, il devait se désigner comme coupable pour que Sasuke ne cherche pas à savoir qui était vraiment responsable. Logique étrange, mais vu ce qu'il venait de subir ce n'est pas très étonnant.

Je n'ai plus rien dit du reste de la nuit, me contentant de rester à ses côtés. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer d'avoir fait ça, je ne comprenais que trop bien jusqu'à quel extrême on peut aller pour protéger les êtres qui nous sont chers. Je lui ai simplement serré l'épaule. Et là, j'ai vu ce que je n'aurais jamais cru voir. Lui, le fier et stoïque Uchiha, s'est mis à pleurer. J'ai compris que j'étais la première personne à être au courant hormis Madara et les commanditaires. Il était soulagé de pouvoir partager son fardeau et je l'ai accepté de bonne grâce. Après tout il avait accepté le mien. Je crois que c'est cette nuit-là que j'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureux de cet homme si fort, mais pourtant si humain sous ses dehors froids. J'aimais simplement l'homme qui m'avait protégé d'abord des villageois puis de l'Aka, on ne s'est mis ensemble que six mois plus tard. Mais depuis cette nuit-là, j'ai compris que ce serait lui et personne d'autre. Je lui ai aussi promis que je le ferais rentrer à Konoha avec tout son honneur, que j'allais changer mes plans. Je trouverais des preuves pour faire juger les traîtres au lieu de simplement les éliminer. Sa seule réponse a été un sourire discret mais sincère, et rempli d'un espoir qu'il n'avait jamais eu celui : de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui vivre avec son frère, au lieu de mourir dans un endroit quelconque de la main de ce dernier.

« - Naruto, ça va ? Tu t'es arrêté d'un coup et tu es tout blanc.

– Oui Sasuke ça va. Je suis juste ... j'ai juste ... »

J'hésite et je bafouille, car je ne sais pas quoi dire et que je n'ai pas de mensonges tout près. Mais Kyûbi me sauve en prenant la parole.

« ** \- ****Cette endroit ne nous plaît pas, il nous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs à Naruto et moi. On est en plein cœur du territoire Uchiha et dans la maison de Madara. **»

Kyû est un génie, il a dit la vérité sans la dire totalement. _**Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, renardeau ? Je suis toujours là pour sauver tes fesses.**_ _J'aurais sans doute une vie paisible et sans soucis et surtout sans locataire qui squatte mon corps et mes pensées.__** T'es vraiment un sale gosse. **__Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime Kyû._

« - Tu aurais dû le dire à l'Hokage. Vu comment elle t'aime, elle aurait trouvé une autre solution.

– C'est plus pratique pour tout le monde que je sois ici. Et des mauvais souvenirs, j'en ai plein le village, alors ici ou ailleurs, ça change pas grand chose. Par contre je tuerais pour une douche.

– Dans ce cas, suis-moi. Ta chambre est à côté de la mienne. »

Nous nous remettons à avancer, pour nous arrêter trois portes plus loin, devant deux portes jumelles sur lesquelles sont inscrites les noms des propriétaires. La première est sans surprise celle de Sasuke, mais le nom écrit sur la seconde porte, qui est sans aucun doute celle de ma chambre, me fait sourire. Sasuke ne se doute pas du plaisir qu'il me fait. D'ailleurs, il le saurait, à l'heure actuelle je serais mort, mes tripes répandues au sol. Et dire que lui squatte sans doute ma chambre à Suna... et bien s'il fait ça, je vois pas pourquoi je ferais pas de même chez lui.

«- La chambre d'Itachi, c'est de l'humour. Genre la chambre d'un nukenin pour un autre nukenin ou bien c'est monstre pour monstre.

– Pas du tout, c'est pas fait exprès. C'est juste que c'est la plus près de la salle de bain. Et puis c'est quoi ce sourire ?

– Je goûte à l'ironie de la situation. J'imagine la tête que ton frère ferait s'il savait où je vais passer les prochains jours . »

_**Moi je sais ! Il ferait son regard chaud avant de t'appeler sa petite tornade et de te plaquer sur le lit. **__Je pense pareil que toi, mais à mon avis Sasuke doit pas avoir le même genre de pensées. Et vaut mieux pas. __**Remarque ça pourrait être drôle, il en sortirait sûrement traumatisé ou il en ferait une crise cardiaque.**_

« - T'as un drôle d'humour dobe. Et arrête de l'appeler mon frère, ce mec ne fait plus partie de ma famille.

– Et tu veux que je l'appelle comment ?

– Comme tu veux mais pas comme ça

– **T'es bien gentil, mais ça aurait simplifié les choses. On peut pas dire simplement Uchiha, ça risque de porter confusion avec Madara.**

– Et pourquoi pas sex-uchiha? »

La tête de Sasuke vaut tout l'or du monde : il a la mâchoire au sol et les yeux exorbités. Il vient de perdre toute classe Uchiha.

« - Quoi ?!

– Bah oui, ça lui va plutôt bien. Parce qu'il faut reconnaître que, malgré le fait qu'il soit un tueur psychopathe, c'est vraiment un beau gosse. Il chercherait pas à avoir ma peau, j'essayerais bien d'en croquer un bout (narunette : moi aussi, quoique, je me contenterais pas d'un bout, ni de le croquer, je le tripoterais, le sucerais, le molesterais bien le Itachi). Je suis sûr que j'arriverais à quelque chose. Après tout, je n'ai encore rencontré personne qui résiste à mon charme quand je m'en donne la peine.

– Naruto, arrête d'embêter Sasuke. »

La voix de Jiraya m'interromps dans ma tirade. Il est suivi de Kakashi. On les avait laissés dans le salon en compagnie de Iruka. Les deux se retiennent de rire et si le seul œil visible de Kakashi brille d'amusement et d'une lueur salace, lui il doit s'imaginer ce que ça donne. Vous inquiétez pas senseï, si tout se passe comme je le veux vous le verrez en live.

« - Regarde-le, il en frissonne d'horreur. Et toi Kyûbi, arrête de te marrer comme une baleine ou tu vas emmêler tes queues. Quoique je voudrais bien voir ça.

– C'est vrai que ça pourrait être un drôle de spectacle.

– Lequel Kakashi-senseï ? Kyûbi qui fait des nœuds ou moi et sex-uchiha ? Si c'est le deuxième, je devrais descendre voir Iruka pour le prévenir que son copain fantasme sur un de ses élèves et un des plus dangereux nukenins de ce village. Je suis sûr qu'il seras ravi de l'apprendre.

– Naruto tu as bien changé. C'est démoniaque ça, dire qu'avant tu étais un enfant adorable en admiration devant moi. Tu sais pas à quel point Iruka peut être terrifiant quand il est en colère.

– Merci du compliment, et oui je sais ce que ça donne un Iruka en colère, j'y ai déjà eu le droit. Mais pour vous, ce sera pire, car ça ne se limiteras pas aux engueulades mais vous pourrez faire ceinture pendant un bon moment après ça. »

Un faible gémissement s'échappe de la bouche de Kakashi. Pour lui ce serait l'enfer sur terre.

«- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui dirais rien. Sauf si, bien sûr, vous êtes méchant avec moi. »

Sur ces mots, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et entre, suivi par Sasuke et Kyûbi, qui se relève difficilement, pas encore complètement du fou rire qu'il vient d'avoir, il continue d'ailleurs à rire. J'arrive à peu près à comprendre dans le marmonnement de Sasuke que je dois m'installer pendant qu'il va prendre sa douche et que le futon se trouve dans l'armoire. Il quitte précipitamment la pièce sans oser même me regarder. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas chercher à se crever les yeux pour chasser les images que je lui ai mises en tête.

Je fais le tour de ma chambre, elle est simple et lumineuse. Il n'y a que du mobilier basique : une grande armoire, un bureau, un fauteuil et une bibliothèque vide. Rien de personnel, je me demande si c'est Sasuke qui a vidé la chambre de tout objet personnel, pour tenter d'effacer toutes traces de son frère ou si ce sont les traîtres qui cherchaient peut-être quelque chose. Non ça doit être Sasuke, vu comment la pièce est propre, si c'était les autres tout aurait été détruit. Je sors le futon de l'armoire. Pour mes affaires, je ne sortirais que le strict minimum que je rangerais aussitôt après utilisation, je ne tiens pas à laisser quoique que soit derrière moi si je dois partir précipitamment. Je vais m'allonger pour tenter de me détendre en attendant de prendre ma douche. Chose qui n'est pas facile vu que j'aimerais être à peu près n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Si je devais vraiment choisir un endroit, ce serait Suna. C'est devenu mon nouveau foyer, là où se trouve une partie de la famille que j'ai construite. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller sous les images qui me viennent, sachant que Kyûbi veille.

Suna, c'est d'abord la chaleur. Celle du désert qui est aride, et puis celle plus douce et chaleureuse : la maison de Gaara. J'y ai ma chambre. C'est mon refuge depuis cinq ans, je passe la porte et me repais de cette vue si familière : les murs blancs adoucis par des draperies colorées, le carrelage couleur sable qui reste frais sous les pieds même au plus chaud de l'été, le canapé deux places et les deux fauteuils qui entourent une table basse posée sur un tapis aux arabesques abstraites qui forment un coin salon. Les trois fenêtres sont ouvertes et un vent léger fait onduler les fins voilages blanc qui empêchent le sable de rentrer mais qui laissent passer la fraîcheur de ce début de soirée d'octobre, rendant la température agréable. Mon lit enfin, ce nid de confort et de sécurité, entouré d'une fine moustiquaire. Il est gigantesque, on peut facilement tenir à quatre dedans. Je m'approche pour toucher la douceur des draps en soie beige, et, enfin, prendre un oreiller sur lequel est brodé la spirale Uzumaki. J'ai été ému quand Temari m'a fait cette surprise pour mon deuxième passage chez eux. Il était déjà, selon elle, inadmissible que je ne puisse pas porter mon emblème tous les jours, je devais donc au moins pouvoir dormir avec. Douce Temari, sous ses dehors brusques, elle a un cœur en or.

J'entends le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant à travers la seconde porte de ma chambre, celle qui mène à la salle de bain. Le bruit de la douche s'arrête et à la place j'entends la voix grave d'Itachi qui chante à voix basse une chanson douce comme les comptines de l'enfance, que les mères chantent à leur enfant pour l'endormir. C'est un morceau de son passé, de son enfance. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser passer un jeune homme brun dont les longs cheveux dégoulinent encore de l'eau de la douche, faisant briller son torse finement ciselé de gouttelettes qui ont pris une teinte or dans la lumière de la fin du jour. Ce contraste entre l'or et sa peau diaphane ne le rend que plus désirable. Je laisse mes yeux dériver sur le reste de son corps, qui n'est que caché que par une minuscule serviette qui lui ceint les reins. Il est fin mais sa musculature se dessine clairement sans être excessive. De ses jambes, je remonte à son ventre où ses abdos ne semblent exister que pour mieux montrer ce V que dessinent ses hanches et qui attire mon regard vers le début de cette toison noire que je vois se dessiner au bord la serviette. Luttant contre la tentation, je remonte mon regard jusqu'à ses pectoraux et ses deux petits boutons d'un rose à peine plus foncé que sa peau, que j'aime tant agacés quand nous faisons l'amour. Je continue mon exploration visuelle, avec son cou à peine marqué d'un suçon dû à notre étreinte précédente. Et enfin, son visage fin mais pourtant masculin, ses lèvres s'ourlent en un sourire mi-tendre mi-taquin, qui fait froncer légèrement son nez en une moue à la fois mignonne et sexy, et je me fais happer par deux onyx, dans lesquelles je pourrais me perdre des heures durant, qui ont en cette instant une étincelle chaude qui les éclairent.

Il s'approche doucement de moi et je sens enfin son odeur, un mélange de cuir et de fleurs printanières, elle m'entoure et m'enivre. Il se penche pour prendre le cousin que j'ai continué de serrer et le jette sur le lit, avant de voler mes lèvres dans un doux baiser. Sa main monte pour caresser tendrement ma joue avant de se perdre dans mes cheveux, tandis que je passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour enfin sentir sous mes doigts sa peau douce comme aucune que je n'ai connue. Nous nous séparons et je pose ma main sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur pour une douce caresse, avant qu'il me dise de sa voix qui est devenu légèrement rauque sous l'effet du désir et qui me fait frémir :

« Tu viens t'allonger un peu avec moi, on a du temps avant le dîner. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'allonge et je reste béat devant la grâce de ses mouvements, avant de bloquer sur la vision de rêve que j'ai devant moi. Lui, Itachi Uchiha, puissant ninja dont le nom fait trembler les shinobis, est allongé sur mon lit, ses longs cheveux noirs formant une auréole, complètement alangui, attendant que je le rejoigne. Sa patience s'amenuise à mesure que son excitation augmente. Je le vois à son Sharigan qui s'est enclenché, comme chaque fois que la tension devient trop forte. Et si ses yeux onyx m'excitent, leurs rougeurs me font trembler de désir. Il décide de me faire sortir de ma transe en laissant ses mains glisser lentement sur ses flancs, pour se rejoindre sur son ventre puis sur le nœud qui retient sa serviette qu'il dénoue lentement, pour la faire glisser petit à petit, me permettant de voir bientôt le paradis. J'entends un Naruto résonné dans la pièce, mais il y a problème. La voix n'a pas le bon timbre.

« Naruto, j'ai fini. Tu peux aller te doucher, la salle de bain est libre. »

Et merde c'est la voix de Sasuke. C'est vrai que je suis chez lui et pas à Suna. Il aurait pas pu attendre cinq minutes, j'arrivais à la partie la plus intéressante. Après un soupir, je me lève sous le regard goguenard de mon bijû, et part rejoindre la salle de bain, pour une douche froide qui calmera mes ardeurs mais pas ma frustration. Oh joie, je suis de retour à Konoha, vive les regards chargés de haine et la diète sexuelle. Pitié, laissez-moi retourner à Suna !

**Petit mot de fin :**

Bon le fait d'attendre aussi longtemps pour avoir un petit lime n'était pas prévu, mais le procès a été dur à écrire et surtout beaucoup plus long que prévu. J'espère que vous avez aimé c'est mon premier lime et je dois dire que c'est dur à écrire, merci au site yasha pour la fiche conseil ça m'a bien aidée. J'ai écrit cette partie avec la chanson Summer Paradise de Simple Plan que j'ai mis en boucle, me demandez pas pourquoi. À la base elle est dans la playlist de mon ordi et elle s'est enclenchée au moment où je commençais à écrire la partie lime et comme je trouvais qu'elle collait bien, en tout cas elle m'a bien inspiré pour me projeter à Suna et inventer le décor de la chambre (la chambre de vacances idéale avec le soleil, le sable et la mer. Ah zut ! À Suna il n'y pas la mer.)

Avec cette fin, je vais pouvoir concourir au prix de la reine du sadisme. Je vous fait attendre 15 chapitres pour qu'enfin Itachi apparaisse et je vous le sers sous forme d'un fantasme de Naruto que j'interromps au meilleur moment. Que ceux qui ont envie de tuer Sasuke lève la main (ou plutôt me laisse une review). Vous avez sans doute remarqué j'aime bien torturer Sasuke, enfin gentiment je l'aime bien quand même, mais il y a des moments où j'en aurais fait du hachis. Ok il a souffert mais c'est pas une raison pour être un ramassis de haine qui se croit plus fort que tout le monde, Naruto aussi il en a bavé c'est pas pour autant qu'il fait chier son monde. Mais là où j'aurais pu le tuer c'est quand il a tué Itachi, surtout qu'un pote qui lit le japonais m'a fait un gros spoil sur le massacre Uchiha et moi j'en étais encore au manga papier et au tout début de shippudden (je commençais à lire Naruto, j'avais encore tout à rattraper et ce salop fait exprès de tout me balancer tout pour me faire chier car il avait vu qu'Itachi me tapait dans l'œil). Quand je suis arrivée à la fin du combat fratricide, le jinton d'oonoki n'aurait pas suffit à calmer la haine que j'avais. Maintenant ça va mieux, surtout depuis que Sasuke est redevenu normal, (quoique j'aurais aimé que ce soit Naruto qui le ramène à la raison, à coup de rasengan de préférence), et surtout qu'il ait ramené Minato ( kyaaaaaahhhhh, cri de fangirl hystérique. Mon dieu sauvez-moi je suis possédée par Sakura). Et là, je me rends compte que je suis en train de raconter n'importe quoi, alors veuillez m'excusez chers lecteurs pour mes délires post- chapitre mais je finis souvent mes chapitres très tard le soir ou très tôt le matin. Ce qui explique l'état déplorable de mon cerveau (je mets toute l'énergie que j'ai dans le chapitre, après ça part en sucette), il est d'ailleurs actuellement 4h50 du matin. Je vais donc vous laisser et prendre un repos bien mérité par mon cerveau en surchauffe.


	18. Chapitre 16

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyûbi**

_pensée de Naruto_

_**pensée de Kyûbi**_

**Note 2:**

Mon histoire à dépasser le cents reviews! Je tiens à vous dire merci et pardon de pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews pour le chapitre 15 mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordi. Disque dur qui plante résultat il a fallu le changer et dieu merci mon gentil réparateur a réussi à sauver les données (ouf je me sentais pas capable de réécrire les chapitres que je n'avais pas sauvegarder sur le site).

**CHAPITRE 16**

**Quartier Uchiha, maison de Sasuke :**

Après une douche rafraîchissante pour mes pensées et surtout pour une certaine partie de mon anatomie, je rejoins ma chambre et me prépare pour redescendre rejoindre mes chers senseï. J'entends Sasuke toquer à la porte et j'ouvre pour le rejoindre, en chassant les envies de meurtre que j'ai envers lui pour m'avoir coupé en plein fantasme. En silence, nous rejoignons le salon. Il me jette de rapides coups d'œil, il doit se demander de combien les cinq dernières années ont amoindri mon intelligence. Pas qu'il m'ait jugé intelligent un jour mais pour que j'en vienne à dire que son frère est sexy. Je ricane, si seulement il savait que je n'ai pas fait que fantasmer sur son frère... ça ne lui plaît pas apparemment, et son ton dédaigneux me le fait bien sentir.

« - Alors, dobe, on peut savoir ce qui te fait marrer ?

\- Rien. T'arrives à me regarder dans les yeux ? Je pensais t'avoir traumatisé un peu plus que ça, t'es plus résistant que ce que je pensais. Mais après tout t'as passé trois ans chez le serpent. Alors c'est pas nous imaginer, ton frère et moi en pleine action qui va te bloquer. T'as dû voir pire.

\- Tu pourras toujours demander à l'Akatsuki de te laisser en tête-à-tête avec lui quand tu te seras fait capturer. Ils accepteront bien comme dernière volonté que tu t'envoies en l'air.

\- J'en doute. Mais tu vois, aussi sexy que soit ton frère, je compte pas me laisser retirer Kyûbi pour autant. Surtout que ta théorie, même si elle est tentante, a peu de chance de se réaliser. Ou, si elle se réalise, il n'y aura pas que Itachi à me passer dessus. Et je vais te dire une chose : plutôt crever que de me faire baiser par ses malades. De toute façon, si je me fais capturer c'est eux qui vont se faire baiser, et en beauté. Quitte à crever, je les ferais me suivre en enfer. »

Il saisit à mon ton que je n'ai pas plaisanté sur ma dernière phrase et il me regarde. Sous son air neutre, je décèle dans ses yeux une inquiétude. Il comprend que j'ai prévu mon coup en cas de capture, que si lui cherche l'Akatsuki, moi je suis traqué par eux. Il a été en colère que son frère s'intéresse à moi à 13 ans mais maintenant il comprend que sa jalousie ne mène à rien car si ces fous furieux me mettent la main dessus je suis mort. Et oui, Sasuke, je mène une vie où je suis à la fois chasseur et proie. Et sans ton frère, je serais sans doute mort depuis longtemps. Nos pas nous ont menés au salon et mes senseïs ont entendu ma dernière phrase, Jiraya a les yeux fermés et la tête baissée. Je sais que c'est pour cacher se tristesse. Il sait ce j'ai prévu et ça lui fait peur : il ne veut pas me perdre comme il a perdu mon père. Je m'approche de lui et lui sert l'épaule en guise de réconfort. Il sait que je ne suis pas suicidaire, et que cet solution est l'ultime recours. Que je n'utiliserais ça que s'il n'y a plus aucun espoir. Pourtant ça l'angoisse, je le vois dans son regard qu'il a tourné vers moi et je souris pour le rassurer. La voix grave de Kakashi nous interrompt dans notre échange silencieux.

« - Naruto que veux-tu dire par là ? tu pourras peut être en tuer quelques uns mais pas tous.

\- Oh si je les aurais tous. Et je dirais juste deux choses : d'une, cette vieille folle de Koharu a eu raison en me traitant de démon et de deux, si jamais je suis capturé, ne partez pas à ma recherche et rentrer le plus vite possible au village.

\- Que ? Naruto, tu es sûrement devenu très fort mais ce sont tous des criminels de rang S, et parmi les plus dangereux du bingo book. Tu ne pourras pas tous les tuer et t'en sortir sans aide.

\- Il peut tous les éliminer d'un coup. Son plan est mûrement réfléchi, mais il n'a jamais dit qu'il s'en sortirait. Et maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on change de discussion. On parlera de tout cela demain avec Tsunade. »

Le ton grave et sans appel de Jiraya à couper toute velléité à Kakashi et Iruka de répliquer, quand ils ont compris que je jouerais les kamikazes. Ils ont tout autant senti que moi la tristesse sous-jacente dans les propos qu'il a tenu. Et pour détendre l'atmosphère, et surtout pour rassurer Ero-senin, je tente de les rassurer :

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter parrain. Je ferais tout pour qu'on en arrive pas à cet extrême. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à mourir, et puis, si on en arrive à ce point-là ,je préfère encore mourir si ça les empêche de mettre leur plan à exécution. Je ne veux pas vous voir vivre dans un monde tel qu'ils le désirent, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre de ses deux malades. De toute façon, je n'aime pas perdre alors finir par un pat(1) c'est une bonne option.

\- Je sais tout ça Naruto, mais il n'empêche que je ne veux pas te voir te sacrifier. Tu l'as déjà été à ta naissance. »

La dernière phrase de l'ermite des crapauds jette un froid et il s'ensuit un silence pesant que personne n'ose rompre pendant plusieurs minutes. Nous en profitons pour nous installer pendant que Sasuke est parti dans la cuisine, et, si je me fie à mon odorat, il prépare du thé. Je me pose sur le canapé à coté de Jiraya et regarde Kakashi et Iruka qui sont en face de moi. Et là, je commence à me sentir mal. Si Ero-senin s'est fait une raison car il sait ce qui arrivera si l'Akatsuki met la main sur tous les bijûs, que ce soit Pain qui se servira de la statue pour mettre en place une paix basée sur la terreur, ou Madara qui s'en servira pour devenir le maître du monde... les autres ne mesurent pas vraiment le danger, et la seule chose qu'ils voient, c'est que je vais mourir pour faire tomber une organisation criminelle. Kakashi me regarde avec un fond de tristesse, mais quelque part il s'est déjà résigné. Et après tout je ne suis pas la première personne de son entourage à me sacrifier. Mais Iruka c'est autre chose. Son regard me met mal à l'aise, et ce n'est pas seulement son regard : tout dans sa posture m'indique sa tristesse, il ne parle pas mais tout en lui me supplie de renoncer. Je préfère fermer les yeux que de continuer à voir la peine que je cause à mon père de substitution. Je ne peux pas renoncer et le voir ainsi me fait mal.

Je rouvre les yeux quand je sens Sasuke revenir dans la pièce, et je ne peux me retenir de sourire quand je vois que Kakashi a sorti son éternel icha-icha. Si lui le fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais... et puis, j'ai trop envie de voir les têtes qu'ils vont tirer. J'entends mon renard éclater de rire dans ma tête et je sais que l'on va rire tous les deux. Je suis coincé dans le village, autant profiter des rares occasions que j'aurais. Je m'installe un peu mieux et regarde mon premier chef d'équipe avec une petite lueur dans les yeux, étincelle qu'Iruka connaît bien car j'avais la même dans mon enfance quand j'avais fait une farce. D'ailleurs il déglutit, et je le vois se tendre légèrement. Tant mieux, ça lui évitera de ruminer ce qu'il a entendu précédemment. Je me racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Kakashi qui daigne lever un œil blasé de son livre pervers.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Pourquoi tu me fixes, tu as quelque chose à demander ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr. Je t'ai connu moins timide, alors pose ta question je vais pas non plus te donner te donner à bouffer à Pakun._ Ça, rien n'est moins sûr. Mais bon, je vois mal Pakun réussir à me faire grand mal. À la limite, Bull pourrait me bouffer une jambe mais Pakun il me prendra quoi... un morceau de fesse ? __**S'il fait ça, il aura intérêt à se planquer. Parce que si Itachi le chope, il signe son arrêt de mort. Pour lui, abîmer ton précieux postérieur est un crime punissable de la peine capitale.**_

\- Kakashi-senseï, est-ce que vous êtes bi ? »

Oh ! Leurs réactions sont trop drôles, je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement. Entre Jiraya qui a la mâchoire au sol et qui se demande ce qui a bien pu encore me passe par la tête, Iruka qui est rouge tomate, Sasuke qui me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou et Kakashi qui a les yeux qui lui sortent des orbites sous le coup de la surprise... Et le meilleur est à venir.

« - Je demande ça parce que même si vous êtes en couple avec Iruka vous continuer à lire vos livres. Donc soit vous êtes bi, soit vous avez une libido plus qu'active et vous lisez ça pour calmer vos idées perverses. Dans les deux cas, Iruka devrait se méfier ou se payer mes services d'assassin. Je lui ferais un prix, après tout c'est pour la famille. ( narunette : la dernière réplique fait vieux film de mafieux )

\- Je... je, mais pas du tout. Mais c'est quoi cette question Naruto ? Ça va pas dans ta tête ?

\- Si si, ça va très bien dans ma tête. Il y a bien un temps où je pensais que j'étais schizophrène : j'entendais une voix dans ma tête. Mais je me suis rappelé que c'était Kyûbi.

\- T'es en train de te moquer de moi. Et moi je marche pas, je cours. Pitoyable. Je me fais avoir par un gamin.

\- Ok, je me moque un peu mais pour le cas où vous ferriez des misères à Iruka... je suis plus que sérieux. Faites le souffrir et je vous ferais regretter d'être né. _**Euh, renardeau, t'aurais peut-être pas dû lui faire ton regard tueur en plus des menaces, maintenant il a les jetons... enfin, je crois vu le frisson qu'il a eu. **__C'est fait pour Kyû', je l'aime bien Kakashi mais s'il fait mal à Iruka c'est un mort en sursis. Autant qu'il le sache. _Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous continuez à lire ce genre de livre, c'est de l'hétéro. Perso, j'aime bien en lire. D'ailleurs, puisque ça gêne pas Sasuke qu'on ait ce genre de lecture, je vais faire comme vous.

Sans plus me gêner, je m'appuie contre mon cher parrain et je sors mon propre exemplaire de icha-icha : le dernier qu'il a écrit. Il n'est pas encore sorti en librairie et c'est un cadeau de mon cher parrain. (narunette : rien que d'imaginer Naruto en train de lire icha-icha je suis morte de rire. Je sais je suis grave.) Avant de me plonger dans ma lecture, je regarde la tête des trois autres et... c'est inoubliable. Iruka et Kakashi ont les yeux comme des soucoupes, et le premier est même en train de se pincer pour voir s'il ne rêve pas. Dans deux secondes, il va essayer de rompre ce qu'il croit être un gengutsu. Quant à Sasuke le glaçon, il a sorti ses Sharigans pour être sûr que ce qu'il voit est la réalité. Et apparemment, ça le choque profondément de voir que je lis des romans pour adultes. Moi c'est le contraire qui me choque. On a 22 ans et il va pas me faire croire qu'il ne sait jamais intéressé ne serait-ce qu'un peu aux choses de l'amour (quelle formule poétique pour parler de sexe, ironie ironie quand tu nous tiens), c'est pas possible... je sais bien que c'est un glaçon mais quand même, il a un clan à reconstruire. Et il ne peut pas compter sur son frère, parce que de une, il veut le tuer et de deux, si Itachi fait ça c'est moi qui le tue. Alors quoi, personne n'a fait son éducation et il croit qu'on trouve les bébés dans les roses ou les choux ? Quoique, vu les dingos qu'il y a dans la famille, eux on les trouverait plutôt dans les pochettes à kunaïs ou au milieu des ifs (cet arbre contient un poison mortel). En tout cas, c'est pas moi qui vais me fatiguer à lui expliquer c'est trop galère. Je sais, on dirait Shikamaru, mais je trouve qu'il a une bonne philosophie de vie : se fatiguer le moins possible. Je préfère me plonger dans ma lecture et suivre les aventures du héros et voir s'il va enfin réussir à conquérir la donzelle qu'il convoite. Ouh là ! Il faut que je me calme, j'ai l'impression d'entendre parler Ero-senin. Après cinq bonnes minutes le temps que ce petit monde se remette de ses émotions, Sasuke m'interpelle.

« - Dobe !

\- Hn .

\- On peut savoir pour quoi tu lis ça ? »

Je soupire, blasé, et ne désirant pas quitter ma lecture qui, entre parenthèses, est très intéressante, je donne un coup de coude à mon parrain pour qu'il réponde à ma place.

« - Et pourquoi Naruto ne pourrait-il pas lire mes fantastiques écrits ? Il les apprécie enfin à leur juste valeur et a compris l'étendu de mon génie.

\- Tout simplement parce que c'est de l'hétéro.

\- C'est pas nouveau que j'écris sur les couples hétéro, où est le problème ?

\- Je vois pas comment il pourrait aimer vu qu'on sait tous ici qu'il aime les mecs.

\- Ah oui, cette rumeur que tu as lancé avant que Naruto ne parte. Tu aurais mieux fait de te renseigner avant d'aller raconter à tout le monde que Naruto est homo, ce qui est faux. Mon filleul est bisexuel, donc tout à fait à même d'apprécier mes merveilleux romans. »

Je lève un œil de ma lecture pour rajouter mon grain de sel :

« - Comme vient de le dire si bien mon parrain, je suis à même d'apprécier ses romans, car j'aime autant les hommes que les femmes. Et je signale au passage que je n'étais plus avec Neji à l'époque où tu te faisais un plaisir de bousiller ma vie. Il m'aidait juste à me calmer après que tu te sois amusé une fois de plus à aller titiller Kyûbi.

\- Reconnais quand même que ça prêtait à confusion : il te tenait dans ces bras et il t'appelait Naru. En plus il t'embrassait sur le front.

\- Ça s'appelle réconforter quelqu'un ça. Tsunade aussi l'a déjà fait, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait avec elle. Ton taré de serpent t'a vraiment mal éduqué ou peut-être étais-tu simplement frustré._**Ironie et sarcasme, vas-y mon renardeau, casse ce petit prétentieux d'Uchiha !**__ C'est bien mon intention Kyû'._

\- Crois pas que j'ai pas vu ton petit manège tout à l'heure, j'ai bien compris où tu voulais en venir.

\- ... _heu Kyûbi, t'as un décodeur là ? Parce que j'ai pas compris, il parle de quoi ?__**J'en sais pas plus que toi... et puis, c'est quoi ce sourire supérieur qu'il a ?**__ Le même qu'il a depuis ses douze ans, il se croit supérieur à tout le monde.__** J'espère que tu vas lui faire mordre la poussière.**__ J'aimerais beaucoup crois-moi. Mais ce sera pas pour tout de suite, tu sais bien pourquoi.__** Je sais. Mais ça veut dire que tu vas devoir encore une fois perdre contre ce petit arrogant et ça m'énerve.**__ Moi aussi, mais t'inquiète une fois que le problème sera réglé... on pourra lui faire mordre la poussière. Et il va le sentir passer, je te le garantis__**. J'attends ça avec impatience.**_

\- Tu dis rien, c'est que j'ai raison.

\- Faudrait déjà que je comprenne de quoi tu parles pour répondre, Sasuke... Et puis tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, alors on va dire que tu as raison. Sinon Kakashi-senseï, arrêtez de baver dans le vide en fixant mon livre. Je vous le passerais quand je l'aurais fini. D'ailleurs parrain, ils ont sûrement tes livres à la librairie, j'irai les acheter demain.

\- Ils vont te regarder bizarrement compte tenu de la situation.

\- Qu'ils pensent ce qu'il veulent. Je sais très bien que pour ce village, je ne suis qu'un monstre. L'enfant démon qui, en plus, à la tare d'aimer les hommes. Et franchement... je m'en fous tant qu'ils me vendent ce que je veux. Ça leur fera juste un truc de plus pour leur commérages. En attendant, j'ai faim. On mange quoi ce soir ?

\- Ramens. je vais aller en chercher chez Ichiraku, il sert à emporter. Tu aimes toujours ça ?

\- T'es le meilleur Iruka. Je t'adore à un point que tu peux pas imaginer. »

Après un immense sourire, mon père de substitution se lève et part chez mon restaurateur préféré. Il y a au moins un avantage à ce que je revienne à Konoha, c'est que je vais pouvoir à nouveau manger des ramens de chez Ichiraku. Ça m'a vraiment manqué ces dernières années. Quand Iruka revient, nous nous installons tranquillement pour dîner et on parle de tout et rien. C'est dans une ambiance détendue que se finit la soirée. Je prends le couloir pour rejoindre ma chambre, après avoir saluer mes trois senseïs, quand je me retrouve soudain plaquer à un mur.

pat : terme d'échec qui signifie que la partie est bloquée, les deux joueurs ne peuvent pas mettre leur adversaire échec et mat et ainsi gagner la partie. Il n'y a ni perdant ni gagnant.

**Petit mot de fin :**

MWAHAHA je suis vraiment une grande sadique, Orochimaru ne m'arrive pas à la cheville ! Je suis sûr que vous êtes en train de me maudire de m'arrêter pile maintenant.

_Itachi, une aura sombre autour de lui et secoue la pauvre auteure_ : Qui ? Dis-moi qui ose agresser sauvagement mon petit Naru-chan sans défense ! Dis-le moi tout de suite, que je puisse le torturer avant de le faire mourir dans d'abominables souffrances.

_La pauvre auteure (moi), toujours secouée comme un prunier _: Lâche-moi Itachi ou sinon... (lueur sadique dans les yeux) je risque de changer le pairing et qui sait avec qui Naruto va finir.

_Itachi prit d'un doute lâche l'auteure_ : T'oserais pas faire ça quand même...

_Moi :_ Tu crois ça ? Après tout, t'es pas le seul Uchiha : il y a ton frère.

_Sasuke_ : YESSS ! Naruto est à moi ! Viens-là dobe et laisse tomber mon frangin. Je suis beaucoup mieux que lui.

_Moi_ : Non pas ton frère... il m'énerve et puis il y a déjà trop de fics sur le couple sasu/naru. Je sais ! Il y a Madara, ça se serait original.

_BONG les deux frères Uchihas tombent dans les pommes devant l'horreur que leur inspire cette idée._

_Uchihas frères 0 – Narunette 1, narunette vainqueur par double KO._

_Pendant que l'auteure fête sa victoire, on voit dans le fond de la pièce Naruto se faire traîner par Madara et on l'entend hurler :_

_Naruto_ : Itachiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Au secours ! Merde ! Cet abruti a fait un malaise comme son idiot de frère ! S'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider! N'importe qui et je l'épouse et devient son esclave, même si c'est Sakura ou Orochimaru. Tout mais pas madara !

Je viens de me rendre compte que mes mots de fin sont de pires en pires (je me mets à faire parler les persos, je suis pas toute seule dans ma tête et moi j'ai même pas l'excuse d'avoir un bijû). Je devrais renommer ça délire de fin de chapitre, pourtant il est pas trop tard cette fois-ci, il est juste 2h20 mais mon pauvre cerveau décompresse comme il peut.

Plus sérieusement, je tiens à faire part du pourquoi je parle de icha-icha, ce qui n'apporte pas grand chose en soi à l'histoire, à part me marrer à imaginer Naruto en train de lire ça. Mais c'est un truc qui me chiffonne chaque fois que lis une fic kaka-iru, comment un mec qui lit du porno hétéro finit avec un mec ? Attention, je ne dis pas de mal sur ce couple, au contraire je les adore. Ils sont très mignon ces deux-là, mais je trouve ça bizarre que Kakashi ait ce genre de lecture, à moins qu'il y est une version yaoï ?

Surtout n'oubliez pas de me dire qui selon vous agresse Naruto, j'ai bien envie de savoir quelles seront vos théories.


	19. Chapitre 17

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyûbi**

_pensée de Naruto_

_**pensée de Kyûbi**_

**CHAPITRE 17 corrigé**

**Quartier Uchiha, maison de Sasuke :**

Je suis plaqué contre le mur à trois mètres de ma chambre. Et là, vous vous demandez qui ose s'en prendre à moi... moi aussi. Non je plaisante, je sais parfaitement qui c'est. C'est donc calmement que j'appelle mon agresseur :

« -Sasuke, il y a un problème ?

-Non, aucun, dobe.

-Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu me plaques contre le mur ?

-Fais pas semblant. Je sais que t'attends que ça. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai compris ton petit manège. Tu dis que mon frère est sexy, et puis j'ai entendu Kyûbi et Jiraya discutaient l'autre nuit, ils disaient que tu risquais de perdre la personne que tu aimais à cause d'une vengeance.

-... Et ?

Je savais que je comptais pour toi, mais je n'avais pas pensé que tu serais amoureux de moi. Mais après tout c'est pas si étonnant, tu me courrais après avec beaucoup d'ardeur.

-... _bug momentané du système. Veuillez redémarrer le cerveau dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... WTF ! Kyû' rassure-moi, je délire là ! J'ai pas entendu ce que je crois avoir entendu .__** Eh si renardeau, l'Uchiha nain pense que tu es amoureux de lui et apparemment ça ne le dérange pas.**_

-Tu dis rien dobe ? T'es devenu timide ? Hum.. Mais tu sais, moi, ça me dérange pas qu'on se rapproche._ Oui mais là, tu te rapproches trop, arrête de frotter ton nez dans mes cheveux et surtout de me souffler dans le cou, je suis sensible de cet endroit._

-Sasuke, lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ? On est bien comme ça. _Non justement on est pas bien. Pitié, Itachi va me tuer si j'abîme son petit-frère mais aussi si je fais rien, il est possessif mine de rien. KYÛBI MAYDAY ! MAYDAY !_

**-Uchiha nain, lâche-le tout de suite ou je te castre... et je peux te dire que Naruto est tout à fait d'accord avec ça. »**

Enfin il me lâche et je peux respirer normalement. Quand je dis que j'ai un karma pourri, il est vraiment pourri. Comme si ça suffisait pas que j'ai un démon dans le bide avec tous les problèmes que ça m'a apporté, il faut maintenant que Sasuke veuille me sauter dessus aussi. Mais je suis déjà avec Itachi moi. J'ai un truc qui attire les Uchihas ou quoi ? Hormis mon sex-appeal, bien sûr. Manquerait plus que Madara s'y mette aussi. Stop, Naruto, arrête de délirer. Concentre-toi plutôt pour trouver une solution. _Une idée Kyû' ?__** Je peux le bouffer. Comme ça il n'y aura pas de traces et on ne pourra pas être accusé de son meurtre. **__Range tes crocs baka kitsune. Je te demande de l'aide et toi tu penses à ton estomac. __**Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups... Oui oui, je sais j'arrête mes bêtises. T'as qu'à lui dire que tu te tapes déjà son frère et il te foutra la paix. **__Il en voudra plus après mon cul mais c'est ma peau qu'il aura. Sois sérieux pour une fois et aide-moi, je suis dans la merde.__** Je suis un bijû, pas un coach en relation. Débrouille-toi tout seul sur ce coup, mais t'as tout mon soutien. **_

« -Hum, Sasuke... je sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais tu te trompes.

-Je crois pas dobe. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu réagis. »

Il est vrai que j'ai une légère érection, mais je n'ai pas eu de câlin depuis trois semaines et il a titillé une de mes zones érogènes. Normal que je réagisse, je suis pas un moine non plus, mais un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens.

« -Alors ça, c'est juste que j'ai dû faire ceinture depuis un moment. Par contre c'était toi ou un autre, il y aurait eu le même résultat.

-Je vais te croire.

-Bon, là, ça commence à me soûler, donc je vais te le dire franco Sasuke. Je ne suis pas attiré par toi. T'as beau être bel homme, je le reconnais, je t'ai considéré comme un frère. Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas si c'est encore le cas, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un amant potentiel. Comme Jiraya l'a dit j'aime déjà quelqu'un, et, oui, je risque de le perdre à cause d'une vengeance. Mais cette personne ce n'est pas toi.

-Alors qui c'est ?

-Je ne désire pas révéler son identité pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'un jour, je vous le présenterais, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas d'actualité.

-OK OK, de toute façon c'est pas comme si tu m'intéressais vraiment. J'avais juste envie de m'amuser, ça aurait été une nuit et pas plus.»

J'active mon don et contrôle ses émotions. Je me rend compte qu'il est vexé : bon ça c'est normal, après tout c'est un Uchiha et il a pas l'habitude de se prendre un râteau, c'est plutôt lui qui en met. Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il n'est pas excité. Je ressens plus de l'affection ... fraternelle, émanée de lui. Pourquoi diable essaye-t-il de s'envoyer en l'air avec moi s'il m'aime comme un frère ? C'est inquiétant, il risque de vouloir sauter sur son frangin quand il le verra. Et pas pour le tuer. _**Renardeau, je crois qu'Itachi l'a plus traumatisé que ce que l'on pensait. Il ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'il ressent, il a éprouvé ça pour Itachi et vu comment ça a fini il bloque. Donc il préfère penser qu'il est attiré par toi.**__ Ok, va falloir y aller doucement pour lui faire comprendre sinon il va se braquer._

« -Sasuke. »

Je prends un ton doux pour lui parler.

« -Ce que tu ressens pour moi, c'est pas du désir. Attends, ne me coupe pas, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je ne t'attire pas, tu m'aimes beaucoup mais pas comme un amant.

-C'est pas parce que j'ai pas d'érection que je ne suis pas excité, je suis pas sensible comme toi. _Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas répondre à ses provocations et son ton hautain._

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu sais déjà que je peux ressentir les émotions des autres et c'est sur ça que je me base. J'ai scanné ton état d'esprit et ce que j'ai découvert, c'est que tu as de l'affection pour moi, beaucoup d'affection, mais de l'affection fraternelle. Avant que tu t'énerves, je propose que tu y réfléchisses cette nuit au calme et qu'on en parle demain. Si tu es sincère avec toi-même tu verras que j'ai raison et sache que ça me touche que tu me considères comme ça et que c'est la même chose de mon côté. Bonne nuit teme. »

Je contourne un Sasuke pensif qui est planté au milieu du couloir et je me dirige vers ma chambre. Après avoir passé la porte, je me permets de souffler et de laisser la tension retomber. Même si je ne l'ai pas montré, cette situation m'a beaucoup angoissée. D'abord je préférais même pas imaginer si Sasuke avait vraiment eu des sentiments pour moi, le situation aurait été plus que tendue. On se serait retrouvé avec une tentative de fratricide made in Uchiha mais dans l'autre sens et là, ça aurait été dangereux. Je n'ai pas dés-enclenché mon don et je sens la présence de deux équipes anbus. La première doit être celle de Tsunade, mais de l'autre n'émane quasiment aucune émotion à part l'hostilité. C'est la Racine, je dois me méfier en priorité d'eux.

Ça ne facilite pas les choses que la surveillance soit déjà mis en place, je vais devoir ruser pour communiquer avec Itachi. J'espère que Shisui est toujours dans les parages. Je sais que mon homme me fait souvent suivre par son corbeau quand il pense que ça peut être dangereux pour moi. Ça ne me dérange pas et lui, ça le rassure. C'est moi qui est baptisé le corbeau Shisui, après avoir entendu l'histoire de sa création. Il faut dire que c'est un oiseau spécial : il possède un Sharigan, celui du meilleur ami d'Itachi : Shisui Uchiha. Certains ont pensé qu'Itachi l'avait tué pour obtenir le Mangekyô Sharigan mais la vérité est toute autre. Shisui a organisé son suicide avec Itachi, car Danzo lui avait déjà volé un de ses yeux et voulait le second. Itachi a donc obtenu le Mangekyô Sharigan en aidant son ami à mourir. Ils ont fait croire que la seconde pupille avait été détruite, mais c'est Itachi qui la possédait. Il voulait s'en servir comme garde-fou pour Sasuke après sa mort, en me la confiant. Mais comme les choses ont évolué et que j'ai dû quitter le village, Itachi a modifié son corbeau. Et aujourd'hui Shisui nous sert à communiquer et comme je l'ai dit avant, il permet à Itachi de voir ce qu'il se passe à travers le Sharigan de son défunt ami.

J'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre et fait mine d'observer le paysage, quand j'entends sur ma gauche le croassement que j'attendais. Tant mieux, Shisui est ici. Je vais dans la salle de bain en prenant des affaires pour la nuit, dans laquelle je glisse discrètement de quoi écrire. La salle de bain est la seule pièce sans fenêtre, les anbus ne savent pas ce qui j'y fait alors je me dépêche de passer un caleçon et un t-shirt avant d'écrire à Itachi. Je lui fait part de ce que j'ai découvert : l'évolution du Sharigan de Sasuke et le mokuton du bras de Danzo, ainsi qu'un bref compte rendu sur le grand conseil. Je replis le parchemin dont l'extérieur est noir, une précaution que j'ai prise pour pouvoir communiquer avec Itachi. Il suffit que j'attende la nuit pour lancer discrètement le parchemin à l'extérieur, et personne ne voit le corbeau le récupérer discrètement pour l'emmener à son destinataire. Ce que je m'empresse de faire une fois de retour dans ma chambre. Je vois Shisui récupérer son paquet et repartir vers Suna. Les anbus n'ont aucune réaction : ils ne l'ont pas repéré. Tranquillisé, je laisse mes pensées dérivées pendant que Kyû monte la garde. Je repense à ma rencontre avec Itachi après ma désertion.

**FLASH-BACK :**

Je suis officiellement mort depuis trois mois, et aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé la trace d'Itachi. Je pensais partir à sa recherche avant, mais j'ai profité du passage que j'ai fait à Suna pour rassurer Gaara, m'entraîner avec Temari pour maîtriser le fuuton et Baki m'a appris à manipuler le sabre. J'ai aussi effectué quelques missions de chasse pour le compte du Kazekage. Je suis actuellement dans une forêt près de Taki, le village caché du pays de la cascade, et je suis la piste que j'ai trouvée. Ce n'est pas celle d'Itachi mais celle de Kisame. Remarque, son odeur de poisson couvre sûrement celle de l'aîné Uchiha. De toute façon comme l'Aka se déplace toujours en binôme si j'en trouve un, je trouve l'autre. On a beau avoir pensé à un plan pour approcher le corbeau, Kyûbi et moi sommes nerveux. Bon ça ne sert à rien de stresser inutilement, il n'y a qu'en allant le voir que nous serons s'il est de notre côté ou pas. Je masque mon chakra et sous l'apparence d'Akuma, que je prends dès qu'il y a le risque que quelqu'un me voit, je remonte la piste. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je les vois enfin : ils sont tous les deux devant moi, à environ cinq cent mètres. OK, au moins déjà je peux confirmer que je ne me suis pas trompé. Quoique ça aurait été compliqué, depuis le pacte avec Kyûbi j'ai les sens sur-développés. J'ai plus de flair qu'un chien-ninja ou qu'un Inuzuka, mais je préférais quand même vérifier, on sait jamais. Maintenant que je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'Itachi et Kisame, je les laisse prendre de l'avance. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils me repèrent, je passerais à la phase un du plan ce soir.

Je suis en planque dans un arbre à proximité du camp qu'Itachi et Kisame ont monté pour la nuit et j'attends patiemment que le requin ait fini son tour de garde. Moins j'aurais affaire à lui et à son épée dévoreuse de chakra, mieux je me porterai. Je râle entre mes dents, j'ai vraiment pas de chance. Il a fallu que ce soit le squale qui prenne le premier tour et là, je commence à avoir franchement froid et surtout à m'ennuyer comme un rat mort. On en est avec Kyû' à délirer sur les couples les improbables et les gosses que ça donnerait, les résultats sont franchement flippant. On a mis Orochimaru avec Sakura... beurk ! J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser ! Et le gosse, j'en parle pas : un serpent avec des cheveux roses... Ino et Kisame... (narunette : ce couple existe dans une fic et laquelle ?).  
Enfin le poisson réveille Itachi pour qu'il prenne son tour de garde. Je me prépare, je vais bientôt pouvoir agir. Ça n'a pas été long pour que le possesseur de Samehada s'endorme.

Je laisse filtrer un peu de mon chakra, je n'ai laissé qu'une toute petite partie de celui de Kyûbi : ma signature en est légèrement changée. Il n'en faut pas plus à Itachi pour réagir. Il se lève et inspecte les environs cherchant où je suis. Il est fort. Je n'ai pas émis plus de trente secondes, et pourtant il se dirige approximativement vers moi. Il n'a pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, à l'époque de la mission de sauvetage de Gaara. Même s'il avait utilisé une technique de clonage bizarre. Il a toujours ses longs cheveux noirs qu'on devine soyeux et dans lesquels on a envie de passer les mains, ce teint blanc mais sans être maladif, ses profonds yeux noir et surtout ses lèvres qu'on a envie d'embrasser... Naruto, mon grand, c'est pas le moment de fantasmer sur cet apollon. Même s'il est hyper sexy. Deux baffes mentales plus tard, et sous le rire sarcastique de mon renard, je me suis re-concentré, avant de manquer de me casser la gueule de l'arbre sous le coup de la surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait l'Uchiha ? Pourquoi il prononce mon prénom ? Un deuxième ''Naruto'' résonne dans la nuit et je suis figé, avant que Kyûbi me crie mentalement dessus pour que je me concentre et enclenche mon don sensoriel. Itachi est maintenant juste au pied de l'arbre dans lequel je suis perché et ça me permet d'entendre ce qu'il marmonne :

« Faut que tu arrêtes de rêver mon pauvre Itachi, ça ne peut pas être Naruto : il est mort. De toute façon, même si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est pas toi qu'il viendrait voir, il croit que tu en as après Kyûbi. Il ne faut pas que j'espère pour rien, les morts ne reviennent pas pour faire coucou. (narunette : à part dans behind blue eyes d'Haganemaru) Et puis dans son cas, ce serait plutôt pour me faire la peau. Je prends mes rêves pour des réalités, les remords ne servent à rien, je n'ai pas tenu la promesse que je lui avais faite. Je ferais mieux de retourner au camp. »

Je le vois repartir vers Kisame, et sans Kyûbi qui me retient, je l'aurais suivi pour aller le consoler. Kami-sama... cette tristesse qui émanait de lui... je me mords nerveusement les lèvres et je regarde Kyûbi qui se presse contre moi pour me montrer son soutien et qui me rappelle qu'on devrait y aller. J'acquiesce et enclenche mon shunshin. Nous atterrissons à côté de la balise que j'ai positionnée plus tôt dans la soirée.

« -**Renardeau..**

-Kyu, j'avais raison, il n'est pas contre nous.

**-Sans doute. Je pense aussi que tu as raison, mais on vérifiera demain soir.**

-Non, c'est cruel de faire ça. Et puis tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'il a dit.

**-On verra demain soir. Si comme on le pense il est de notre côté, il ne t'en voudras pas d'avoir pris des précautions. Après tout il est censé être notre ennemi.**

-La promesse dont il parlait, tu crois que c'est celle qu'il m'a faite quand j'étais enfant ? Celle d'être toujours là pour moi et de me protéger ?

**-Je crois oui, après tout, il ne t'en a pas fait d'autres. Allez dors renardeau, je veille. On a encore du boulot demain. »**

**Le lendemain soir :**

J'ai suivi Itachi et Kisame toute la journée, je suis resté à distance pour ne pas me faire repérer. Dieu merci, ils ont inversé les tours de garde, cette nuit ce sera mon corbeau qui prendra le premier tour. Je ne me voyais pas repasser la moitié de la nuit à attendre, je n'aime décidément pas les planques : ça ne va pas avec mon caractère énergique. _**Hyperactif tu veux dire.**__ Je ne suis pas hyperactif Kyûbi, j'ai juste beaucoup d'énergie,__**... Si tu le dis. Je vais te laisser avoir raison pour cette fois. De toute façon, si on recommence à discuter de ça, on va encore y passer la moitié de la nuit. Et là on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Tu dois te concentrer, le poisson vient s'endormir. Dis, celui-là quand on le tuera, tu me laisseras en faire des sushis ? C'est bon les sushis de requin ! **__Si tu veux Kyû, mais arrête de baver dans mon corps c'est dégueu'. La dernière fois que je suis venu te voir dans la salle du seau alors que tu bavais, j'ai cru que j'allais me noyer._ Après cette discussion hautement intéressante avec mon kitsune, je me concentre sur ce qui se passe au niveau du camp des nukenins. Kyûbi a raison, Kisame vient de s'endormir. En passant, je me mangerais bien des sushis. Hé oui, je mange autre chose que des ramens, c'est décidé demain je trouve un resto de sushis. Bon, faut que je me décide à bouger, je vais enclencher la phase deux du plan qu'on a élaboré avec Kurama. Même si cette partie ne me plaît pas trop car je sais qu'elle va faire du mal à Itachi. Je respire un grand coup et je me lance. Je fais un henge : moi quand j'avais l'âge de cinq ans. Je suis vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc avec la spirale Uzumaki ... _**Un chibi Naruto ! t'es trooop kawaï mon renardeau ! **__Kyûbi, tais-toi ou je te fais rentrer à la niche !_ _**Mais j'y peux rien, t'es trop mimi, on dirait un petit ange. **_Je lance un regard noir à mon bijû, ce qui n'a beaucoup d'effet. Enfin, je sais qu'il dit des bêtises pour me déstresser, ce qui marche plutôt bien. Je laisse filtrer un peu de mon chakra original et je saute vite au pied de l'arbre.

Itachi rapplique à toute vitesse et se fige quand il me voit. Ouh pas bon. Je pensais pas qu'on pouvais blanchir autant. Faut qu'il arrête, il va devenir transparent ! Il va pas me faire un malaise au moins, si ça se trouve il a peur des fantômes. Bon je l'appelle et il me regarde en écarquillant les yeux au maximum. Merde, il va pas se mettre à pleurer quand même ! Il est passé où son masque d'impassibilité Uchiha ? Je suis désolé Kyû', mais je vais pas respecter le plan, je ne peux pas le voir dans cet état sans réagir. Je romps le henge pour reprendre ma véritable apparence et quand la fumée se dissipe, j'entends un bong. L'Uchiha est littéralement sur le cul et me regarde avec colère.

« -Itachi, ça va ?

-T'es qui, toi ? Pourquoi tu te fais passer pour Naruto Uzumaki ? ça t'amuse ?!

-T'énerves pas, je suis Naruto.

-C'est cela oui, (narunette : vive le père noël est une ordure), je vais te croire. Naruto est mort il y a trois mois.

-Comment je peux te prouver que je suis bien moi... Ah oui, je sais. Le collier que tu portes, c'est moi qui te l'ai offert quand j'avais six ans. Je te connais depuis que tu m'as sauvé d'une agression quand j'avais cinq ans et tu as pris soin de moi pendant 2 ans. Je faisais parti de l'équipe de genin de ton frère Sasuke et dernière chose, mais pas des moindres, je suis le jinchûriki de Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queues. J'ai déserté il y a neuf mois et je me suis passé pour mort il y en a trois. T'en veux encore 'tachi ? C'est comme ça que je t'appelais quand j'étais gosse.

-Merde, c'est vraiment toi Naruto ! On était persuadé que tu étais mort. Nos informateurs nous ont dit qu'on avait ramené ton corps à Konoha et qu'on t'avait extrait ton bijû.

-Je t'aide à te lever ?

**-Attends Naruto, je vais me montrer avant. »**

Kyûbi saute de l'arbre et se place à côté de moi. Je vois les yeux d'Itachi s'ouvrir sous le coup de la surprise. Il avait presque réussi à remettre son masque en place mais bon, je le comprends, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un bijû se balader à côté de son hôte. Je fais un clone et je lui ordonne d'aller surveiller que Kisame ne se réveille pas pendant notre discussion. J'explique tout à Itachi: le rôle de son ancêtre dans l'attaque de Kyûbi, il s'en doutait même si l'autre a toujours nié la raison de mes pertes de mémoires durant l'enfance, là Itachi est étonné mais il remercie Kyûbi de m'avoir préservé pourquoi je suis parti de Konoha... enfin pas tout, je ne lui dis pas que son frère est à l'origine de mes pertes de contrôle. Je lui dit aussi le raisonnement qui m'a conduit à le chercher, à savoir que son comportement était suspect. Il s'est introduit une fois dans Konoha mais il s'est débrouillé pour se faire repérer, s'il l'avait voulu il aurait pu venir en pleine nuit et m'embarquer ni vu ni connu. Ensuite, dans l'auberge, il a préféré renseigner Jiraya, après avoir fait de même avec Masashi avant, plutôt que de me capturer. Surtout que le genjutsu qu'il a fait sur la femme était très grossier, au point que Ero-senin ait pu le remarquer. Et tout le monde sait que quand Jiraya est en présence d'une femme, ses capacités d'analyses sont proches de zéro. Pour finir, l'illusion dans laquelle il m'avait plongé lorsque j'étais à la recherche de Gaara, même si elle était bien, quitte à me faire attaquer il aurait pu me faire attaquer un de mes coéquipiers pour le blesser au lieu de me faire balancer un rasengan dans le vide.

Je sens Itachi être surpris par mes capacités d'analyses, mais il acquiesce à tous les points que j'ai développé. Il me confirme qu'il est en mission pour Konoha et que son but est de me protéger. Il est d'accord pour qu'on travaille tous les deux, il me donneras toutes les infos qu'il a sur l'Akatsuki et me préviendra en cas d'attaque sur les bijûs. Avant de nous séparer, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras et, même s'il est surpris, il me rend mon étreinte.

« -Je suis content que ça se passe comme ça. Je n'aurais pas voulu me battre contre toi Itachi, je te dois la vie.

-Et moi je suis content que tu sois vivant. Je m'en suis voulu quand j'ai appris qu'on avait retrouvé ton corps. J'ai pensé que je n'avais pas su tenir la promesse que je t'avais faite.

-Dis pas de bêtises, tu n'aurais pas été responsable. Je vais y aller avant que l'autre se réveille. A plus 'tachi.

-A plus mon petit renard. »

Je souris à l'entente de mon surnom. Il n'y a que lui qui m'appelait comme ça quand j'étais enfant. Je m'éloigne rapidement et je souris encore plus quand mon clone se dissipe. Itachi lui a frotté les cheveux en murmurant qu'il fallait que fasse attention à moi, qu'il n'avait pas envie de me savoir mort une deuxième fois.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

Je sors doucement de ma rêverie et après avoir vérifié que les environs sont calmes, je me dirige vers le lit où s'est installé Kyûbi. Je me couche contre mon renard et me laisse aller vers le sommeil. Penser à Itachi m'apaise comme rien d'autre ne peut le faire et me redonne du courage. Sur ces bonnes pensées, je m'endors, veillé par le plus grand des démons.

PETIT MOT DE FIN :

Pfiou enfin fini, j'ai cru que je verrais jamais la fin de ce chapitre ,4100 mots c'est quasiment le double de ce que je fait d'habitude. Pour ceux qui se posent la question le couple kisame/ino vient de la fic ''jeux de scène d'opellam'', je vous le conseille c'est un ita/naru/sasu en UA, l'univers et l'histoire sont très bien construis. Opellam a même réussi à me faire aimer l'uchiwacest moi qui avait des frisson de dégoût rien d'y penser. OPELLAM TU ES MA DEESSE ET LE YAOÏ EST MA RELIGION, si vous êtes comme moi rejoignez moi que nous puissions créer notre secte d'adorateurs tordus, au moins nous ça finiras pas en suicide collectif.

Pour ceux qui pensent qu'Itachi est OOC dans ce chapitre, je suis assez d'accord il montre beaucoup ces émotions pour un bout de glaçon, mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement pour montrer qu'il regrettait la mort de Naru et puis quand pour après quand il interagit avec Naruto, bah je le trouve pas ooc il n'y a qu'a voir comment il est avec Sasuke quand ils sont enfant, il considère juste Naru comme un frère même si leurs relation évolue après. Voilà maintenant vous savez comment Itachi et Naruto se sont retrouvé.

Au fait j'ai adoré les reviews que j'ai reçu qui m'ont fait part de vos supositions sur l'agresseur de Naruto, il y en a pas qui ont trouvé mais j'ai eu des suppositions très drôles, comme Kakashi qui attaque pour avoir le dernier icha-icha ou alors L'agresseur serait Shikamaru (j'ai beaucoup rit avec celle là). Franchement je pensais pas que vous auriez autant d'idées beaucoup pensait à Itachi ( vous vouliez du lemon de pervers^^) pour moi il n' y avait pas grand suspens mais apparemment je suis assez imprévisible pour qu'il y est du suspense. Dattebayo ! ( Love Kushina!) j'ai le cerveau tellement en surchauffe que j'ai même plus la force de délirer, je vais de ce pas aller agoniser dans mon lit en espérant quand même survivre pour pouvoir vous écrire la suite. Bye et à dans quinze jours si je suis toujours en vie.


	20. Chapitre 18

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyûbi**

_pensée de Naruto_

_**pensée de Kyûbi**_

**CHAPITRE 18**

**Quartier Uchiha maison de Sasuke :**

Je me suis réveillé de bonne heure et heureusement, Tsunade m'a convoqué pour dix heures. J ai eu le temps de passer au cimetière pour rendre hommage à mes parents et au troisième. Là, je me dirige vers le bureau de l'Hokage et j'entends des éclats de voix. Je passe la porte discrètement et je comprends que j'avais raison: Homura et Koharu sont en train d'essayer de me descendre, mais la cinquième ne se laisse pas faire. Les chefs de clan sont présents, ils ont l'air blasé et regardent l'altercation d'un œil morne. Ils ne disent rien mais je les sens prêt à intervenir.

«- C'est inadmissible que vous laissiez le Kyûbi en liberté. Il va nous nuire, forcément. Depuis son enfance il ne fait que ça.

\- Ça suffit Koharu ! Je vous ai déjà fait la remarque hier, veuillez appelez Naruto par son nom. De plus le grand conseil a pris sa décision hier, il est blanchi. Les anbus que je lui ai assigné ont fait leur rapport il n'a fait preuve d'aucune hostilité. Y compris quand un villageois s'est introduit ce matin dans le quartier Uchiha dans l'intention de le tuer. »

Je me permets d'intervenir pour me défendre, faisant au passage sursauter les vieilles biques qui ne sont pas rendus compte de mon entrée dans le bureau.

«- Si je peux me permettre, Tsunade baa-chan, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais agi contre ce villageois. Tes anbus cernent la maison de Sasuke et l'ont intercepté, je leur ai fait confiance... Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde puisque la racine aussi me surveille. Mais bon, deux protections valent mieux qu'une. »

L'ironie de ma dernière phrase est nettement perceptible, faisant sourire les chefs de clans. Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas aimer Danzo.

«- Effectivement, les anbus chargés de ta surveillance m'ont fait part de ce fait. Je vais demander à Danzo de retirer ses hommes. Mais je suis étonné que toi, tu t'en sois rendu compte.

-Tu sais baa-chan, ces cinq dernières années j'ai évolué en milieu hostile. Naruto n'existait peut-être plus mais Akuma a une certaine réputation et je n'avais pas que des amis. De plus, je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans des endroits peu recommandables, auprès de nukenins ou d'hommes sans foi ni loi. J'avais donc intérêt à surveiller mes arrières, question de survie. Pour la racine, laisse-les donc me surveiller. Si ça peut rassurer certaines personnes qui pensent sans doute que tu retiendras les informations pour me protéger... Moi je sais bien que tu ne mettras pas le village en danger même pour moi, mais d'autres en doutent.

-Comment oses-tu nous accuser, nous les conseillers, de douter de notre Hokage, jinchûriki ?! Tu ne manques pas de culot pour un monstre doublé d'un traître.

**-Naruto ne vous a pas accusé de quoi que ce soit. Mais pour des personnes qui respectent votre Hokage, vous n'obéissez pas à ses ordres. Il me semble que Tsunade vous a demandé de respecter mon hôte et vous ne le faites pas. Alors, je vais vous le dire à mon tour. RESPECTEZ MON RENARDEAU OU JE VAIS VOUS LE FAIRE REGRETTER ! JE NE TOLERERAIS PAS QUE VOUS FASSIEZ COMME DURANT SON ENFANCE, QUE VOUS LUI MENTIEZ ET QUE VOUS REJOUISSIEZ DES MALTRAITANCES QU'IL SUBIT ! VOUS M'AVEZ COMPRIS OU JE DOIS VOUS ARRACHER UN OU DEUX MEMBRES POUR VOUS QUE COMPRENIEZ ?!**

-Du calme Kyû', pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu. Laisse-les donc m'appeler comme ils veulent, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai rien à faire de la considération de telles personnes. Et avant que vous commenciez à monter sur vos grands chevaux, Koharu, sachez que je vous conseille pas de me manquer de respect encore une fois. Ou je laisserais mon bijû mettre ses menaces à exécution et je l'aiderais, même. Je n'ai que trop longtemps supporté vos insultes et votre manque de considération. Ma patience a des limites et elles sont atteintes. Je sais que vous savez de quoi Akuma, c'est-à-dire moi, est capable de faire quand il est en colère. Ce qui m'ont mis dans cet état ne sont plus là pour le dire et ils m'ont supplié de les achever. Vous m'avez traité toute ma vie de démon, j'en suis devenue un. A vous de voir si vous voulez jouer avec moi. Je suis plus que disposé à mettre fin à vos misérables existences. »

Ma tirade vient de jeter un froid dans la pièce. Les conseillers, ces couards, tremblent de peur mais n'osent plus rien dire et jettent des regard vers la porte. Les autres, les chefs de clan, me regardent avec un respect mêlé d'une certaine crainte et Tsunade rit dans sa barbe. Je reprends à l'adresse des vieux séniles.

«- Puisque vous fixez la porte, sortez donc et laissez-nous travailler pour mettre en place un plan pour défendre le village contre l'Akatsuki et Madara. »

Je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne se font pas prier pour quitter le bureau, même s'ils font un détour pour mettre une distance entre eux et moi. Comme si j'allais les agresser, je les ai juste menacés. Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais les tuer dans la seconde, il faudrait qu'ils apprennent la nuance. Je me tourne vers les personnes restantes dans la salle et je reprends la parole.

«- Je m'excuse pour ce que vous venez de voir, mais je ne peux pas dire que je regrette. Je sais que l'on doit le respect à ses aînés mais je commence à en avoir assez de me faire insulter, surtout venant de personnes dont on loue la soi-disant sagesse. Passe encore les villageois.

-T'as été soft Naruto, t'as juste menacé. D'habitude tu agis sans prévenir, alors ils peuvent s'estimer heureux que tu les préviennes. Et de toute façon, si tu n'avais pas mis les pendules à l'heure, je l'aurais fait moi. Maintenant ils vont être calmer, ils ont perdu leur dernière carte. Quoique ça faisait plutôt pitié comme tentative... ressortir l'histoire Mizuki et vouloir te faire condamner pour le vol du rouleau des techniques interdites. C'est quoi le prochain truc qu'ils vont te reprocher ?... avoir mis Hiruzen-senseï K.O. à coup de sexy méta ? Fais attention à toi Naruto ils vont t'interdire ce jutsu. »

Comme vous pouvez le deviner, c'est mon cher parrain qui vient de rentrer par la fenêtre du bureau. Apparemment il était là depuis le début et s'apprêter à intervenir mais je l'ai pris de vitesse. Je sais pourquoi il ne veut pas avoir affaire aux conseillers : il craint de ne pas se maîtriser et de les mettre en charpie, ou pire de parler trop. Et ça... il sait que je ne lui pardonnerais pas s'il révèle certaines choses.

«- Et ce sera toi qui en fera une dépression Ero-senin. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne me bats plus avec ça. Enfin, s'ils en sont à ressortir cette vieille histoire, c'est qu'ils n'ont rien d'autres. Remarque, je vois ce qu'ils pourraient trouver.

-De toute façon, pour te faire condamner, il faudrait que Mizuki témoigne et ce ne sera pas possible.

-Ah bon il ne peut pas, et pourquoi ? Il est en prison, non ? »

Mais avant que Jiraya puisse me répondre, une des enseignantes de l'académie ninja, celle avec les lunettes (narunette : je ne connais pas son nom, et vous ?) fait irruption dans la pièce. Elle est essoufflée et paraît paniquée. Elle ne remarque même pas qu'il y a du monde dans le bureau et je comprends pourquoi dès que j'entends ces propos qui me font me figer. Kakashi aussi,

«- Tsunade-sama, nous avons un problème. Le Kyûbi a enlevé Iruka Umino.

-Attends deux secondes ! Explique-toi, ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. »

Le ton de Tsunade est autoritaire.

«- Ce matin Iruka n'était pas présent pour faire cours, et cela sans prévenir quiconque. C'est ce qui m'a inquiétée, parce que même quand il est malade, il envoie un clone pour prévenir de son absence. Mais là, rien. Alors je suis allée chez lui et là... j'ai vu sa porte qui a été fracturée et dessus, il y avait un renard crucifié. Le Kyûbi est revenu hier, il n'est pas dur de comprendre que c'est lui qui a fait ça : il a signé. Et dire qu'Iruka était fou de joie quand il a su que qu'il revenait ! Il en pleurait en disant que son fils rentrait enfin à la maison, et ce monstre va le tuer !

-Ce n'est pas Naruto, je doute qu'il s'amuse à crucifier des renards. Et je ne pense pas qu'il fasse de mal à Iruka. N'est-ce pas Naruto ?

-Je crois que c'est un message qui m'est adressé Tsunade, le renard le prouve. Laisse-moi faire, je vais trouver qui a fait ça et je vais lui faire regretter d'être né. »

Sans même attendre que Tsunade me donne son accord, je passe par la fenêtre et file comme un flèche chez Iruka. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps, le fait qu'on se soit servi d'un renard m'effraie : ça désigne clairement que c'est moi qu'on cherche à atteindre et j'ai peur de ce qu'on pourrait faire subir à mon père de substitution.

**POV DE JIRAYA :**

C'est pas bon ce qui se passe. La disparition d'Iruka arrive au mauvais moment et je suis d'accord avec Naruto. Le renard est un message qui lui est adressé, c'est lui qui est visé. Et elle m'énerve cette idiote de professeur ! C'est quoi ces couinements pathétique de terreur : " le Kyûbi, oh Kami-sama ! Le Kyûbi m'a entendue, il va se venger et me tuer parce que je l'ai dénoncé" ?! C'est une kunoichi, elle devrait savoir se contrôler ! Que quelqu'un la fasse taire ou je l'assomme. Ah ! Merci Tsunade, c'est ça, fais-la retourner en cours, qu'elle nous foute la paix ! Tu n'as pas qu'une sacrée poitrine ma chère coéquipière tu as aussi un sacré caractère. Et maintenant tu envoie la team 7 épauler Naruto, bonne idée. Mais avant qu'ils partent il faut que je leur donne un conseil.

« -Les jeunes, attendez deux secondes ! Laissez faire Naruto ! Et surtout, ne vous interposez pas : ça pourrait être dangereux. »

Me regarde pas comme ça Kakashi, je dis ça pour votre sécurité. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'Iruka n'a rien... sinon on va droit à la catastrophe. Après un dernier regard pour la team de mon filleul, je retourne me poster à la fenêtre. Il y a un silence pesant qui plane. Les chefs de clan regarde Tsunade qui elle, me fixe. Elle finit par briser le silence en m'interrogeant.

« -Bon Jiraya, tu vas parler ou il faut que je force ?! T'as l'air inquiet pour Naruto, et puis c'est quoi la phrase que tu viens de sortir à Kakashi ?

-Je suis inquiet, mais dans le sens que tu penses. Naruto ne risque rien mais je crains qu'il se mette en colère, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit à l'équipe 7 de ne pas intervenir.

-Mais il contrôle Kyûbi, donc il n'y a pas de risque.

-C'est pas Kyûbi le problème. Tu n'as donc pas vu ses yeux ?

-Non, ils avaient quoi de spécial ses yeux ? »

Je préfère ne pas lui dire, ces yeux, elle les verra biens assez tôt. Et puis, je suis un des rares à les avoir vu... et à être encore là pour le dire. D'habitude ce regard est synonyme d'une sentence de mort.

«- C'est le signe qu'il est en colère. Et crois-moi je l'ai déjà vu dans cet état et il n'est pas bon d'être dans les environs. Et avant que tu dises quoi que soit, c'est pas un de ses petits coups de gueule de quand il était gosse. C'est plus comme les moment où Kyûbi prenait le dessus sur lui, sauf que, comme tu l'as dit, il n'y a plus de risque de possession. Je devrais peut-être les suivre, pour essayer de le calmer mais ça ne servira à rien. Quand il est dans cet état, il n'y a que lui qui peut lui faire entendre raison.

-Jiraya, là... tu m'inquiètes vraiment ! Parle de manière à ce qu'on comprenne, parce que ce que tu dis donne l'impression que Naruto est instable. Surtout aux vues de certaines informations que l'on a eu sur Akuma... il a apparemment commis un massacre et plusieurs meurtres que l'on pourrait qualifier de boucheries. Je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi tu ne nous as pas fait part de ces infos, mais s'il est dangereux, tu dois nous le dire.

-Naruto n'est pas dangereux je peux te jurer. Il dit qu'il est devenu un démon, mais ce qu'il entend par là, c'est qu'il a fait de la morale de Kyûbi la sienne. Cette morale c'est : on ne touche pas à la famille ni aux enfants sans le payer de sa vie. Le massacre qu'il a commis n'était pas sans raison : c'était un réseau pédophile. Les rares fois où il a tué une personne autre qu'un nukenin, c'est qu'il considérait cette personne comme une menace pour ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille. Je l'ai vu faire, j'étais à la recherche d'un homme et il m'a devancé. Il était dans l'état dans lequel il est maintenant... et ça a été un véritable bain de sang. Cet homme cherchait à faire passer un contrat sur ta tête, Tsunade. Il l'a massacré pour qu'il ne puisse pas te nuire, toi qu'il aime comme si tu étais de son sang ce que tu es d'ailleurs vu que tu es en partie Uzumaki par ta grand-mère paternelle (narunette : pour ceux qui ne suivent pas, Mito Uzumaki est la grand mère de Tsunade puisqu'elle était la femme de Harashima Senju) .

-O.K. Donc Naruto ne devient violent que quand il sent une menace sur sa famille ou qu'un enfant est en danger. Ça je peux comprendre, on réagit tous pareil. Ça ne fait pas de lui un démon, ou nous en sommes tous. C'est naturel et normal de vouloir protéger les siens. Par contre... tu as parlé de quelqu'un qui peut le calmer c'est qui, et pourquoi ?

-Qui ? Je ne répondrai pas, c'est la vie privée de mon filleul et je ne pense pas qu'il le dira pour l'instant. Pourquoi ? Parce que, quand Naruto se met en colère comme ça, il tuera toute personne se mettant entre lui et la cible de sa haine. C'est pour cela que j'ai dit à la team 7 de ne pas intervenir. Cette personne est la seule qui peut apaiser Naruto car il est le seul auprès de qui Naruto se sent en sécurité puisqu'il est le seul qui n'a jamais trahi Naruto. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arriver à Iruka sinon on risque de voir Naruto devenir dingue et là, rien ne le calmera et je serais obligé de le faire venir, ce qui compliquerait la situation.

-Et pourquoi ça compliquerait la situation ?

-Parce que cette personne n'est pas la bienvenue à Konoha et que dans ce cas, Naruto tuera quiconque s'approchera de lui. Que ce soit toi, moi ou même son ancienne team. Et je ne parle pas du reste du village. Pour lui, il ferait n'importe quoi. S'il lui demandait, il détruirait le village, il le ferait. Remarque, la réciproque est vraie.

-Cette homme représente un danger pour nous ?

-Non aucun, il ne veut pas nuire à Konoha, bien au contraire. Tu n'as pas avoir d'inquiétude là-dessus, je le connais bien. Pour l'instant il reste plus qu'à attendre que Naruto retrouve Iruka et rentre.

Puisque la discussion est terminée et que Tsunade et les chefs de clans sont rassurés, je retourne m'installer sur l'appui de fenêtre pour attendre le retour de mon filleul.

PETIT MOT DE FIN :

Un chapitre un peu court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous saurez au prochain chapitre qui a osé s'en prendre à Iruka-chou. Je vous préviens quand même, le prochain chapitre risque d'être sanglant, je vais me défouler. Pour ceux qui me demande quand Itachi va arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est pour bientôt.

_Iruka entravé par des cordes_: Oh mon dieu j'ai disparu !

_Kakashi en mode chevalier blanc_ : Ne t'inquiète pas Iruka-chou à la crème je vais te sauver.

_Naruto_ : Mais bien sûr, c'est encore moi qui vais devoir me charger de ça, parce que le senseï une fois qu'il aura vu son homme attaché avec des cordes, il va partir dans un fantasme bondage et il sera H.S.

_Kakashi, un mouchoir ensanglanté devant le nez _: Iruka... nu... attaché avec un ruban et un collier marqué " appartient à Kakashi Hatake"...

_Naruto _: Qu'est-ce que je disais, ce pervers a le cerveau qui plante. D'ailleurs il arrive quand mon homme ?

_Moi_ : Bientôt, mon petit bientôt. Mais je peux pas le faire venir comme ça.

_Iatchi _: Et pourquoi ça, tout le monde devrait pouvoir profiter de ma sublime beauté et puis je veux pouvoir molester Naru moi.

_Moi, marmonne entre ses dents _: voilà que lui aussi se met à avoir le complexe de supériorité Uchiha. On est les plus beaux, on est les plus forts et gnagna...

_Sasuke, chidori à la main_: ITACHI JE VAIS TE TUER !

_Moi_ : voilà pourquoi Itachi peut pas venir tout de suite, l'autre vengeur à deux balles veut le tuer.

_Naruto qui s'interpose entre les deux frères rasengan à la main_ : Toi tu touches à un cheveux d'Itachi je te rasensgane la gueule le cul de cacatoès.

_Itachi en mode pervers_ : Mon Naru tu es si sexy quand tu prends ma défense... et que tu es dos à moi, tu me laisses voir ton magnifique petit cul pour que je puisse croquer dedans.

_Iruka toujours attaché_ : Quelqu'un pourrait-il me détacher s'il vous plaît !

_Sasuke en beug_: ... cul de cacatoès...

_Naruto et itachi se papouillent._

_Moi je bave devant le spectacle._

_Kakashi se réveille et s'approche avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux d'Iruka_

_Iruka_ : au secours ! mais lâche moi espèce de jounin libidineux il y a du monde ! Je suis pas exhibitionniste !

En bref, Iruka devra attendre le prochain chapitre pour être délivré, vu que tout le monde est indisponible. Alors à dans quinze jours !


	21. Chaptitre 19

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyûbi**

_pensée de Naruto_

_**pensée de Kyûbi**_

**CHAPITRE 19**

**Dans les rues de Konoha :**

Je passe de toit en toit à travers Konoha. Je ne me soucie même pas des anbus qui sont censés me surveiller et qui ne m'ont pas suivis. Kyûbi est à mes côtés et j'accélère encore l'allure. Iruka est en danger et c'est tout ce qui compte à l'heure actuelle : celui, ou ceux qui ont fait ça vont le payer très cher, je les maudis sur quinze générations._** C'est pas comme s'ils allaient avoir le temps d'avoir des enfants. **__Tu as raison Kyû' ils n'en auront pas le temps, ce sont des hommes morts. Ils verront ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à ma famille._ Dans un nuage de poussière, Kyu et moi atterrissons, dans un dérapage parfaitement synchronisé, devant la maison de mon père de substitution. Et ce que nous voyons nous tire un grognement de colère qui fait fuir les rares personnes présentes dans la rue. Crucifié sur la porte d'entrée, un renard, un jeune adulte si j'en juge par son apparence, qui a apparemment souffert avant de mourir. Comment cette idiote qui m'a servi de professeure à l'académie ninja a pu croire que c'est mon œuvre. Par contre je me rappelle que dans le temps, un des grands sports des villageois de Konoha était de capturer des renards pour les lâcher dans le village pour pouvoir les pourchasser et les battre à mort. Ça pourrait vouloir dire que c'est des villageois qui s'en sont pris à Iruka.

J'entends un groupe atterrir derrière moi et en me retournant je vois que c'est mon ancienne team. Ils ont les yeux fixés sur la porte et ont des mines écœurés. Pas dur de comprendre qu'eux non plus n'approuvent pas qu'on s'en prenne à des animaux innocents. Quand ils se tournent vers moi, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon apparence ou les pulsions meurtrières que je dégage et que je n'arrive plus à retenir depuis que j'ai vu le "cadeau" qu'on m'a laissé sur la porte. Pour mon apparence, faut que je vous explique. Depuis que j'ai pactisé avec Kyû, quand je me mets en colère mon corps change. Je prends une apparence que l'on pourrait qualifier de démoniaque. Mes ongles deviennent des griffes, mes cheveux se dressent comme le pelage d'un animal en colère et surtout mes pupilles se fendent comme celles de Kyûbi même si mes yeux restent bleus. Ajoutés à ça les pulsions meurtrières que je dégage, je fais flipper tout les gens que je croise. Bien que rare soit ceux qui peuvent se vanter de m'avoir vu comme ça et être encore vivant, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'Itachi et Jiraya qui m'aie vu. Kakashi se reprend le plus vite et m'interpelle.

«- Naruto !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On est venu t'aider.

-J'ai pas besoin de votre aide. C'est quand j'étais plus jeune que j'en avais besoin mais à l'époque vous préfériez vous occuper de plus doué que moi. Maintenant c'est plus la peine, c'est moi qui suis visé alors c'est à moi de régler ça, ne vous en mêlez pas. »

Je sais que l'épouvantail est blessé par mes propos, mais j'ai les nerfs et autre chose à faire que gérer mon ancienne équipe.

« -Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, mais Tsunade nous a envoyé pour t'épauler. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on interviendra pas. Jiraya nous a bien spécifié de te laisser faire et de ne pas nous en mêler. »

Je ne lui réponds pas et me détourne pour aller vers la porte et décloué ce pauvre renard. Après m'être excusé auprès de lui de ne pouvoir l'enterrer dignement tout de suite, je le scelle dans un parchemin. Je lève alors le nez et me concentre sur mon odorat, ça ne va pas être facile de suivre la piste d'Iruka dans le village : il y a beaucoup de passages et donc beaucoup d'odeurs. Si au moins il y avait son sang, la piste serait plus facile à suivre... quoique je préfère que ce ne soit pas le cas car qui dit sang dit blessure. Ça y est j'ai trouvé ! Il y a deux pistes : une qui part vers l'est, le cœur du village, et l'autre à l'ouest. Celle de l'est est la plus forte mais comme elle mène vers le centre de Konoha, ça doit juste être la trace du trajet qu'il prend pour aller à l'académie et vu qu'il y va régulièrement l'odeur est forte. Je me tourne vers l'ouest et commence à suivre l'autre piste, lentement d'abord mais une fois que nous avons quitté le village j'accélère. Et j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu que ce soit l'odeur de la personne qui accompagne Iruka, et que je pense être son kidnappeur, ou que ce soit le paysage. J'ai l'impression de revivre un épisode de mon passé mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler lequel.

«- **Ne te préoccupe pas de ça renardeau, on verra bien quand on sera arrivé. On va pas s'arrêter non plus pour que tu fouilles ta mémoire pour te souvenir.**

-T'as raison Kyû' continuons, on comprendra pourquoi quand on sera arrivé et on avisera à ce moment-là.

-On peut savoir de quoi vous parler ? C'est peut-être important et si ça se trouve, ça nous aidera à sauver Iruka.

**-Je vais te répondre l'épouvantail car c'est ton compagnon qui est en danger. Naruto a une impression de déjà-vu, il connaît l'odeur de celui qui a kidnappé Iruka mais n'arrive pas à se souvenir de qui il s'agit. Ne t'inquiète pas, si le renardeau ne se souvient pas c'est que la personne ne représente pas un danger important.**

-C'est sûr que le dobe et la mémoire ça fait deux.

**-Ta gueule Uchiha, si c'est pour faire des remarques qui ne mènent à rien et qui en plus sont fausses tu peux te taire. Naruto se souvient des odeurs, l'odeur de quasiment toutes les personnes qu'il aa croisé dans sa vie, question de survie.**

-De survie ?

**-Chut ! Silence maintenant on approche. **»

J'ai un pressentiment mais un très mauvais pressentiment. Devant nous il y a une clairière et pas n'importe laquelle, c'est celle où ma vie a basculé, c'est dans cet endroit que je suis devenu ninja et surtout que j'ai appris que j'étais le réceptacle de Kyûbi. Et là, la mémoire me revient. L'odeur est celle de Mizuki, mais c'est impossible ! Il est en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, remarque c'est une peine plutôt clémente qu'il a reçu, il aurait dû être exécuté pour chacun des chefs d'accusation, que ce soit la désertion, la tentative de vol des techniques interdites ou m'avoir révélé que j'étais le jinchûriki de Kyûbi, ce qui étais interdit. Il a échappé à la peine de mort simplement parce qu'il s'en est pris à moi, foutus conseillers. Je ne comprends pas, mon flair ne m'a jamais trompé alors pourquoi je sens l'odeur de ce salop... à moins que... Jiraya a dit quelque chose sur lui ce matin, c'était quoi déjà... qu'il ne pouvait pas témoigner. Pourquoi Mizuki ne pourrait pas témoigner contre moi, alors qu'il m'a toujours haï et le fait que je l'ai envoyé en prison n'a pas dû arranger ses sentiments. Je suis sûr qu'il ne louperait pas une occasion de me nuire, donc c'est qu'il est arrivé quelque chose. Je me retourne pour faire face à mon ancien chef d'équipe et ainsi avoir confirmation de ce que je soupçonne.

«- Kakashi, Mizuki s'est évadé de la prison n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Tout simplement parce que j'ai retrouvé à qui appartient l'odeur : c'est la sienne.

-Mais c'est pas logique, pourquoi Mizuki-senseï voudrait du mal à Iruka ? C'est quelqu'un de gentil, un très bon prof.

-Sakura, Mizuki est tout sauf gentil, sinon il n'aurait pas été en prison, envoyé grâce à Iruka et moi... kukuku, c'est excellent il veut jouer, on va jouer. Et il va perdre à nouveau, mais cette fois il va perdre plus gros que la dernière fois. »

Je vois mes anciens compagnons déglutir nerveusement, et je sais ce que c'est qu'ils voient dans mes yeux qui les fait réagir comme ça. Ils voient l'envie de sang et la jubilation. Ils comprennent que je vais me déchaîner mais je ne pense pas qu'ils ont idée de ce qu'ils vont voir, après tout ils n'ont jamais connu que le gentil Naruto. J'espère qu'ils ont l'estomac bien accroché, parce que ça va être un bain de sang. Après leur avoir chuchoté de ne pas bouger, je saute souplement au sol et rejoins la clairière d'un pas félin. Le prédateur est dans la place, tremblez mes agneaux, car il est affamé.

«- Mizuki je sais que tu es ici ! Alors ça ne sert à rien de te cacher et amène Iruka avec toi !

-Tu as été rapide Naruto. Je pensais qu'il te faudrait plus de temps pour comprendre que c'était moi et surtout pour te rappeler de cet endroit. Il est plein de souvenirs pour nous, tu ne trouves pas ? Moi ça me rend nostalgique. »

Je regarde rapidement mon père de cœur et vois que, malgré les cordes qui le retiennent, il n'est pas blessé.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Discuter, simplement discuter mon cher Naruto. En tout cas tu as bien grandi.

-Dans ce cas, relâche Iruka. Il t'a simplement servi à me faire venir, c'est fait, il ne t'est plus d'aucune utilité. »

Il ne dit rien mais m'envoie mon père de substitution dans les bras. Je le détache et lui chuchote de rejoindre Kakashi et la team 7 qui sont embusqués à 10h et que je me charge du reste. Il s'exécute et après avoir avancé, il crée un clone qu'il fait aller vers le village, tandis que lui masque son chakra avant de rejoindre son compagnon. Tout cela je le sais à l'ouï mais Mizuki ne se doute apparemment de rien.

«- Bon maintenant qu'on est seul, tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, parce que des ninjas risquent de débouler bientôt. À cause de ton renard ils sont persuadés que c'est moi qui est enlevé Iruka et j'ai dû leur fausser compagnie, ce qu'il ne vont pas apprécier.

-Ce que je veux, je te l'ai dit, je veux discuter :j'ai une proposition à te faire. Pour que tu comprennes, il faut que tu saches qu'hier j'étais dans le village, en train de chercher comment m'emparer du rouleau des techniques interdites quand j'ai entendu à ma grande surprise que tu n'étais pas mort.

-Et tu as du être grandement déçu de savoir que je n'étais pas mort. Tu as dû faire une belle fête dans ta cellule quand tu as appris mon pseudo décès. Si j'ai compris ce que tu viens de dire, je suppose que tu veux que je vole le rouleau pour toi une nouvelle fois.

-Non le rouleau ne m'intéresse plus, par contre j'aimerais te faire une proposition. Tu devrais comprendre que Konoha ne nous acceptera jamais, ni toi ni moi. Les villageois veulent ta mort Naruto. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es revenu mais laissons ces imbéciles et partons dans un endroit où nous serons bien accueillis.

-Je suis revenu car j'ai des comptes à régler avec certaines personnes. Mais ta proposition est intéressante, tu as une idée d'où tu veux aller ?_ Kyû', retiens Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke et Iruka qu'ils ne fassent pas tout foirer. __**T'inquiète renardeau, ils n'essayent pas d'intervenir. Ils ont compris que tu veux le faire parler.**_

-À Oto, même si Orochimaru est mort, son disciple a pris la relève et je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de nous avoir à ses côtés. _Je doute fortement que Kabuto soit heureux de revoir, après tout j'ai une grande part de responsabilité dans la mort du serpent. Si je ne l'avais pas affaibli en le combattant sous forme hybride, Sasuke n'aurait pas pu l'achever._

-C'est intéressant mais tu vois... tu as fait deux erreurs. Je hais Oto et tout ce qui s'y rapporte et surtout, tu t'en es pris à Iruka. Et rappelle-toi, je t'avais promis de te tuer si tu lui faisais du mal.

Et c'est avec un sourire sadique que je me jette sur Mizuki. Je n'ai pas mes armes mais ce n'est pas grave, je préfère le dépecer à coup de griffes. Il tente tant bien que mal de s'échapper mais ses tentatives pitoyables m'amusent... il pensait vraiment aller à Oto ? Il n'aurait pas survécu deux jours là-bas. Je me fais un plaisir de planter ma main dans son dos et je lui susurre à l'oreille que c'est pour le shuriken fuma qu'il avait envoyé à Iruka à l'époque. Je lui casse ensuite les jambes et le laisse un peu ramper. Quand il pense m'avoir échappé, je bondis sur lui et le saisis à la nuque pour le retourner. Et je vois son regard, c'est celui d'une proie qui sait qu'elle va mourir. Je jubile, il a compris qu'il n'avait aucun échappatoire et que j'allais le tuer. Lentement, je prends chacun de ses doigts et je les tords jusqu'à entendre le bruit satisfaisant des os qui cassent. Je continue avec ses bras et je me plaîs à voir le sang gicler de ses fractures ouvertes pour m'éclabousser. Ces hurlements montent encore en gamme, mais s'il continue comme ça il va faire rappliquer tous les ninjas qui sont dans le coin.

«- Tu fais trop de bruit Mizuki, on va finir par se faire repérer. Je vais être obligé de te couper la langue, c'est dommage. J'aurais tellement aimé t'entendre me supplier de t'achever. Mais c'est un châtiment approprié pour tes mensonges. »

Je fais passer de mon chakra affinité futon dans mes griffes pour les aiguiser (dédicace à Haganemeru et sa fic "Survivre" et une tête de Kabuto j'ai adoré ce passage) et je m'apprête à plonger ma main dans la bouche de ma proie pour lui arracher la langue quand deux bras m'enlacent. C'est Iruka qui me supplie d'arrêter, me disant que si je continue, je deviendrais pire que le salop qui est sous moi, que je deviendrais le monstre que tout le village a vu en moi. Selon mon père de substitution je vaux mieux que ça. Si seulement il savait, j'ai du sang sur les mains et plus qu'il ne pourra jamais en voir. Je suis devenu un démon et ça me va parfaitement. Il continue en me disant que Mizuki sera jugé à Konoha, qu'il faut avoir confiance en la justice du village.

Là, j'ai franchement envie de rire, il faudra qu'il demande à Itachi et aux Uchihas ce qu'ils en pensent, il aurait des surprises. Cependant, ce qui me fait stopper ce n'est pas son argumentation mais l'humidité que je sens dans mon dos. Iruka pleure et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter alors je me retourne et je me lève en le prenant dans mes bras. Je nous éloigne du carnage que je viens de commettre et regarde mon ancienne team, Kakashi reste neutre de lui, je n'en attendais pas moins je le suspecte même de vouloir finir ce que j'ai commencé. Après tout, Mizuki s'en est pris à son chéri. Sasuke lui non plus n'a pas grande réaction, remarque il a dû en voir d'autres avec Orochie-moi-dessus. Sakura elle, c'est plus mitigé. D'un côté, elle est ninja-médecin et voir quelqu'un se faire torturer sous ses yeux ça doit pas être simple mais je sens qu'elle comprend pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Elle en ferait autant si on s'en prenait à sa famille, enfin elle serait sûrement moins sadique que moi. Pour éviter à notre cher fleur de cerisier de trop réfléchir ou de vomir, parce que elle est quand même verte -faudrait quand même qu'elle s'endurcisse, en cas de guerre elle verra pire- je vais la faire bosser.

«- Sakura est-ce que tu peux soigner un minimum cette merde ? On va le ramener à Konoha. Je vais construire un brancard.

**-Hé Naru, déconne pas ! Achève-le ! J'ai la dalle moi, je vais bouffer quoi ?**

-On essayera de voir avec Tsunade-baba s'il n'y a pas des nukenins qui traînent dans le coin. En plus je ne te l'aurais pas laisser le bouffer, il doit avoir un sale goût, faible comme il est... Nous regardez pas comme ça, Kyû' est un bijû vous voulez qu'il mange quoi ? De la salade ?»

Je les plante là en mode bug, et je vais chercher de quoi faire un brancard. C'est vrai que j'aurais peut-être pas dû leur lâcher ça comme ça, mais bon c'est pas comme si Kyûbi avait vraiment besoin de manger pour vivre c'est juste un petit plaisir que je lui fais. Je me baisse pour prendre une branche quand j'entends un son venant du buisson à droite, je regarde ce que c'est et... putain ! Il est encore vivant lui ! Vous devinerez jamais ce que je viens de voir... TORA ! Le chat de la femme du daïmio, bah puisque j'en suis à rapatrier au village un kidnappeur-déserteur, je peux bien le ramener aussi. Autant épargner un traumatisme à une équipe de genin. Chose dite chose faite, je chope le mini-fauve qui ne bouge plus. Et oui, j'ai la côte avec les animaux le charisme animal de Kyûbi déteint sur moi. Le mieux c'est les renards ! Ils sont littéralement fascinés en ma présence et se mettent à me suivre partout.

Je rejoins les autres et il se mettent en bug derechef. Faut dire que je dois offrir un drôle de tableau, je suis couvert de sang et je tiens dans mes bras le cauchemar de Konoha qui, pour une fois, n'essaye pas de sauver mais ronronne comme un bienheureux. Kakashi sort de sa stupeur et se met à confectionner un traîneau avec le bois que j'ai ramené. Une fois que c'est fait, je me penche pour invoquer un crapaud qu'il aille prévenir Jiraya pour qu'il m'attende à l'entrée du village. On se met en route et aux portes de Konoha, il y a tout un comité : Tsunade, les chefs de clans à croire qu'ils n'ont rien à faire de leurs journées, plus quelques badauds intrigué par l'attroupement mais qui reculent bien vite quand ils me voient. Jiraya est là aussi, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui s'avance pour nous accueillir et il est plutôt surpris.

«- Il est encore vivant ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Naruto ? Tu te ramollis ?

-Ta gueule, c'est Iruka qui m'a arrêté pendant que je m'amusais.

-T'as l'air frustré.

-A ton avis ? Je peux ni baiser ni tuer comme je veux ici. Si ça doit rester comme ça, je vais pas rester à Konoha longtemps. En attendant je vais ramener Tora à sa propriétaire, je l'ai trouvé en cours de route. Tsunade, tu fileras la prime à l'équipe que tu comptais assigner à sa recherche, je leur ai au moins évité de se faire déchiqueter le visage pour rien vu que demain, cette sale bête se sera de nouveau sauvé. Ah ! Et prévenez Ibiki, cette merde a peut-être des infos sur Oto et Kabuto. S'il veut pas parler, je serais ravi de m'en charger. »

Je continue mon chemin vers la tour de l'Hokage et tous reculent pour me céder le passage. Faut dire que la remarque de Jiraya m'a énervé et du coup, mes attributs démoniaques ont fait leurs réapparitions. Ça plus le sang qui me recouvre, je dois avoir l'air d'une figure tirée tout droit de leurs pires cauchemars. Et Kyûbi en rajoute une couche en grommelant en permanence qu'il a faim. Je me présente à la femme du daïmio et lui rends son fauve qui, devinez ? Se fait à nouveau la belle, elle est juste restée fixer sur mon apparence et je lui explique que je chassais un nukenin quand j'ai croisé son trésor. Je lui demande de saluer son mari de la part de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, à l'heure actuelle le seigneur doit avoir été mis au courant par Sora. Après une courbette, c'est les mains dans les poches que je me dirige vers le quartier Uchiha pour prendre une douche avant de repartir voir l'Hokage.

**PETIT MOT DE FIN :**

Pour me faire pardonner de mon chapitre précédent qui était un peu court, je vous en fais un long. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Moi oui, il faut dire que je n'aime pas le personnage de Mizuki et que j'ai toujours imaginé Naruto lui faire sa fête, donc je me suis fait plaisir, surtout que j'ai été déçue dans shippuden quand Mizuki réapparaît : je m'étais dit que c'est super, Naruto va pouvoir lui faire la peau et non il finit juste comme une merde. Sinon je voulais montrer un Naruto plus animal, quand il ressent un danger il laisse ses instincts rependre le dessus et il devient un prédateur qui traquera sa proie pour l'éliminer. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire cette sensation dans ma manière d'écrire. Et puis je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de faire apparaître Tora ce n'est peut être pas très original, il apparaît dans beaucoup de fics à croire qu'il a marqué beaucoup de fans de Naruto.

_Itachi la bave aux lèvres_: tu as parfaitement bien réussi, un Naruto prédateur couvert de sang qui tue de manière sadique. Brr j'en ai des frissons partout, il est juste trop bandant.

_Moi un mouchoir avec du sang sous le nez _:Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Itachi. D'ailleurs il est où ?

_Itachi pointe du doigt un coin de la pièce où il y a une aura sombre_: parti bouder dans un coin, je crois que le chapitre lui a pas plu.

_Moi :_ bah pourquoi ? Il est pourtant hyper sexy comme ça.

_Naruto _: Je suis pas sexy là j'ai juste l'air d'un psychopathe. Je suis pire que Gaara dans ces phases psychotiques.

_Sasuke :_ Je confirme dobe, t'aurais dû suivre Mizuki t'aurais pas fait tâche à Oto.

_Naruto _: Je t'emmerde le cul de cacatoès !

_Sasuke _: Va te faire voir le hérisson peroxydé !

_Itachi ronronnant _: Naru-chéri, ne t'occupes pas de mon idiot de petit frère et viens avec moi je vais faire partir ta frustration sexuelle.

_Sasuke _: Il est là lui ! Pas étonnant qu'il trouve Naruto sexy, entre psychopathes ils sont fait pour s'entendre en tout cas ITACHI JE VAIS TE TUER !

_Naruto qui vient d'avoir une révélation_: Dit narunette, en fait si Sasuke veut tuer Itachi c'est parce qu'il n'est pas au courant de "ça"?

_Moi_ : Nan il est pas au courant.

_Sasuke soudain intéressé_: Au courant de quoi ? Je dois savoir quoi sur le malade mental qui me sert de frère ? Vous connaissez son point faible? Un truc pour me permettre de le tuer ?

_Naruto _: Il est quand même obsédé, à ce niveau-là c'est inquiétant.

_Moi_ : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et je pense que ça cache autre chose.

_Itachi_ : Quoi ?

_Moi :_ Je crois que Sasuke fait un gros brother complex sur toi et que, comme il assume pas, il veut te tuer.

_Itachi blanchit tellement qu'il devient transparent_ : Que... j'aime beaucoup mon frère mais pas à ce point-là.

_Naruto furieux et en mode " démon je déglingue tout sur mon passage " _: SASUKE JE VAIS TE TUER ! JE T'INTERDIS DE FANTASMER SUR ITACHI C'EST MON MIEN A MOI !

_Sasuke devant la colère de Naruto et se rappelant ce qui vient d'arriver à Mizuki décide très courageusement de fuir poursuivi par un kitsune toutes queues de chakra dehors. Sous l'œil moyennement intéressé de l'autatrice et d'Itachi, la force de l'habitude._

_Moi : _Faudra quand même que je prévienne ton frère à propos de ''ça'' que tu puisses rentrer à Konoha.

_Itachi : _Non laisse tomber, je suis pas pressé de rentrer finalement, j'ai pas trop envie de retrouver mon petit frère un peu trop obsédé par moi et pas forcément dans le bon sens. Et puis tu peux toujours trouver des solutions pour que je puisse câliner Naruto sans que ce soit dans le village.

J'ai moi aussi succombé à la tentation de faire des mes mini scénettes avec les persos, je trouve ça drôle à faire et même si je pense qu'ils vont finir par s'incruster dans ma tête et que je vais finir avec une personnalité multiple et surtout un gros mal de crâne. Bah oui avoir tout les persos de Naruto dans son cerveau c'est pas de tout repos surtout Sasuke et Naruto : ces deux-là peuvent pas se voir plus de cinq minutes sans se battre et vu le niveau de puissance entre Susano'o et Kurama, je sens qu'il va me falloir beaucoup de dolipranes.

Vous pouvez m'en envoyer STP ? Demande assortie de mon attaque ultime le chat-potté eyes no jutsu.


	22. Chapitre 20

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyûbi**

_pensée de Naruto_

_**pensée de Kyûbi**_

**CHAPITRE 20 **

**Dans les rues de Konoha :**

Après avoir été chez Sasuke pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtements _(bah oui j'allais pas me balader toute la journée recouvert du sang de Mizuki),_ je retourne à la tour de l'Hokage. Je remarque que sur le chemin tous les villageois reculent devant moi. Je sens l'odeur de leur peur et ça me réjouit. Ils sont au courant, au moins dans une certaine mesure, de ce que j'ai fait à mon ancien prof d'académie, ils ne vont plus tenter de s'en prendre à moi comme ce matin avant un petit moment, de peur de subir le même sort que lui. C'est donc tranquillement accompagné de Kyûbi que je traverse les rues du village. Ça me change de mon enfance où je ne pouvais pas mettre un pied dehors sans me faire insulter et recevoir des coups. Arrivé à la tour je pousse un soupir et me prépare mentalement à la gueulante que va pousser Tsunade. Je soupire avant de murmurer un " galère " digne de Shikamaru mais c'est lui qui a raison parfois la vie est juste trop fatigante. Je toque à la porte du bureau et rentre. Tout ceux de ce matin sont là et les rookies les ont rejoints. Tsunade me regarde, furibarde, je sens que mes oreilles vont souffrir devant le volume sonore.

«- Je peux savoir où tu es parti depuis une heure !

-J'ai simplement été prendre une douche et me changer. J'étais couvert de sang et aux dernières nouvelles tu n'aimes toujours pas ça.

-Justement avais-tu besoin d'agir de manière aussi... tu étais peut-être en colère mais de là à faire ça !

De manière sadique, dis le baa-chan, c'est que tout le monde pense. Et oui j'ai agi comme ça parce que j'étais en colère. Je ne suis pas un psychopathe ni un monstre avide de sang mais si on fait souffrir ma famille on en paye le prix. C'est comme ça et Mizuki le savait, je lui ai dit quand j'avais onze ans, que s'il faisait du mal à Iruka il en payerait le prix. Je tiens toujours mes promesses et encore il peut s'estimer heureux d'être en vie. En plus il a massacré un animal innocent, tu veux voir dans quel état est le renard qu'il a cloué sur la porte ? »

Hiashi Hyûga s'avance pour prendre la parole et je me mets à bénir cette famille quand j'entends ces paroles.

«- Tsunade-hime, je ne pense pas qu'il faille en vouloir à Naruto. Il a certes quelque peu dérapé mais on peut tous avoir des réactions excessives quand une personne de notre famille est en danger. Moi le premier ait agi de manière inconsidéré, de plus il est sous pression depuis qu'il est rentré, il a dû affronter le grand conseil, l'hostilité des villageois et une tentative de meurtre arrêtée par les anbus assignés à sa surveillance. Il a subi toutes ces choses de son plein gré pour nous aider, nous, Konoha, qui n'avons jamais fait grand chose pour lui. Je trouve au contraire qu'il se maîtrise très bien et ma foi, s'il passe ses nerfs sur un traître, qui l'a manipulé plus jeune et qui a tenté de le faire encore une fois en menaçant un de ses proches, ça ne me dérange pas. Ça peut même être bénéfique si les gens apprennent le châtiment qu'il peut leur réserver : ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant de trahir et puis, ce n'est pas pire que ce que fait Ibiki.

-Je vous l'accorde Hiashi, mais les villageois ont peur et ça ne va pas aider Naruto à être réintégré.

-De toute façon, quoique que je fasse les villageois auront peur de moi. Alors je ne vais pas cacher ce que je suis devenu et si ça ne leur plaît pas tant pis. De toute façon, je ne pense pas rester de manière permanente à Konoha. J'ai pris goût à la liberté et rien ne me retient ici. Je continuerais à travailler pour Konoha mais en parcourant le monde, je serais plus utile comme ça. J'ai des contacts un peu partout, j'en ferais profiter le village. De toute façon, avant de vouloir considérer un avenir que nous ne sommes pas sûr de voir, occupons nous de l'Akatsuki.

-Juste une chose, Naruto, tu parles de contact et tu en as pas mal apparemment. J'ai dû passé une bonne partie de la nuit à lire des missives qui viennent pour les principales des quatre autres kages et du daïmio. Tu m'expliques ?

-Je te l'ai dit Tsunade, j'ai noué des contacts au cours de ces cinq dernières années. Même s'ils ne connaissaient pas ma vrai identité j'ai travaillé avec les kages en tant que chasseur de nukenin. Je les ais tous contactés pour révéler ma véritable identité et que je rentrais à Konoha. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me considèrent comme un ennemi si je suis obligé d'intervenir pour empêcher la capture d'un jinchûriki. Pour le daïmio, c'est simple. Je suis toujours un citoyen du pays du feu et de ce fait, je dois fidélité à mon seigneur. En tant que tel, je l'ai informé de mon retour et de certaines choses concernant le village. En plus, j'avais l'espoir que ces personnes me soutiennent et que leur soutien fasse pencher la balance en ma faveur au cas où mon retour serait mal pris.

-Tu as vraiment tout prévu pour ton retour, tu es devenu retors avec le temps. En tout cas je confirme que tu as eu leur soutien. Et tu as reçu des mots de chacun d'entre eux. Le Raikage comprend mieux pourquoi tu voulais tout savoir sur le combat entre ton père et lui, la Mizukage souhaite que tu passes bientôt la voir, ta beauté est selon elle indispensable pour égayer le brouillard de Kiri. Le Tsuchikage, lui, apprécie moyennement que tu aies réussi à lui cacher ton identité tout ce temps mais il juge que c'est digne de l'intelligence d'un renard. Quant à Gaara je ne préfère pas en parler : lui c'est des menaces. Si on touche à un seul de tes cheveux il rompt l'alliance et nous déclare la guerre. Pour le daïmio il dit qu'un messager de confiance est bientôt en route et qu'il dira ce que tu peux révéler. Tu m'expliques tout ça ?

-Pour le seigneur, je lui ais révélé des choses dont je suis au courant mais qui ne doivent être connues que par des personnes de confiance car si elle venaient à tomber entre certaines mains elles seraient un danger pour le village.

-Et les autres kages ?

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai travaillé pour eux sous le nom et l'apparence d'Akuma : je me suis lié d'amitié avec eux. Pour le Raikage je suis passé par l'abeille tueuse, son frère, et Yugito Nii. Ce sont tous les deux des jinchûrikis. Les hôtes sont d'ailleurs parmi les rares personnes à savoir qu'Akuma et moi ne faisons qu'un. Je ne pouvais ni ne voulais leur cacher que j'étais le porteur de Kyûbi, Naruto Uzumaki, et ils ont tous accepté de garder le secret. Le Tsuchikage je l'ai rencontré de la même manière que Aa, je suis passé par Han le porteur de Gobi. Pour la Mizukage, Meï, c'est plus délicat. J'avais besoin de certaines infos sur des nukenins de Kiri et j'ai été la voir. Et elle est tombée sous mon charme, bien qu'il ne soit jamais rien passé entre nous : elle craque sur tous les hommes à physique avantageux. D'ailleurs, n'envoie jamais Sasuke là-bas, il est tout à fait son genre et elle le gardera pour elle.

-Et Gaara ? Tu n'en parles pas. La team 7 ne t'a pas récupéré à la frontière mais à Suna n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me retourne vers mon ancienne équipe et les fusille des yeux. Ces traîtres m'ont vendu, alors que je leur avais expressément demandé ne pas révéler mes liens avec Suna, ils vont le regretter. Tsunade me coupe dans mon affrontement visuel.

«- Ce n'est pas ton équipe qui a parlé Naruto, mais tu viens de confirmer mes doutes.» _Kuso, je me suis vendu tout seul, elle a prêché le faux pour savoir le vrai._

-Bon puisque tu es courant, sache juste que à part la fratrie No Sabaku et Baki, personne ne savait. Et je n'avais pas prévu de dire quoique que soit à Gaara mais comme il a très mal pris ma pseudo mort et que j'avais peur qu'il fasse une connerie je suis passé le voir pour le rassurer. Et je l'ai convaincu que la meilleure solution était que je reste mort aux yeux du monde. Il m'a proposé son soutien et un lieu pour souffler, ce que j'ai accepté. Tu comprends que je n'ai rien dit pour le protéger comme il m'a protégé ces cinq dernières années, si ça venait à être su que le Kazekage à donner asile au jinchûriki de Kyûbi pendant sa fuite, il pourrait y avoir des conséquences.

-OK, ce que tu viens de dire ne quittera pas cette salle.

-Trop tard, les espions de la racine cachés dans le plafond ont entendu. Mais comme Danzo n'a pas le pouvoir d'agir contre Suna, ce n'est pas très grave. Pour la suite de la conversation je vais poser un kekkai de confidentialité si tu veux bien.

-Vas-y. Ordre de ton Hokage. »

Je souris, je sais que c'est sa manière d'asseoir son autorité devant les ninjas présents, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je me lève pour me mettre au centre de la pièce et je prends un parchemin vierge que j'ai à la taille. Je commence à dessiner le sceau qui englobera la pièce, de ce fait il sera impossible à toute personne d'entrer sans mon consentement et surtout personne ne pourra entendre ce qui se dit. Quand j'ai fini et activé ma technique, je me redresse et me tourne vers mon Hokage.

«- C'est fait Hokage-sama, personne ne peut espionner. Par contre, tes anbus sont en dehors du kekkai tout comme les agents de la racine, désolé.

-Pas grave, c'est pas comme si je risquais quelque chose. Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Nous avons réfléchi hier soir avec les chefs de clan et nous pensons que le mieux est que tu travailles avec les ninjas de ta génération. Comme vous vous connaissez déjà ça simplifiera la coopération. Donc dis-nous les noms de ceux avec qui tu veux travailler que ce soit contre l'Akatsuki ou pour trouver les traîtres au sein du village.

-Pour les traîtres je vais m'en charger seul. Mais pour combattre l'Aka, j'ai déjà un certain nombre de personnes que je voudrais à mes côtés et surtout dont je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Donc en premier je veux Sasuke. Lui ne peut pas être un traître à la solde de l'Akatsuki, son frère en fait partie et on sait tous ici l'amour qu'il porte à ce dernier. En plus il va me faire chier si je ne le fais pas participer, n'est-ce pas teme ?

-Va te faire dobe, Itachi est pour moi. C'est la seule chose que je demande et si tu m'avais pas mis sur le coup je t'aurais fait ta fête.

-Mais je n'attends que ça Sasuke. Ensuite je voudrais le trio Ino-Shika-Cho, avec ce qui s'est passé avec Asuma je pense que vous voulez votre revanche sur ces enfoirés. En plus j'ai besoin de Shikamaru pour mettre en place les stratégies. Vous me suivez ?

-Haï. _Super synchronisé ces trois-là, le travail d'équipe entre eux doit être excellent._

-Après je voudrais le duo Hyûga, j'ai pas besoin de dire que vous êtes parmi les rares personnes en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle, vous avez toujours été là pour me soutenir.

-Tu sais bien que tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, Naruto. On te doit énormément et on se battra toujours à tes côtés.

-Merci Neji, Hinata ?

-Tu me poses la question baka ? Bien sûr que je suis avec toi.

-Je t'adore petite sœur tu le sais ça. Arrête de t'agiter Kiba, tu en fais partie aussi, les chiens sont fidèles. Et en plus je sais que tu ne me vendras jamais, parce que ce serait encourir le courroux de ta chère et tendre.

-Je t'emmerde Uzumaki mais profond. Mais bon t'es un pote alors je vais pas te lâcher.

-Bon pour l'instant c'est tout. J'ai des idées pour d'autres personnes mais je vais les soumettre à Shika avant. Donc vous vexez pas si je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir. Surtout toi Shino je t'ai pas oublié. Et j'ai une idée pour toi mais faut que je vois ça avec notre stratège en chef. »

Tsunade reprend les rennes de la réunion,

«- Bien, je vais transmettre les infos que j'ai sur l'Akatsuki à shikamaru, tu m'as donné les informations que tu possèdes Jiraya, enfin celles que t'as donné Naruto, parce qu'il n'y a quasiment rien sur le dénommé Tobi ?

-Eh bien...

-Laisses tomber Ero-senin. Tsunade, vous n'avez pas besoin d'info sur Tobi puisque c'est moi, et personne d'autre, qui vais m'en occuper, les seuls renforts que j'accepterais à la rigueur ce seront Jiraya et Kakashi voire peut-être Sasuke.

-Et pourquoi je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ? Et surtout pourquoi ces trois-là ? On dirait que tu as un compte à régler avec lui et que tu lui en veux personnellement.

-On va dire que c'est ça.

-Tu vas parler Naruto, c'est un ordre. Si tu ne le fais pas, je n'hésiterais pas à employer la manière forte.

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me donner à Ibiki pour qu'il me fasse parler... ça ne servirait à rien je suis insensible à la torture. Je ne doute pas des talents de ton chef de la section interrogatoire mais ce sera insuffisant sur moi. J'ai connu la douleur de la transformation en hybride quand je suis passé à quatre queues de chakra, et tu peux demander à Sakura puisque c'est elle qui m'a soigné, je me suis retrouvé dans un état déplorable.

-Je confirme Tsunade-taicho. J'ai vu l'état de son corps, c'est à peine croyable qu'il ait réussi à survivre, à la fois aux blessures infligées et surtout à la douleur qu'elles ont engendrée. Pour tout autre j'aurais dit que le cœur aurait lâché.

-Je ne pensais pas à la torture. Ino, avance. »

Je vois la jeune blonde mal à l'aise et je sais ce que Tsunade prépare. Elle veut me soumettre aux techniques de lecture de l'esprit des Yamanaka. Jiraya qui a compris se tend et s'apprête à intervenir : il sait que la blonde ne survivra pas si elle tente de pénétrer mon esprit. Et c'est plus fort que moi je hurle.

«- NON ! Tu me déçois Tsunade, je pensais que tu avais plus confiance que ça en moi.

-Comment je peux avoir confiance quand tu me caches des informations ? Il faut bien que je te fasse parler d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si tu ne veux pas parler de manière volontaire et bien tu sais ce qui t'attend.

-Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi comme ça. J'ai appris à protéger mon esprit contre tout tentative d'intrusion et celui qui s'y risque, au mieux deviendra fou, au pire mourra. Ino ne le supportera pas et je refuse de la voir mourir de cette manière surtout si j'en suis la cause. »

Un silence de mort plane sur la salle. Inoichi s'avance inquiet pour sa fille qui a blanchi en entendant mes propos. Elle n'était déjà pas à l'aise à l'idée d'utiliser ses techniques contre moi mais là, elle tremble de peur se demandant ce qu'elle risque d'affronter au cas où elle devrait exécuter l'ordre de son chef. Pendant ce temps j'affronte mon Hokage dans un combat de regard. Comme elle voit que je ne parlerai pas, c'est elle qui prend la parole.

«- Tu te sers de Kyûbi, tu lui jettes en pâture tout ceux qui tentent de pénétrer ton esprit.

**-Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, c'est vous la cause de ça. Je le protège juste des genjutsu. Nous n'avons jamais pensé devoir affronter des manipulateurs d'esprit autre que les Uchihas mais malheureusement ça a été la cas. Depuis mon renardeau a dû développer une technique pour se protéger. »**

Je ne peux n'empêcher de frémir au souvenir de ce combat et je ferme les yeux pour tenter d'empêcher les souvenirs de remonter. Peine perdue, tout revient et je revois ce combat.

**Petit mot de fin :**

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Bon pas grande action dans ce chapitre mais ça permet de mieux discerner certaines choses, notamment comment les kages ont réagi pour Naruto et surtout les liens qu'il a avec eux. Pour Tsunade il faut comprendre qu'elle doit asseoir son autorité sur le village et comme les chefs de clan sont présents elle ne peut pas laisser passer ce qui pourrait passer pour de l'insubordination. En effet Naruto refuse de répondre alors que c'est un ordre.

_Ino qui se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil_ : Pfiou c'est pas passé loin, je veux pas rentrer dans la tête de Naruto moi.

_Naruto _: Moi non plus je veux pas de toi dans ma tête j'ai déjà Kyûbi pas besoin d'une blondasse qui ira fouiller dans mon cerveau.

_Itachi _: Je suis d'accord il n'y a que moi qui ait droit de pénétrer l'esprit et surtout _(lueur perverse dans le regard) _le corps de Naruto. _Itachi en profite pour chopper un Naruto plus que consentant pour se faire molester par un beau brun ténébreux._

_Sasuke avec une moue dégoûté trop mignonne : _Eurk ils recommencent. Eh narunette, tu pourrais leur dire d'arrêter leurs papouilles en public c'est dégueulasse. _(marmonne tout bas) _Surtout que c'est moi qui devrait molester mon kitsune, pas ce sale traître psychopathe qui me sert de frère.

_Aucune réponse ne vient et pour cause Ino et moi sommes en train d'inonder le parquet de bave devant le spectacle plus que chaud. Actuellement Itachi est en train de chevaucher un naru torse nu et s'applique à marquer sa propriété en lui faisant de beaux suçons._

_Sasuke : P_ourquoi personne ne me répond ? J'ai l'impression d'être transparent. Et surtout pourquoi Naruto est avec Itachi ?

_Moi qui répond sans détourner les yeux (c'est pas tout les jours qu'on a du yaoï en live) : _Si tu n'avais pas quitté Konoha pour un immonde serpent pédophile, tu aurais pu être avec Naruto. Et en plus TU AS TUE ITACHI ! _S'effondre en larmes, toujours soutenue par une Ino compatissante qui trouve elle aussi que c'est du gâchis de tuer un aussi beau brun ténébreux._

_Naruto se bloque soudainement en entendant les paroles de narunette _: Il a pas fait ça ! Sasuke n'a pas osé tuer mon sexy-tachi ! _Des larmes naissent au coin de ses yeux_ Mais Itachi est innocent ! _Itachi prend un Naru en pleur pour le consoler et accessoirement continuer à le molester, lui il s'en fout d'être mort tant qu'il peut tripoter son kitsune. _

_Sasuke sentant trois auras qui promettent la mort dans d'atroces souffrances : _Kuso j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

_Ino : _Oui tu aurais mieux fait, tu as tué un innocent et qui était surtout une bombe sexuelle. Maintenant tu vas payer pour ton crime.

_Moi cravache à la main :_Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Ino, il mérite d'être fouetté pour ça.

_Naruto en mode démoniaque sadique: _Laissez-le moi les filles, je vais lui faire connaître les pires souffrances. Il faut bien que ça serve de pouvoir injecter du futon dans mes griffes.

_Sasuke _: Euh... Nii-san à l'aide, viens me sauver tu es mon grand frère adoré qui me protège de tout.

_Itachi se remettant du vernis totalement insensible à la future mort de son frère : _Démerde-toi et crève. Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu marmonner tout à l'heure ? Je sais très bien que tu veux me piquer mon Naruto !

S'ensuit une scène que je ne décrirai pas pour ne pas choquer mes lecteurs, mais la seule chose que je peux dire c'est que le sang à gicler et que les cris de l'Uchiha junior monte étonnement dans les aigus, il fera un parfait Sas-uke pour une prochaine fic. Sinon pour la cravache je ne suis pas une adepte du SM, juste que je monte à cheval depuis mon enfance et pour avoir des combats avec des cravaches je peux témoigner que cela peut être douloureux et surtout ça laisse des marques.


	23. Chapitre 21

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyûbi**

_pensée de Naruto_

_**pensée de Kyûbi**_

**CHAPITRE 21 corrigé**

**Bureau de Tsunade :**

Je ne peux n'empêcher de frémir au souvenir de ce combat et je ferme les yeux pour tenter d'empêcher les souvenirs de remonter, peine perdue, tout revient et je revois le combat.

Flash-back :

Je suis au beau milieu d'une plaine, Kyûbi à mes côtés et en face de nous il y a le nukenin que nous affrontons depuis bientôt une heure. Tout y est passé en terme de techniques de combat : taïjutsu et ninjutsu. Apparemment quelqu'un veut ma tête et à passer un contrat avec ce ninja. Je le vois exécuter une série de mudras et je me recule d'une pirouette mais rien... Il a loupé sa technique, il ne doit plus avoir assez de chakra, c'est vrai que même moi j'ai dû puiser sur celui de Kyû' pour tenir. Tant mieux, je me jette sur lui pour mettre fin à ce combat qui n'a que trop duré et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il me touche à la tête, me causant un léger vertige qui n'a pas dû durer plus d'une seconde. Je le vois invoquer des marionnettes mais elles sont rudimentaires. Il compte me battre avec ça... alors que j'explose Kankuro en moins de cinq minutes lorsque nous entraînons au combat et lui se bat avec les marionnettes de Sasori. Bon bah au moins j'aurais pas besoin de chercher du bois pour faire un feu ce soir. Mais là j'entends le nom d'un jutsu qui me fait redresser, méfiant :

« Ninpo le déchirement de l'âme »

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?! Les marionnettes sont en train de se transformer en personnes et toutes ces personnes je les connais ! Il y a Tsunade, Jiraya, Iruka, Sasuke, Neji et Hinata, Gaara, Temari et surtout, derrière eux, je vois Itachi et mes parents qui sont, je le rappelle, morts. Je regarde mon adversaire avec incompréhension et un zeste de peur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais ça sent pas bon, il me fixe en ricanant et m'explique :

« -Tu vois je suis le dernier de ma lignée. On nous a craint et détruit à cause de nos pouvoirs héréditaires : je fais partie du clan Kowasuki (kowasu : casser et ki : esprit, ce nom signifie le briseur d'esprit). Notre pouvoir consiste à pouvoir voir dans l'esprit de notre adversaire qui sont les êtres à qui il tient le plus, c'est ce qui c'est passé quand je t'ai touché. Et nous les incarnons ensuite dans des marionnettes. Si tu veux me vaincre, tu devras d'abord vaincre mes marionnettes mais bon, je doute que tu veuille te battre contre eux.

-Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas se battre contre nous, il ne fera jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas mon poussin ? _Maman..._

\- Allons c'est ridicule, comme si mon fils pouvait me vouloir du mal. _Papa..._

\- Je confirme on est sa famille, qui voudrait du mal à son parrain ! _Jiraya..._

\- Ou à son frère de cœur, hein dobe, tu vas te laisser faire ? _Sasuke..._

\- Et moi tu m'aimes comme si j'étais ta grand-mère. _Tsunade..._

\- Je suis celui qui t'a élevé et je sais que tu m'aimes comme un père. _Iruka..._

\- Tu m'as sauvé en m'ouvrant les yeux. Mais c'est peut-être le destin. _Neji..._

\- Et moi je t'ai toujours admiré... tu es mon modèle. _Hinata..._

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal, tu le dis toi-même, je suis ta moitié, celui qui te comprend le mieux, car on a traversé les mêmes choses. _Gaara..._

\- Je suis la grande sœur que tu as toujours voulu avoir. Et je le suis devenue, tu comptes pour moi autant que Gaara et Kankuro. _Temari..._

\- Tu vas me tuer uzu ? Moi qui t'aime autant que tu m'aimes. » _Itachi..._

Je me suis reculé au fur et à mesure qu'ils ont parlé, ils sont les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi, celles pour qui je me sacrifierais sans hésiter si ça pouvait les sauver et là je dois les... tuer. Je peux pas, il porte bien son nom ce jutsu dans un sens ou dans un autre mon âme va se déchirer. Stop Naruto, calme toi et respire. Il faut que je fasse la part des choses, ce n'est pas vraiment eux, c'est simplement la projection de mon esprit. Ils ne sont pas vraiment là, c'est juste une sorte de genjutsu et si pour le rompre je dois affronter ces marionnettes... et bien allons-y.

**« - Je vais le faire renardeau.**

\- Non Kyû, je crois que ce sera pire si je te vois le faire. Ça me rappellera trop mes cauchemars. Je vais y aller de toute façon il en faut plus pour m'atteindre. »

Et sans attendre je me jette dans la bataille. Les marionnettes sont faciles à vaincre elles se limitent au taijutsu. J'ai dit à Kyû qu'il en fallait plus pour m'atteindre mais plus ça va, moins j'arrive à me rappeler que ce n'est qu'une sorte d'illusion que je subis. Et quand j'arrive près de ma " mère " je ne me contrôle plus et les larmes se mettent à couler tandis que je la transperce avec mon sabre. Je me tourne vers mon " père " et je sais que je ne vais pas y arriver si je le regarde. Je l'ai toujours admiré et vénéré, je voulais devenir comme lui, Minato Namikaze a toujours été mon modèle. Alors je ferme les yeux et un rasengan se forme dans ma main tremblante et je lui enfonce dans le cœur. Ce n'est plus des tremblements qui me parcourent mais bien des spasmes, je sanglote comme je ne l'ai plus fait depuis mon enfance et je le sens arrivé derrière moi, je ne pourrais pas le tuer. Il est le dernier mais il est le seul auquel je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal. Itachi tu es l'homme que j'aime, s'il te plaît aide-moi ! Tu m'as toujours protégé alors fait arrêter ce cauchemar même si tu dois me tuer pour ça.

Un éclair orange me passe devant et se jette sur Itachi. Et je ne peux que fixer la scène, hébété. C'est Kyûbi qui me protège, il sépare la tête du tronc et l'illusion se dissipe. Tous les corps au sol redeviennent des marionnettes désarticulés. Mais je ne peux pas bouger pour autant, l'horreur de ce que je venais de faire m'a complètement figé. Je les ai tous tués, je suis un monstre. Les gens de Konoha avaient raison. Itachi m'a retrouvé des heures plus tard, il avait vu le combat grâce à Shisui et c'était dépêché de me rejoindre. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, debout au milieu du champ de bataille, pendant que Kyûbi s'acharnait, encore et encore, sur le corps depuis longtemps mort du ninja, évacuant la colère et la peur qu'il a vu en me regardant car lui a senti mon esprit se disloquer petit à petit. Mon sauveur m'a éloigné et à pris soin de moi pendant les deux jours suivants, avant que j'arrive de sortir de l'état de choc dans lequel ce combat m'avait plongé. Je n'ai jamais vraiment guéri de la blessure psychologique que j'ai eu ce jour-là. J'en fait encore des cauchemars et il m'arrive de m'arrêter net en plein entraînement contre Itachi, Jiraya, Gaara ou Temari car je me retrouve là-bas dans cette plaine maudite.

Fin du flash-back

J'entends qu'on m'appelle et lentement je tourne la tête, c'est Jiraya, il me regarde inquiet. Itachi l'avait fait venir après le combat et il est resté avec nous pour m'aider à remonter la pente, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai pris goût aux icha-icha. Il me faisait relire ce qu'il écrivait pour me changer les idées. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que lui qui est inquiet, toutes les autres personnes personnes dans la salle me fixent avec le même air. Je crois que j'ai dû avoir une absence de plusieurs minutes. _**Même pas renardeau, mais tu es blanc et tu trembles. **_Je regarde mes mains et je vois qu'effectivement elles tremblent, j'ai besoin d'air et surtout d'être seul pour me calmer et ne pas faire une crise d'hyper-ventilation devant eux. Je me tourne vers Tsunade et la fixe avec colère avant de lui cracher ce qu'elle veut savoir.

« Tobi est en réalité Madara Uchiha et si je n'ai rien dit c'est que je ne veux pas que de mort inutile. Il me veut vivant, pour Kyûbi, c'est ma seule chance. Il tuera toutes les autres personnes qui l'approcheront. »

Sans un mot de plus, je passe par le fenêtre et je m'installe sur le toit, et je m'applique à respirer calmement pour me calmer. J'entends Jiraya qui se met à hurler sur Tsunade.

« - Tu es contente de toi ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! Ne le menace plus jamais avec des techniques du clan Yamanaka ou je te jure que je lui fais quitter le village et je pars avec lui et on vous laisse vous démerder !

\- Mais pourquoi, il a réagi aussi violemment ?

\- Il a affronté le dernier des Kowasuki, voilà pourquoi ! »

Un hoquet de stupeur résonne venant de Inoïchi Yamanaka. Lui a compris et il se charge d'expliquer aux autres personnes présentes. S'en suit un long silence et je rentre ayant repris mon calme pour mettre certaines choses au clair.

«- De une Tsunade, si je cache certaines informations, c'est que j'ai de bonnes raisons. De deux, je n'agirais jamais contre Konoha. Et de trois si tu tentes de me refaire un coup pareil, Jiraya n'aura pas besoin de m'emmener, je partirais et vous ne me reverrez jamais. Je rendrais mon titre de ninja et je referais ma vie au loin.

\- Je suis désolé Naruto, je ne savais pas.

\- Non tu ne savais pas, en fait tu ne sais pas grand chose de moi. Et je vais te monter pourquoi personne ne doit tenter de lire dans mon esprit. »

Je laisse mon chakra se diffuser dans la pièce et je vois tous les ninjas présents dans la pièce verdir.

«- Tu vois, je n'ai pas seulement la capacité de lire les émotions : je peux aussi les transmettre par mon chakra. Ce que tu viens de ressentir, c'est une version édulcoré de qu'un ninja perceptif trouvera s'il tente de lire mon esprit. Je me suis inspiré du _Tsukuyomi_ et j'ai créé une sorte de dimension dans mon esprit. Il y a un mec qui m'a entendu parlé de ma technique avec Jiraya et qui a voulu jouer au dur. Il est entré dans ma tête, deux jours plus tard il s'est suicidé. Il a pas supporté ce qu'il a vu. Et tu sais qui est le mieux ? C'est que cette technique je l'ai faite à partir de mes souvenirs d'enfance. Ce que tu viens de ressentir par mon chakra : la peur, la douleur physique et morale, la tristesse, la solitude, tout ça, c'est ce que j'ai vécu et ce que j'impose à quiconque ose vouloir pénétrer mon esprit et eux en plus ont les images et revivent ce que j'ai vécu. »

Mon ton déborde d'amertume, et je la vois se décomposer. Elle croyait quoi ? Que j'avais eu la belle vie quand j'étais ici et qu'on me vénérait ? Je m'apprête à continuer à cracher mon fiel quand une voix frêle m'interrompt.

«- S'il te plaît Naruto, arrête, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça, ça fait trop mal.

\- Pardon petite sœur, je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas Hinata. »

Je me dirige vers elle et la prend dans mes bras. Mais au final c'est elle qui me console et surtout je me rends compte que je réagis de manière excessive. Le stress s'accumule et me rend irritable. J'ai trop de problèmes à gérer en même temps et surtout trop d'inquiétude. J'ai beau la dépasser d'une bonne tête, c'est Hinata la plus forte de nous deux. Quand je disais que j'avais besoin de sa douceur je ne plaisantais pas, elle est la douceur maternelle qui m'a toujours manqué et elle m'apaise. Elle me parle tout me frottant doucement le dos.

« C'est le passé Naruto, je sais que c'est dur mais maintenant on est là. Et plus personne ne te fera de mal, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que celui qui osera le faire, je le tuerais. Je le jure sur mon nindo plus rien ne t'arrivera. »

Je vois les autres se détendre au fur à mesure que je me détends car mon chakra continue de diffuser mes émotions. Je coupe l'influx et je fais mes excuses à toute la salle pour mon emportement. Ce à quoi Tsume Inuzuka me répond que c'est plutôt à eux de s'excuser pour n'avoir jamais vu ou voulu voir ce qui se passait. Elle propose que nous levions la séance et que je vois plus tard avec Shikamaru et les autres la mise en place des plans. Tsunade acquiesce et ajoute que finalement, je n'aurais pas besoin de passer un test pour voir quel niveau j'ai. C'était une demande des conseillers, ils voulaient que j'affronte Sasuke pour qu'ils puissent juger de ma puissance, mais pour elle c'est inutile après tout, si j'ai réussi à tuer 3 membres de l'Aka c'est que j'ai un très bon niveau. Elle doit avoir peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si on se battait surtout vu mon état nerveux et le passif qu'on a, je pourrais lui casser son Uchiha. J'avoue que si je pouvais, je me ferais une joie de mettre une branlée à Sasuke, mais je savais avant de revenir qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'on lui demande à lui ou à Kakashi de me tester. Et pour éviter que l'on me considère comme un danger à éliminer ou que Yamato soit appelé pour me " contrôler " avec son mokuton, j'avais prévu de mettre ma fierté de côté et de perdre le combat. Je ne veux surtout pas tester les techniques de Yamato de trop près, je ne sais pas quel pourrait être leur effet sur moi. C'était déjà pas le top avant alors maintenant que j'ai pactisé avec Kyû ça risque d'être pire. Je dissipe le kekkai et nous sortons tous de la salle pour rentrer à nos demeures respectives.

**Petit mot de fin :**

Je viens de finir ce chapitre qui me tenait à cœur il y a longtemps que j'avais imaginé cette scène de combat et ce jutsu de psychopathe (faudrait peut être j'aille consulter un psy c'est juste de la torture mentale ce que j'ai pondu), en fait l'idée m'est venu en relisant Bleach et le combat d'Ichigo contre le hollow qui a tué sa mère. Je me suis demandé ce que ça ferait si j'appliquais le principe en attaque ninjutsu et le résultat est là... si le hollow a la possibilité de transformer sa poupée en la personne que le shinigami ne pourra pas tuer, là j'ai carrément mis tout les gens auquel Naruto tiens. Sérieusement je me fais peur toute seule je ne pensais pas que j'avais un esprit tordu au point de pondre de telles atrocités...

_Moi en larme _: Mon dieu ! J'ai tué Kushina d'un coup de sabre et Minato d'un rasengan ! Je suis un montre ! _Court se cacher dans un coin._

_Naruto _: tu peux aller te cacher espèce de malade tu as vu ce que tu m'a fait faire c'est encore pire qu'avec Mizuki._ Part pleurer dans les bras d'Itachi _

_Itachi qui en profite encore pour molester Naru _: Ne t'inquiètes pas mon naru, au moins tu ne m'as tué pas comme certains. _Jette un regard accusateur à Sasuke qui fait mine de ne rien voir._

_Minato les larmes aux yeux : _Mon propre fils a commis un parricide, un rasengan en plein cœur et ma pauvre Kushina massacrée à coup de sabre. Mon fils comment as-tu osé ?

_Sasuke ricanant : _Pour les meurtres à coups de sabres je sais qui est le responsable, c'est Itachi il lui a mis de mauvaises idées dans la tête, il n'y a qu'à voir il a fait pareil avec mon clan. Il pollue l'esprit si pur et innocent de mon kitsune.

_Kyûbi _: Bon ça suffit ces conneries, Minato arrête de pleurer comme une pucelle, je te rappelle que tu es déjà mort et en plus tu m'as scellé dans Naruto donc t'étonnes pas qu'il ne te saute pas dans les bras quand il te voit. Et toi Uchiha-nain niveau perversion des esprits purs et innocents, tu es mal placé tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Et bien non, je te vois très bien reluquer le postérieur de mon jinchûriki.

_Itachi se redresse _: Sasuke louche sur les délicieuses petites fesses de Naruto... Kyûbi ça te dit qu'on s'associe pour lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de mater naru.

Kyubi : c'est OK pour moi.

_Un double rire démoniaque retentit, vous savez le genre de rire qui vient tout droit des enfers et qui n'annoncent jamais rien de bon. C'est donc avec beaucoup de courage que moi l'auteure ainsi que Naruto Minato Kushina et surtout Sasuke décidons de très courageusement de sortir et d'enfermer à double tour les deux fous furieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient calmés. _


	24. Chapitre 22

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyûbi**

_pensée de Naruto_

_**pensée de Kyûbi**_

**CHAPITRE 22 corrigé**

**Domaine Uchiha :**

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et souffle un bon coup, Kami-sama ! Je déteste les utilisateurs de raiton ! J'ai encore des picotements dans le corps, il faut dire que c'est impossible d'éviter toutes les aiguilles du chidori senbon de Sasuke. Mais bon le teme avait raison j'avais besoin d'évacuer un peu de stress et pour ça l'entraînement c'est l'idéal. Même si j'ai dû le laisser gagner vu qu'on était pas seul. Mon amourpropre en a pris un coup surtout quand j'ai vu Sasuke se pavaner, enfin, façon Uchiha, avec ce rictus supérieur qui vous donne envie de lui casser les dents pour lui faire ravaler son air supérieur.

En plus voilà que Saï se pointe avec son sourire faux qui vous colle des frissons et qui lui donne un air de psychopathe. Il vient me voir l'air de rien, genre il n'est pas le petit chien de Danzo, j'ai eu vite fait de le renvoyer à la niche, mais bon faudra que j'aille le voir plus tard. Le problème c'est comment faire sans me faire repérer. J'ai bien une solution mais c'est vraiment la honte et je ne l'utilise qu'en cas d'urgence. _**Cherche pas, va falloir que tu fasses ça t'es peut-être doué mais tu peux pas traverser la moitié de Konoha sans te faire repérer.**__ Oui mais quand même, si jamais quelqu'un me voit. __**Même si on te voit on saura pas que c'est toi, ALORS FAIS-LE ET ARRETE DE PLEURNICHER POUR QUE JE PUISSE DORMIR ! **__OK Kurama, je vais le faire, calme-toi. _C'est sur un profond soupir de lassitude que je sors de ma réflexion, il n'y a pas à dire c'est vraiment pas la joie de revenir au village. Je remarque que Sasuke s'est assis en face de moi et me fixe, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Si c'est pour se foutre de moi tant pis pour la discrétion je l'éclate et j'irais m'excuser auprès d'Itachi après... je peux par exemple lui proposer de faire passer sa colère par une partie de jambe l'air intense ... autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

« Dobe ? Je peux te demander un truc ?

Hn.

Il s'est passé quoi avec mon frère quand t'étais enfant ?

Je croyais que tu voulais pas qu'on dise que c'était ton frère.

Arrête d'esquiver ma question. J'ai l'impression que Danzo a voulu te coincer avec ça et ça se confirme vu que tu ne veux pas répondre.

Tu veux savoir quoi ? Les liens que j'ai eu avec Itachi ?

Oui.

Comme je l'ai dit au grand conseil, ton aîné m'a sauvé d'une agression. Après il m'a emmené chez le troisième pour me faire soigner. Ensuite, il s'est occupé de moi et m'a protégé jusqu'à tu-sais-quoi, il savait pour Kyûbi.

Alors il voulait t'utiliser, se servir de ton bijû,

Réfléchis deux seconde avant de parler, si c'était ça il m'aurait emmené avec lui. Tu parles sans savoir et en plus pour quelqu'un qui veut paraître froid et sans sentiments tu te laisse guider par ta haine au point qu'elle t'aveugle.

**Naruto calme-toi ! Ça sert à rien de te mettre dans un état pareil. **»

Je sais que je me suis énervé et qu'il faut que je fasse attention avec la Racine qui nous surveille, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Sasuke imagine toujours les pires horreurs à propos de son frère, il n'a qu'une idée en tête, le tuer, quelque soit le moyen qu'il faudra pour ça. Et je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de perdre Itachi je lui dois trop, il a toujours pensé à moi et ma sécurité. Le jour du massacre de son clan il est même venu me voir.

Flash-back :

La nuit est bien avancée mais pourtant je refuse de dormir, même si je n'ai que 8 ans et que le fatigue se fait sentir. Je serais incapable de céder à Morphée tant qu'Itachi ne sera pas venu me souhaiter bonne nuit. D'ailleurs il est tard, je commence à m'inquiéter, il est plus de dix heures et il n'est toujours pas là. Alors que d'habitude, à neuf heures il me met au lit sauf quand il est en mission, mais dans ces cas-là il me prévient. Il est peut-être parti en mission urgente pour Jiji-san et il n'a pas eu le temps de me prévenir... après tout 'Tachi est très fort c'est un capitaine ANBU, mais chut ! C'est un secret ! Il ne faut pas le dire.

J'entends le toc-toc distinctif, trois coups longs suivi de trois courts. c'est la manière qu'a Itachi pour frapper à la porte. Il m'a montré ça parce que des méchants ont voulu rentrer chez moi pour me faire mal, depuis je ne dois ouvrir la porte quand il fait nuit uniquement si j'entends le code. Je vais à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Bizarre, d'habitude il passe par la porte... J'ouvre la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse entrer, ce qu'il se dépêche de faire.

« Alors mon petit renard, tu ne dors pas encore ? Il est tard ce n'est pas bien.

Je t'attendais 'Tachi. »

Je le regarde mieux et je vois qu'il n'a pas l'air bien, je crois même voir des traces de larmes sur ses joues mais je dois rêver. Itachi il est fort c'est un grand de treize ans, alors il peut pas pleurer. Il me sort de mes pensées en me demandant de lui faire câlin et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai de plus en plus peur. Mais je vais dans ces bras alors qu'il s'est installé sur mon lit (ndla : ne partez pas dans des pensées perverses, ils ont 8 et 13 ans). Il me sert fort et je commence à avoir envie de pleurer, c'est vraiment pas normal. D'habitude c'est moi qui veut des câlins, pas lui, et puis il arrive tard. Alors pour empêcher les larmes de couler je me mets à gigoter mais il m'empêche de sortir de l'étau de ses bras. Avant de se mettre à me chuchoter :

« Naruto, ne bouge pas je voudrais qu'on reste comme ça, c'est la dernière fois.

La dernière fois ?

Oui, je vais quitter le village cette nuit et pour toute ma vie.

N-non t'as pas le droit 'Tachi, tu peux pas m'abandonner. »

Je mets à pleurer, je ne veux pas qu'il parte sinon je vais être tout seul à nouveau.

« S'il te plaît, pars pas ! Je serais sage promis, je ferais plus de bêtises et de blagues, je me laverais bien les dents, je prendrais mon bain tout seul comme un grand et je ferais plus de caprices et... et me laisse pas tout seul, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

C'est pas à cause de toi mon petit renard, je sais que t'es un gentil garçon et tes blagues elle me font rire. Moi non plus je ne veux pas partir, mais j'ai pas le choix. Il s'est passé... ils sont tous...

Quoi ? Il s'est passé quoi 'Tachi ? Tu m'avais dit que tu serais toujours là alors pourquoi tu mens ?

Je serais encore là mais tu ne me verras pas, Naruto, je vais continuer à te protéger je te le promets. Mais en retour il faut que tu me promettes de ne parler de moi à personne, ce serait dangereux pour toi.

Je te le promets 'Tachi, je dirais rien.»

Je me pelotonne encore plus contre lui et je continue à pleurer jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Dans mon demi-sommeil je sens mes cheveux être mouillés.

Fin du flash-back

Le lendemain je me suis réveillé dans mon lit et je l'avais oublié, Kyûbi avait senti l'odeur du sang sur lui et avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Alors pour que je ne parle pas par inadvertance il a effacé Itachi de ma mémoire. Quelques jours plus tard j'appris que le clan Uchiha avait été massacré par l'aîné des Uchihas, pris d'un coup de folie lors de cette nuit de pleine lune. Le seul survivant était Sasuke. Pendant de nombreuses années j'ai cru moi aussi à cette version avant de retrouver la mémoire, et puis j'ai su la vérité par le genjutsu de l'amour de ma vie.

POV SASUKE :

Après l'intervention de son bijû, le dobe est devenu silencieux et absent. Au début j'ai cru qu'il était parti parler à Kyûbi dans la salle du sceau, jusqu'à ce que je vois le renard à neuf queues se lever en geignant pour se diriger vers Naruto sur lequel il pose un regard inquiet. Lui a baissé la tête et serre ses mains tellement fort que ses jointures sont blanches. Entre ses cils fermés je jurerais que je vois des larmes contenues. Il ne sort de sa prostration que quand Kyûbi lui lèche la joue, il le serre alors dans ses bras comme un enfant tient sa peluche pour éloigner sa tristesse. J'entends mon meilleur ami parler à son colocataire :

« Il faut qu'il meurt Kyûbi, faut que ça s'arrête, il m'a déjà trop pris, ms parents la chance d'avoir une vie normale et Itachi, il continuera à faire du mal jusqu'à quand ?

**On va l'arrêter, Madara va mourir et ensuite tout ira mieux. Maintenant renardeau va te doucher et te coucher tu as besoin de dormir. Je te rejoins bientôt.**

Haï Kyu. »

Sans même me regarder le dobe se lève et va vers la salle de bain. Alors que je m'apprête à l'interpeller pour continuer la conversation, j'entends un grognement d'avertissement émané du renard accompagné d'un regard glacial. La vache il pourrait donner des leçons à mon clan niveau regard qui tue. On entend la porte de la salle de bain se refermer.

« Uchiha-nain, je vais être très clair avec toi. Tu ne parles plus de ton frère devant mon renardeau. Pour nous, Madara est lié à tout ça et il a manipulé Itachi. Une dernière chose, cette nuit-là ton frère est venu voir Naruto et il avait pleuré.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi Naruto ne m'a jamais rien dit ?

Parce qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. J'ai effacé Itachi de sa mémoire, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre du traumatisme d'être abandonné par le seule personne qui s'est occupée de lui en dehors du troisième Hokage. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, alors je vais aller rejoindre Naruto. »

Je quitte à mon tour le salon et vais dans la cuisine me faire un en-cas. Je suis plongé dans mes pensées et toutes tournent autour de Naruto. Mon meilleur ami est énigme pour moi, encore plus depuis qu'il est revenu. J'ai énormément de mal à prévoir ces réactions et à savoir ce qu'il a en tête. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il cache beaucoup de choses. Son niveau par exemple, je sais très bien qu'il m'a laissé gagner cet après-midi et qu'il a feint d'être en difficulté. Il y a aussi la manière dont il a parlé à Saï et ce qu'il m'a soufflé quand on a quitté le terrain d'entraînement : "Méfie toi de la racine"... je sais très bien que je dois faire attention avec Danzo. Après tout il a envoyé le peintre pour tenter de me tuer. Mais la manière dont le dobe l'a dit me laisse à penser qu'il est au courant d'autres choses. Oui je suis sûr que Naruto a appris beaucoup de choses durant son absence et pas seulement des techniques ninjas. Maintenant pourquoi il ne dit rien ? Pour me faire rager ? Peut-être un peu mais je crois surtout qu'il agit comme ça pour nous protéger et se protéger. Donc la question est quel est le danger ?... Je n'en ai aucune idée, il faudrait que je vois ça avec Shikamaru mais je crois que même lui ne trouvera pas la solution. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Shika aime bien le blond. Il dit que c'est la seule personne dont il n'a jamais pu prédire les actions et que même si c'était galère, ça faisait du bien un peu de surprise, lui qui est toujours capable de tout prévoir.

Toujours plongé dans mes pensées je rejoins ma chambre, en passant devant celle de Naruto. Je jette un œil et le vois rouler en boule contre son bijû. J'hésite à aller le voir pour lui tirer les vers du nez et j'y renonce. Il n'y a pas plus têtu que lui et puis s'il ne parle pas c'est qu'il doit avoir de bonnes raisons. Je passe la porte de ma chambre et me laisse tomber sur le futon. La dernière phrase de Kyûbi tourne en boucle dans mon esprit, il ment... comme si mon psychopathe de frère était capable de pleurer. Malgré moi, les souvenirs de ce jour maudit défile dans mon esprit et je me revois poursuivre Itachi, lui lancer un shuriken qui fait tomber son bandeau frontal, quand il s'est baissé pour le ramasser... il y avait des larmes sur ses joues. Kuso ! Ce sale démon renard aurait raison... j'ai toujours refoulé cette partie, pensant que je l'avais imaginé mais ça se serait réellement passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ? Que Madara est lié au massacre de mon clan ? Naruto en sait décidément beaucoup plus qu'il ne le dit... je me demande comment il sait tout ça ? J'ai bien une idée mais elle me paraît totalement folle. Il aurait pris ces renseignements auprès de mon frère. Non c'est impossible, s'il avait fait ça il ne serait plus de ce monde. À moins que ce soit mon frère qui soit sa source au sein de l'Akatsuki... Pff, faut que j'arrête de me faire des films ! Bientôt je vais penser qu'Itachi est en mission d'infiltration pour protéger Naru. (narunette : t'as tout bon Sasuke pour une fois) La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai intérêt à coller Naruto. Je suis sûr de tomber sur Madara ou mon frère et à ce moment-là je pourrais régler mes comptes et leur faire payer pour ma famille.

Petit mot de fin :

Je sais pas si vous avez vu mais Kyûbi ne ment pas à Sasuke il ne dit pas qu'Itachi a participé au massacre Uchiha, il dit juste que "Madara est lié à tout ça et il a manipulé Itachi", magnifique mensonge par omission non ?

_Kyûbi _: Je suis le plus meilleur !

_Itachi _: Voilà qu'il se prend pour un Uchiha ! On est mal barré.

_Kyûbi _: Sale ver de terre, ne me compare pas à vous et vos hideuses pupilles rouges.

_Naruto _: Heu Kyûbi toi aussi tu as les yeux rouges et puis moi je trouve ça très sexy le Sharigan.

_Itachi avec un sourire pervers_: Tu trouves mes yeux sexy Naru ! Imagine ce que je peux faire avec mes arcanes lunaires, je ne suis pas obligé de te torturer... 72 heures de sexe continu.

_Naruto avec un sourire pervers aussi _: Hum, 72 heures... Tu n'auras jamais autant d'endurance mon chéri.

_Itachi _: Tu veux que je te le prouve... MANGEKYOU SHARIGAN !

_Moi _: On assiste en direct à un usage abusif de l'une des plus puissantes techniques ninja, je pense que c'est contraire à l'éthique.

_Sasuke _: Je suis tout à fait d'accord. _(marmonne tout bas)_ La chance j'aurais bien aimé faire la même chose mais ce traître de grand frère m'a refilé l'Amaterasu et le Susanô pas la technique la plus cool.

_Moi avec un sourire sadique _: T'es un faux-cul Sasu, en fait t'es jaloux mais t'inquiètes pas j'ai quelqu'un pour te réconforter... Kyu viens par là.

_Sasuke _: Non merci je suis pas zoophile, les renards très peu pour moi.

_Kyubi sous forme humaine bandante _: Tu es sûr Sas-Uke ? C'est dommage on se serait bien amusé tous les deux.

_Sasuke la bave aux lèvres _: En fait, je crois qu'on va aller faire un tour tout les deux. _(ils disparaissent dans un chambre)_

_Naruto avec le regard brumeux pas encore remis de son/ses orgasmes _: Il est où mon renard ?

_Itachi le rouge aux joues et le souffle court _: Et il est mon où mon imbécile de petit- frère ?

_Moi regardant la porte de la chambre d'où sort des bruits suspect_ : Vous avez fini, c'est pas drôle quand tu utilise le Sharigan, je peux pas mater. Pour répondre à votre question Sasuke et Kyûbi sont dans la chambre.

_On entend résonner un " Plus fort Kyûbi-sama" d'un ton aigu._

_Itachi qui ricane _: Donc mon frère est un pur uke à tendance zoophile, remarque j'aurais dû m'en douter vu qu'il a suivi Orochimaru. Dis Naru tu crois aussi qu'il a des tendances SM ?

_Naruto qui ricane tout autant_ : Sans aucun doute et il va pouvoir les assouvir avec Kyûbi, c'est un grand sadique !

Bon plus sérieusement pour le flash-back je voulais faire un effet de style, donc c'est relaté comme si c'était un enfant de 8 an qui parlait je sais pas si c'est réussi. Et puis j'adore que Naruto et Itachi se fassent des câlins quelque soit leur âge, ils sont juste trop meuuugon comme ça !


	25. Chapitre 23

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyubi**

_pensée de naruto_

_**pensée de Kyubi**_

**CHAPITRE 23**

**Domaine Uchiwa :**

J'ouvre un œil et le referme aussitôt, j'ai pas envie de me lever, je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va être un salle journée, j'ai cette sensation dans le ventre, c'est peut être kyu qui remue ? _**Arrête de dire des conneries gamin, tu ne le sens pas quand je bouge, c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui on est le dix octobre. **__Bon va falloir que je bouge vite alors faut que je rejoigne Itachi,Il est quel heure ?__** 6H30 dépêche toi de faire un clone, les changement d'équipes pour ceux qui nous surveillent sont dans 15 minutes on va en profiter. **__Haï ! _Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et fait un clone d'ombre, il prendra ma place pour aujourd'hui, il regagne ma chambre avec Kyubi et lâche un peu de chakra au moment de la relève c'est le signal, je me déplace rapidement en mode bijuu (comme quand il se bat contre le raïkage) pour passer outre mes gardiens, au pire il penseront voir un reflet. Je continue à pleine vitesse pour sortir du village, heureusement le quartier Uchiwa est en périphérie, en moins de deux minutes je suis arrivé à la clairière où s'entraînait Itachi, il n' y a personne.

Il n'est pas encore arriver, en l'attendant je m'entraîne en faisant des katas. J'adore la répétions des gestes jusqu'à ce soit parfait, je sais c'est étrange pour moi, pas du tout dans mon caractère mais ça m'apaise.

**POV ITACHI :**

J'arrive dans la clairière après avoir masqué mon chakra, manquerait plus qu'un ninja de Konoha me sente et donne l'alerte, je vois mon cher et tendre s'entraîner, il enchaîne les mouvements avec fluidité. Naruto est fascinant a regarder il se dégage de lui une grâce féline, on dit de nous les Uchiwa que nous sommes élégants quand nous battons, mon blond le vaut tout autant dans un autre style c'est hypnotisant de le voir, ça me prend au prend aux tripes c'est viscéral quand je le vois ainsi j'ai envie de lui. Il se tourne vers moi et nos regards se croisent je crois que les discussions vont devoir attendre, la même lueur brille dans nos yeux et nous jaugeons, la question est de savoir qui va remporter la domination ce coup ci. Beaucoup pensent qu'être uke c'est être faible, ils ont tort je ne me sens pas inférieur à Naruto quand c'est lui qui me prend, et je sais qu'il a dût dépasser son passé pour accepter de soumettre à moi et rien que ça prouve sa force et surtout c'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il pouvait me faire car je sais que je suis le seul qui peut le toucher de cette manière.

J'aurais dût éviter de me perdre dans mes pensées, il en a profiter pour se rapprocher et se trouve à moins de d'un mètre de moi, me regardant avec un sourire à la fois moqueur et gourmand qui me donne envie de le bouffer.

« -Bah alors tenshi tu rêves ?

-Oui de toi senpuu.

-Pourquoi perdre ton temps à rêver alors que je suis là... à moins que tes fantasmes soit plus intéressants.

-Hum ça dépend de ce que tu veux faire ?

-Des choses interdites au moins de dix-huit ans, ça fait un mois que je t'ai pas vu alors je compte bien en profiter.

-Et qui te dit que je vais te laisser me faire ce que tu veux ?

-Pff comme d'habitude. On se la fait au taïjustsu pour décider... le vainqueur est seme.

-Ça me va. »

Je ne peux retenir un (micro-)sourire c'est plus par jeux qu'autres choses que nous faisons ça, un moyen pour préserver notre fierté. On se met en garde et le combat commence, enfin si on peut appeler ça un combat c'est plus du frotti-frotta tout les moyens sont bons pour chauffer l'autre. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva déséquilibrés nous tombons l'un sur l'autre, je suis au dessus et j'en profite aussitôt pour me jeter sur les lèvres de Naruto. Dieu que sa bouche m'a manqué, je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres pour demander un accès plus profond qu'il m'accorde et quand nos langues se rejoignent aucun de nous deux ne retenir un gémissement. Je me colle encore plus à lui et je sens contre bassin qu'il est aussi excité que moi j'en profite pour me frotter sensuellement à lui, il défet le lien de mes cheveux qui cascadent sur nous. Le manque d'air nous oblige à rompre le baisers et je regarde mon compagnon et je crois que je pourrais venir juste à cause de ça, c'est une vision de pur luxure qui s'offre à moi ces cheveux blonds sont encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude et ces yeux sont assombris par le désir. Il passe ces mains sous mon t-shirt en résille et commence à dessiner des arabesques abstraites sur mon ventre et mes flancs tout en remontant doucement vers mes tétons qu'il fait rouler entre ses doigts ce qui me fait de nouveau gémir et lui tire un sourire satisfait, je sais que ça l'éclate de me voir ainsi surtout qu'il est fier de me faire fondre moi le glaçon Uchiwa. Je ne suis pas en reste et pour me venger je passe doucement ma main sur son ventre et je l'infiltre dans son pantalon, j'effleure son sexe dressé et il s'arque sous le contact tout en gémissant.

Je continue mes caresses et lui enlève son t-shirt ce qui me permet de redécouvrir son tatouage, kyubi dans toute sa splendeur entoure son sceau de ses pattes avant et je devine ses queux qui battent fièrement dans le dos de Naruto, je passe mes doigts doucement sur les yeux du renard et je redessine le motif de la pupille c'est un mangekyou sharigan, mon mangekyou sharigan. Je relève les yeux pour croiser le regard de mon amant qui me souffle :

« -Je t'aime tenshi.

-Moi aussi senpuu je t'aime. »

Il reprend mes lèvres pour un baiser langoureux et en profite pour renverser la situation et s'installer à cheval sur mes hanches, je glisse mes mains dans son dos et les descend vers ses fesses pour les caresser avant de de glisse entre elles pour caresser mon objectif ce qui lui tire un soupir lascif. Je sais que j'ai gagné et que j'aurais le premier round je fais donc glisser mes doigts à sa bouche et il les suce d'une manière sensuelle et provocatrice tout en me fixant dans les yeux. En le rallongeant sous moi je lui retire son pantalon et son boxer pour le préparer délicatement, après quelques tâtonnements je trouve sa prostate ce qui lui arrache un cri de plaisir.

« -Hun tachi viens j'en peux plus.

-Tout ce que tu veux, tes désirs sont des ordres. »

Je retire prestement les vêtements qu'il me reste, il n'y a pas que lui qui soit impatient, je me glisse entre ses jambes et guide mon érection contre son anus que je pénètre doucement jusqu'à la garde. C'est si bon d'être en lui qu'un gémissement rauque m'échappe, il avale mon gémissement en tirant sur ma nuque pour rapprocher nos lèvres pour un baiser qui me fait comprendre que je peux commencer à bouger. J'entame donc un long va et viens langoureux et ses hanches viennent à la rencontre des miennes et je finis par toucher cette douce tâche en lui, il assourdit son cri de plaisir dans mon cou, et je me fait un plaisir de continuer à atteindre encore et encore sa prostate. J'adore entendre le son de sa voix quand elle est déformé par le plaisir, elle fait monter la chaleur dans mes reins et mes coups de bassins deviennent de plus en plus hiératiques, comme je sens la fin venir je prend son érection en main et la pompe au mes rythmes que les coups de reins.

« - Han, tenshi je vais han venir.

-Moi aussi naru , c'est si bon d'être hun en toi... tu es si chaud ! »

je sens ses parois se resserré spasmodiquement autour de moi alors qu'il se déverse sur mon torse dans un cri de plaisir, il n'en faut pas plus pour que je vienne à mon tour et que je jouisse en long jet dans son antre en étouffant mon cri dans son cou. Je me laisse tomber sur lui l'orgasme m'ayant coupé toute force et il nous faut de longues minutes pour retrouver nos esprits et nos souffles. Naruto se retourne vers moi pour me fixer avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux avant de murmurer sensuellement.

« -Maintenant c'est mon tour Itachi ! »

RETOUR POV NARUTO ET ELLISPSE DE QUELQUES HEURES ( un lemon à la fois bande de pervers!)

Après avoir passé quelques temps à discuter avec Itachi ou nous avons échanger les dernières évolutions que nous avons eu, apparemment Suna est animé depuis son arrivé Temari ne peut pas le voir sans saigner du nez et être prise de crises de perversité yaoï (c'est ce que mon copain me dit quand il me voit lire des fanfics mais j'assume !) Garaa ricane et lui demande des plans à trois _**on va se faire tuer par Neji **__tout à fait d'accord kyu. _Je lui explique de mon côté Mizuki l'hostilité des villageois et surtout le fait que Saï a réussi à situer l'endroit où se trouve les preuves de son innocence.

Quelle chance que je soit tomber sur Saï et pas un autre membre de la racine lors que j'ai dut éliminer les mercenaires que Danzo avait embaucher pour tenter de d'assassiner Tsunade. A la base Itachi avait eu vent qu'un groupe de mercenaires avait reçu un contrat pour assassiner le hokage et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Konoha, on s'est donc mis en route pour les intercepter, mon homme restant en soutien. Quand on les rattraper on a eu la surprise de voir qu'ils étaient un cinquantaine, j'ai donc commencé à les éliminer mais au bout d'un moment j'ai dut avoir recours à ma forme "démoniaque" résultat mon henge d' Akuma à sauter et à révéler ma véritable identité. Ça n'aurait pas posé de problème vu que que je ne comptait pas laisser de survivants mais il s'est avéré que le contrat avait été passé par Danzo et qu'il avait envoyé un de ses pions pour soutenir les mercenaires, c'était Saï qui était retourné à la racine après mon départ.

On s'est donc retrouvé face à face aussi étonné l'un que l'autre, enfin lui plus que moi car j'étais sensé être mort, et il a laisser tomber son arme refusant le combat à ce moment là Itachi est sorti de sa cachette prêt à l'abattre car personne ne devait être au courant que j'étais toujours en vie surtout pas Danzo. J'ai empêché Itachi de finir son geste et j'ai demandé des explications au peintre. Il a refusé de combattre contre moi car j'étais son ami de ce fait il refusait de me tuer, il avait eu du mal accepter ma mort et c'est pour cela qu'il était retourner au sein de la racine car il savait que sasuke en état responsable et il refusait de continuer à faire équipe avec lui. Après m'être expliquer aussi, notamment sur la présence d'Itachi Saï a décider de nous aider en devenant notre agent double (ce rôle lui colle à la peau). Mais il nous restait un problème, l'artiste ne pouvait pas rentrer les mains dans les poches à la racine, il fallait expliquer le fait que les mercenaires soit mort et pas lui. C'est lui qui a trouvé la solution, il suffisait de raconter la vérité ou du moins en partie : Akuma avait éliminer les mercenaires mais lui avait réussi a fuir. Pour parfaire cette version Itachi l'a soumis à un gengutsu au cas où Danzo lui fouillerait la mémoire il ne verrait que cette version des fait mais Saï se souviendrait de tout, quand à moi j'ai dut le blesser pour ajouter de la crédibilité à l'histoire. Même si ça ne m'enchantait pas mon ancien coéquipier n'aurait pas put combattre sans recevoir quelques blessures, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui me l'a fait remarquer quand il a vu que j'hésitai, à la suite de ça il est reparti à Konoha et nous a informer de tous les mouvements de la racine.

La journée est bien avancé quand je contacte Kurama pour savoir comment ça se passe au village et il en profite pour râler à mort et je comprend pourquoi. Sakura Ino et Kiba ont traîner mon clone au festival, qui fête la victoire du quatrième, pour fêter mon anniversaire et ils s'étonnent que mon clone fasse la gueule, c'est vrai quelle journée formidable que celle-ci il faut que je fête le fait que mes parents sont morts et que j'ai hérité du plus puissant des bijuus. Au moins Shikamaru Shino Kakashi avec Neji et Hinata ont compris que je voulais la paix et que entendre joyeux anniversaire me donne des envies de meurtres, ils se contentent d'entourer mon double et de jeter des regards noirs au villageois qui lance des insultes.

Quand a Sasuke il a disparu je ne sais où et quand je m'en rend compte un frisson me parcourt et mon mauvais pressentiment de ce matin revient en force. Je me concentre pour percevoir la présence de l'Uchiwa junior, et je la trouve et à ce moment précis je comprend le pourquoi de mon mauvais pressentiment et surtout que j'aurais dût rester couché aujourd'hui. Ce monstre ose venir à Konoha aujourd'hui et surtout il ose s'approcher de Sasuke, je me lève d'un bond sous le regard ahuri d'Itachi qui n'a pas compris pourquoi je m'était mis à jurer comme un charretier. Il lui suffit de deux mots pour comprendre ou plutôt deux noms:

« Sasuke … Madara »

Sans l'attendre je m'élance à fond de train, je me fiche de me faire voir quoique avec ma vitesse personne à part un Uchiwa ne peut voir. La première fois que Neji m'a ''vu'' utilisé ma pleine vitesse en mode bijuu il m'a demandé si j'avais utilisé une technique de téléportation car pour lui j'avais disparu de son champs de visions pour réapparaître près de lui, il avait été incapable de voir mon déplacement. En rejoignant Sasuke je recontacte kyu pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe et qu'il ne bouge pas pour l'instant, ce qui le fait grogner et protester il ne veut pas que je soit seul avec Madara sans lui pour le protéger. Je coupe la conversation et j'arrête le mode bijuu quand j'arrive sur les lieux et là je vois...

**Petit mot de fin :**

Mouhahaha ça c'est de la fin de chapitre la plus sadique que j'ai faite ! Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont déjà en train de prier pour Sasuke se fasse massacrer par son ancêtre. Et bien vous verrez au prochain chapitre ! Sinon avouez que vous êtes heureux de voir notre bisho le plus sexy Itachi en plus il y a un lemon ! Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire , c'est dur ce genre de scène ! Enfin j'espère que ma limonade vous aura plus ?

_Naruto et Itachi _: Oui on en veut encore plein, on a très soif !

_Sasuke _: AH ! Mes yeux, mes pauvres yeux ! Pitié crevez les moi je veux plus voir des choses comme ça ! Ça me brûle la rétine.

_Gaara qui saigne du nez_: Il y a pas à dire ça donne des idées coquines, ils sont sexy tout les deux, pas vrai Neji ? En tout cas ça me donne des envies tu me suis chéri ?

_Neji qui bave_ : Je te suis Gaara ! Les voir en pleine action ça m'a bien chauffer, et tes petites fesse rebondies vont le sentir.

_Moi _:Neji Gaara, comment vous avez pu faire pour voir ce qui c'est passé ? Toi Neji t'es avec Kyubi au festival et toi Gaara t'es carrément à Suna !

_Neji fier de lui _: J'ai développé mon byakugan pour voir le plus loin possible.

_Gaara avec un sourire pervers _: Mon troisième œil en sable peut servir pour de multiples situations.

_Moi _: Mais vous avez des justsus de pervers à croire que Jiraya vous a contaminer !

_Jiraya qui descend de l'arbre où il était caché pour mater_ : Se sont mes dignes disciples !

_Moi _: vous aussi l'ero-senin je croyais que c'était les femmes qui vous intéressait ?

_Jiraya _: Je pense après les avoir vu me lancer dans une série de icha-icha yaoï.

_Moi intéressée _: vraiment et vous mettrez Naruto et Itachi en héros ? Si c'est le cas j'achète !

_Jiraya _: Alors prépare ta carte bleu.

_Neji et Gaara_ : on achète aussi !

_Iruka furieux _: Non mais vous avez pas fini ! En plus de mater bande de voyeur vous voulez en faire un héros de livre porno ! Je vous interdit de souillez mon fils lui qui est si pur et innocent.

_Kyubi qui ricane_ : pur et innocent, Naruto ? Je dois te rappelez ce qu'ils ont fait ? Parce que il était plus que consentant et que c'est lui qui a proposer de remettre le couvert et je parles même pas de ces fantasmes. Faut voir l'intérieur de son esprit c'est pire qu'un livre de Jiraya.

_Kakashi sharigan découvert _: Mon élève préféré ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis fier de toi, mais c'est après tout c'est normal que tu sois devenue un pervers tu as été l'élève des deux plus grands pervers de Konoha, moi et maître Jiraya. Maintenant Naruto soit gentil laisse moi rentrer dans ton esprit.

_Iruka qui gonfle tellement il est furieux _: Kakashi !

_Itachi mangekyou sharigan activé _: Non mais ça va pas Kakashi tu veux mourir brûlé par l'amaretsu. Parce c'est qui va t'arriver si tu rentre dans l'esprit de Naruto il n'y a que moi qui est droit de voir ses fantasmes.

_Moi _: Stop ! Kakashi Itachi ça suffit ! Kakashi tu t'occupes de ton dauphin si il continue à gonfler comme ça il va exploser. Et toi Itachi tu t'occupe de ton frère en plus de se crever les yeux il veut se prendre.

_Sasuke sur une chaise et un nœud coulant autour du cou et un crayon dans la main_ : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi c'est Itachi qui s'envoie mon kitsune ? En plus j'ai dut tout voir je pourrais jamais oublier, je n'ai pu qu'à me crever les yeux et mourir.

_Fugaku revient d'entre les mort furieux _: Sasuke tu me fait honte ! Si tu veux te suicider fait au moins un seppuku avec ton sabre que ce sale serpent t'as donné. Et ne te crève pas les yeux donne les plutôt à ton frère il pourrait lui servir.


	26. Chapitre 24

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyubi**

_pensée de naruto_

_**pensée de Kyubi**_

**CHAPITRE 24**

**Forêt de Konoha :**

Je coupe la conversation et je coupe le mode bijuu quand j'arrive sur les lieux et là je vois... au milieu de la clairière, qui doit servir de terrain d'entraînement à Sasuke, Madara et Sasuke. La pochette à kunaï dans la main du plus jeune ainsi que sa sueur me font comprendre que l'Uchiwa junior était en train de s'entraîner. Il ne m'as pas fallu plus d'une seconde pour analyser ce que j'avais sous les yeux et il m'en faut à peine plus pour sauter au sol et m'interposer dans cette ''charmante'' réunion de famille. Je fais face à cet homme que je hais depuis j'ai appris que c'est lui qui avait lancé Kyubi sur Konoha, pourtant il faut que je garde mon sang froid et que je ne fasse pas la même erreur que Sasuke dans l'auberge. Si je me laisse gagner par la haine, mon jugement sera obscurci et je me jetterais sur lui sans réfléchir c'est ce qui a fait qu'Itachi n'a eu aucun mal à maîtriser Sasuke ce jour là. Si je fait ça je suis mort je repousse donc un maximum ma colère et je fais face à Madara.

« -Madara Uchiwa tu n'es pas le bienvenue à Konoha encore moins aujourd'hui. »

Mon ton est neutre tout comme mon visage, et je dois retenir le pic de haine qui monte quand je sens grâce à mon don sensoriel la jubilation de Madara ainsi que son amusement.

« -Kyubi, alors ils disaient vrai tu n'es pas mort. Tant mieux cela aurait contrarié mes projets, mais vois tu j'étais sur le point d'avoir une conversation avec mon cher descendant.

-Tu ne feras rien du tout et encore moins pourrir la vie de Sasuke. Je te trouve sacrément gonflé de venir ici aujourd'hui n'as tu pas fait assez de dégâts à ce village il y a 23 ans. Alors pars avant que je m'énerve et que tu ne vois Kyubi et non moi son hôte qu'il puisse enfin te faire payer pour tout tes crimes.

-Je ne veux en aucun de mal à mon descendant juste l'éclairer sur certaines choses, notamment sur Itachi, car je suis sûr que tu ne lui as pas dit que son cher frère avait quitter l'akatsuki, je suis sûr que toi tu sais où il se trouve.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je saurais où est ton descendant.

-Allons, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Toi et moi savons que Itachi est parti trois jours avant que tu n'arrive au village et tu vas me dire que c'est le hasard ? Je pense plutôt que tu l'as prévenu que tu avais été repéré et qu'il devait se mettre à l'abri. Car je sais maintenant que ce vaurien qui me sert de descendance m'a trahi en te donnant des informations contre l'organisation. »

J'entends le hoquet de stupeur de Sasuke derrière moi. Mais Madara continue sur sa lancée.

« -On l'a souvent vu en ta compagnie ou plutôt devrais-je dire d'akuma, l'identité que tu t'es crée à ta désertion. Mais il nous disait qu'il tentait de te convaincre de rejoindre notre organisation, ce qui est bien sûr impossible comment un jinchuuriki pourrait rejoindre l'organisation qui les traques. Bien que selon la rumeur tu sois aussi stupide que tes parents tu n'aurais quand même pas eu la bêtise de te jeter dans la gueule du loup. »

Je n'ai pas pu retenir le grognement de haine qui s'est échappé de mes lèvres quand il a parlé de mes parents. Ça me rend fou de rage qu'il ose parler d'eux lui le meurtrier de mes parents. Et je réplique aussitôt.

« -Si mes parents étaient stupides qu'est ce que tu es alors Madara ? Tu l'es encore plus car mon père a non seulement brisé ton emprise sur Kyubi mais il t'a fait fuir la queue entre les jambes après t'avoir blessé au bras. Et tu es doublé d'un lâche et d'un faible qui ne peux attaquer que par traîtrise une femme qui viens d'accoucher en menaçant son nouveau-né.

-Pour toi se seras Uchiwa-sama, après tout un animal de compagnie se doit de respecter son maître, alors fait attention a tes paroles où tu finiras comme tes vauriens de parents.

-Uchiwa-sama ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu ne mérites pas ton nom de famille, traître à ton sang ! Et le sama tu peux te le mettre où je pense tu n'es pas mon maître ni celui de Kyubi. Naruto Uzumaki ne plie devant personne et surtout pas toi. »

Je ne peux me retenir de sourire en sentant son énervement monter. Il décide alors de m'ignorer et de se tourner vers Sasuke pas encore tout à fait remis de sa surprise.

« -Sasuke mon très cher descendant, ton ami ne t'as pas mis au courant des liens entre lui et Itachi ? C'est vraiment dommage mais peut être que si tu lui demande il te dira où est ton frère. Oh mais suis-je bête il n'y a pas besoin que tu lui demande puisque Itachi l'a suivi. »

Sur ces mots tout s'accélère. Madara jette des shurikens vers Itachi l'obligeant à sauter de l'arbre dans lequel il venait de se dissimuler pour pouvoir suivre ce qui se passe et jouer sur l'effet de surprise en cas de combat. Je crée à toute vitesse un clone qui immobilise Sasuke au sol pour l'empêcher de se mêler à ce qui se passe. En cas de combat je ne souhaite pas le voir attaquer l'un de nous trois, si moi et Itachi ne lui voulons pas de mal je ne peux pas en dire autant de Madara et je ne me vois pas me battre en protégeant Itachi de Sasuke tout en contenant les attaques de leur ancêtre. Bref un grosse galère en perspective et bien que je ne sois pas un fainéant comme Shikamaru je préfère que la situation ne se complique pas plus que nécessaire donc je neutralise celui qui aura les réactions les plus imprévisibles.

Je tourne la tête vers mon amant qui fixe Madara avec colère, je n'ai pas besoin d'être télépathe pour connaître les raisons de son énervement, son fêlé d'ancêtre en a après son petit frère chéri et ça le met hors de lui. Pendant qu'ils se fixent du regard j'en profite pour contacter kyu et lui explique brièvement le plan. Il explose mon clone qui est avec lui, avant de venir me rejoindre tout en se débrouillant pour se faire suivre par un max d'ANBU et de ninjas. Il me prévient quand il arrive à destination avec son ''escorte'' que je puisse prévenir Itachi qu'il ai le temps de prendre le large pour ne pas se faire repérer.

**POV SASUKE :**

j'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que je me retrouve plaqué au sol par Naruto, enfin un de ses clones car le vrai est devant moi. Pourquoi il fait ça ? Il compte s'en sortir tout seul contre deux Uchiwa ? C'est ridicule même si il cache son niveau je doute qu'il s'en sorte, il faut que je me libère pour l'aider sinon Itachi va encore m'enlever un membre de la famille que j'ai réussi a reconstruire. Le clone resserre sa prise et me chuchote :

« Tient toi tranquille et regarde ce qui se passe, tu n'es pas au courant de tout et si tu agis tu va compliquer la situation. En plus on ne veux pas que tu sois en danger alors laisse nous gérer la situation. »

Nous ? C'est qui ce nous ? Il est tout seul Kyubi n'est pas avec lui il est au village ! Je le vois alors le vrai Naruto baisser la tête quand Madara cherche a croiser son regard, il ne veut pas être pris dans son dojutsu. Mais je croyais qu'il était devenue insensible au sharigan, c'est que j'ai confirmer quand on s'est entraîner impossible d'atteindre la cage du démon-renard ou de le plonger dans une illusion. Alors pourquoi se met-il en position de faiblesse ? Le regard d'un ninja ennemi est une mine de renseignements en combat on peut par exemple savoir où il s'apprête à frapper. Donc pourquoi se prive-t-il de cet avantage ?

« Je suis sûr à quatre-vingt dix pour cent que je suis immunisé face au sharigan de Madara mais avec un tel adversaire dix pour cent d'incertitude c'est trop pour prendre un risque. Face à un tel adversaire la moindre erreur entraînera ma mort et pire il récupérera kyu et je ne veux pas ça. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et j'ai prévu plusieurs parades pour contrer son sharigan.»

Je ne répond rien au clone je suis trop stupéfait pour ça, il n'y a pas dire Naruto me connaît bien, même après cinq ans il est encore capable de deviner ce que je pense, alors que personne à part lui n'a jamais réussi. Je me tiens tranquille j'ai confiance en lui et je vais le laisser gérer je suis sûr qu'il a un plan même si celui-ci risque de me surprendre car il est imprévisible. Mon ancêtre tourne son attention vers Itachi, enfin je crois parce que avec son masque orange on ne peut pas vraiment savoir, et il entame la conversation:

« -Itachi je suis vraiment déçu que tu m'aie trahi, j'avais placé beaucoup d'espoir en toi. J'aimerais savoir les raisons de ta décision avant de t'éliminer.

-Je ne t'ai jamais trahi... pour te trahir il aurait fallu que je suive ton projet. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le faire de plus tu m'as piégé pour que je n'ai aucune autres solutions que celle de te suivre ou de mourir. »

Je vois Naruto se rapprocher d'Itachi et je me dis qu'il applique un bonne stratégie se débarrasser de l'ennemi le plus faible en premier, j'espère juste qu'il va simplement le mettre hors course et non le tuer, c'est à moi que reviens ce privilège. Pourtant je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois quand mon frère de cœur se place au côte de mon frère de sang pour faire face à mon ancêtre. Non il ne ferait pas ça, il ne me trahirais pas de cet manière en s'alliant à celui que je hais plus que tout. Pourtant mes yeux ne mentent pas et je commence a rassembler mes forces pour me débarrasser du clone qui me maintient, quand ce dernier rapproche son visage du mien pour que puisse voir ces yeux et il commence à me parler.

« Fais moi confiance sas'ke, je sais que tu pense que je t'ai trahis mais c'est pas ça. Itachi il n'est pas celui que tu crois. Durant tout ce temps il n'a fait que nous protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-C'est un meurtrier il a assassiné tout mon clan ! Remarque c'est pas étonnant que tu te soit allié à lui les monstres sont fait pour s'entendre ! »

Je vois les yeux bleus se voiler de tristesse, c'est vrai que ma dernière phrase est dure mais depuis combien de temps se moque-t-il de moi en fraternisant avec mon frère ? Depuis sa désertion ? Avant ? Lors de leurs rencontres dans l'auberge ou depuis qu'il est enfant, puisque apparemment isl se connaissaient. Naruto nous trompe tous depuis le début et moi qui ai eu des remords lors de sa désertion au point que je me suis senti responsable de sa pseudo-mort au point que mon mangekyou s'est devellopé. Cinq ans que je ne me peux pas me voir dans un miroir sans être dégoutté par mon reflet à cause de mes actes j'étais devenu comme Itachi un monstre qui tue son meilleur ami pour plus de pouvoir, tout ça pour découvrir que le blondinet que je pensais être mon meilleur ami n'est qu'un traître.

Pourtant la tristesse présent dans ses yeux semble bien réelle, et ses yeux n'ont jamais su mentir. Alors il doit bien il y avoir une explication logique à tous ça... un chantage ? Oui ça doit être ça Itachi fait pression d'une manière ou d'une autre sur Naru. Toutes ses pensées s'entrechoque en moins d'une seconde dans ma tête pendant que mes yeux sont plongé dans un azur voilé du gris de la tristesse. Il commence à se justifier.

« -Tu penses que je me serais allié à un meurtrier ? Tu me connais pourtant, je ne t'aurais pas blesser de cette façon t'es mon meilleur ami sas'ke ! Alors fais moi confiance j'ai de bonnes raisons pour être avec Itachi et je te les expliquerais plus tard et quand se seras fait je ferais venir ton frère. Mais pour l'instant Kyu arrive avec les renforts et ton frère ne doit pas être vu ici alors ne dis rien sur ça présence quand les ninjas arriveront, OK ? »

Je hoche la tête, je ne dirais rien mais dès qu'on sera tranquille tout les deux je l'obligerais a m'emmener à Itachi et je le tuerais. Le clone siffle ce qu'il me semble être un code et les choses s'accélèrent encore une fois, Naruto se place devant mon aîné et lui hurle « clairière protégé, on n'est que trois a connaître cet endroit et j'ai placé un kekkaï. Kyu arrive avec des renforts du village. ». Je vois mon frère hésiter puis disparaître.

**FIN POV SASUKE**

Je regarde Itachi disparaître après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se dirige vers la clairière oú nous étions précedement. Je demande mentalement a Kyubi de se dépêcher,je préfère ne pas me battre avec Madara avec Sasuke près de nous il y a trop de risque qu'il soit blesse ou que son ancetre se serve de lui pour m'obliger a baisser ma garde. L'ancetre uchiwa m'attaque d'un coup de pied circulaire que je bloque et nous nous engageons dans un combat de taïjutsu musclé, les coups et les parades fusent à une telle vitesse que même Sasuke a du mal suivre nos mouvements alors que ces sharigans sont activés.

Grace a mon ouïe fine j'entends les ninjas de konoha arriver et je me débrouille pour que Madara se retrouve dos à eux, car aussi fier soit-il de son dojustsu il ne peux pas voir ce qu'il se passe dans son dos, seul les Hyugas ont cette capacité. Grace a ma petite strategie, il ne voit pas arriver Kyubi qui est lancé comme un boulet de canon et le fait tomber en lui sautant sur le dos avant de me rejoindre pour faire face a celui qui a marquer notre vie du sceau du malheur. Madara se releve en grimaçant, pas de douleur mais de la colère qui le gagne de c'être fait prendre par notre ruse.

"- Sale bête comment oses-tu te retourner contre moi ton maître!

-**Je ne suis pas ton animal domestique Madara, je n'appartiens à personne et surtout pas a toi! Le seul qui pourais se nommer ainsi et que j'accepterais se serais Naruto.**

Maintenant que Kyu est là je peux rouvrir les yeux je me servirais de ces yeux et il se servira des miens, en tournant autour de notre ennemi on s'assure que l'un d'entre nous seras toujours hors de portée de son sharigan. Cela nous permetteras de tenir le temps que les ninjas de Konoha qui suivaient Kyu arrivent ce qui ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux minutes. On saute mon renard et moi pour eviter une boule de feu énorme. Je replique une fois de plus par du taïjutsu car je sais que l'heure de l'affrontement final n'est pas encore venue, et je ne veux pas que Madara sache de quoi je suis capable et trouve des parades. Après tout un bon ninja doit garder ces techniques secrétes!

Enfin les renforts arrivent, les ninjas de Konoha nous trouvent et se stoppe interloqués par le spectacle... Faut dire que on donne une sacré scène moi et kyubi tournant comme des fauves autour d'un membre de l'akatsuki affublé d'un masque orange pendant que l'un de mes clones bloque au sol le cadet Uchiwa, la fierté du village. Forcement Madara profite de de cet instant de flottement pour fuir, non sans m'avoir menacé au passage.

" Tes jours a Konoha sont comptés, mon ami il veillera tu seras jugé et reconnu coupable de trahison. Ta sentence sera la mort et avant que tu sois exécuté je viendrais te chercher pour reprendre Kyubi. Profite du peu de temps qu'il te reste Uzumaki."

Le chefs des ANBU, le capitaine Panther, met fin au silence en me demandant de relâcher Sasuke et de lui donner mes armes, j'accepte à la condition qu'il me mene personnellement auprès de Tsunade pour que je m'explique. C'est ainsi escorté de Sasuke et du capitaine que je me rends au bureau de l'hokage, je regarde discrètement mon meilleur ami et je le vois avec son masque impassible habituel, mais moi je peux voir qu'il bout de rage rien qu'a ses muscles tendus et sa mâchoire crispé. Il veut des explications et si il se tait pour l'instant c'est pour la seule raison que je lui ai fait la promesse de lui amener Itachi ce que j'aurais du mal a faire si il révèle que son aîné était là, ce qui me conduirait directement en prison.

PETIT MOT DE FIN:

Comme vous avez pu le voir je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de reprendre le personnage du capitaine Panther, Pour toute fan itanarutienne (je suis pas sûr que se soit bien français comme terme) qui se respecte j'adore la fic de llitle skullyvoid "ichi sama little kitsune" et j'ai pas résister a faire un clin d'oeil a cette fic en repreannat un des perso qu'elle a crée.

Sinon Gomen pour le retard de ce chapitre je voudrais bien vous dire que c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle, mais malheureusement je ne pourrais plus publier tout les quinze jours. En effet j'ai plusieurs problèmes dont le moindre est que j'ai arrêter ma collaboration avec ma bêta, donc mes chapitres ne seront plus corrigés. De plus on a diagnostiquer un cancer à ma mère et elle hospitaliser à domicile et je suis auprès d'elle pour la soutenir et l'aider, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez cela me mine un peu le moral résultat je bloque pour écrire, ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis sur le chapitre 25 et j'arrive pas à avancer, ce que j'écris ne va pas je n'arrive pas à donner le côté humoristique sarcastique de kyubi. D'un côté je pourrais publier comme ça et vous auriez la suite mais cette fic c'est mon bébé et ça fait deux ans qu'elle tourne dans un coin de ma tête et je veux qu'elle soit pas forcément parfaite ( je doute d'arriver un jour à ce résultat) mais au moins la plus réussi possible, donc je publierais les chapitres dès que j'aurais fini de les écrire et de le corriger. Je m'excuse encore de ne pouvoir soutenir mon rythme de publication et pour me faire pardonner je vous publie un OS demain qui vous montreras a peu près dans quel état d'esprit je suis (moi qui m'était juré de ne pas faire de song fic et encore moins déprimante vous allez voir qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais)et vous comprendrais surement pourquoi je suis bloqué sur les Kages.


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous et toutes

Je vous ajoute cette petite note qui n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre, et oui je n'ai toujours pas réussi à surmonté mon blocage malgré vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Je tient vraiment à vous remercier pour votre soutien et votre compréhension face à l'épreuve que je traverse.

Chose promise chose due je publie un OS en même temps que ce petit mot, l'idée de cet fic m'est venue au mois de décembre, le 13 plus exactement, qui est un jour particulier pour moi car il y a de cela 7 ans à la même date un des mes plus proche amis qui fut surtout celui que j'aimerais toujours malgré les années de séparation, est parti rejoindre les anges dont il faisait parti. Cet OS "LAISSES ALLER TON CHAGRIN" est une songfic sur le deuil et l'acceptation de la disparition d'un être cher.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si vous êtes sensible prévoyez des mouchoirs car c'est triste, bon sinon c'est un ita/naru on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne et qui m'inspire.


	28. chapitre 25

**Note :**

****Parole de Kyubi****

__pensée de naruto__

**_**pensée de Kyubi**_**

****CHAPITRE 25****

**Bureau du hokage :**

Escorté de Sasuke et du capitaine panther, j'ai rejoins le bureau du hokage mais je dois encore décidé de se que je vais révéler. Les dernières paroles de Madara m'oblige a revoir les plans que nous avions prévu avec Itachi, je crois que je vais devoir aller dans la racine chercher les preuves de l'innocence de mon cher et tendre, car dès que Danzo seras eu courant que je suis en relation avec Ita il va s'empresser de détruire les preuves par précaution. Mais je ne peux pas aller dans la racine seul même si grâce a Saï je sais où sont les documents que je cherche, Itachi doit venir avec moi pour me couvrir donc je vais devoir leur dire ce que je sais mais sans preuves me croiront-ils** ?****_**On a pas besoin de ton chéri, on peut se débrouiller seul, parce que a tout vouloir dire tu vas finir direct en taule pour haute trahison et alliance avec un nukenin ! **_****_Kyu on a besoin de lui si je me fait prendre par Danzo ça deviendra grave il obtiendra l'arme qu'il convoite depuis des années._**

****« -Arrête de dire n'importe quoi renardeau il ne peut rien contre nous !****

-Si il utilise le pouvoir du corbeau on est foutu !

****-Je brisais l'emprise du corbeau, tel est la base de notre pacte.****

-Encore faut-il que tu te rende compte que je suis contrôlé c'est ça qui a fait que le corbeau était craint, la subtilité de son pouvoir ! Les gens était sous son influence et personne ne s'en rendais compte pas même celui qui en était victime. Je pourrais tuer n'importe qui et personne ne comprendrais ce qui se passerais. Il n'y a que mon cher brun qui verra dans la seconde que ce n'est plus moi qui est au commande. En plus il n'y a pas que le pouvoir du corbeau il y a le bois on ne sait pas quel effet ça peut avoir sur nous et je tiens pas à le découvrir.

****-grmph tu as raison alors dis leur tous et dépêche toi le temps est compté on ne peut pas en perdre. Qui sait quand Madara va tout révéler a ce sale rat. »****

****00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000****

**petit interlude de l'auteur :**

**Pour ceux qui n'aurais pas réussi a percer mon code **

**le pouvoir du corbeau fait référence au sharigan de Sishui que Danzo a voler, l'autre c'est Itachéri qui l'a implanter dans un corbeau d'où le code**

**le bois fait référence au mokuton du bras de Danzo**

****00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000****

Je regarde les autres personnes présente dans la pièce et le résultat de ma petite discussion avec kyu est plutôt comique, Tsunade à les yeux qui menace de tomber de ses orbites, le capitaine panther paraît perplexe enfin autant que je puisse le deviner car il est masqué. Sasuke lui me foudroie d'un regard qui me promet mille tortures, il doit penser que j'essaye de trouver une échappatoire pour son frère. Mais il peut toujours rêver que je le laisse faire du mal a Itachi je lui est juste promis de lui amener son frère mais pour le reste niet. Bon il est temps de foutre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, je me baisse pour injecter du chakra dans le kekkaï de confidentialité qui est présent et le réactiver. Une fois cela fait et la pièce imperméable à tout espionnage, je me redresse et je regarde le capitaine panther et je me demande si le troisième ne l'aurais pas mis au courant sur la vérité du massacre Uchiwa.

« -Je voudrais tout d'abord que vous me promettiez de me laisser finir mes explications avant de réagir, je ne vais avoir que peu de temps pour vous révéler tout ce que je sais et agir avant que les preuves ne disparaissent.

-Bien en tant que hokage je te garantie que nous allons te laisser t'expliquer et ensuite seulement ensuite nous parlerons. Compris capitaine panther ? Sasuke?

-A vos ordres Tsunade-sama.

-Bien Hokage-sama.

-Bon Naruto lâche ta bombe, vu comment tu es tendu elle doit être énorme. En plus ça t'éviteras de parler en code étrange avec ton bijuu.

-Merci baa-chan. Comme tu le dis c'est une bombe que je vais lâcher je ne comptais pas faire part à quiconque avant d'avoir put récupérer les preuves mais la présence de Madara et le fait qu'il m'aie vu en compagnie d'une certaine personne m'oblige a changer mes plans. Tout d'abord vous devez savoir que tout est lié : l'attaque de kyubi pendant ma naissance, le massacre Uchiwa, l'akatsuki et les traîtres à Konoha et encore d'autres choses. Et tous ça est lié directement ou indirectement à une seule et même personne : Madara Uchiwa. Bon pour l'attaque de Kyubi j'ai déjà tout dit devant le grand conseil, par contre ce que je vais vous révéler sur le massacre Uchiwa risque de vous choquer en particulier toi Sasuke, et malheureusement je n'ai pas de preuves en ma possessions, c'est elles que je vais chercher ce soir... Bon il y a pas quinze milles manières de le dire alors je vais le faire cash : Itachi Uchiwa est innocent et il a reçu l'ordre de devenir espion au sein de l'akatsuki après le massacre Uchiwa, cet ordre viens du troisième hokage. »

Avant de commencer mes explications je regardes les réactions de ceux qui me font fasse : Sasuke est tellement hors de lui que je préférais qu'il hurle car là j'ai peur qu'il me claque dans les doigts comme ne va ne pas tarder a le faire la grosse veine de son front si elle n'arrête pas de gonfler, Le capitaine panther n'a pas l'air plus surpris que ça et il m'interroge :

« -Par innocent, tu sous entends que Itachi a reçu un ordre de mission pour éradiquer son clan ?

-Non j'ai bien dit innocent, moi aussi j'ai cru un temps que c'était quelque chose comme ça, après tout si il était vraiment le monstre que tout le monde croit, il y a bien longtemps que vous auriez retrouvez mon corps vidé de son bijuu dans un des repaires de l'aka. Je ne suis au courant de ce qui s'est vraiment passé cette nuit là que depuis un peu plus de deux ans et encore je l'ai appris par hasard et d'une manière peu agréable.

-Manière peu agréable ?

-Oui, le tsukyomi n'est pas vraiment un promenade de santé.

-LE TSUKYOMI ! Mon frère s'est servi de cet technique pour te faire voir ce qui s'est passé et tu oses encore dire qu'il est innocent !

-Tiens sasu t'es de retour j'ai cru que t'avais fait un infarctus. Avant de t'énerver réfléchis deux secondes a ce que tu as vu pendant les deux fois où tu as plongé dans le tsukyomi. Je n'y ai été plongé qu'une fois mais j'ai compris : tu vois tout d'un point de vue extérieur tout simplement c'est parce que c'est qu'Itachi a vu cette nuit là, une personne ayant son apparence qui a tué ton clan.

-...

-Sasuke je sais que c'est dur mais je te promet que c'est la vérité. Cette nuit là ton frère a été piégé il n'avais d'autres choix que suivre le meurtrier ou recevoir la peine de mort pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Maintenant je vais aller chercher Itachi j'ai besoin de lui pour m'introduire dans la racine et récupérer les preuves de son innocence. Je tiens le promesse que je t'ai faite tout à l'heure dans la foret mais en retour je tiens a te prévenir que si tu tentes de tuer Itachi ou de lui faire du mal je te tue sans sommation, compris ?

-Oui j'ai compris mais sache que je ne te croie pas mais je vous laisse une chance de me convaincre grâce aux preuves que vous aller obtenir mais sache que si je ne suis pas convaincu par ce que je verrais alors c'est un homme mort et si tu cherches à t'interposer je te tuerais aussi.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, mais je doute que tu arrive et même si Itachi doit me haïr pour t'avoir tué je préfère ça a le savoir mort. Et c'est valable pour toutes les personnes personnes présentes dans cette pièce."

Sur ces mots j'enclenche le shishuin qui me téléporte à a clairière où j'ai passé la journée.

****POV KYUBI :****

Un silence de mort plane après le départ de mon renardeau, ils sont idiots si ils n'ont pas compris que Naruto étais sérieux ils les tueras à la moindre menace sur Itachi et il n'aura aucun regret. Et apparemment l'Uchiwa nain ne l'as pas compris car il ricane bêtement.

« -kukuku comme si ce baka était capable de me faire le moindre mal.

**-******Comme il n'as pas été capable de te toucher au front, pourtant ton bandeau frontal en porte encore la trace. Ne le sous-estime pas Uchiwa cela pourrait te coûter cher voir même ta vie si tu t'attaque à ton frère en sa présence. Ce qui se sont attaqués à Itachi en présence de Naruto sont tous mort de sa main la seule exception est Jiraya car il a arrêter quand il a vu Naruto.****

-Il ne me tueras pas je suis son meilleur ami et puis c'est pas comme si il était assez puissant pour y arriver n'oublie pas ce que je suis le renard.

****-Je n'oublie pas... Tu as l'arrogance de ton ancêtre et si tu continue à prendre le même chemin que lui même Itachi ne pourras plus défendre ta cause et on t'élimineras. Même si ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur on ne veut pas voir un deuxième Madara voir le jour...Quand à la puissance de Naruto tu as vu qu'il cachais son niveau tout comme tu caches le tien mais sache que lui s'aligne sur tes capacités pour ne pas inquiéter le village qui le verrait comme une menace si il savait de quoi il est vraiment capable mais il te dépasse largement et ça le capitaine Panther l'a compris en voyant mon renardeau partir.****

-C'est vrai qu'il a du bien évoluer car je n'ai pas vu cette technique exécuter comme ça depuis plus de vingt ans il est bien le fils de son père. Et je suppose que l'on ne pourra pas y faire grand chose si il met ses menaces a exécution, personne n'a jamais réussi a contrer le shuishin de Minato.

-Le temps n'a pas amoindri vos capacités de déduction, capitaine, en effet comment peut on se battre contre la foudre ou le vent... »

Itachi venait d'apparaître dans le bureau en compagnie de Naruto qui le tenait par l'épaule pour l'inclure dans sa téléportation.

****Fin POV KYUBI****

« -La foudre ou le vent... l'image est valorisante et très vrai Itachi mais mon père était l'éclair jaune je me contente d'être un blizzard.

-Plutôt que de faire de l'humour foireux Naruto tu pourrais me dire ce que je fais ici. Alors qu'il n'y a même pas une heure tu m'as dit de partir pour pas que je sois vu en ta compagnie. Tu t'es déjà lassé de ma compagnie et tu préfère maintenant Sasuke et pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de mon petit frère tu t'es dit que le mieux c'était de le laisser me tuer ?

-Que veux tu j'adore jeter un froid (nda : blizzard hahaha... ok je sors ). Mais ton humour n'est pas mieux que le mien. Si je t'ai fait venir c'est que la donne a changée et qu'il faut que j'aille dans la racine.

-Hors de question Naruto ! Encore moins avec ce que tu m'as dit aujourd'hui... t'es devenu suicidaire ou quoi ?

-C'est le contraire justement c'est le seul moyen de sauver notre peau à tout les deux. Madara va dire a Danzo qu'on est en contact et la première chose que ce sale rat va faire c'est de détruire les preuves de ton innocence. Ensuite il trouvera bien une manière de me faire tomber pour être en contact avec toi et là je serais à leurs mercis.

-Ok mais tu n'y va pas seul je viens avec toi.

-Si j'avais voulu y aller seul je n'aurais pas pris la peine de venir te chercher. »

Un silence plane suite a notre discussion, il voit a quel point Itachi et moi sommes proches**. ****_**Et encore ils n'ont pas idée de combien vous êtes proches... impossible de passer une feuille de papier derrière les fesse de l'un sans rencontrer le sexe de l'autre. **_**_Merci pour cet remarque au combien philosophique Kyu_**_._****_**Après l'humour foireux le sarcasme t'es en forme ce soir renardeau... Dis je pourrais faire la révélation de votre couple à Madara parce que je veux trop voir sa tête quand il l'apprendras, Il va en faire une jaunisse ou mieux un arrêt cardiaque !**_**Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner à la remarque de mon kitsune ce qui fait lever un sourcil interrogatif à mon amant et je lui dit juste que Kyubi raconte encore des bêtises.

Après un raclement de gorge Tsunade reprend le main mise sur la réunion impromptu et nous demande de nous expliquer de manière plus explicite, ce que nous empressons de faire, je lui raconte de quel manière j'ai toujours trouvé étrange le comportement d'Itachi et que j'ai commencé a comprendre quand je me suis rapproché de kyu et que mes souvenirs sont revenus. Je lui explique ma décision d'aller voir Itachi quand je me suis vu obligé de déserter pensant que je pourrais obtenir des informations et qu'en retour j'ai reçu son soutien et que depuis on fait équipe et enfin je lui explique en peu de mot comment j'ai découvert la vérité sur le massacre du clan Uchiwa et ma décision de revenir pour impliquer les traîtres et ainsi permettre à Itachi de revenir la tête haute à Konoha.

Itachi de son côté explique de comment il a trouvé le clan massacré au retour d'une mission et comment il a vu Madara assassiné ses parents sous son apparence. Puis son départ sur l'ordre de l'Hokage pour espionner l'aka après avoir menti à son frère pour qu'il soit en sécurité au village. Il explique comment il a fait passer des infos a Jiraya par l'intermédiaire du réseau d'informateurs de ce dernier et comment après m'avoir cru mort j'ai réapparu un beau jour manquant au passage de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque quand il a cru que j'étais un fantôme venu le hanter. Pour finir son rapport il explique qu'en plus de m'informer de chaque attaque sur les jinchuuriki ce qui me permettait d'intervenir pour empêcher qu'ils soient capturés, on s'occupaient de diverses menaces pesant sur le village. Quand Itachi a fini je ne peut m'empêcher de poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le début de la réunion.

« -Capitaine Panther, le troisième hokage vous avez mis au courant de la vérité concernant Itachi ?

-Non Uzumaki un jour je lui fait remarquer que je trouvais étrange ce qui s'était passer avec lui mais Sarutobi-san m'a juste dit que l'on aurait du voir venir cet tragédie et que l'on aurais pu l'empêcher. Mais nous n'étions pas seul Danzo Homura et Koharu était présent.

-Alors il vous a sauver la vie en vous tenant dans l'ignorance. Itachi prépare toi on va y aller.

**-******Pas besoin d'aller chercher la racine elle viens à nous renardeau. Ouvre le kekkaï on a de la visite. »****

****Petit mot de fin :****

****Pfiou enfin (essuie la transpiration qui perle sur mon front) j'ai réussi a finir mon chapitre il m'aura donner du mal celui là j'ai mis plus d'un mois à l'écrire et j'ai du le réécrire trois fois pour obtenir enfin ce que je voulais. Bon je poste et je vais écrire la suite je profite que j'ai l'inspiration, ****

****Au fait désolé pour les fautes je n'ai plus de bêta et comme vous attendiez sûrement impatiemment la suite je met le chapitre en ligne dès que j'ai fini de l'écrire.****


	29. Chapitre 26

**Note :**

****Parole de Kyubi****

__pensée de Naruto__

**_**pensée de Kyubi**_**

****CHAPITRE 26****

**Bureau du hokage :**

**-******Pas besoin d'aller chercher la racine elle viens à nous renardeau. Ouvre le kekkaï on a de la visite. »****

J'ouvre ne brèche dans mon kekkaï pour laisser passer celui qui veut entrer et Sasuke, Tsunade et le capitaine Panther se prépare à attaquer, ils doivent penser que Danzo s 'apprête à entrer dans le bureau, tandis que Itachi qui connaît mon mode de pensée ainsi que celui de Kyubi reste décontracté. Il sait que si je suis aussi calme c'est qu'il n'y a pas de danger et de là il en a déduit l'identité de la personne qui va entrer d'une seconde à l'autre. On se déplace quand même discrètement pour se mettre entre la porte et les autres manquerait plus que cet asocial se fasse tuer avant d'avoir pu dire pourquoi il prend le risque de venir nous voir quitte à griller sa couverture et révéler sa position d'agent double .

La porte s'ouvre et Saï pénètre tranquillement dans le bureau il a à peine un haussement de sourcil quand il voit Itachi à mes côtés avant de prendre la parole.

« -Il était temps que j'arrive si Itachi-san est obligé de se dévoiler c'est que Naruto a encore fait des siennes.

-Je te permet pas Saï, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de le faire venir. D'ailleurs ça tombe bien que tu sois là tu vas venir avec nous tu nous seras utile.

-Je ne reçois pas d''ordre d'un guenin, Naruto, donc tu es prié de te taire et évite de compenser la petitesse de ton pénis par un excès d'autorité ça ne fait que te rendre ridicule. ( nda : j'aime trop ma dernière phrase je suis en train de me bidonner toute seule devant mon ordi et je suis sûr que Saï aurais pu dire un truc pareil)

-Bon stoppe Saï commence pas à asticoter Naruto on a pas le temps pour ça et il a raison tu vas nous accompagner ton aide nous seras précieuse là où on va.

-A vos ordre Itachi-sama, les ordres de mon capitaine font force de loi. Mais si je peux me permettre si vous compter aller à la racine, il est inutile de le faire maintenant Danzo est parti à l'extérieur du village il y a peu de temps.

-C'est mieux qu'il n'y soit pas vu ce que nous comptons faire. Ça éviteras sûrement un bain de sang.

-Bien mais à quoi cela servira-t-il de se présenter à la Ne pour l'arrêter si il n'est pas là ? »

A la dernière réplique de Saï Itachi se frotte les yeux, sûrement un début de migraine tandis que moi je ricane intérieurement, mon pauvre amant ne connaît pas le peintre aussi bien que moi et il ne connaît pas sa tendance à jouer les mecs qui ne comprend rien mais qui obéis aux ordres quand il a envie de faire enrager son monde. Généralement quand il agit comme ça c'est qu'il sait quelque chose et qu'il a envie de faire tourner les gens en bourrique, et mon pauvre Uchiwa court dans le piège pensant simplement que se sont les séquelles de sa vie à la racine qui le font agir de cette manière, et oui Saï se sert de son pseudo manque de compréhension de la nature humaine pour jouer les idiots. Après un soupir de lassitude Itachi entreprend d'expliquer au peintre le pourquoi de ce qu'on s'apprête à faire.

« -Même si rien ne ferais plus plaisir que de voir Danzo derrière les barreaux d'un prison et même de l'y mettre moi-même, on a des chose à chercher à la Racine pour pouvoir faire ça. »

Quand je vois Saï se préparer à répliquer je me rappelle que le temps est compté et je décide couper court au petit jeu du peintre même si il m'amuse beaucoup quand je n'en suis pas la victime.

« -Sérieux Saï balance les infos que tu as et arrête de faire tourner Itachi en bourrique même si c'est drôle on a pas le temps pour ça et on risque gros. Donc abrèges qu'on puisse réajuster nos plans en conséquence.

-Alors c'est ça être drôle... »

Je me contente de lui envoyer un regard noir et il reprend après un soupir

« -T'es pas drôle Naruto pour une fois que je m'amusais, d'habitude tu dis rien quand je fais ça... Enfin bref si vous allez à la Ne pour chercher les documents qui prouve l'innocence d'Itachi-san, ne vous fatiguez pas aller les chercher car vous reviendrez bredouille, puisque les documents n'y sont plus car je les ai en ma possession j'ai profité du départ de Danzo tout à l'heure pour m'introduire dans son bureau et les subtiliser. J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire quand j'ai entendu que Naruto se serais battu contre Madara à l'extérieur du village et comme on est le dix et que vous ne laissez jamais Naru seul pour son anniversaire, vous ne l'auriez pas laisser affronter votre ancêtre seul, donc il y avait de forte chance que vous ayez été vu. Je ne me trompe pas Itachi-taïchio ?

-Mais tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! »

Ça y est Itachi a craqué et a perdu son calme à mon grand désespoir, car maintenant je dois mille ryos a l'autre tête de poisson, on avait parié sur le fait que Saï ferait perdre son calme à mon corbeau, j'ai misé sur le fait que c'était impossible et j'étais sûr de gagner grâce au calme légendaire des Uchiwa et que seul le tempérament de feu des Uzumaki peut faire fondre la glace qui coule dans les veines du clan au sharigan. Pendant que je peste intérieurement sur la perte de mon argent Saï a remis les documents au Hokage et elle les parcourt avec le capitaine Panther et Sasuke, ils blanchissent au fur et à mesure de leurs lectures qui doit être édifiante car même avec mes barrières levés je sens leurs sentiments d'horreur augmenter par vague à chaque pages tournées.

Je rejoint Itachi et Saï qui se sont assis sur le canapé et je me place a côté de mon amant, plus que la décence ne l'autorise mais je n'est que faire de ça car même si il a repris son masque impassible je sais qu'il craint la réaction de son petit-frère chéri, cela se voit rien qu'à la manière dont il ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il faut dire que je suis moi aussi nerveux quand à la réaction que Sasuke aura surtout quand il découvrira mon implication dans toute cette histoire.

Quand Sasuke relève les yeux et que je croise son regard je vois combien il est perdu et désemparé, après tout ce sur quoi il a basé sa vie : venger son clan en tuant son frère est un vaste mensonge. Tsunade semble se reprendre et se tourne vers le canapé où nous sommes installés tous les trois, et après un raclement de gorge pour attirer notre attention qui est fixé sur le cadet Uchiwa elle prend la parole.

« -Bon je ne devrais même pas être étonné, Naruto, que tu ais réussi à retourner un agent de la racine pour ton propre compte, c'est le genre de chose dont tu es capable. Quand à ce que nous venons de lire ma foi c'est édifiant et donc je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'Itachi est innocent des crimes dont il a été accusé. Par contre ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi Naruto tu accepte de travailler avec lui et apparemment tu lui accorde toute ta confiance. Je ne sais pas quels preuve il t'a donné pour te prouver sa loyauté mais j'espère qu'elle sont solide et qu'ils ne suis pas les mêmes projets que son clan ton encontre. »

La dernière phrase de Tsunade me rend perplexe, je ne comprend pas en quoi les intentions des Uchiwa envers moi auraient pu poser problème. Donc je décide d'avancer prudemment pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle pense.

« -Baa-chan, je ne comprend pas tout à fait ce que tu veux dire à propos du clan et de ses projets, mais dans le cas d'Itachi je ne doute en aucun de sa loyauté envers moi. Il a été plus d'une fois là pour m'aider alors que j'étais en position de faiblesse, sans lui je ne serais sans doute plus là.

-Pour autant il n'as pas jugé opportun de te dire que si son clan a été éliminé c'est qu'ils préparaient un coup d'état contre le hokage et comptais se servir du Kyubi comme arme. Ils avaient prévu de t'enlever pour faire céder le sceau et cette tâche revenais à l'homme assis à tes côtés car il avait gagné ta confiance en prenant soin de toi et te protégeant de soi-disant agresseurs qui étaient en fait mandaté par le clan, c'est écrit noir sur blanc sur les documents que Saï vient de nous fournir.

-Je vais te dire une bonne chose Tsunade alors écoute moi bien, ne met jamais en doute la loyauté des Uchiwa envers Konoha ! Ils ont pris soin de moi quand personne n'étais là pour moi, que Jiraya préférais faire son deuil en voyageant par monts et par vaux, que les anbu étaient muselés par les conseillers et Danzo. Quand à ces soi-disant complots c'est du n'importe quoi !

-Naruto en un sens elle n'a pas tort, l'enlèvement d'un jinchuuriki peut être considéré comme de la haute trahison. Même si nous faisions ça dans le but de te mettre à l'abri vu que tous les tentatives légales que le clan avaient effectués ont reçu une fin de non recevoir.»

La voix d'Itachi raisonne douce et calme dans le silence de la pièce pourtant moi je sens la tristesse qui se cache sous l'apparence maîtrisé. Maintenant que nous sommes tous mis d'accord sur ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé cette nuit là il est temps de mette en place un plan d'action pour mettre à bas les traîtres.

**PETIT MOT DE FIN :**

**Chose promise chose dut. Je poste le chapitre aussitôt fini après une relecture, il faut dire que regarder OSS 117 le Caire ne réponds plus m'inspire, sinon pas mal d'évolution dans ce chapitre Saï dévoile son rôle d'agent double, Sasuke apprend la vérité sur le massacre de son clan et ses commanditaires. Et je vous dévoile quelques indices sur les relations passé entre Naruto et les Uchiwa, après vous avoir fait ce cliff hanger sadique qui vous laisse sur votre faim, je vous laisse car je dois aller consoler Sasuke qui est passablement traumatisé la vérité. Prochain chapitre la capture des traîtres.**

**_Sasuke _****: Ma-mais mais c'est pas possible mon frère le psychopathe n'est pas un psychopathe !**

**_Tsunade qui regarde Naruto qui saute partout_****: et oui mon petit c'est la vie ! Dit Naruto on peut savoir pourquoi tu es encore plus excité que d'habitude, il y a une promo sur les ramens ?**

**_Naruto qui s'arrête de sauter mais qui a quand même des étoiles dans les yeux :_**** Itachi est rentré ! Itachi est rentré ! Merci pour le cadeau d'anniversaire Tsu il est super ! ****_Naru saute sur un Itachi dans le plus simple appareil et lié par du ruban cadeau façon bondage._**


	30. Chapitre 27

**Note :**

****Parole de Kyubi****

__pensée de Naruto__

**_**pensée de Kyubi**_**

****CHAPITRE 27****

**Bureau du hokage :**

** Le capitaine Panther Tsunade Itachi Saï et moi même sommes en train de mettre en place un plan d'action pour capturer les traîtres et surtout les empêcher de s'enfuir, bien que l'idée de les traquer pour les éliminer soit tentante comme le dit Kyubi rien n'est meilleur qu'une bonne chasse surtout quand le gibier est rusé, mais on ne peut prendre le risque qu'ils rejoignent un ennemi. Je me retourne pour demander son avis a Sasuke mais à son regard dans le vague je comprend qu'il n'a pas suivi un mot de la conversation en cours, il est toujours sous le choc des révélations de la soirée et surtout HS pour un moment ce qui n'est pas plus mal il manquerait qu'il pète un câble pendant la capture et qu'il les massacre. Je me retourne pour reprendre la discussion quand je ressens un tiraillement au limite de ma conscience, Danzo vient de repasser les limites de Konoha et pour se faire il a traverser le Kekkaï de protection de village, kekkaï que j'ai bien sûr améliorer après mon départ de Konoha il est impénétrable à tous membres de l'akatsuki et il me prévient si des personnes avec de mauvaises intentions entrent dans le village. **

** « -Danzo vient d 'entrer dans le village, il faut qu'on se décide.**

** -Il est entrer par où ? **

** -Nord-ouest, Itachi, à la limite de la falaise des Hokages, je ne savais même pas qu'il y a avait une entrée a cet endroit sans doute une sortie de secours pour la racine. »**

** J'ai précisé la localisation car je pense savoir ce que mon amant prépare, et quand je le vois fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur Sishui, je sais que je ne me suis pas tromper il envoie le corbeau pour espionner et nous tenir au courant. Après une minute de silence Itachi rouvre les yeux et prend la parole.**

** « -Danzo n'a pas l'air de rentrer à la Ne, il se dirige vers le centre du village et vu le sourire qu'il a on a l'impression qu'il vient de recevoir son cadeau de Noël en avance, ce qui je dois dire …**

** -Comment sais-tu qu'il se dirige vers le centre du village ? »**

**Choisissant d'ignorer la question de Tsunade je finis la phrase qu'Ita a commencer.**

** « -...N'est pas rassurant, ce malade prépare quelque chose et rien de bon à mon avis... » **

**Itachi reprend mon manège et continue **

** « - … ça peut être n'importe quoi mais Madara l'a sûrement mis au courant de notre partenariat et il ne va lâcher une occasion pareille. Il s'en servir pour te dévaloriser …**

** -... Pas que se soit dur les trois quarts des villageois me haïssent, en partant de ça si il annonce que nous sommes en contact toi qui est encore plus détesté que le fut Orochimaru. Tout le monde va crier au traître et vouloir ma tête, il n'aura plus qu'a me faire passer pour mort pour ensuite se servir de ma puissance pour prendre le pouvoir ou bien me vendre a Madara contre je ne sais quoi. **

** -Et sous sérum de vérité tu ne pourras pas mentir surtout si il oriente les questions. On a peu de temps pour réfléchir à un plan il se dirige vers la tour de l'Hokage et il seras ici dans 5 minutes environ.**

** -La première personne qu'il va mettre au courant c'est Tsunade soit elle le croit et Naruto perd son plus précieux appui dans le village, car il ne faut pas rêver si ta tête n'est pas au bout d'une pique c'est parce que les villageois ne veulent pas s'opposer à l'Hokage. Si elle ne le croit pas et le dit haut et fort ça remettra votre position en cause Tsunade-hime comme les 6 premiers mois après le départ de Naruto où vous ne vouliez pas le déclarer nukenin ça a affaibli votre autorité, Danzo vous feras destituer. »**

** L'intervention de Sasuke qui s'est réveillé entre deux jette un blanc, le pire c'est qu'il a raison mais je me demande comment il a pu cerner la psychologie du chef de la racine aussi bien, pris d'un doute je lui pose la question et à la manière dont il détourne les yeux je comprend que ces deux-là avaient un accord et je suis quasiment sûr qu'il portait sur Itachi. C'est là que Kyubi intervient pour lui remonter les bretelles.**

**** « -Stupide Uchiwa nain quand arrêteras-tu de pactiser avec le diable ! Après le serpent le rat, et tu crois qu'il t'aurais offert ton frère sur un plateau d'argent ? Moi je vais te dire ce qu'il se serais passer, en admettant qu'il ai trouvé un moyen de t'amener à Itachi, ce dont je doute, tu aurais survécu pour voir les membres de la Ne profitez que tu sois affaibli pour t'éliminer ! Tu ne serais jamais rentrer vivant au village et ils auraient dit que toi et ton frère vous vous étiez entre-tuer, ainsi plus d' Uchiwa et un risque quasi nul que quelqu'un découvre un jour que c'est lui qui était responsable de la chute de ton clan. Et encore ça c'est le meilleur scenario, sinon il aurait pu te vendre à Madara comme il voulait le faire pour Naruto, ou encore te briser jusqu'à se que tu devienne une arme sans âme ni sentiments tout juste bonne à exécuter les ordres.****

** -Kyu on a pas le temps pour un sermon , tu continueras plus tard en attendant Sasuke tu fais un Kage Bushin et je vais faire de même ces deux là iront dans le couloir et jouerons la comédie de la prise de bec. Ensuite Itachi Saï Sasuke et moi allons nous cacher derrière le faux miroir qui cache une pièce sécurisé. Pendant de temps Tsunade et le capitaine Panther feront comme si ils n'étaient au courant de rien et laisseront Danzo parler, une fois qu'il seras dans le bureau je réactiverai le kekkaï et il seras fait comme le rat qu'il est. Pas d'objection... tant mieux. Et Sasuke s'il te plaît évite de perdre ton sang froid je serais désolé de devoir t'assommer et oui je sais c'est bien moi qui dit ça et en cinq ans j'ai eu le temps d'évoluer. Tout le monde en place. »**

** Sur ces mots nous prenons chacun notre place, les clones dans le couloirs, baa-chan et le capitaine Panher dans le bureau et nous dans la pièce contiguë. C'est ainsi que nous voyons entrer le leader de la Ne et je ne peux retenir un élan de haine à la vue de cet homme qui a brisé une partie de ma vie. Devant son sourire vainqueur je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner de colère et Itachi me pose une main sur l'épaule avant de se pencher pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :**

** « -Je comprend ce que tu ressens crois moi, je suis dans le même état mais s'il te plaît calme toi, sinon l'état de ton chakra va s'en ressentir et il n'est pas utile que ton Ki ressorte pour montrer ta colère et ton envie de voir son sang aspergé les murs surtout que ça risque de l'alerter, contente toi de sceller le bureau pour qu'il ne puisse pas ressortir d'ici sans qu'on le veuille. »**

**POV SASUKE :**

** Je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir nerveusement quand Naruto se met à grogner, tout mon être me crie de partir très loin de lui pour ne pas finir en chair à pâté, tellement ce son représente sa soif de sang, et si il n'y avait que lui un coup d'œil à mon frère renforce mon envie d'être n'importe où sauf ici, malgré son calme apparent. Je devine à la tension de ses muscles et à sa mâchoire contracté sans parler de la veine qui bat à sa tempe qu'il est aussi en colère que le blond. Saï qui a ressenti ma tension se penche vers moi pour me rassurer.**

** « -T'inquiètes pas c'est pas après toi qu'il en ont mais Danzo et ces deux là ne donnent pas dans le massacre gratuit.**

** -Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme, tu ne ressens pas leurs colère ?**

** -Si mais après avoir vu Naruto massacré une cinquantaine de nukenins quasiment sans efforts et avoir eu la lame de ton frère à moins de deux centimètre de ma jugulaire. J'ai compris que ces deux là sont des combattants hors normes, des monstres de puissances mais qu'ils se contrôlent parfaitement. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! De plus ça fait des années qu'ils préparent le retour d'Itachi et ils ne vont pas tout gâcher sur un coup de sang, car le retour de ton frère nécessite un procès avec Danzo comme coupable et comme il est difficile de juger un mort...**

** -Hn. »**

** Je retourne mon attention à ce qu'il se dit dans le bureau et je dois dire que Danzo, en plus d'être un sacré salaud, est un manipulateur de première. Si je ne savais pas la vérité je pourrais croire à son histoire tant elle se tient. Il amène d'abord le fait que ni Naru ni moi n'avons dit à l'Hokage qu'Itachi était présent durant la bataille contre Madara, et il tient ça soi-disant d'un des shinobis de la Ne qui n'a pas respecté les ordres et qui a continué à filer Naruto. Ensuite il continue avec une magnifique théorie du complot comme quoi " Le jinchuuriki à toujours été un ninja au mieux médiocre, dernier de la promotion guenin et il n'a pas réussi le passage l'examen chuunin", faut pas oublier que cet année là seul Shikamaru à été promu et pas pour sa force mais pour ces talents de stratège, " que au vu de ces capacités l'uzumaki ne peut avoir vaincu des akatsukiens, et que les corps qu'il a présenté n'ont pas été éliminé par lui mais par d'autres membres de l'organisation." En bref Naruto s'est allié à l'akatsuki pour sauver sa peau et il compte raser le village avec mon frère le tout pour le compte de ceux qu'ils le pourchassent depuis des années pour son bijuu. **

** Faut avouer que ça se tient d'une certaine manière d'ailleurs Tsunade le félicite et ce rat sourit encore plus pensant qu'il a gagné la partie et qu'il a décroché le renard en peluche (Nda : il a gagné un tour de manège gratuit lol). Cependant il déchante vite quand Tsunade poursuit en montrant le dossier sur mon clan et qu'il comprend qu'il est coincé, ni une ni deux il tente de s'enfuir vers la porte mais à la moitié du chemin il se retrouve paralysé par des inscriptions qui court sur son corps. C'est le ricanement satisfait de Naru qui me fait comprendre que c'est lui qui est à l'origine du phénomène, d'ailleurs il a sa main posé sur la paroi du mur qui nous sépare du bureau.**

** « -J'ai bien fait de mettre un sous-sceau de contention dans mon kekkaï de confidentialité. Je savais que ça me servirait un jour, Tu vois Itachi j'avais raison et je ne complique pas la tâche inutilement ! »**

** La seule réponse de mon frère est un haussement d'épaule, après tout un Uchiwa n'admettra jamais qu'il a eu tort. C'est donc plus ou moins décontracté que nous entrons dans le bureau et Danzo se renfrogne encore plus quand il voit que Saï est à nos côtés. Avant qu'il ne se mette à insulter et menacer mon frère, ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à Naruto qui le chope à la gorge et qui serre, pour lui donner une nuance de peau qui rappelle étrangement les schtroumpfs, bon Sasu ressaisi toi mon vieux c'est pas le moment de penser aux dessins animés de ton enfance. Le capitaine panher demande d'ailleurs à Naru de le relâcher un peu qu'il puisse avoir un minimum d'air sinon il risque de passer l'arme à gauche, et Tsunade à l'air de regretter quand il s'exécute, pas étonnant elle ne peut pas voir le chef de la racine en peinture et la réciproque est vrai il n'a aucun respect pour elle. Itachi demande alors à Saï d'aller voir Hinata et Neji avec un message : « le corbeau est de retour au nid et le rat est pris il faut ramener les deux autres nuisibles au terrier principal ». **

** Rien qu'avec cette phrase j'apprends deux choses, la première c'est d'où vient le goût douteux pour les codes de Naru faut pas chercher loin c'est de mon frère qu'il tient ça, et la deuxième chose qui est la plus importante c'est que j'ai enfin trouvé qui sont les deux personnes en dehors de Jiraya qui était au courant que Naruto n'était pas mort. C'est plutôt logique que se soit les Hyuuga après tout c'est eux qui ont retrouvé le pseudo-corps et ils ont toujours été proches, par contre ils sont apparemment au courant de l'innocence de mon frère,ce qui implique qu'au moins Naruto a été en contact régulier avec eux depuis sa désertion. Nous avons à peine le temps de décider de ce que l'on va faire de Danzo à savoir le mettre dans la prison de l'ancien commissariat du quartier Uchiwa, plus sûr que les cellules Anbus premier endroit où les ninjas de la Ne iront chercher leur maître, que Saï revient accompagner du duo aux yeux perles qui encadrent les deux conseillers... qui blanchissent quand ils voient qui est dans le bureau et eux aussi tente de fuir, décidément les rats sont les premiers à quitter le navire quand le bateau coule. **

** Il reste un problème, comment traverser Konoha dont tout les villageois sont dehors pour le festival ? Premier problème mon frère il aura pas mis un pied hors du bureau que tout les ninjas de la feuille vont lui sauter dessus pour l'arrêter et/ou le tuer, bon c'est assez simple un henge suffira à le rendre méconnaissable. Deuxième problème, les trois anciens qui ne vont certainement pas se laisser gentiment transporter sans crier au meurtres et rameuter encore une fois tout les shinobis à la ronde. Et Naruto a encore un de ces traits de génie qui le caractérise, même si il n'a pas l'intelligence d'un Nara, il a une manière de réfléchir qu'aucun stratège ne pourra trouver même si le dit- stratège a un QI de plus de deux-cents. Il utilise le henge comme il l'a fait face à Zabuza en se transformant en kunaï et même si je préférerais m'arracher la langue plutôt que de lui avouer je lui envie son inventivité. Et le mieux c'est les transformations, cette vielle peau de Koharu est maintenant un roquet et Homura un bouc ( nda : je savais pas en quoi en le transformer et en regardant sa tête j'ai vu qu'il avait un bouc faut pas chercher plus loin). Par contre j'ai un peu peur du sourire de psychopathe que Saï arbore quand il se voit confier le sac à crotte plein qui était il y a encore deux minutes Danzo, faite qu'il ne lui mette pas le feu avant de le mettre devant une porte et de sonner à cette maison. **

** Bref c'est un étrange équipage qui part pour le quartier Uchiwa accompagné du rire hystérique de Tsunade et des gloussements du capitaine Panther. J'espère que notre vénérable Hokage ne mourra pas de son fou rire car elle doit encore prévenir les chefs de clan qu'il y a une réunion demain à la première heure, ce rassemblement aura pour but de les prévenir des dernières évolutions.**

**PETIT MOT TSUNADE SENPUU :**

**Me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Paf se prend une chaussure) après une longue absence, mais je n'avais aucune inspiration et en plus pas la motivation pour me remettre à écrire après une review assassine. Je ne citerais pas la personne mais je vous cite en gros ce qu'elle m'a dit : **

**'' Faut que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, on en a rien à faire de ma vie et que ma mère n'a qu'a crever peu être que ça motiveras à continuer ma fic qui de toute façon est de la *merde*''. **

**Alors je vais répondre, ça t'amuse de frapper les gens quand ils sont à terre ! Sache que ta review je l'ai effacé et que je t'ai signalé au modérateur car franchement ce que tu as fait c'est ... j'ai même pas de mots pour dire combien j'étais dégoûter quand j'ai lu ça et si ma fic ne te plaît pas je vois pas pourquoi tu la lis quand à ma mère elle va aussi bien qu'elle peut vu les circonstances. En plus je rappelle que nous sommes des auteurs qui prennent sur notre temps libre pour écrire des histoires qui nous tiennent à cœur et les faire partager nous ne sommes en aucun professionnel donc on est soumis à aucune obligations et quand j'ai lu ton torchon ma première envie c'était d'arrêter ma fic mais se serait injuste pour ceux qui me suivent et qui apprécient EUX ! Se serait injuste pour eux et cette histoire c'est mon bébé ça fait trois ans qu'elle est dans mon esprit qu'elle grandit et mûrît et je ne avais pas me laisser abattre par un *connard* comme toi.**

**Maintenant que j'ai fini de régler mes comptes j'espère que mon chapitre vous aura plut en tout cas je me suis éclater à l'écrire. Imaginer Danzo en sac à crotte m'a fait pleurer de rire et pour le numéro de duettiste entre Naruto et Itachi c'est juste qu'en ce moment je suis à fond sur le fan dom Harry Potter et les jumeaux Weasley m'éclatent à faire leurs phrase à deux donc j'ai pas résister.**

** A très vite j'espère pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	31. Chapitre 28

**Note :**

****Parole de Kyubi****

__pensée de Naruto__

**_**pensée de Kyubi**_**

****CHAPITRE 28****

**Quartier Uchiwa:**

** Je reste près d'Itachi quand nous entrons dans la demeure familiale, et pour tout autres que moi il serais égal à lui même, froid et sans sentiments, mais moi je vois qu'il est stressé de revenir ici. Oh ! Ce n'est pas grand chose, une crispation quasi imperceptible des muscles, un pas légèrement moins assuré que d'habitude si je n'était pas concentré sur lui je passerais à côté de ses petits détails. Je le sais seulement parce que j'anticipais sa réaction ayant eu du mal à venir habiter dans ce quartier peuplés de fantômes à la fin sanglante, alors je me doute de l'épreuve que se doit être pour lui de revenir ici où les siens ont été massacrés sans pitié. Nous suivons Sasuke à l'intérieur de la demeure principale, la maison de leurs enfances, ayant fait au préalable un crochet par l'ancien commissariat pour déposer la vieille bique le roquet et le sac à crotte. J'ai d'ailleurs posé quelques kekkaï de protections autour du bâtiments, il n'est pas né celui qui arrivera à les faire évader, car si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris durant ces cinq dernières années c'est qu'on est jamais trop prudent.**

** Sasuke ne nous accorde même pas un regard et se dirige vers le canapé où il s'échoue comme une loque, toute la classe Uchiwa dont il est si fier est partie aux oubliettes, mais bon je vais pas le charrier avec ça il s'est pris une grosse claque psychologique ce soir. Il vient d'apprendre que ceux sur quoi il avait basé une grande partie de sa vie n'était qu 'un vaste mensonge, enfin pas vraiment un mensonge mais on l'a trompé sur le responsable . Je préfère m'occuper d'Itachi en premier et pour cela il faut biaiser donc je tente l'approche douce car je sais qu'il ne craquera pas devant son frère.**

**« -Itachi tu devrais aller prendre une douche.**

**-Et pourquoi ça ?**

**-Ano... Comment te dire tu as fait trois jours de voyage pour me rejoindre et pour te le dire franchement tu ne sens pas la rose. »**

** Deux choses se passent simultanément, Sasuke a relevé la tête quand j'ai parler des trois jours de voyage, et bien si il a deux neurones et un sous de bon sens se dont je doute vu qu'il n'a pas hésité a suivre Orochimaru, il comprendra que j'avais mis Itachi à l'abri à Suna, l'autre chose c'est qu'Itachi quitte la pièce en coup de vent. ****_**L'approche douce tu disais mon renardeau... c'est que ça se vexe vite ces petites choses. **_****Je n'ai pas besoin de rejoindre la salle du sceau pour savoir que ce maudit renard se cache derrière ses queux pour ricaner. ****_Je fait ce que je peux Kyu !_****_** C'est dire combien t'es limité ! En tout cas il a vite pris la mouche...**_****_ C'est pas facile pour lui Kurama, revenir ici ils n'a pas franchement de bons souvenirs donc c'est normal qu'il soit tendu. _****_**Il y a une méthode simple et agréable pour faire partir la tension, elle est d'ailleurs assez jouissive... **_****_Kuso ero-kitsune ! Je suis vraiment entouré de pervers... En plus je parlais pas de ce genre de tensions. Plutôt que d'écouter tes bêtises je vais aller le rejoindre et toi reste avec Sasuke j'ai pas besoin qu'il vienne fourrer son nez. _**

** Sur ces mots je quitte le salon droit vers la chambre d'Itachi où je suis sûr de le trouver. En entrant je sais que je ne me suis pas tromper il est assis sur la chaise de bureau la tête dans les mains et ses longs cheveux qu'il a détaché cache son visage m'empêchant de voir son expression. Quand il se cache comme ça c'est qu'il en a gros sur le cœur, alors je m'approche doucement et en m'agenouillant je tire sa chaise pour qu'on soit face à face. Malgré le fait qu'il refuse de croiser mon regard je tente d'engager un échange :**

**« - Hé... Dure journée hein ? Je crois qu'il doit y avoir un truc qui va pas avec moi parce que c'est pas possible autrement le dix octobre n'est pas franchement un bon jour pour moi... Écoute Itachi je suis pas plus doué que toi pour exprimer mes sentiments alors se serais bien que tu me dises ce que tu as sur le cœur, je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi de revenir ici mais si tu ne me parles pas je pourrais pas t'aider. **

**-C'est rien Naruto.**

**-Tu fait croire ça aux autres mais pas à moi Itachi je te connaît. Alors dit-moi s'il te plaît tu sais que je serais toujours pour toi.**

**-C'est juste... Merci.**

**-Hu ? Merci pourquoi ?**

**-Pour avoir rendu tout cela possible. Après cette nuit-là j'ai fuit le village et je pensais que jamais je ne pourrais revenir, après tout on me prenait pour un désaxé qui a massacré sa famille. Il ne me restait aucun espoir et pas grand chose à quoi me raccrocher à part toi et Sasuke. Mais lui me haïssait et toi je devais te faire me craindre, c'était le prix à payer pour vous protéger tout les deux et je l'avais accepté, une vie de traître mais tu es arrivé et tu as tout changé. C'est pour ça que je te remercie pour non seulement pour m'avoir permis d'espérer mais pour l'avoir réaliser. Après tant d'années j'ai enfin pu rentrer chez moi auprès de vous deux et bientôt les assassins de mon clan seront jugés.**

**-Je te l'avais promis cette nuit-là, celle où j'ai su la vérité sur la mort des tiens, je t'avais promis que je ferais tout pour que tu rentres à Konoha la tête haute, et tu sais que Naruto Uzumaki tient toujours ces promesses. »**

** Je savais que ces choses lui pesaient mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point, alors je me tais et l'enlace le laissant nicher sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et lui donnant le soutien et le réconfort qu'il cherche comme il l'a si souvent fait pour moi dans mon enfance ou encore ces dernières quand j'avais des cauchemars qui me laissais tremblant de peur et d'angoisse au réveil. On est resté un long moment comme ça dans notre petite bulle de douceur profitant juste de l'instant, avant qu'Itachi ne parte prendre une douche il me fit un de ses micros sourires moqueur, en me signalant qu'il allait enlever l'odeur de tanuki qu'il traînait depuis son séjour à Suna.**

** Je retourne dans le salon où s'est Sasuke est toujours avachi dans un des canapés et je vais m'installer en face de lui car je veux mettre certaines choses au clair avec lui avant que son frère ne reviennent. Je refuse qu'il blesse Itachi en lui demandant des explications sans aucune subtilité, et connaissant son tempérament impatient et colérique, il va foncer dans le tas comme et un bourrin et lui hurler dessus, ce qui va blesser mon corbeau. **

**« -Bon Sasu, j'ai quelques petites choses à te dire et j'aimerais que tu m'écoute******. ****

**-Hn ?**

**-Je suis pas sûr que t'as bien pris conscience de la situation, à mon avis non tu réagis d'une manière trop calme vis à vis de ton frère. Mais quand tu aura réalisé j'aimerais lorsque tu voudras poser des questions à ton frère tu ne sois pas agressif avec lui. Je pense notamment à tous ce qui est en rapport avec le massacre de ton clan et son implication. Je peux déjà te faire part de ce que je sais.**

**-OK dobe je t'écoute. Après je ferais comme bon me semble tu n'as pas à t'immiscer dans ma relation avec Itachi.**

**-Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris dans le bureau de Tsunade. Alors je vais me répéter une dernière fois : Itachi compte beaucoup pour moi donc si tu le blesses de quelque manière que se soit, physiquement ou psychologiquement, je te promet que je tuerais mais avant je te ferais tellement souffrir que tu me supplieras pour que je mette fin à tes souffrances. » **

** Mon regard s'est durci, mes yeux ont pris la dureté de la glace et pour lui faire comprendre le sérieux de mes paroles je relâche un peu de mon Ki, ce qui rend mon aura oppressante, une promesse de sang et de mort douloureuse. Sasuke se crispe son instinct lui disant le danger qu'il coure à s'opposer à ma volonté. En déglutissant il acquiesce pour me faire comprendre qu'il a bien compris ma menace et qu'il se tiendras tranquille.**

**« -Ok Naruto dit moi ce que tu sais.**

**-La plus simple c'est de commencer en te racontant tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'ai quitté le village. En fait ça commence même avant ça, ça débute lorsque vous vous êtes battu l'auberge. Tu t'en souviens ?**

**-Comment l'oublier ? Je me suis fait laminer...**

**-Effectivement mais moi aussi. Donc ce jour-là, ton cher frère accompagné de Kisame on fait irruption dans la chambre qu'on louait avec Jiraya, je te laisse imaginer combien ils pouvaient foutre la trouille et forcément je me suis retrouvé incapable de bouger. Seulement c'est pas la peur qui m'a paralysé, c'est plutôt ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant Itachi, une part de moi me hurlait de fuir loin d'un danger que je savais mortel, mais d'un autre côté et ça je n'ai pu l'expliquer que des années plus tard, je voulais aller dans se bras pour me sentir en sécurité. En fait c'est juste ma mémoire qui tentait de refaire surface ce que Kyu à empêcher. Bref le temps a passé tu as déserté et je suis parti de mon côté avec l'Ero-senin, pendant ces trois années j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Et un de mes sujet principal de réflexion était l'akatsuki et plus particulièrement Itachi, pour moi il y avait de grosses incohérences dans son comportement. Pourquoi avoir pénétré dans le village en plein jour et se balader tranquillement comme si il me cherchait alors qu'il avait été un ANBU et qu'il savait donc forcément où j'habitai. De plus à l'auberge pourquoi ne pas m'embarquer directement au lieu d'attendre sans compter le gengutsu grossier qu'il a jeté. C'est comme si il voulait quelque chose...**

**-Comme si les deux fois il voulait qu'on l'arrête. En plus quand il combattu Kakashi il lui a dit que c'est après toi qu'il en avait, pareil avec Jiraya. Il signalait à tout le monde que l'Akatsuki était en marche et qu'il fallait renforcer ta protection.**

**-Tu as lu les rapports de mission, et je vois qu'on en arrive aux même conclusions. Mais à cette époque je n'ai rien dit sur ce que je supposais, à personne même pas Jiraya. J'avais peur que l'on pense que j'étais sous l'emprise de ton frère et de ce qui pourrait arriver si ça revenait aux oreilles des conseillers je savais qu'ils me détestaient et qu'ils cherchaient la première occasion pour m'écarter, il ne voulait déjà pas que je devienne ninja alors si il savait ce que je suspectais il m'aurait fait enfermé dans une cellule bien caché en disant que c'était pour le bien de Konoha car j'étais possédé par le Kyubi. Donc le temps à passé on t'as ramené au village et il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé avec les conséquences que l'on connaît. Mon rapprochement avec Kyubi a débloquer ma mémoire et je me suis rappelé des épisodes de mon enfance manquant, en gros ce ne sont pas de bons souvenirs à part ce que j'avais avec ton frère mais ça je n'allais pas le dire pendant le grand conseil. Donc quand je me suis décidé à déserter j'ai aussi pris la résolution d'aller chercher ton frère pour savoir si il était vraiment le grand méchant que tout le monde décrivait, et si ce n'était pas le cas il est toujours bon d'avoir un allié de la trempe de ton frère surtout quand on est un jinchuuriki et qu'il est un membre de l'akatski.**

**-Et toi tout idiot que tu es, tu y a été les mains dans les poches lui demander.**

**-Détrompe-toi Sasuke, je savais que ton frère est puissant et même si il m'avait protégé durant mon enfance il pouvait être un ennemi mortel pour moi. Alors je me suis entraîner pendant les six mois durant lesquels j'étais porter déserteur, et après la mise en scène de ma mort et mon pacte avec Kyubi je suis allé à la recherche de ton frère, après un petit détour à Suna pour dire à Gaara que j'étais toujours de ce monde et qu'il était donc inutile qu'il essaye de te faire entrer dans un boîte d'allumette d'un tombeau du désert. Bref j'ai trouvé ton frère trois mois plus tard et on a continuer a se voir régulièrement, il me donnait des infos sur les mouvements de l'akatsuki et sur des rumeurs qu'ils entendaient sur des danger éventuels pour Konoha, dont on se chargeait tout les deux. Pendant ce temps je travaillais comme Ronin pour différents villages, ça me permettait de me faire de l'argent mais surtout de trouver des informations.**

**-Ok jusque là je peux comprendre mais comment tu t'es retrouvé coincé dans le Tsukyomi de mon frère. Il t'entraînait ?**

**-Même pas, Itachi m'as bien entraîner, mais je me suis retrouver piégé dans les arcanes lunaires par accident et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé avec ton clan. Je pensais que ton clan préparait un coup d'état et qu'Itachi avait reçu l'ordre de mettre fin à la menace avant de rejoindre l'akatsuki en tant qu'espion. Stop Sasuke commence pas à t'énerver je m'était trompé mais reconnais que c'était la conclusion la plus logique. Pour en revenir au dojutsu de ton frère, c'est un malencontreux concours de circonstance, il faut que tu comprenne que ce qui s'est passé à fortement marqué ton frère et qu'il en fait toujours des cauchemars. A cela t'ajoute qu'il vivait avec la menace constante que son rôle d'espion soit découvert, tu mixe le tout et t'obtient un ninja paranoïaque qui agit tout le temps comme s'il était en terrain hostile, dont le premier réflexe est d'attaquer. A ce propos ne t'approche jamais de moi avec tes sharigan quand je dors, j'ai failli égorger ton frère avec une lame de chakra quand il a voulu me réveiller d'un cauchemar.**

**-Mon frère t'as mis dans la pire illusion qu'il puisse créer simplement parce que tu as essayer de le réveiller d'un cauchemar !**

**-Exactement un prêté pour un rendu. Je te passe la nuit qui a suivi c'était pas des plus plaisant de tirer les vers du nez à Itachi je crois qu'il est encore plus fermé que toi.**

**-******T'oublie aussi de lui dire que t'as vomis tripes et boyaux , enfin au moins toi tu n'es pas tombé dans le coma.****

**-Personne ne sort indemne des gengutsu d'un Uchiwa même pas toi Kyubi.**

**-Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi on a tué mon clan ? Pourquoi par tout les kamis des hauts gradés de Konoha ont décidé que tant de gens de leurs villages devait mourir ? »**

** Sasuke vient de poser la question que je redoutais le plus depuis le début de la conversation, pourtant je sais que je dois lui répondre. Il a le droit de savoir pourquoi il a tout perdu cette nuit-là et si après avoir entendu la vérité il exige ma tête en plus de celle des trois vermines je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir et je le laisserais faire ce qu'il veut y compris me tuer.**

**Petit mot de fin :**

**Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre... Je sais que je suis sadique mais que voulez vous j'aime vous tenir en haleine mes chers lecteurs, savoir que vous attendrez impatiemment la suite tout en me maudissant pour avoir couper au moment crucial me procure une profonde satisfaction kékéké.**

**_Sasuke :_**** Tsunade tu peux me dire pour mon clan ?**

**_Moi :_**** Si tu me supplie je pourrais éventuellement le faire.**

**_Sasuke :_**** Un Uchiwa ne supplie pas !**

**_Moi :_**** Tant pis pour toi tu sauras pas.**

**_Sasuke à genoux :_**** Tsunade génialisime génie, je t'en prie éclaire moi de ta magnifique intelligence en m'expliquant tout les mystères sur mon clan.**

**_Moi :_**** hum attends laisse moi réfléchir... En fait non j'ai pas envie. En tout cas t'es doué pour supplier. T'as appris ça où ? Chez Orochimaru ?**

**_Sasuke : _****VA BRÛLER EN ENFER !**

**_Itachi :_**** T'es idiot otouto, on dit ça quand on ne veut plus voir quelqu'un. Mais si elle y va elle va nous rejoindre car je te rappelle qu'on va tous y aller étant donné qu'on est des ninjas donc des tueurs.**

**_Moi :_**** Enfer égale chaleur toride égale Itachi et Naruto torse nu ruisselant de sueur … bave, bave...**

**_Naruto :_**** Veuillez excuser l'auteure elle a actuellement un beug pour cause d'une surcharge de perversité. Ça a fait sauter son dernier neurone. A la prochaine en espérant qu'elle ai retrouvé son dernier neurone d'ici là sinon on est mal barré.**

**Pour la parenthèse au milieu du chapitre j'ai hésité à la laisser, mais c'est pour vous montrer à quel point j'étais crevée. Au fur à mesure que je pensais j'écrivais, la fonction filtre de mon cerveau s'était mise en grève ce qui est signe qu'il est grand temps que j'aille me coucher car dans ces moments là je vous dis pas le nombre de conneries que je débite à la minute.**


	32. chapitre 29

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyubi**

_pensée de Naruto_

**_pensée de Kyubi_**

**Note 2 :**

_**Vous m'avez détesté au dernier chapitre mes chers lecteurs de vous avoir laisser sur un suspens insoutenable. Mais maintenant vous allez m'adorer juste trois jours entre les deux chapitres, en fait j'ai attendu d'avoir fini d'écrire celui-ci pour publier le chapitre 28 afin que vous n'ayez pas à attendre trop longtemps pour savoir ce qui se passait. Attention le chapitre qui suit c'est du lourd ,il y a un élément clé de l'histoire qui va être dévoilé, la révélation sur les vrais raisons du massacre Uchiwa. D'ailleurs j'aimerais que vous me donniez vos avis, si vous attendiez à ça ou pas et sinon quelles avaient été vos hypothèses ?**_

**CHAPITRE 29**

**Quartier Uchiwa:**

« -Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi on a tué mon clan ? Pourquoi par tout les kamis des hauts gradés de Konoha ont décidé que tant de gens de leur village devait mourir ? »

Sasuke vient de poser la question que je redoutais le plus depuis le début de la conversation, pourtant je sais que je dois lui répondre. Il a le droit de savoir pourquoi il a tout perdu cette nuit-là et si après avoir entendu la vérité il exige ma tête en plus de celle des trois vermines je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir et je le laisserais faire ce qu'il veut y compris me tuer.

Alors que je m'agite mal à l'aise, un silence pesant s'installe et il est brisé par l'arrivée d'Itachi, qui apparemment espionnais notre conversation sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il n'y a que lui qui arrive à surpasser mes capacités de perception.

« -Naruto ne pourras pas répondre à ta question, tout simplement parce que je lui jamais dit.

-Pourtant tu aurais dût ça me concernait directement.

-Kyubi m'avait demandé de pas le faire et je comprenais ces raisons. Mais maintenant tu te souviens alors c'est différent... quoique j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit.

-Pourquoi ! Tu vas demander ma tête comme ton frère quand il saura que c'est à cause de moi si ton clan s'est fait massacré. »

Refusant de rester une minute de plus je sors à toute vitesse de la maison, je continue de courir sans regarder où je vais et je fini au sommet du mont hokage sur la tête de mon père. Inconsciemment j'ai rejoint le lieu que je considérais comme un refuge durant mon enfance. En me laissant tomber au sol, je me fait la remarque que ce n'était pas très digne d'un ninja de fuir ainsi, mais je refuse de voir la colère dans le regard de mon amant... comment pourrait-il pardonner à celui qui est responsable de la chute de son clan.

**POV KYUBI :**

Je vois mon renardeau fuir, et il fuit tellement que ce n'est pas seulement physique il a coupé tout lien avec moi chose que je ne pensais pas possible depuis notre pacte. Je ne peux pousser qu'un énorme soupir devant le ridicule de la situation si mon blondinet de jinchuuriki avait réfléchi ne serait-ce-que deux seconde il aurait compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter des sentiments de son amant, le petit-frère je veux bien c'est un sanguin et un vengeur. Mais bon c'est bien connu quand les sentiments entre dans l'équation, l'intelligence se fait la malle, et ma théorie se confirme quand je vois le plus vieux des Uchiwa se diriger vers la porte.

**« -Tu fais quoi Itachi ?**

-Je vais chercher Naruto, je sais pas ce qu'il a mais ça doit être grave pour qu'il parte comme ça.

**-Madara t'as piqué tes neurones ou quoi, tu feras pas trois pas en dehors de ce quartier avant d'être repéré et les Anbus débarqueront pour te régler ton compte. Ton frère et Naruto interviendront et ça finira en bain de sang , on sera obligé de quitter le village et sans possibilité de retour cette fois, en gros tu vas gâcher plus de deux de travail pour ta réhabilitation tout ça parce que mon jinchuuriki à un coup de blues. T'inquiètes donc pas ça lui passera, ça lui passe toujours._Enfin j'espère que ça va lui passer._**

-Alors va le chercher toi, je n'aime pas le savoir seul dans le village surtout à cette date, je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de te rappeler dans quel état il finissait le 10 octobre.

-**Non c'est moi qui guérissais la plupart de ses blessures, mais je peux pas aller le chercher.**

-Et pourquoi ça ?

**-Tout simplement parce que je sais pas où il est Itachi ! Il s'est coupé de moi … voilà t'es content !**

-Coupé de toi... mais c'est impossible. Il n'a jamais put le faire avant le pacte, t'ignorer oui, mais pas te repousser si profondément en lui, et le pacte vous à lier encore plus il devrait pas pouvoir faire ça.

**-Tu oublie que tu parles du ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Et puis on a jamais essayer de séparer nos consciences avant alors on pouvait savoir que c'était possible. De toute façon je doute que Naruto sache vraiment comment il a fait ça il est sans doute trop perturbé pour s'en rendre compte.**

-Mais pourquoi réagir comme ça d'un coup je sais que ça été une journée particulièrement compliqué, mais c'est pas son genre de fuir comme ça ?

**-Repense à la dernière phrase qu'il a dite et tu comprendras pourquoi Naruto a réagi ainsi.**

-"Tu vas demander ma tête comme ton frère quand il saura que c'est à cause de moi si ton clan s'est fait massacré."... Kuso ! Il croit que je vais le tenir pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Mais c'est ridicule ce n'est pas sa faute et pourquoi même si je le faisais pourquoi je le lui en voudrait maintenant et pas avant.

**-Je sais juste que c'est ce qu'il ressent il pense que tu va lui en vouloir, pourquoi maintenant ? Je sais pas je n'arrive pas à saisir sa logique mais bon tu sais qu'il se sent toujours responsable de ce qui arrive de mauvais, merci les conseillers et Konoha.**

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun moyen de savoir où il est Kyubi ?

**-Si, mais je ferais pas ça. Je lui est promis et je me suis promis de ne jamais le posséder à moins que ce ne soit la dernière solution pour nous empêcher de je refuse de rompre cette promesse.**

-Mais enfin c'est ridicule, ça va pas le tuer quand même. »

l'Uchiwa nain se décide à intervenir après avoir observé la conversation comme un match de tennis. Je le regarde dédaigneusement tandis que son frère pousse un soupir basé, je jette un regard à ce dernier pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se charger d'expliquer la situation.

« -Kyubi ne le feras pas et je ne vais pas l'encourager à le faire non plus. Ce n'est pas simplement une question de promesse, c'est une question de confiance. Il faut que tu comprennes Sasuke, que Kyubi et Naruto sont tellement liés que Kyubi n'aurais aucun mal à prendre le dessus surtout si il le prend par surprise, malgré la puissance de Naru il ne pourrait lutter contre ça, la différence de pouvoir est trop grande. Ce que tu dois savoir c'est que pour le pacte qu'ils ont fait Naruto a dut briser le sceau et laisser la place à Kyubi et ça de son plein grès, Je sais pas comment t'expliquer ça mais quand un bijuu prend possession de son hôte à partir d'un certain stade de la transformation l'esprit du jinchuuriki est absorbé et seul son corps reste et ce dernier évolue pour devenir celui de son démon à queux.

-**C'est le processus naturel, dans la mesure où ça peut être considéré comme une chose naturel d'enfermer un bijuu dans un corps. Quand nous nous libérons nous absorbons notre hôte et il disparaît purement et simplement, Je ne pense pas que tu imagines le niveau de douleur à ce stade, pour nous entre la quatrième et la neuvième queux ce n'est ni moi ni Naruto qui sommes aux commandes c'est juste l'instinct de faire cesser la douleur qui nous pousse à attaquer tout ce qui est autour de nous pour faire cesser cette douleur. Enfin ça c'est pour les jinchuuriki qui sont en confrontation avec leurs bijuu. Le problème qu'on a eu c'est que Naruto n'avais pas la clé du sceau pour pouvoir l'adapter à la nouvelle situation, donc a dut le briser et toute ma puissance à été relâcher d'un coup et au milieu de ça Naruto et moi avons du résister à la douleur pour rester conscients. On a réussi mais de justesse, on a failli mourir tout les deux dans le processus.**

-Donc si je suis bien tu ne peux pas prendre possession de Naruto parce que tu risque d'annihiler sa conscience.

**-Non, ce que je t'ai expliquer c'est ce qui arrive aux jinchuuriki qui ne sont pas en harmonie avec leurs bijuu. Si je me refuse à prendre possession de lui c' est parce que je lui ai promis de ne jamais le faire sans son consentement. Je doute que tu comprennes l'angoisse dans laquelle il a pu vivre pendant des années, perdre le contrôle qu'il avait sur moi et que je tue tout les personnes autour de lui et ses proches. Quand il t'as ramené au village tu lui faisait vivre son pire cauchemar. Tu n'imagine pas combien ça été dur pour lui de me faire assez confiance pour passer la pacte, me laisser la place quand on est arrivé aux neufs queux revenais à me laisser le champ libre et si je lui avait menti j'aurais été libre.**

-Hn je comprend vous ne pouvez fonctionner que si vous faites confiance, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas profité de l'occasion pour te libérer ça aurai été l'occasion rêvé.

-**Je ne répondrais pas à ça c'est privé. Pour en revenir à la disparition de Naruto, toi Itachi tu vas expliquer à ton frère les raisons du massacre de ton clan et après j'irai chercher Naruto, j'ai une idée d'où il est.**

-Pourquoi tu vas pas le chercher maintenant ?

**-Tout simplement Itachi parce que j'attends la réaction de ton frère, On n'as pas besoin d'un combat à mort entre ces deux-là si l' Uchiwa-nain réagi comme mon renardeau le craint. »**

Itachi lève un sourcil amusé en entendant le surnom que j'ai donné à son petit frère, il se doute que c'est le maximum que je peux faire parce que je n'aime pas vraiment Sasuke il a fait trop de mal à mon petit... et il me rappelle trop Madara.

« -OK on va faire la version rapide otouto, je n'aime pas savoir Naru seul dans Konoha surtout aujourd'hui, surtout sans kyubi à ses côtés pour faire force dissuasion.

-arrête de t'inquiéter, c'est pas comme si il savait pas se défendre, il est puissant même moi j'arrive à le reconnaître.

-hou ça t'as pas arracher la langue de dire ça, petit-frère fou ! Le problème c'est que si il se défend ça va empirer la situation. Donc pour en revenir au clan, savais-tu que mère était marraine ?

-Mère avais un filleul... je ne me rappelle pas de quinconce dans le clan qui avait cette place.  
-Parce que ce n'était pas quelqu'un du clan, c'était Naruto.

-Naruto ! Mais attend c'est pas logique si mère était sa marraine il aurait du vivre avec nous quand il était enfant. A moins que maman n'est pas voulu de lui à cause de Kyubi...

-Dit pas de bêtises, ce n'était pas le genre de mère de refuser, au contraire elle voulait que Naruto vienne avec nous. Mais ça nous a été refusé au vu du statut de Naru. Les conseillers ont fait en sorte que Naruto soit isolé et qu'on ne puisse pas l'approcher, le troisième ne pouvait rien faire contre ça à part veiller du mieux qu'il pouvait sur Naruto, ces vieux débris lui avait liés les mains aussi.

Il s'est passé cinq ans comme ça où le clan veillait de loin et prévenais l'Hokage des menaces éventuelles. Et puis un jour j'ai vu Naruto se faire agresser le soir dans une ruelle, c'était juste horrible... je pensais que les êtres humains pouvait être de tels monstres... faire ça à un enfant, et personne n'intervenait, il disait que c'était bien fait pour le Kyubi. Alors j'ai mis en fuite son agresseur et j'ai amené Naru à Sarutobi-sama je savais qu'à l'hôpital il ne ferait rien pour le soigner, il était dans un tel état... du sang partout.

Quand je suis rentré à la maison, j'étais encore choqué, Père et Mère m'ont demandé ce que j'avais, quand je leur ai dit, tu les aurait vu maman était hystérique et notre père je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il avait l'air comme d'habitude mais la fureur froide qui émanait de lui... j'ai cru qu'il allait tuer les anciens. Tu sais père était proche du quatrième, ils étaient amis et il avait demandé à Minato-sama d'être ton parrain. Alors pour lui savoir que les dernières volontés de son ami était bafoué que son fils soit traité ainsi c'était inadmissible. Il a foncé chez le troisième demander encore une fois la garde de Naruto, les anciens se sont encore opposé quelque soit les arguments avancé. Pourtant ça n'a pas arrêté notre père. Il a réuni le clan et a expliqué la situation et a exposé son plan, tout le monde était d'accord beaucoup d'Uchiwa c'était attaché à Naruto en le surveillant depuis toutes ces années. Son plan était simple, on récupérait Naruto et on le cachais dans le quartier Uchiwa, mis devant le fait accompli qu'aurais pu faire les anciens ? Donner l'assaut sur le quartier ? Impossible les Anbu aurai refusé de les suivre... ils étaient au courant de ce qui arrivait à Naruto et aurait était plus qu'heureux que le fils du défunt Hokage soit en sécurité. Père comptait faire parvenir au chefs de clan un exposé sur les raisons de nos agissements, et le troisième quand il a su ce qu'on comptait faire c'est limite si il sautait pas de joie. Seulement...

-Seulement ces vermines ne comptaient pas perdre leurs emprises sur le jinchuuriki de Kyubi, ce qui se serait passer si tout c'était déroulé comme vous l'aviez envisagé, Naruto en grandissant dans le quartier Uchiwa aurait été hors de leurs atteintes, et il aurait été formé pour être un shinobi puissant, comme toi et moi... et pas comme ça a été où il devait se débrouiller pour apprendre.

-Je vois que tu as tout compris Sasuke alors que fait-on maintenant?

-Simple Kyubi tu vas chercher mon baka de coéquipier et tu le ramènes par la peau des fesses. Il va falloir qu'il arrête de se prendre pour un martyr sinon il va virer emo complexé, comme moi.

-**Oh mon dieu ! C'est l'apocalypse tu as fait de l'humour uchiwa-nain. Alors avant que les sept cavaliers nous tombe dessus je vais aller chercher mon renardeau pour qu'ils puissent leurs botter le train ça lui changera les idées. »**

Je sors tranquillement de la pièce pour aller rejoindre mon jinchuuriki adoré quand je vois une silhouette dissimulé dans l'ombre. En reniflant l'air, je sens une odeur de chien et je me détend en comprenant que c'est l'épouvantail. Si Kakashi est aussi calme alors qu'il a parfaitement senti qu'Itachi est là, c'est que l'Hokage l'a mis au courant. Inari merci ! Ce n'est pas Kiba je ne pense pas que Naruto ai apprécié que je mutile le chiot Inuzuka pour l'empêcher de parler. Avant que j'ai pu demander à l'ex Anbu ce qu'il fait là, il sort de l'ombre en rangeant son bouquin porno, le dernier de la série celui qui n'est pas encore paru et que Naruto lui a prêté, il se dirige tranquillement dans le salon en me jetant un regard pour que je le rejoigne.

Une fois entré dans le salon il s'installe tranquillement, non sérieusement ce gars est un mystère comment peut-on être aussi … aussi je m'en foutiste ! Même les Nara n'ont pas l'air aussi apathique et on pas dire que se sont des stressés de la vie. Le voyant pas décider à parler je l'apostrophe :

**« -Vu que tu as espionné notre conversation, tu dois savoir que j'ai pas que ça à faire donc si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu veux.**

-Conversation intéressante d'ailleurs c'est la deuxième que j'ai eu de la soirée, elle m'a permis d'avoir les éléments qu'il me manquait après la conversation que j'ai eu avec Tsunade-sama et le capitaine Panther. D'ailleurs noter cher Hokage m'a demandé de vous faire parvenir un message : le procès aura lieu dans une semaine histoire qu'elle puisse ajouter des clous au cercueil des conseillers. Vous auriez dut la voir c'est comme si elle avait décroché le gros lot de la loterie, elle glousse comme une malade et elle a un sourire qui vous file froid dans le dos, ces trois là vont souffrir. J'ai déjà passé le message à Naruto quand je l'ai vu, il a fait le chemin jusqu'ici avec moi mais il est parti au dojo. »

Après nous être concerté du regard Itachi se lève et va rejoindre Naruto. Je chope la manche de son frère quand il fait de même, lui faisant comprendre qu'il doit laisser son aîné gérer la situation. Il est le mieux placé pour ça.

**PETIT MOT DE FIN**

_Tsunade_ : Une bonne chose de faite

_Itachi_ : faut dire que tu t'es pas dépêché de donner des explications sur mon clan.

_Tsunade_ : Je sais mais c'est parce que j'adore faire rager Sasuke, il voulait tellement savoir que je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de m'offrir le bonheur de... refuser.

_Itachi_ : t'es une grande sadique tu devrais aller voir Madara je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien.

_Tsunade_ : Brr je suis pas au niveau de ce malade. Quand tu le vois se battre pendant la quatrième guerre ninja, et vas-y que je te massacre les ninjas avec un grand sourire de psychopathe. Non sérieux ton ancêtre fait peur... Au fait où il est Sasuke ?

_Itachi_ : Tombé dans les pommes en lisant le chapitre, c'était trop d'émotions pour lui que de savoir que Naruto aurait pu être notre frère alors qu'il fantasme dessus.

_Tsunade_ : Et toi bien sûr t'as oublié de lui dire que vous n'auriez pas vraiment été frère et que donc ce n'est pas de l'inceste. C'est quoi ton plan ?

_Itachi ricanant_ : Je veux voir sa tête quand il me verra rouler le patin du siècle à Naru-chan.

_Tsunade ricanant aussi_ : Toi t'es le digne descendant de ton ancêtre, surtout n'oublie pas de prendre une photo si je ne suis pas là.


	33. Chapitre 30

**hNote :**

****Parole de Kyubi****

__pensée de Naruto__

**_**pensée de Kyubi**_**

****CHAPITRE 30****

**Quartier Uchiwa dojo POV ITACHI:**

** Je rentre dans le dojo familial et je cherche Naruto des yeux, je le vois recroquevillé dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Ses bras entourent ses jambes sur laquelle repose sa tête, seule une masse de cheveux blond dépasse. J'ai horreur de le voir comme ça, malgré les années qui passent et la force et la confiance qu'il a acquis une part de lui reste ce petit garçon de cinq ans perdu et effrayé par le monde hostile qui l'entoure. Quand ce petit garçon refait surface je redeviens le protecteur qu'il a connu dans son enfance, alors pour lui et pour lui seul je redeviens Tachi et il est de nouveau mon petit renard. Pour une personne extérieur ce genre de relation peut paraître malsaine comme si j'avais profité de la fragilité et de la confiance qu'il avait en moi enfant pour le pousser à devenir mon amant ce n'est pas le cas, mais que peuvent-ils comprendre aux traumatismes que Naru a vécu ? Rien, il a enfermé cette partie de lui pour pouvoir avancer cependant parfois dans certaines situations émotionnellement stressantes cette part de lui ressort et le seul moyen de l'apaiser est de procéder ainsi. M'approchant doucement de Naruto comme je le ferais d'un animal blessé pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je reste tout de même à distance respectable car je me rappelle toujours de la fois où j'ai voulu l'attraper par surprise quand il était enfant je me suis littéralement pris un coup de griffe, Mère et Sishui étaient écroulés de rire quand ils ont su la cause des quatre marques rouges qui barraient ma joue.**

**« -Hé ! Mon petit renard qu'est ce que tu as ?**

**-Vas-t-en Tachi je suis sûr que tu me détestes, les gens ont raison je porte malheur, je fais mourir tout ceux que j'aime.**

**-Pourquoi tu dis des bêtises comme ça ?**

**-Mais c'est vrai regarde tes parents Sishui et les autres ils sont tous mort à cause de moi !**

**-Naru pour le clan ce n'est pas ta faute... On savait tous ce qu'il risquait d'arriver mais on voulait le faire quand même. De toute façon si ce n'avait pas été ça ça aurait été autre chose, depuis l'attaque de Kyubi le clan était mis sous surveillance je me demande même si Danzo n'as pas découvert l'existence de Madara ce jour-là et si ils n'ont pas commencé à comploter la chute des miens à partir de là, sinon pourquoi mettre les Uchiwa en quarantaine et pas un autre clan ? De toute façon c'est le passé et on ne peut rien y changer et si j'avais dût t'en vouloir je ne t'aurais pas accepté auprès de moi il y a cinq ans.**

**_... » **

** Seul le silence me répond mais je vois que mes paroles l'on atteint car je peux enfin croiser deux lacs azur où subsiste un peu de tristesse mais aussi beaucoup d'espoir. Et je sais que j'ai gagné quand je vois Naruto me tendre timidement les bras, sa manière à lui de demander un câlin quand il était enfant, il était rare que mon petit renard demande quelque chose et encore moins à haute voix car ces chers habitants de Konoha lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun droit.**

**« -Tu viens me faire un câlin petit renard ?**

**-... »**

** Toujours pas de réponse mais je reçois soixante dix kilos de muscles sur les jambes. Ouch ! Ça fait mal quand il était gosse ça allait c'était un poids plume mais maintenant on se rejoint en taille et en poids, c'est dur surtout que son côté enfantin lui donne un air innocent qui me laisses pas de marbre. Non Itachi sois fort pense à autre chose c'est pas le moment de bander... Alors Orochimaru en train de se faire un session SM avec Zetsu. Ça calme tout de suite même si l'image mentale est gore, j'ai envie de vomir maintenant ! **

**« -Je suis vraiment un baka, hein Itachi? Réagir comme ça c'est ridicule.**

**-Oui ta réaction était exagéré mais avec l'enfance que tu as eu c'est pas étonnant que tu réagisse comme ça. Finalement tu t'en es pas si mal sorti t'aurais pu virer psychopathe à personnalité multiple...**

**-Tu en veux toujours à Gaara ? Pourtant il a accepté de te loger à Suna.**

**-Je lui en veux pas il n'est que le résultat de ce que son père et son village avait fait de lui. Mais vous avez failli y laisser la vie durant l'examen chuunin, si tu n'avais pas eu Kyubi l'équipe 7 serais morte, je ne lui en veux pas pour ça il faisait ce qu'il pensais être indispensable pour lui. Gaara ne m'en veux pas non plus pour l'extraction de Shukaku il savait que c'était lui ou toi qui devait être pris en premier, et comme il l'a si bien dit tu n'avais pas de grand-mère Chyo prête à se sacrifier pour toi. De tout façon grâce à toi il a changer et il est devenu un merveilleux ami pour toi et un formidable kazekage.**

**-C'est vrai que c'est un super kazekage et un bon ami même plus c'est ma moitié.**

**-Je saurais pas ce que tu veux dire par là je pourrais être jaloux, mais bon je sais qu'entre vous c'est un amour platonique limite fraternel. Bien que j'adore quand tu me chevauche comme ça, je crois qu'on ferait bien de rentrer à la maison.**

**-Hentaï, tu es vraiment un pervers quand tu t'y met Itachi. »**

** Mon blondinet préféré m'envoie un coup de poing joueur en se levant et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever à mon tour, en récupérant ma main je lui renvoie un coup de poing qu'il esquive en riant ce qui achève de me rassurer il n'est plus l'enfant apeuré mais l'adulte enjoué de tout les jours. Je lui demande de repartir à la maison avant moi et je profite de son absence pour aller chercher une chose que je tient à lui transmettre, Shihsui mon corbeau me suit et quand il me voit prendre l'objet en question il croasse de joie ce qui me fait penser que j'ai raison quand je pense que le sharigan a influencé l'animal, après tout cette lame appartenait à mon meilleur ami. Ça fait longtemps que je veux donner cet épée à Naruto, depuis qu'il est revenu vers moi, j'ai même pensé à venir la chercher ici mais j'ai préféré éviter, le risque de croiser mon frère était trop important, et puis il n'y a que Naruto qui en seras digne et surtout qui pourra l'utiliser à son plein potentiel. Rentrant tranquillement à la maison je profite de la douceur de l'air nocturne.**

**« -T****_adaïma_**

**\- O****_kaéri _**_»_

_Ce tout petit mot manque de me faire monter les larmes au yeux, c'était vraiment une longue journée pour que je devienne si émotif, je n'avais jamais rêvé que mon frère puisse simplement me dire à nouveau « bienvenue à la maison». Je me recompose mon masque Uchiwa le temps d'arriver au salon et je m'arrête sur le chambranle de la porte pour observer le tableau qui s'offre à moi, Sasuke assis dans un des canapés de la pièce me fixe avec un sourire, à ses pieds Kyubi s'est couché, Naruto s'est installé contre son bijuu à même le sol et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur qui me fait comprendre qu'il est aussi heureux que moi des mots de mon frère. Je m'installe sur le canapé après avoir ''pocké '' le front de mon frère, et on profite simplement de l'instant. Sasuke en profite pour m'interroger sur ma vie et je lui raconte volontiers certaines choses pour d'autres je ne suis plus réticent, surtout quand cela concerne Madara ou même mon mangekyou sharingan, si lui à eu de la chance pour l'obtenir moi non. C'est Naruto qui met fin à mon malaise en interpellent mon frère._

_« -Itachi à fait ce qu'il devait faire._

_-Qu'est ce que tu en sais, toi ! En plus c'est pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire de Sishui. Et puis te mêle pas de ça c'est des affaires de famille._

_-Sasuke ! Tais-toi tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles»_

_ Je ne peux m'empêcher d'intervenir quand je vois la tristesse passé dans le regard de Naruto avant que son visage ne devienne un masque inexpressif et ses yeux deux lacs froids. Pourtant c'est lui qui reprend la parole d'un ton morne où aucune émotion ne filtre._

_« -Tu as raison Sasuke je n'ai pas à me mêler de ça c'est des affaires de famille et je n'en est strictement rien à faire de ce qui est arrivé à Sishui. Je vous laisse entre Uchiwa je vais dans le jardin.»_

_ Sur ces mots il se lève et quitte la pièce, Kyubi sur ses talons qui bougonne des menaces de mort contre mon idiot de petit-frère. Je me masse l'arrête du nez sentant la migraine poindre, cette journée est vraiment longue et rien ne me seras épargné ! Vu que Kyubi est parti c'est à moi que revient le privilège d'expliquer les liens entre Sishui et Naruto et la mort de mon meilleur ami, d'un côté ça me gonfle mais de l'autre je préfère ça vu l'état d'esprit du renard je doute que Sasuke s'en soit sortie indemne, bon Kyu l'aurais pas tué mais il y a de fortes chance qu'il le mutile. Après un soupir de résignation j'entreprends des explications aussi longue que douloureuse, je n'aime pas parler de Sishui ça ramène la douleur de la perte de mon meilleur ami. À la fin des mes explications Sasuke est passé aux blanc et il serre tellement les poings que le sang a quitté ses phalanges, je le laisse digérer ce qu'il vient d'apprendre et je sors voir Naruto. Je m'arrête sur le long du couloir extérieur de la maison et je regarde mon amant passer son '' surplus d'énergie '' sur des clones qu'il a métamorphosé pour qu'ils aient l'apparence des conseillers de Danzo et de Madara, et je dois dire que son surplus d'énergie est négative vraiment très négative parce que c'est quand même le sixième lot de clones qu'il détruit en dix minutes d'après kyubi. _

_ Enfin il s'arrête et qu'est ce qu'il est sexy, je serais pas un Uchiwa symbole du stoïcisme je serais en train de baver comme un malade, Naruto juste éclairé par la pleine lune le rouge aux joues et la respiration erratique dût à l'effort, sans compter les gouttes de sueur qui volent quand il tourne la tête vers moi. Oh ! et ce sourire carnassier car il a deviné mes pensées peu catholique, mais j'y peux rien si il est sexy au diable et que je ne peux m'empêcher de fantasmer quand je le vois, et il le sait très bien grâce à son odorat sur-développé qui lui indique la moindre variation de mon odeur corporelle. Je devais voir Naruto pourquoi déjà ? Je m'en rappelle pas ça me reviendras plus tard... j'ai pas envie de réfléchir quand il s'approche de moi avec cet air prédateur qui signifie que je suis son prochain quatre heure._

_**POV EXTERNE : **_

_ Le blond s'approcha d'une démarche féline de sa proie, son bras se détendit brusquement pour capturer la nuque de sa victime, rapprochant leurs corps jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se joignent dans un baiser enfiévré où tout les émotions de la journée se succèdent : la joie des retrouvailles, le plaisir d'être à deux, la colère et l'inquiétude de apparition impromptu de Madara, l'appréhension de devoir à nouveau se séparer, le bonheur de pouvoir enfin dire la vérité et la détente et la joie d'avoir enfin capturer les traîtres, la peur du rejet et enfin la colère et la tristesse que les propos de Sasuke ont déclenché. _

_ On ne peut avoir que le souffle coupé devant la beauté et la sensualité qui se dégage de ce couple, de court cheveux blond hérissé comme le soleil et ses rayons contre le rideau de longs cheveux corbeaux aussi noirs que la nuit la plus sombre. Tellement différent physiquement mais si proche mentalement, tout les deux blessés par la vie, l'un à vu son clan mourir et l'autre n'a jamais connu ses parents mort pour le village en le sacrifiant. Tout les deux ont dût fuir Konoha pour pouvoir survivre, endurant la haine à leur égard pour des actes dont il ne sont pas coupables, ils se sont retrouvés malgré les obstacles qui leur barraient la route. Ensemble ils sont devenus puissants , si puissants que si ils le voulaient ils pourraient raser Konoha sans grands effort, pourtant ils sont revenu dans ce villages pour réclamer la justice pour les leurs, car malgré la peine et la douleur ils sont resté des ninjas de la feuille dans leurs cœurs. Mais une chose a changer par rapport à leurs jeunesses : leurs priorités, l'Autre passera désormais en premier avant le village, la famille ou les amis, car ils savent que seul leur amant ne le trahiras jamais, ensemble à la vie à la mort c'est ce qu'ils se sont promis. _

_ Une voix rauque s'élève dans le silence de la nuit « J'ai envie de toi Itachi », elle ne reçoit pas de réponse verbal, mais la main du blond est attrapé tandis qu'ils se fondent dans les ombres pour rejoindre leur chambre. Arrivé à destination commence une danse aussi vieille que le monde faite de baisers et de caresses. Les t-shirts volent à travers la pièce tandis qu'ils frissonnent du plaisir d'être enfin peau contre peau. Naruto accepte enfin de lâcher les lèvres d'Itachi pour mieux pouvoir parcourir son corps de tendres baisers papillons qui descendent jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. À aucun moment leurs regards ne se sont quittés et on peut y voir tout l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, le plus jeune ouvre le pantalon de son amant et le fait descendre en même temps que le boxer. Le corbeau prend appui sur les épaules de son compagnon agenouillé pour se débarrasser des vêtements qui encombrent ses jambes, pendant que Naruto parsème de baisers les cuisses face à lui, s'approchant de plus en plus du sexe érigé sur lequel il dépose un baiser, ce qui tire un geignement de plaisir au brun, il s'apprête à réitérer quand Itachi le relève pour les diriger vers le lit où ils s'installent le blond au dessus du brun. Le rapprochement de leurs corps leurs tirent des soupirs de bien être. C'est doucement et tendrement que Naruto continue à caresser à l'aide de ses mains et de ses lèvres son compagnon, jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses et surtout ce qui est caché entre elle. Itachi donne son accord en écartant les jambes, il aime être autant seme que uke avec Naruto , car il sait que jamais son amant n' abuseras de sa position de ''dominant'' tout comme lui ne le fait pas lorsque les rôles s'inversent. Les douces caresses se poursuivent pour lui faire oublier l'inconfort de la préparation, inconfort qu'il oublie totalement quand une bouche chaude et accueillante entoure son membre et commence un va et viens sensuel en titillant les points faibles de son sexe. Trop tôt cette douce fellation s'arrête et Itachi sent le membre de Naruto appuyé contre son entrée, d'un mouvement de hanche le brun s'empale sur une partie de la longueur de son compagnon qui grogne de plaisir sous la sensation, petit à petit grâce de légers coups de rein le blond est enfin entièrement entrer, et c'est front contre front qu'ils soupirent leur plaisir d'être à nouveau unis. Puis doucement tendrement comme pour montrer l'affection qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, leurs corps se mettent en mouvement sur un rythme long et langoureux, au milieu des soupirs et des caresses le plaisir monte doucement jusqu 'à son niveau ultime où ils jouissent de manières synchronisés. Après une dernière caresse Naruto libère son amant de son poids et se lève pour se rendre à la salle de bain afin d'y chercher de quoi les nettoyer tout les deux, de retour il observe Itachi qui est couché les yeux fermés complètement détendu le sommeil le gagnant. Le blond s'approche pour nettoyer son compagnon qui grogne d'être dérangé ce qui fait sourire le jinchuuriki qui recouvre Itachi d'un drap avant de le rejoindre dans le lit où il se pelotonne contre lui pour dormir. _

_ C'est tendrement enlacés que Kyubi les trouveras tard dans la nuit et qu'il se couchera au pied du lit pour les veiller tout en repensant à la discussion qu'il a eu avec le plus jeune des Uchiwa à propos de son hôte, ce dernier à atteint les limites de la patiente envers le cadet du clan maudit, et la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase c'est la remarque sur Sishui. Il espère que Sasuke prendra en compte la mise en garde qu'il lui a fait car la réaction de l'Uzumaki risque d'être aussi imprévisible que violente._

_**Salon de détente des persos :**_

__Sasuke :___ Je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien entendu, je ne dirais rien._

__Tsunade : ___Oh ! Comme c'est mignon il fait les trois petits singes de la mythologie japonaise._

__Itachi____:___ Je pense que tu te trompes... il a plutôt l'air d'être traumatisé par ce qu'il a vu et entendu, enfin je crois vu qu'il se balance d'avant en arrière comme un autiste en pleine crise._

__Tsunade avec un air innocent :___ Mais traumatisé par quoi, je lui ai rien fait. Et où et Naruto ? ___Un cri inarticulé retenti où on devine le mot inceste suivit d'un gros boum sasuke vient de s'évanouir.___ Pff vraiment un loque ton frère Itachi. Regarde moi ça, ça se dit un grand ninja, un dur, un méchant, un vengeur qui veut tout détruire et ça s'évanouit au moindre petit lemon._

__Itachi qui regarde Tsunade avec respect et une pointe de crainte :___ Tu savais pourquoi il était dans cet état._

__Tsunade avec un sourire sadique digne de Madara: ___Bien sûr. Mais je tient à dire que c'est pas ma faute si Sasuke croit que vous donnez dans l'inceste avec Naruto, tes parents voulaient l'adopter mais vous n'avez pas le même sang. _

__Itachi : ___Va falloir que je lui explique ça._

__Tsunade sourire sadique le retour :___ Mais non il va le comprendre un jour ou l'autre pas besoin de lui expliquer._

__Itachi ___: Il t'a fait quoi mon frère pour que tu l'aimes pas ?_

__Tsunade :___ Tu te trompes, j'adore ton frère ! Tu connais le proverbe qui aime bien châtie bien... ça montre à bien à quel point j'aime ___* murmure torturer*___ ton petit-frère._

__Itachi___ : Sadique_

__Tsunade ___: Et perverse ! Et fière de l'être ! Au fait t'en pense quoi de mon lemon ?_

__Itachi ___: Nul ! Un Uchiwa ne se soumet pas ! Un Uchiwa est supérieur en tout._

__Tsunade : ___Non chouchou ça c'est les Malfoy. Quoique vous avez des gênes en commun avec eux. Une famille qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde et qui se roule aux pieds d'une relique qui refuse de rester morte... Oui vous avez beaucoup en commun vous êtes aussi hyper sexy!_


	34. Me revoilà

**COUCOU ME REVOILA**

Tsunade Senpuu avance prudemment sur la scène, les doigts rassemblés prêt à enchaîner les mudras d'un jutsu de protection dès que les légumes pourris et les diverses armes ( kunaï, shurikens, chaises de bureau...) voleront vers elle.

_Ano... Tandaïma ? Je sais que ça fait longtemps... Quoi huit mois, déjà? C'est fou comme le temps passe vite n'est-ce pas?Avant que vous me lapidiez avec divers objets plus ou moins contondants et dangereux je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence. Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé de vous avoir abandonné si longtemps, Il y a eu beaucoup de circonstances qui ont fait que je n'ai plus eu le temps ni l'envie d'écrire._

_Tout d'abord pour ceux qui suivent les kages de Konoha vous savez que ma mère a été touché par cette saloperie qu'on appelle cancer, aujourd'hui elle va mieux, on a réussi à battre la maladie et depuis janvier les médecins l'ont déclaré en rémission, maintenant on se concentre sur le fait qu'elle reprenne des forces et de l'autonomie pour avoir à nouveau une vie normale sans être totalement dépendante de moi, ça vient doucement mais sûrement, mais on sait que se seras encore long pour qu'elle redevienne totalement autonome._

_Ensuite même si c'est peu connu être l'accompagnant d'une personne gravement malade, est très éprouvant moralement et physiquement, on ose pas le dire car après tout la personne que l'on soigne risque souvent de mourir de maladie, donc se plaindre de la situation peut paraître honteux. Dans mon cas j'ai serré les dents et j'ai continué à tous vouloir gérer de front, la maladie le boulot ma vie privée et ma vie familiale, le problème c'est qu'il est arrivé un moment où je commençais à fatiguer mais comme je ne pensais pas avoir le choix j'ai voulu continuer même si mon corps m'envoyais des signaux d'alerte, j'ai préféré masquer le problème avec diverses trucs (café coca et redbull à haute dose). Le résultat c'est que je me suis effondré d'épuisement, et c'est vraiment au sens littéral que je parle, car j'étais en train de parler de quelque chose avec mon beau-père quand je me suis évanouie en plein milieu de ma phrase. Il n'a jamais réussi à me réveiller et quand le médecin est venu en urgence il a fini par comprendre que j'étais épuisé que mon corps a dit stop m'obligeant à pendre le sommeil dont j'avais besoin. J'ai dormis 53 heures d'affilé, avant de me réveiller et mon médecin a failli me tuer quand il a su que je me shootait à la caféine à haute dose pour tenir, il m'as fait passer plusieurs test cardiaques et cérébraux car il avait peur que le manque de sommeil et la caféine puissent avoir eu des conséquences sur mon cœur et mon cerveau, par chance à part des difficultés de concentration dut à la fatigue je n'ai pas eu de séquelles graves._

_Donc les amis si vous êtes fatigué ne poussez pas votre corps au delà de ses limites c'est dangereux ! Selon mon médecin j'ai eu beaucoup de chance avec les dose de caféines et taurines que j'avais dans le sang j'aurais du faire une crise cardiaque. J'ai quand même mis trois bon mois à me remettre complètement dont le premier mois où je dormais 14h par jour et encore aujourd'hui je souffre de trouble du sommeil._

_Heureusement tout c'est arrangé, quand mes patrons qui sont de vieux amis ont eu connaissance de l'ampleur de la situation, ils m'ont aménagé mon emploi du temps pour que je puisse travailler un maximum de chez moi m'évitant ainsi plusieurs aller-retour par jour chez moi (je buvais une cannette de redbull juste avant de monter en voiture histoire de ne pas m'endormir au volant et avoir un accident, pas malin si j'avais fait arrêt cardiaque ça aurais été pire). Mon beau-père qui travaille sur Paris et ne rentrait que le week-end c'est aussi débrouiller pour aménager son emploi du temps et être plus souvent à la maison pour me soutenir, ma mère c'est aussi rendu compte qu'elle avait profité de la situation pour se faire chouchouter à outrance au détriment de mon bien-être me faisant venir pour tout et n'importe quoi y compris quand j'étais au travail m'obligeant à faire des allers-retours constant. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier mes patrons Gaétan et Tony qui sont deux artisans géniaux qui m'ont embauché pour être leur secrétaire-commerciale et qui me laissais travailler chez eux malgré les circonstances, dans une entreprise normale je me serais fait virer pour mes absences répétés quel que soit les excuses que je pouvais avoir, on m'aurait dit que c'était triste pour moi mais que je devais prendre la porte._

_Donc comme vous l'avez lu ça à été une période plutôt compliqué pour moi et même si ça fait un moment que je me suis remise j'ai préféré tout remettre en ordre dans ma vie et être sûr d'avoir du temps à moi pour me remettre à écrire. C'est chose faite et vous avez le prochain chapitres des Kages de Konoha dans le prochain chapitre, mais avant je vous ai fait un résumé de ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant, se seras utile pour tous ceux qui ne se rappelle pas de tout l'histoire et qui ont la flemme de tout relire avant de découvrir le nouveau chapitre._

Le prologue de la fic se déroule après le début de Shippuden, au moment où la team Kakashi est dans le repère d'Orochimaru à la recherche de Sasuke. Contrairement au manga, il arrive à convaincre Sasuke de rentrer avec eux et c'est lui qui achève le serpent déjà bien amoché par son combat avec un Naruto à quatre queues de chakra . Mais après le retour au village tout va de mal en pis pour le blond, Sasuke a révéler sa condition de jinchuuriki et tente de mettre la main sur le pouvoir de Kyubi. Naruto n'as plus d'autres choix que de déserter pour sauver sa vie et il va se faire passer pour mort avec la complicité de Neji et Hinata. Son plan marche à la perfection et pendant cinq ans Konoha et l'akatsuki le croit mort pendant ce temps il s'est construit une nouvelle identité : Akuma le ronin (chasseur de déserteurs) qui est toujours accompagné de son renard.

De passage à Suna sa véritable identité est découverte par la team 7 et il accepte de les suivre jusqu'à Konoha car cela rentre dans ces propres plans. De retour au village il est jugé innocent de désertion par le grand conseil auquel il a révélé l'existence de traîtres liés à l'alatsuki. Logé avec Sasuke il va devoir apprendre à composer avec celui-ci et se réadapter à la vie dans un village qui le hait et le craint encore plus qu'avant. Le 10 octobre il quitte discrètement le village pour rejoindre son amant Itachi, mais Madara vient troubler leurs paix en approchant Sasuke pour lui apprendre que son frère a trahis L'akatsuki pour Naruto, les amants sont obligés d'intervenir et Itachi est dévoilé aux yeux de son frère. Naruto est obligé d'accélérer ses propres plan et il révèle la vérité à Sasuke Tsunade et au capitaine des ANBU, Itachi n'a jamais tuer le clan Uchiwa, c'est Danzo avec l'aide de la Ne et l'appui des deux anciens qui sont les responsables. Le clan Uchiwa voulait adopter Naruto pour qu'il soit élever correctement et à l'abri de la haine des villageois, seulement les trois ne voulaient pas perdre leur influence sur le jinchuuriki de Kyubi et surtout il n'attendait qu'une occasion pour éliminer ce clan qui les gênait.

_Voilà il me semble que j'ai résumé les points important de l'histoire, alors bonne lecture pour le prochain chapitre et je vous présente une fois de plus mes excuses pour mon absence. Prolongé . Ah Oui petite chose mon rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre par mois._


	35. Chapter 35

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyuubi**

_Pensée de Naruto_

**_Pensée de Kyuubi_**

**CHAPITRE 31**

**Quartier Uchiwa :**

Le soleil qui entre par la fenêtre pour frapper mon visage me dérange dans mon sommeil, je me retourne pour fuir la luminosité et aussi agrippé mon doudou préféré, Itachi, qui n'est plus dans le lit. Dommage, je serais bien resté au lit encore un peu. Mais, il est vrai que la réunion avec les chefs de clan a lieu ce matin, donc je dois me lever, bien que la nuit ne fût pas vraiment calme. Non seulement on s'est couché tard hier, mais en plus Itachi a fait des cauchemars sur sa famille une grande partie de la nuit, mauvais rêves que je me suis empressé de chasser avant qu'il ne se réveille. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui en tenir rigueur, ma première nuit dans le quartier Uchiwa n'a pas été excellente non plus... tout ce que j'avais occulté de mon passé est revenue et je me suis tout pris de plein fouet.

Bon allez courage, Naruto! Mon grand, il est temps de se lever, surtout qu'il y a du café qui t'attend si j'en juge par l'odeur qui flotte dans la maison. Avec un grognement d'effort, je me lève et rejoins la douche. Je me réveille à moitié sous le jet tiède qui détend mes muscles et lave la transpiration de l'entraînement d'hier soir. Quelle idée aussi de s'entraîner de nuit, mais bon c'était ça ou je me défoulais sur Sasuke. Sortant de la douche je mets une serviette autour de mes reins et je rejoins la chambre pour m'habiller en vue de la longue journée qui m'attend. Il y a des moments où je regrette d'être revenu à Konoha... ça m'énerve de devoir rendre des comptes et me justifier auprès de supérieurs après 5 ans de liberté. Surtout que le retour d'Itachi ne plaira pas à tout le monde.

Finissant de passer un t-shirt noir, je jette un coup d'œil à la chambre pour voir si tout est rangé. Je remarque un Katana dans son fourreau posé contre le mur, Itachi ne devait pas être plus réveillé que moi ce matin s'il oublie son sabre. Prenant l'arme en main je remarque que ce n'est pas le sien, du moins pas celui qu'il avait ces dernières années, les ito (tressage de fils de soie qui orne la poignée d'un katana vive wikipédia) qui composent la garde sont finement travaillés pour représenter l'éventail Uchiwa. Ça doit être son ancien sabre qu'il a récupéré maintenant qu'on est rentré.

Me dirigeant vers la cuisine, d'où proviennent les voix de Kyuubi Itachi et Sasuke, je les salue d'un bonjour marmonné et prend la première tasse de café qui traîne sur la table, il s'avère que c'est celle d'Itachi qui n'apprécie que moyennement qu'on lui vole sa caféine bien aimé. Kyuubi se lève pour resservir une tasse à Itachi, pour qu'il arrête de grogner comme un ours qu'on a dérangé en peine hibernation.

« -Vraiment pratique les bijuu... Ils ont tous l'option service de café ? Si c'est le cas je vais essayer de m'en procurer un.

-Itachi tais-toi ou sinon... »

Un glapissement de douleur me fait redresser la tête pour voir mon cher et tendre se relevé d'un bon, du café brûlant renversé sur les cuisses, et Kyuubi qui imite les yeux du chat potté dans une tentative échoué pour paraître innocent. N'ayant pas envie de les entendre se disputer de si bon matin. Je me charge de les séparer.

« -Kyuubi arrête de faire l'innocent ça te va pas du tout surtout quand tu as le sourire d'un renard qui vent de manger une poule. Et toi Itachi va te passer de l'eau froide sur la brûlure et changer de pantalon. »

Replongeant dans ma tasse qui commence à faire effet, les dernières brumes de sommeil s'évaporent devant cette merveilleuse invention des dieux qu'est le café, je commence à réfléchir à la journée qui m'attend. En premier la réunion avec les chefs de clans, ensuite il faut que je consolide le kekkaï qui entoure le quartier Uchiwa de manière à ceux que personnes ne puissent rentrer sauf si je l'ai autorisé au préalable manquerait plus que Madara ou la racine viennent récupérer les trois vermines, et je dois trouver un peu de temps pour aller me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents. Sasuke me tire de pensées en m'appelant :

« -Naruto.

-Qu'est que tu veux ? _S'il croit que j'ai oublié comment il m'a parlé hier, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude._

-Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier soir, je n'aurais pas dût te parler comme ça. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que tu pouvais ressentir...

-C'est bien le problème avec toi Sasuke. Tu es égocentrique, tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne et à ta souffrance. Je veux bien que ce que tu as vécu soit dur et crois moi je comprends que tu en as souffert mais il faut que tu te fasses un raison Sasuke ils sont mort. Mais il y a encore des gens autour de toi qui t'aiment et toi par ton comportement tu les repousses. Vis pour les vivants pas pour les morts ils ne voudraient pas ça pour toi, et si tu tiens vraiment à te venger fait le en ayant une belle vie et en reconstruisant ton clan. C'est la plus belle revanche que tu pourras avoir sur Madara Danzô Homura et Koharu : Faire renaître les Uchiwa qu'ils ont essayé de détruire. Quant à moi je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais c'est la dernière. Je ne suis plus le gentil Naruto-baka qui se laissait insulter et malmener en souriant. Konoha devra comprendre que je ne me laisserais plus faire sans réagir et la leçon risque d'être douloureuse. »

Je lève les yeux pour voir Itachi franchir le seuil de la porte, je sais qu'il entendu au moins une partie de la conversation et au vue de son regard il ne trouve rien à y redire. Reprenant le katana je lui tends quand il s'approche de moi.

« -Garde le Naruto, il est pour toi.

-C'est ton ancien sabre, reprend le.

-Ce n'est pas le mien... C'est celui de Shisui, il aurait voulu que tu l'ais en plus je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose de cette lame, je n'ai pas la bonne nature de chakra pour le manier. »

Le katana de Shisui... c'est son sabre que je tiens, une part de moi veut le garder et ne plus jamais lâcher l'arme de celui que j'ai aimé comme un grand frère car si mon amnésie m'a protégé, je vis aujourd'hui son deuil pleinement, quand il est mort on ne m'a rien dit juste qu'il était parti en mission, quand Itachi m'en a parlé quand on s'est retrouvé j'ai été peiné bien sûr de sa disparition je ne suis pas du genre à me réjouir de la mort d'une personne bien, mais j'avais surtout de la peine pour Ita qui a été obligé de donner le coup de grâce à son meilleur ami. Mais la partie rationnelle de mon esprit ne comprend la question de nature de chakra... après tous les Uchiwa sont connus pour manier le katon alors qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Mon cher et tendre se rapproche de moi pour m'enlacer plaçant une main dans mon dos et l'autre sur ma nuque la caressant dans un mouvement apaisant. Mon conflit interne a dut se refléter sur mon visage et comme toujours quand je ne me sens pas bien je me raccroche à mon ange ma main libre serrant sa veste au niveau de son cœur, l'autre tenant toujours fermement le katana que je fais glisser entre nous. La voix grave d'Itachi me tire de mes pensées.

« -Ce que je vais te révéler Naru est un secret bien gardé des Uchiwa. Tu ferais bien d'écouter aussi Otouto car tu étais trop jeune pour qu'on t'en parle. Bien comme vous le savez tous les deux le symbole du clan Uchiwa est l'éventail, car il permet de contrôler le feu. Bref je ne vais pas vous expliquer la symbolique mais si on voulait vraiment représenter nos capacités katon pourquoi ne pas prendre simplement une flamme stylisé... Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de plus dans notre symbole. Ce secret n'était pas connu hors de notre clan à part par les Hokage, pour qu'un clan naisse il faut un kekkaï genkai, hors nous les Uchiwa en avons deux officiellement : Le sharingan est notre maîtrise de la nature katon. Officieusement le clan possédait un autre atout, au moins un Uchiwa par génération naissait avec un petit plus grâce à un gêne récessif, il n'avait pas une mais deux nature de chakra : le feu et le vent. Shisui était un de ceux-là et je ne doute pas Naruto qu'il serait devenu ton mentor quand on aurait découvert ta capacité Futon, et à la fin de ton apprentissage il t'aurait offert un katana forgé par l'un des artisans fidèle au clan comme c'était la tradition, c'est pour ça que je t'ai donné son sabre. »

Autant choqué que touché par les propos d'Itachi je ne peux que balbutier un remerciement avant de quitter la maison pour aller renforcer les protections autour du domaine. Je grimpe sur le portail d'entrée du quartier, c'est là que se trouve les fudas qui assure la cohésion du kekkaï, ce ne fut pas long de les modifier pour rendre la sécurité plus forte. Je profite du temps libre que j'ai pour admirer le sabre dont j'ai hérité, la lame est magnifique et forgé dans de l'acier de la meilleure qualité, après l'avoir regardé sous toute les coutures je range le katana dans mon dos où il se croise avec celui que m'a offert Baki. J'entends mes compagnons arriver et je saute pour atterrir souplement au sol devant Kyuubi Itachi et Sasuke, croisant le regard de mon bijuu nous partageons nos pensées et je vois ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon départ. Les deux frères ont discuté entre eux de ce que j'avais dit au cadet et aussi du fait que je sois l'amant de l'aîné, enfin pas seulement un amant mais son compagnon, l'homme qui partage sa vie. Souriant à mon ange je lui rappelle de faire un henge qu'il ne se fasse pas repéré. Une fois qu'il s'est exécuté nous sortons du quartier pour nous rendre à la salle de réunion des chefs de clan dans la tour de l'Hokage, comme il est encore tôt nous ne croisons pas grand monde en traversant Konoha si ce n'est quelques ninjas qui s'occupe de tâches courantes, qui nous salue tous d'un signe de tête poli, même moi je pense que les rumeurs ont dut courir après le grand conseil et il voit l'avantage stratégique que je peux apporter au village.

La réunion avec les chefs de clan c'est passé sans trop de problème, du moins autant que possible dans ce genre de situation, je crois qu'ils ont été trop choqué par les nouvelles pour réagir pleinement savoir qu'une faction de Konoha n'as pas hésité à éliminer tout un clan a dut le choquer. Alors après ça le rôle d'espion d'Itachi et son retour au village est passé comme une lettre à la poste, la poste normal pas les postiers ninjas, j'étais dans mes réflexions quand soudain la lumière se fit dans mon esprit, je me rappelais l'un des nombreux documents que j'avais trouvé dans les repères d'Orochimaru, à l'époque ce que j'avais lu n'avais aucun sens, mais pour confirmer ce que je pense il me manque une dernière information et je sais où la trouver.

« -Saï, ramène tes fesses, je sais que t'es caché dans le plafond.

-Oui Naruto qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose, est ce que la Ne a bougé lors de l'attaque du son pendant les examens Chunnin ?

-Non, on a eu ordre de rester confiné durant tout la dernière partie de l'examen, l'ordre a été renouvelé et renforcé pendant l'attaque sur le village, pourquoi ? »

Je n'ai pas répondu à la question du peintre, à la place je me suis à débiter tous les jurons que je connaissais, et je peux vous dire qu'après cinq ans à traîner dans les bas-fonds j'ai acquis un sacré vocabulaire. La rage qui m'habitait était telle que j'ai pris ma forme démoniaque, mes griffes faisant saigner les paumes de mes mains serrées, toutes les personnes dans la salle ont reculé devant mon aspect qui criait la soif de sang. Tous sauf Itachi qui sait que je ne prends cet apparence que quand ma colère est à son paroxysme et que pour j'en arrive là c'est qu'il y a quelque choses de grave, et il voudrait bien savoir ce qui me met dans cet état, mais je suis tellement plongé dans ma rage que je ne l'entends même pas m'appeler, ce n'est que quand il met ses mains sur mes épaules et me retourne vers lui que je me compte que je ne suis pas tout seul.

« -Maintenant tu te calmes et tu respires un bon coup Naruto avant d'éviscérer quelqu'un !

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ce qu'a fait ce fils de pute !

-Non pour une fois je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état, alors tu m'explique de suite !

-Il a raison renardeau, souffle un coup et explique ce qui se passe le reste de la salle est sur le point de mouiller son froc. Je comprends ta rage et je la partage mais eux aussi ont besoin de comprendre avant qu'il commence à croire que tu es un psychotique en manque de sang._Kuso il à raison souffle un coup Naru et explique toi._

-Itachi tu sais que chaque fois que je nettoie un des bases du serpent, je regarde les documents qui s'y trouvent et je garde ceux qui peuvent être intéressant. Il y a quelque chose comme deux ans dans une des bases j'ai trouvé un dossier, ce n'était pas vraiment codé mais les choses ou les personnes était désignés par métaphore, c'était Orochimaru qui avait écrit ça et je n'ai pas pu trouver le sens complet du document à ce moment-là, ça parlait des racines de bois de sable et d'autres trucs. Mais ça avait pas vraiment de sens mais comme je pensais que ça parlait de la racine donc je l'ai pris et je l'ai oublié jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Hn vu ton état ça doit énorme, donc qu'a fait Danzô ?

-On a toujours su qu'il avait été lié à Orochimaru avant son départ de Konoha, la preuve c'est Danzô qui a ramassé Yamato. Mais avec ce que j'ai senti sur lui à mon retour j'ai pensé qu'il avait continué les recherches sur le mokuton du vieux sannin, sauf que ce n'est pas ça. Orochimaru lui a implanté le mokuton en échange de quelques choses...

-Non il n'aurait quand même pas osé !

-Si tu commences à comprendre où je veux en venir, si la Ne n'as pas bougé lors de l'attaque c'est parce que il y avait un deal entre ces deux-là. Danzô a laissé le champ libre à Orochimaru pour les examens et l'invasion contre le mokuton. Danzô n'engageait pas ses troupes et ne disait rien au troisième et il donnait les plans de patrouilles de Konoha et il obtenait le mokuton. Orochimaru lui avait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu le corps d'un Uchiwa ainsi qu'affaiblir Konoha et la mort du troisième. Celui qu'il a toujours plus ou moins craint de plus il y avait de fortes chance que ce soit Jiraya qui soit nommé le prochain Hokage c'était bénéfique pour les deux Orochimaru avait un adversaire qu'il avait toute les chances de vaincre car ils sont plus ou moins de forces égales mais là où Jiraya aurais eu des scrupules à le tuer le serpent n'en aurais aucun, Danzô lui voyait la place qu'il convoitait se rapprocher, parce que malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour ero-senin il n'aurait pas fait un bon Hokage, il n'as pas le caractère pour ça pas assez d'autorité et trop d'envie de vadrouiller.

-Combien de merdes comme ça on va découvrir ! Le village était dans une position plus que précaire après l'attaque, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont signé le traité avec Suna. Et tu viens de répondre à la question que je me suis toujours posé pourquoi l'alerte n'as pas été donné avant que les troupes soient aux portes de Konoha, tout simplement parce qu'il avait les plans de patrouille et ont donc pu les éviter sans problème. C'est de la haute trahison.

-C'est pas la première massacrer un des clans fondateurs de Konoha c'est quoi selon toi ?

-Ces trois-là vont brûler en enfer pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait et j'espère que c'est moi qui vais les y envoyer.

-Moi aussi. Nobles chef de clan j'ai une requête à vous présenter, selon la loi du shodaïme, quand un suspect est jugé coupable d'un crime grave envers une personne ou un clan, le chef de ce clan peut demander à ce que ce soit lui ou un de ses représentant qui exécute la sentence. Nous demandons donc Sasuke Itachi et moi à être ceux qui mettront à mort les traîtes. »

Après un échange de regard, les chefs de clan acceptent tous après tous c'est la loi et ce n'est pas comme si c'est trois-là pouvaient échapper à la peine de mort, et puis si ça pouvait calmer le blond ce n'était pas plus mal, qui sait si on lui refusait il pourrait décider de quitter à nouveau le village et ils avaient l'intime intuition qu'Itachi le suivrait et son frère aussi sûrement. En plus vu le regard de Naruto il avait quelque chose et ça serait sûrement douloureux vu le sourire de maniaque qu'il arborait. Le toc répétitif de la porte fini par agacer le blond qui fit un signe discret à son amant de se fondre dans les ombres avant de se tourner vers la porte et l'ouvrir permettant à une Sakura fulminante de rentrer.

« -Sakura c'est un conseil de clan donc à moins d'une invasion à nos portes tu n'as pas être ici, et comme je sais qu'aucun ninjas étrangers n'est à nos portes prêt à égorger hommes femmes et enfants, pourrait-on savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis l'apprentie de Tsunade et j'ai toujours plus ma place ici que toi Saï ou Jiraya !

-Saï est ici pour témoigner quand Jiraya il agit en tant que représentant du clan Namikaze.

-Et toi ?

-Moi je suis là en tant que chef de clan Uzumaki, place que Tsunade ne peut pas prendre car elle cumule déjà le siège d'Hokage et du clan Senju. Donc maintenant plutôt que de te ridiculiser avec ta pseudo-supériorité par rapport à moi pourrait tu s'il te plaît nous dire pourquoi tu es ici, outre le fait que tu sois l'apprentie de Tsunade après tout Shizune tient cette place depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et elle n'est pas ici.

-Je suis là pour dire à l'hokage qu'il y a un problème avec deux oiseaux messagers qu'on n'arrive pas à attraper.

-Tu déranges Tsunade pour ça ? Bref si c'est les deux oiseaux qu'on voit dans le ciel à l'heure actuelle, vous n'arriverez pas à les attraper ils sont ici pour moi. Donc bonne journée à toi et ne nous déranges plus pour des broutilles. »

Sur ces douces paroles, je lui claquais la porte au nez et me dirigeait vers la fenêtre en marmonnant sur les fan-girls hystériques qui ne se sentait plus et qui dérangeait tout le monde pour des broutilles afin de démontrer sa pseudo-place dans la hiérarchie. Les frères Uchiwa ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus à ma diatribe tandis que les chefs de clan était choqué on ne pénétrait pas dans une réunion de chefs de clan ou dans un grand conseil on était invité ou pas mais on ne tentait pas de s'incruster, le culot de cette fille ! Une fois la fenêtre ouverte je sifflais une suite de note qui fit hausser un sourcil à Sasuke, cette suite de note était un code authentification d'Oto, les deux oiseaux de proie se posèrent l'un après l'autre sur le bras du blond pour qu'il récupère les messages qu'ils transportaient avant de repartir tout aussi d'où il venait. Itachi s'approcha moi et lu par-dessus mon épaule et soupira les deux parchemins disaient la même chose et on allait devoir agir vite ça ne tombait pas au meilleur moment.


	36. Chapter 36

**Note :**

**Parole de Kyuubi**

_Pensée de Naruto_

**_Pensée de Kyuubi_**

**CHAPITRE 32**

Itachi s'approcha de moi et lu par-dessus mon épaule et soupira les deux parchemins disaient la même chose et on allait devoir agir vite ça ne tombait pas au meilleur moment. Je pousse un profond soupir de lassitude, sérieux ces deux-là pouvaient pas choisir un autre moment pour magouiller ? Genre après qu'on ait jugé et exécuter les vieux, histoire que je n'ai qu'une chose à faire à la fois. J'ai limite envie de les laisser faire mais hormis le danger que représentait une alliance entre Oto et l'Akatsuki, je décidais de positiver au moins ça se serais fait et j'aurais enfin ma revanche sur Kabuto pour avoir failli me tuer. Je tire un rouleau vide de ma ceinture et je griffonne rapidement un message que je pose au sol avant de mettre au sol et d'injecter du chakra dedans ce qui le fait se téléporter directement à son destinataire qui a sur elle le sceau du hiraishin.

« -Kyu, J-2 avant le début de l'opération. Enfin il aurait quand même pu attendre un autre moment ça ne m'arrange pas de quitter le village maintenant.

**-****Tu savais qu'il y avait de grande chance que ça arrive, gaki.**

**-**Le serpent à lunette n'est apparemment pas encore au courant qu'Akuma et moi ne faisons qu'un, c'est rassurant en un sens ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas d'espion d'Oto au sein de la feuille. Mais je me demande ce que Madara lui a promis pour qu'il se joigne à eux ?

**-****Qui sait, peut-être Sasuke ? Il doit avoir des envies de vengeance sur lui pour avoir achevé son maître bien aimé Orochimaru. »**

Un raclement de gorge de Tsunade, me fait comprendre que j'ai intérêt à m'expliquer sur les messages que je viens de recevoir. Ce que je fais tout de suite ne voulant pas me prendre un coup de sa part, je lui raconte tout depuis le début. Après ma disparition j'ai gardé un œil sur Oto et j'ai appris que Kabuto avait repris la direction du village caché du son après la mort du serpent et qu'il recrutait à tour de bras parmi les ninjas déserteurs sur lesquels il apposait le sceau maudit. J'avais donc détruit plusieurs bases au cours des années tuant les ninjas qui s'y trouvait pour éviter que le son monte en puissance, ne laissant aucune trace de mon passage. J'expliquais aussi que j'avais deux espions au sein de son entourage proche, et que ces deux-là venait de me prévenir que Madara avait contacté Kabuto pour faire alliance avec lui. À ce moment-là, Shikaku Nara ininterrompue :

« -C'est bien d'avoir pu trouver deux espions, mais comment peut tu être sûr qu'ils te sont fidèles et que ce message n'est tout simplement pas un piège pour t'obliger à venir dans une embuscade ?

-Ces deux-là, n'ont jamais rejoint Oto de leur plein gré, ils ont tous les deux été capturé par Orochimaru. Le premier Suigetsu faisait partie du village caché de la brume, et même si je ne lui tournerais jamais le dos, il ne me trahira pas maintenant car je suis non seulement son ticket pour la liberté mais j'ai quelque chose qu'il désire par-dessus tout, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu négocier avec lui il sait que je suis le seul qui peut lui apporter l'objet qu'il veut. La deuxième, c'est une jeune femme et elle est l'une des rares personnes à qui je fais une confiance aveugle, vous aller comprendre pourquoi quand vous la verrez, nous sommes liés, et elle a sa place à Konoha à mes côtés. De plus elle n'a plus nul part où aller, le serpent à massacrer son village d'enfance pour mettre la main sur elle. Elle est indispensable pour la suite de mon plan contre Oto.

\- Tu dis que tu as un plan contre Oto mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller pour prendre un village caché même si il est puissance réduite. »

Pour expliquer mon plan je fais signe aux chefs de clans de se rapprocher du bureau de Tsunade sur lequel je déroule une carte du continent. Sur ce plan il y a une multitude de lieu marqués, je leur explique que se sont tous les repères qu'Orochimaru à créer au cours des années et que j'ai piégés ces cinq dernières années avec parchemins explosifs. Dans deux jours je vais envoyer un clone à chacun de ses emplacements via hiraishin, ils vont vérifier que la zone est vide de ninjas en mission pour leurs villages et déclencher l'explosion des bases, pendant ce temps-là mes deux espions qui sont avec Kabuto sont chargé de le droguer et de récupérer ce qui peut être intéressant dans le repère avant de sortir pour que je les récupère avant que je fasse sauter la base. Une fois que c'est fait je m'assurerais que le serpent à lunette est bien mort avant de rentrer avec eux à Konoha.

Tsunade a voulu me convaincre d'avoir une équipe, mais je lui ai fait remarquer que je ne peux pas utiliser le hiraishin pour transporter plus d'une personne, vu que le base est à 5 jours pour un ninja moyen, je ne pourrais pas emmener quelqu'un avec moi du moins pas sans vider mes réserves de chakra. D'ailleurs je ferais plus de la moitié de la route à pieds dans les deux jours avant de me téléporter, pour le retour je refusais de dire comment je ferais mais leur assurerais que je serais ici dans les temps pour le procès des anciens, Itachi et Kyuubi se sont beaucoup amusés de voir les chefs de clan et l'hokage essayer de me tirer les vers du nez avant que je m'échappe d'un sushin pour échapper à leurs questions et me mettre en route.

**POV ITACHI**

Je regarde l'air ébahi de l'Hokage à la disparition de mon compagnon et je m'amuse de la colère la sannin qui hurle des menaces de mort sur mon blond, Naruto avait raison entre eux c'est de l'amour vache. Sasuke attire mon attention en me demandant si ça ne me dérange pas de de le voir partir en mission seul comme ça, les autres personnes présentes dans la salle attendent ma réponse et je me décide à les choquer un peu pour m'amuser à croire que mon cher et tendre a déteint sur moi avec son côté blagueur.

« -Pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour lui Otouto, Naruto est un grand garçon et il sait se débrouiller tout seul. En plus ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il allait faire joujou à Oto. C'est son terrain de jeu préféré il dit qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour se défouler que de détruire une troupe de ninja sous sceau maudit à son niveau le plus haut.

\- …

-Je pense que vous devriez tous arrêter de penser au Naruto que vous connaissiez. Il n'a pas du tout le même niveau qu'il avait en quittant le village, en fait tant qu'il était à Konoha il ne pouvait pas évoluer correctement. En cinq ans il est devenu un des ninjas les plus puissants du continent, il a une force comparable à celle d'un Kage. Donc non je ne suis pas inquiet pour lui et je pense que vous ne devriez pas vous en faire non plus, il sera ici dans 5 jours le temps de faire l'aller-retour d'ici là on devra tous se remettre au travail. »

Tsunade me regarde avant d'acquiescer, et nous repartons chacun à nos activités.

**RETOUR A NARUTO.**

Me posant sur une branche, je regarde l'heure 23h55, après deux jours de voyage à pleine vitesse je suis à moins d'une journée de mon objectif, assez près pour effectuer mon hiraishin sans trop me fatiguer, je pose la main sur le garrot de Kyuubi et l'emporte avec moi à ma destination. Nous atterrissons en souplesse près de Suigetsu sur une colline qui domine le repère de Kabuto, je le salue brièvement avant de me retourner vers mon autre partenaire de crime. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à sa vue, elle n'a pas changé depuis que la dernière que je l'ai vu 6 mois auparavant, elle est toujours aussi belle avec ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux noisettes. A mes yeux Karin Uzumaki, ma cousine, est une des plus belles femmes que je connaisse.

« -T'aurais pu te presser un peu quand même Naruto ! Quatre jours que je dois supporter l'autre idiot qui passe son temps à déblatérer sur ses épées et comment il va me découper en morceau. »

J'ai oublié de préciser qu'il n'y a pas que son physique qui fait d''elle une Uzumaki, elle a aussi hérité du même caractère que ma mère, donc elle s'énerve vite et fort, ce qui me fait beaucoup rire, et grogner Kurama qui voit en elle une Kushina bis.

« -T'inquiètes pas cousine si Suigetsu essaye quoique soit contre toi il sait ce qu'il va lui arriver ! Le fait qu'il puisse le liquéfier ne le sauveras pas, n'est-ce pas ma petite flaque ?

-Tss, de toute façon après que tu m'aie donné l'épée de Zabuza je me barre et je serais débarrasser de vous. »

Quelle mauvaise foi de la part de ses deux-là, Suigetsu se comporte comme un petit garçon de maternelle qui tire les couettes de la fille dont il est amoureux et Karin n'est pas mieux. Je leur donne un mois avant de les enfermer ensemble dans une chambre pour qu'ils s'expliquent sur leurs sentiments.

«-Comme tu veux, Suigetsu, tu pourras partir après mais j'aurais pensé que tu aurais aimé rester avec moi vu que Kisame fait partie de l'Akatsuki tu aurais eu plus de chance de tomber sur lui si tu étais en ma compagnie.

-Hum t'as pas tort, je pourrais bien faire un bout de chemin avec toi. Jusqu'à ce que tu tombes sur Kisame. En tout cas cette idiote a réussi à glisser la drogue dans la nourriture de Kabuto, en ce moment il dort comme un bébé. »

Ses excuses seraient un peu plus crédibles s'il n'était pas en train de discrètement reluquer le short de ma cousine, ce que je lui fais discrètement remarquer avant de continuer en menaçant de l'éviscérer s'il joue avec elle. Ne voyant que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici je me mors le pouce et fait les signes nécessaires à l'invocation, dans un nuages de fumée apparaissent Ginji Hoshyo et Kaede. Ses trois-là sont des invocations spéciales, en effet ils sont trois des neufs enfant de Kyuubi, et je suis le premier depuis des centaines d'années à pouvoir les invoquer, car ils ne passent pas de contrats avec un humain sans l'accord de leur père, et d'ailleurs ils ne me considèrent pas comme leur patron mais comme leur dixième frère depuis que Kyu me considèrent comme son fils, c'est pourquoi comme à chaque fois que je les invoques, je me prépare à recevoir trois énormes boules de poils qui me saute dessus. Ça ne loupe pas et je finis au sol sous trois renards de la taille d'un petit cheval, mais après un rapide rappel de Kyuubi ils me laissent me relever et se mettent en ligne, et j'ai enfin un bon aperçu d'eux. Ginji est magnifique mâle au pelage argenté se trouve entre ses deux sœurs Hoshyo qui est aussi sombre que la nuit dont elle tire son nom et Kaede dont la couleur me rappelle les feuilles d'érables en automne. Leur expliquant brièvement tout ce qui s'est passé ses derniers temps je leur dit que j'ai besoin d'eux pour pouvoir rentrer à Konoha le plus vite possible avec Suigetsu et Karin, ils sont plus qu'heureux de nous transporter et nous montons Karin sur Kaede, Suigetsu sur Ginji et moi sur Hoshyo, à peine sommes à cheval sur mes frères et sœurs que je reçois la mémoire de mes clones qui ont achevé avec succès de faire sauter tous les repères, ce que je fais à mon tour après nous être assurer qu'il n'y a aucun survivants, nous nous mettons en route pour Konoha. Sur le chemin il me vient une idée et j'en fait pars à ma chère cousine qui éclate d'un rire diabolique avant de me suivre dans mon plan. Une journée et demi plus tard nous somme aux abords de mon village natal, et je remercie mes kitsunes adorés avant qu'ils repartent, Kyuubi part en avant prévenir Itachi que nous sommes de retour, pendant que je passe les portes avec Suigetsu et Karin qui ont recommencé à se chamailler. On se rend directement à la tour Hokage pour que je lui fasse mon rapport, c'est quand je fais les présentations à Tsunade que la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Sasuke et Itachi sous Henge. Karin en voyant le plus jeune des deux se jette sur lui en hurlant « SASUKE-KUN ! » à sa plus grande horreur. Lui qui a horreur des fan-girls je lui en lâche une dans les pattes, j'adore ma cousine pour m'aider à me venger, comme ça il apprendra qu'on ne fait pas chier les Uzumaki sans en payer le prix.

**Cerveau de l'Auteur :**

**_Sasuke : _****Tsunade tu ne viens pas de faire ce que je crois que tu as fait ?**

**_Tsunade Senpuu : _****Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait ?**

**_Sasuke :_**** lâcher Karin sur moi.**

**_Tsunade Senpuu : _****Bah si. Elle t'aime et je trouve que vous ferrez un très beau couple.**

**_Sasuke :_**** Mais c'est un fan -girl obsédée, et en plus elle a des talents de traqueuse je pourrais jamais m'en débarrasser !**

**_Tsunade Senpuu en ricanant : _****C'est le but !**

**_Suigetsu qui ronchonne dans un coin :_**** Je croyais que c'était moi qui allait finir en couple avec Karin et c'est Sasuke qui ramasse encore le gros lot, ce n'est pas juste.**

**_Tsunade Senpuu qui va réconforter notre flaque d'eau préféré:_**** T'inquiètes pas Sui, ce n'est pas pour de vrai Karin elle aide juste Naruto à faire tourner en bourrique Sasuke. Mais c'est bien tu fais des progrès tu avoues enfin que tu as des sentiments pour notre rouquine préférée.**

**_Suigetsu qui devient tout rouge et qui commence à partir en vapeur :_**** M-mais non ce n'est pas vrai je n'aime pas l'autre idiote tout ce que je veux faire c'est la déchiqueter à coup de sabre, j'en rêve même la nuit !**

**_Tsunade Senpuu blasée :_**** Si tu le dis, je ne vais pas commencer à te dire ce que penserais Freud de tes rêves et de la symbolique phallique qu'il associerait au sabre. Bref au prochain chapitre le procès des anciens et leur condamnation, et il y aura l'apparition de la guess star que j'ai promis au premier chapitre.**


End file.
